


Crossroads | Final Fantasy VII χ XV

by IndefiniteSoul



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Other, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 78,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndefiniteSoul/pseuds/IndefiniteSoul
Summary: In a world where Midgar and the Kingdom of Lucis exist, the three friends called Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, and Remus Stalagnus go on a journey to save Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends, but at the same time, struggle with Sephiroth. Will they gain the power to defeat Sephiroth, or will they fall into despair?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. You're Gonna... Live...!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In this world, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy XV both exist in the same world. Also, Zack lives (happy Zack fan noises). Final Fantasy wasn't made by me, it was made by Square Enix, my favorite game producers of ALL TIME. 
> 
> I dedicate this work to EVERYONE reading this, so, if you're reading this fan-fiction, then I love you so much I would cuddle you like a dog. If not, then I guess you can scroll to other stories now...
> 
> Also, I have a Wattpad account. My account name is Zenitsu Agatsuma or @Zenitsu_Pure_Boi. I don't want to force it down your throat, but if you can, then please follow me on Wattpad. That's where I mainly do stories and such and I'm just reposting it here just for people who possibly don't have Wattpad accounts or don't have Wattpad at ALL.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is in a near-death situation, but one guy saves him. After that, three familiar people from a familiar group shows up. Are they a friend or foe?

**_3RD POV_ **

_"Zack! Zack, wake up! Zack!"_

The brunet spike-haired man finally opened his eyes, his blood was trailing down his forehead and onto his cheeks. Recently, the Shinra SOLDIERs attempted to kill this man named Zack Fair mainly because Zack, Cloud, and the person waking up Zack were the only witnesses of the Nibelheim and the Banora incident. The Shinra Company had the policy to cover up any wrong-doings that could destroy their name. 

Fortunately, a friend of Zack called Remus Stalagnus had cells that are able to heal wounds and illnesses, but he can't use it too much or he will go unconscious or probably die.

Zack finally got back to his senses while a blond friend of his, Cloud Strife, was lying right next to him, worried.

"Hehe, I... guess I shouldn't... have underestimated... the Shinra Troops... Ha..." He took some breaths to calm himself down.

"Well, it was a thousand Shinra Troops against a first-class SOLDIER, what are you supposed to do? You can't even use a summoning as Genesis did." Remus deadpanned at Zack. "Well, at least your wounds are recovering, but we probably should get back to Midgar and try not to get caught by any more Shinra Troops."

"W-What about... Director Lazard...? Wh-Where is he...?" Zack struggled to sit up but successfully did so.

"Lazard is being held at a village far from Midgar. I told him to stay far from Midgar or else he'll be eliminated by the Shinra Troops. He agreed, so I went searching for you guys."

Zack sighed in relief and lied back down on the muddy ground. It started raining and it seemed like Zack's wounds were healing but slowly. The overview of Midgar was breathtaking and it seemed so close yet so far.

But one thing is for sure, Aerith Gainsborough was there in the slums, taking care of the flowers and selling them.

"We shouldn't hang out here any longer. Even if the Shinra Company assumes you're dead, we still have to be cautious. I can't use my cells to heal you guys up rapidly or else there will be side effects."

Just then, when they were about to prepare themselves, two helicopters landed just close to them. The wind picked up dust and made the three cover their face to avoid any dust to get into their eyes.

The door of one of the helicopter opened, showing...

"Cissnei?" Remus made a confused look.

"Miss me?" Cissnei giggled.

Then, the other helicopter's door opened, showing a red-haired guy with one red horizontal slits each on his upper cheek and a bald guy with sunglasses that appeared to look like a hitman.

"So, these are the guys we are looking for?" The red-head looked at Cissnei which she only responded with a nod. "Alright, you three. You're coming with us."

**\--**--**

After a few minutes of flying in a helicopter, they finally reached the Turk's base. The helicopter landed on the helipad which was on the roof of the building. They walked inside the building and admired the sight through the window of the hallways.

They finally reached the office of the Turks. Tseng was there sitting on his office chair and spun around to look at them.

"Huh, so you are still alive after all. Well, without Remus' ability, you would've died by getting shot at," Tseng pointed out. "But anyway, I've got letters for you. Eighty-eight of them, Zack. From Aerith. You've been gone for 4 years and made her worry."

"I could see that." He scratched the back of his head. "I received her eighty-ninth letter from an Angeal copy."

"Makes sense." He stood up. "Anyway, you should pick it up from my desk. If you have the time to read them, then you probably should even though you don't have the energy to do it. Then again, you're probably in love with Aerith."

"Hey! That's not true!" He shouted sounding guilty.

"I'm sure you don't. You should rest in the clinic so you can rest and heal up."

"But Remus' ability is-"

"Zack." Remus deadpanned at him. "My cells aren't effective for wounds, they're only effective for illnesses or degradation. Either you wait for five weeks for those wounds to heal or go to the clinic and start reducing your heal time."

"F-Fine. I'll go to the clinic. But you better have some missions prepared for me when I get back!" He walked out of the office and closed the door. Tseng sighed.

"Zack hasn't changed." He closed his eyes and opened them again. "Back to the point, even if the Angeal and Genesis copies are gone, Sephiroth is still out there and there are new monsters appearing at night. Citizens from other cities call them... 'Daemons'."

"Daemons?" Cloud took a breath in. "So, these 'daemons' are terrorizing people at night, huh?"

"Yes, it would seem so. Fortunately, we have walls here in Midgar to protect the citizens, but we don't know how much longer it would resist until it breaks."

"Hm." Remus grabbed his chin and thought to his head. Daemons? This is new. He has only fought Angeal copies, Genesis copies, and other unearthly creatures. "Sounds interesting. What about it?"

"Well, I'm just here to say that you might want to be alert of them at all times. They are pretty powerful compared to a first-rank SOLDIER."

"Don't worry, Tseng! We can handle Genesis and Angeal, we can manage!" Remus reassured him.

"Yeah, but remember that there are multiple daemons around this planet. They are almost comparable to Genesis so it's almost like fighting different Genesis copies."

"W-Well, if you're so concerned about it, then we really should be careful about it, huh?" Remus sweatdropped.

"Yes, you should be." Tseng sighed. "When Zack comes back, I will give you a mission regarding the Kingdom of Lucis."

"Kingdom of Lucis? Sounds like a cool city," Remus said.

"We'll discuss this further on once Zack has recovered from his injuries. Due to your cells, he's gonna recover quite quickly than expected, so rest up while you can and if you have time, then train."

"Well, Rem, I think we should use those weeks to rest and not try to train all day if we don't want to get left behind by Zack again."

"Oh right, you have mako poisoning, Cloud. Yeah, you definitely should rest, too."

"I don't feel that bad anymore, though. I can stand straight up like how I used to be before!"

"Don't tell me that. What happens if you were to go in battle? You still have mako poisoning so you should rest, Cloud. We don't want to risk getting anyone killed," Remus recommended to Cloud.

"Alright, fine."


	2. The Prince of Insomnia, Noctis Lucis Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zack has healed up and trained with his friends, Tseng gives them another mission. And that is to bring three crystals to the king of Insomnia. They stop by to grab some gas but didn't have money, so they took an errand instead. On the way back, they meet four familiar people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I am kind of nervous because it feels a little rushed (in my perspective, at least). I already made the other chapters, I'm just not posting it all at once. If you think the characters are OOC or maybe if I have some facts wrong, then please leave a comment regarding the problem. I wouldn't mind, and it would really help me improve the story a lot. If you aren't enjoying the story though, then it's fine.

After a few weeks, Zack started recovering from his injuries, added by Remus' ability to heal people's wounds.

Cloud, Zack, and Remus started training with their swords to get back into top shape. Zack has his Buster Sword, Cloud has his SOLDIER Sword, and Remus has his Lightbringer.

The design of Remus's sword was astonishing. Even Sephiroth was astonished by its designs when he first saw it.

The hilt of the sword has a hand protector just like Genesis's sword had. The blade, however, has a color of yellowish-white, representing heaven's glow. The hilt is color gray. Gray as the surface of the moon, yet it still gleams like the shining stars.

It was a unique sword. No one knows where it came from, it was only a gift to him by a relative.

"I think that should be enough training today." Remus sighed and sweatdropped while sitting atop the grass. Cloud and Zack did the same and sat beside Remus.

Zack looked at Remus's sword and, as ever, was astonished. That radiant glow, the blade's sharpness, it wasn't even comparable to Angeal's Buster Sword that Zack is using right now.

"Hey, Remus," He mentioned, "You sure that you don't know how to use your sword's full power?"

"What, you planning on using it?" Remus chuckled. "Well, yes. I don't know how it fully works besides the fact that it can absorb light and can be used in dark caves to prevent any torch usage." Remus looked at his sword and turned it around. There were letters written on it that were unreadable. Maybe someone can read this?

Tseng arrived when Zack spoke. "Tseng, why didn't you invite Aerith to come see me? Is it for further precautions?"

Tseng nodded silently. "Yes, otherwise, the Shinra Troops would've found out that you're alive and would've invaded our base."

"Ah, I see. Then please, tell Aerith that I'm going on another mission."

"Will do. But first, we have to talk about the mission Remus, Cloud, and I talked about a few weeks ago."

"A new mission?"

**\--**--**

"You're going to the Kingdom of Lucis," Tseng announced on his office chair. "You are to deliver these to Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Prince of Lucis." He brought out three crystals that seemed to shimmer in the light. "And also..." He rummaged through his desk and finally brought out three smart-phones.

"But we already have one-"

"It is just a new one for precaution just in case Shinra has a tracker on your phone. These phones are made by us so you don't need to worry about any tracking device on it. And besides, it's different than your worn-out flip phones."

"Well, I guess we have no choice." I groaned.

"Three motorcycles are set outside of the base. Use it to traverse through the desert and when you pass through it, you will reach the Kingdom of Lucis in no time. There's a unique motorcycle that is specially designed for Cloud." He breathed in. "And also, Cloud, we have a new weapon for you instead of using that worn-out SOLDIER sword of yours."

"R-Really? Where?" Cloud looked around, trying to find the weapon but only ended up empty-handed.

"H-Hold on, this thing is heavy..." He brought out what seemed to be an upgrade of the Buster Sword. He then put it on the side of his desk. "This is called a 'Fusion Sword' and it has a compartment for a different array of swords. I think it might come in handy. I think that is it. You three are dismissed."

We walked outside with relief. "So, we're taking orders from Tseng now, huh? Not from Lazard anymore since he's not the Director of Shinra," Zack stated.

"It would seem so," Remus affirmed. "But still, we're going on an adventure!" He stretched out his arms.

We finally reached outside and saw three motorcycles aligned perfectly. "Mister Tseng said that I have a unique motorcycle. Is it this one?" He pointed at a different-colored motorcycle.

"It might be. Check it out." Cloud nodded as he approached and rode the vehicle and pressed a certain button on the steering wheel. Suddenly, the sides of the motorcycle ejected and it appeared to have six compartments. "Hold on, if I just..." Cloud tampered with his Fusion Sword and it appears to have actual six individual swords. Then, he put all the six swords on its respective compartments. "Voila!"

"Wow, it's... wondrous, Cloud." Zack looked like he has seen an angel.

"Well then, enough of this astonishment and let's head on towards the Kingdom of Lucis. Let's go!" Remus hopped onto his vehicle and started it. It seemed to only respond to the owner since it didn't have any keys to attach to. Technology these days, huh?

They rode off to the distance and left the Turk's Headquarters while Tseng was looking at them from the window. 

"Good luck."

**\--**--**

As the three rode through the yellow desert filled with nothing but dead bushes and cacti, Remus started a conversation. 

"So, what do you two think the city would look like?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been outside Midgar so maybe almost like Midgar? But there's no chance it would be like our city," Zack responded.

"Me either," Cloud added.

"Well, I'd think it'd have a castle. And a huge one, at that."

The motorcycle had two huge wheels so even if they didn't hold the wheel, it would still stand by itself. So, Remus gestured how huge he would think the castle would be.

"Oh well, we should look ahead." Then, Cloud's stomach grumbled, begging for it to be fulfilled with food. "Uh, d-did you guys hear that?" Cloud tried to play it off.

"Don't try to pretend it wasn't you. Come on, I think I see a gas station nearby. Maybe we can find something to eat over there."

Then, the three traversed through the road and into the gas station. They find a woman standing by a station. She wears a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMERHEAD" and "FULL-SERVICE STATION" and black goggles which she hangs around her neck. She also wears a cropped yellow jacket that reveals her toned stomach, zipped a few inches under her breasts, and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage. She wears jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots

The woman approached them with a beaming smile. "May I help you, boys?" She said in a different accent.

"Oh, is there any food here?" Zack sheepishly asked the very woman standing right in front of him. "And also, we will need some gas."

"Sure! It's inside the building over there." She pointed at a building with a few people buying some items. "And I'll handle the gas. You can rest over there and I'll notify you when I'm done."

"Oh, no, no, we'll handle it by our-"

"I insist. Besides, I love cars! I'd like to inspect your motorcycle. Is it okay for me to inspect your motorcycle for a bit? Don't worry! It doesn't cost anything!" She beamed with excitement.

"O-Oh, uh, alright, I guess?" Zack scratched the back of his head. Then, the three went food-hunting inside the store. Fortunately, there were tables inside the store which they can sit on.

"So, how far is this Lucis City Tseng was talking about?" Zack ate a chip.

"I don't know," Cloud responded. "Maybe the people here knows-"

"AHH!" A woman's yelp was heard from the outside. They quickly rushed towards the commotion when it was the girl again which seemed to have activated the motorcycle's weapon compartment. "What is this?!"

"O-Oh, it's just a weapon compartment. Why?" Still scared of the vehicle, Cloud sighed and grabbed the six weapons in the compartment and attached them, showing it off to the woman. "See? It isn't harmful."

"Oh, well, sorry for the interruptions." She jokingly laughed. This is the first time I've seen this kind of vehicle...

"Thanks, uhm...?" Zack waited for her name to be revealed to them.

"The name's Cindy Aurum. I'm the mechanic of Hammer Head. Nice to meet ya!"

"Well, I'm Zack Fair. This is Cloud Strife and this person with red hair is called Remus Stalagnus."

"Huh, well, nice to meet ya'll!" Then, she looked down as if she realized something. "Say, why don't I give you a mission instead of payin' up? I'll even give ya'll some gils," She proposed.

"Sounds... like a great idea!" Zack smiled and snapped his fingers. "We'll take it."

"Zack, we can't just-" Cloud was shushed by Zack.

"Shush, Cloud. This is a great opportunity to train! Relax!" Zack glanced at the woman. "So, what's the deal all about?"

"I wan' you to defeat the Bloodhorn. It's been causin' trouble for anyone passing by the fields. You think you up for the challenge?"

"Of course!" Zack promptly agreed.

"A'right. But be careful, it's a tough one," Cindy warned.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves!" Remus added.

"Alright, good luck!"

\--**--

Walking through the yellow desert, Cloud sighed. Everyone was sweating due to the heat of the scorching desert. It wasn't as hot, though.

"Where is this Bloodhorn anyway?" Cloud started.

"I'm sure it's somewhere over..." Remus looked around. "Hold on, I'm going to scout the area."

The two nodded while Remus dashed over to a mountain, leaving behind a blue outline of him. He pierced his sword through the rocky ground as he saw four people fighting what seems to be a "Bloodhorn".

Remus pointed at the other side of the mountain, signaling the two that Bloodhorn was just on the other side. The two nodded and quickly ran towards the direction.

**\--**--**

"Gah! This one is tough!" The blond male commented.

"You're right, but we have to keep fighting." THe muscular brunet kept on swinging his broadsword. Meanwhile, the guy with glasses and the other brunet was using their weaponry to fight the enemy.

Suddenly, a sword was thrown into the Bloodhorn's skin, piercing it and making it howl in pain. Then, a blue outline of someone dashed towards the enemy, holding the sword and slicing its skin. It was Remus.

Then, all of a sudden, Zack jumped in and attacked the enemy with consecutive slices. "Hyah!" He shouted, doing his last attack.

Then, Cloud dashed towards the enemy, taking one of the swords in his Fusion Sword. He spun and sliced through the enemy effectively. The enemy fell on the ground and was knocked out, dead.

"Phew, that was easy! Not a single drop of sweat!" Zack put his arms on his waist.

The four shockingly approached the three unknown people. "May we know who you are and where you came from?"

"Our name is..."


	3. Looks Good as New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group walks back to Hammerhead, getting their vehicles in better condition and continuing their adventure once again, hoping the car doesn't faint again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got hooked up playing Final Fantasy XIII-2. I literally played it the whole day yesterday. Call it what you want, Final Fantasy XIII-2 is my second favorite Final Fantasy game so far. FF VII being my first and FF XV being my third.

"The name's Zack Fair. These two are Cloud Strife and Remus Stalagnus." Zack pointed at the three. "We were ordered by Cindy to hunt the Bloodhorn. It seems that you were one step ahead of us."

"It would seem like it."

"Mind introducing yourselves?" Zack asked with interest.

"This is Ignis Scientia, then there's Prompto Argentum. And then Gladiolus Amicitia, and then there's me, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"He must be Prince Noctis," Cloud whispered in my ear. "He doesn't look very royal. Then again, they do live in a different city."

"City?" Gladiolus asked. "What city?"

"U-Uh, Midgar?" Cloud responded with a breath.

"Midgar..." Noctis rubbed his chin. "No, never heard of it."

"It's a city that uses the Earth's lifestream as power. It's an amazing city, you'll love-" Then, a bullet hit Remus's Lightbringer sword. "H-Huh? What was that?"

Remus slowly turned around, only to be faced by fifty Shinra SOLDIERs. "Shinra Troops, guys. We've got company." Remus unsheathed his rapier. "Cloud, protect these people. Zack and I will handle this."

"You know, we can fight too!" Prompto shouted.

"I love your dedication, but this is our problem. We don't want you getting into our mess." Remus looked at Zack. "Zack, let's go!"

Zack responded with a nod. The two dashed towards the army of fifty Shinra SOLDIERs and sliced each and every one of them. Zack used his Octaslash, slicing different enemies in his way. Then, Remus dashed towards a group of Shinra Troops and launched them up the sky. He jumped towards them and prepared to attack them.

"Omnislash, Version 5!" Remus shouted, making a glowing yellow outline of him. The Lightbringer rapier is disassembled in an instant, the five copied swords ejected upwards from the main sword in a circle around the target. The main blade floats above the troops as the copied swords encircle them. Remus flies forward and grabs one of the five copy swords, dashing towards and slicing the multiple troops with it. Remus completes this process four more times, each time dashing to take hold of another rapier. A glowing gold silhouette of him is left in place holding the previous rapier. Remus flies above the target, takes hold of the main blade, and descends for a final attack. A shockwave is unleashed as the strike connects, dispersing the silhouettes holding the copy blades. Remus lands surrounded by the five copy blades and the main blade falls into his hand while the other copy swords dissipate into the air.

"That was too easy," He added to his actions. When they were finished, they ran back to the group who were watching the whole time. Noctis looks shocked, Prompto looks excited, and the other two doesn't seem to be interested at all.

That move he did just now... It looks similar to my Warp Strike. Noctis thought to himself. "That move just now..." Noctis mentioned.

"Oh, my Omnislash Version 5? What about it?" Remus made an odd look.

"... Nothing." He stood up. "Anyway, we should be heading back. You coming?" He turned back to look at the three.

"We'll catch up."

**\--**--**

"Alright, here's ya car. It looks as good as new!" Cindy commented on the luxurious car that the four were going to ride on the way to their destination.

"Thanks, Cindy."

"No problem!" She enthusiastically said.

"Wow! We should take a picture with it! Come on, Zack, Remus, and Cloud!"

"Really? Why us?" Cloud made a confused look at Prompto.

"Well, it's because you helped us kill that Bloodhorn, of course! Now, come and join the picture!" Prompto requested. The three did as instructed and made a pose beside the luxury car. Prompto gave Cindy the camera to take a picture of us and agreed to do it.

Prompto walked back in front of the car and made a cool pose. After that was done, we talked about where we were gonna head to.

"So, Noctis, where ya headed?" Zack asked. "I'm sure you're fixing the car for a reason."

"We're heading to Altissia to meet my bride," He responded to Zack.

"W-Wow! That's... nice!" Zack nervously laughed it out. "Anyway, I think we should-"

The trio's phones vibrated at the same time. What was it and why them? Why were they messaged?

They opened their phones and saw that it was Tseng who messaged them.

> _Remus, Cloud, and Zack. You are not to go back to Midgar. Shinra has noticed that you are alive, probably because someone has alerted them. Anyhow, you shouldn't go back. You can't take all of them. The new mission for you in the meanwhile, go and escort Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to Galdin Quay for his wedding._

Remus sighed. "Another mission for us three, isn't it?" Remus announced to the other two.

"It would seem so." Zack looked at the quad. "We're going with you."

"W-Wait, really?!" Prompto gasped. "Why?"

"We're asked to escort you guys." Remus turned to Zack with a questioned look. "But how does Tseng know about Galdin Quay and his wedding though?"

"Tseng knows a lot of things that we don't know, Rem." Zack chuckled. "We should get going or else Noctis will be late for his wedding."

"Right."

"Wait! Hol' on!" Cindy alerted them. "I still have a favor to ask of you, Noctis."

"And what is that?" Noctis turned to look at the mechanic woman.

"I want you to deliver something to the motel on the way to your destination. Will you do it?" Cindy inquired.

"Uh, sure." Noctis agreed.

"I'd assume you'd say yes so I already put it in the trunk of ya car. Have a nice trip!" She waved.

**\--**--**

Remus was riding beside Cloud while Zack was riding on the other side of the car. It was a silent ride all the way to Galdin, to be honest.

The wind was strong, swaying their hair and their clothing. It was a nice ride, not gonna lie. the breeze was opposing the hot, scorching temperature. it's not as if the trio weren't used to hot temperatures, they all came from the countryside. 

They promptly stopped in the parking lot of the motel, hopping out of their motorcycles and towards the motel manager.

"Ya'll came all the way here to deliver the goods? Well take it outta the trunk and ya'll just sit tight," The manager said in a similar accent to Cindy's.

Meanwhile, the trio was talking under the palm tree. "We're going to escort the Prince? Really?" Cloud authenticated.

"Well, we really have no choice. We can't go back to Midgar, we'll put everyone in a crossfire. And besides, I don't want to lose friends anymore..."

"Cheer up, Zack." Remus patted Zack's right shoulder. "We'll find a way to get back to Midgar. Let's just not lose hope, alright?"

"Y-You're right! Losing hope is like letting go of your honors and dreams!"

In Noctis's position, he noticed the dog approaching them. Its name was...

"Hmm? Umbra!" Noctis rubbed the dog's furry head.

"Bringin' us stuff, atta boy!" Prompto complimented the dog.

"The dog can really track a scent." Gladiolus pointed out.

"Certainly 'nose' how to find us." Ignis made a pun.

"How do you always know, boy?" Prompto kneeled onto its level.

"Hold on." Noctis grabbed the book that was tied onto the dog's neck. He then... remembered something.

Young Noctis was beside a girl with white hair while flipping through a book. He stumbles upon a blue flower with a gold circle attached to its branch.

"Nice flower," He complimented.

"It's the same kind we used to sew our crowns from," The girl responded.

"Oh, yeah! Sylleblossoms." He remembered. They were in some kind of bedroom with windows on the walls. Two dogs were asleep on the polished floor while the sunrays were making its way through the windows.

"So... I have a favor to ask you. Take the notebook with you when you go." She requested.

"Sure." He closed the book with a light sound.

"That's not all," She added. "Put something in the book and send it back."

That was the end of his memory. It seems like he had a pretty great childhood, meeting that girl and stuff. He smiled at the thought of her request. Noctis looked around just in case he was being watched. He read what was in the notebook.

It's time for me to leave Tenebrae was what it said with a picture of some kind on top of the letters. He decided to write something back to the notebook and send it to the sender.

Finally going to see you after all these years.

He wrote in the notebook. He tied it back down onto the dog's neck and patted it on the head. "All set. Take care out there."

"Huh, I know you're not gonna tell me," Prompto pointed out.

"Then don't bother asking," Noctis coldly said.

"What was that all about?" Prompto asked without hesitation. He received no answer from him. "Huh, you don't say." Noctis only went back to the car and waited for the three to get back on their motorcycle.

"Let's get moving!" Noctis said while getting into the backseat of the car.


	4. Bounty Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long drive, they reach the sunny weather of Galdin Quay. A place where ferries go in and out or where you can stay and eat as long as you have the right money. Remus, Zack, and Cloud agreed on staying at Gladin Quay for a while just so that the Shinra Company could sort themselves out and forget about them. But how will they earn money?

Driving below the natural arches, they finally see the sea. Prompto jolts up from his seat and looks at it.

"I see the sea!" Prompto commented.

"I 'sea' it too," Ignis added. "That's Galdin Quay."

"Kinda want to go for a dip," Gladio stated.

"Is that a mountain behind it?" Noctis asked for verification.

"No, that's an island," Ignis confirmed to Noctis.

"Nobody goes to Galdin for an island, though. They go to kick back and get massages!" Prompto informed Noctis.

"I heard their seafood are delicious, too," Ignis replied.

"Sounds great."

"Something to look forward to."

Meanwhile, the trio was behind the quad, talking. They were talking about how they've never seen that kind of mountain before.

"The island looks so deformed yet amazing," Cloud noted on the island.

"Well, I guess that's Galdin for ya." Zack smiled. "Can't wait to rest in there, though!"

"Well, whatever happens, we're just escorting them up to this point. We can't go to their wedding since the Shinra Troops might ambush us at their wedding, and we can't have that." Remus lamented. "Why does it have to be like this? How did we deserve this?"

"Chillax, dude. I don't think that they'll find us here. Don't you think as well, Cloud?" Zack glimpses at Cloud. He only responded with a soundless nod.

After a long drive, they finally got to their destination. The quad hopped out of their car while the trio hopped out of their motorcycles, both deactivating their vehicles.

"Ah, Galdin Quay, wasn't it called?" Zack put both of his hands on his waist. "Man, the breeze just gets to my spine."

"Galdin Quay, a place where ferries come to pick or drop citizens to and from the destination. But usually, people hang out here to spend the night or eat at the restaurant," Ignis familiarized them to the place.

They walked on the bridge connecting to the actual place. Galdin Quay was just farther from the shore, probably because the ferries need some kind of port to drop or pick up citizens. The water was clean and crystal clear, almost as if there was another world inside the ocean.

"Wow," Remus commented while sighing. "Look at the water! It's crystal clear! It's making me feel like I want to bathe in it!"

"I do want to, but we'll do that if our situation is solved, alright?" Zack looks in my direction. "Anyway, let's get moving!"

They walked in the place when a red-haired guy with a weird fashion sense approached them. "I'm afraid you're out of luck," He added.

"Are we?" Noctis asked.

"The boats bring you here." He points at the port.

"What about 'em?" Prompto asked for information.

"Well, they'll not take you forth." He scratched the back of his head.

"And what's your story?" Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I'm an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship." He walked past them and then stops. "The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He immediately throws a coin at Noctis, which takes him back but fortunately, Gladiolus was there with his quick reflex to catch the coin.

"What's this?" Gladiolus looked at the coin. "Some sort of souvenir?"

"T-They make those?" Prompto jumped from behind Gladiolus to look at the coin.

"What? No," Noctis answered in annoyance.

"Consider it your allowance." He reached out his hand.

"Yeah?" Gladiolus walked forward. "And who's allowing us?"

"A man of no consequence." He stretched out his hand and walked away.

"Tch, yeah right," Noctis answered back. They all sighed in disbelief. Turning back, the trio had already run towards the port to make sure that the ferry is confirmed to not be there. They caught up and looked around. There were no ferries or any vehicles to ride on to Altissia.

"So, the boat really isn't here after all," Gladiolus mentioned.

Remus sighed in disappointment. "Of course, the-boat-isn't-here cliche." He grabbed the wooden railing. "So, guys, what should we do now?" He looked at his two other friends.

"I dunno, Tseng only mentioned to escort them over to here. Nothing more." Zack scratched the back of his head, clueless on what to do. "Alright, I think I got it." He punched his palm.

"What? What plan do you have?" Cloud asked for knowledge.

"We're going to stay here while doing some bounty hunting so Shinra can sort themselves out and probably forget about us. Sounds cool?"

"Sounds cool." Remus did a thumbs up. "I'm cool with it."

Meanwhile, Noctis and his friends were talking with some kind of reporter who was sitting on a bench of some kind.

"According to my sources, the empire is giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia. A real shame if you were late to your own wedding, right, Prince Noctis? Name's Dino, by the way. Pleasure," He introduced himself. "The crown prince of Lucis, bounty hunting in his fancy car. Surely you didn't think it would go unnoticed? At least by this reporter. Lucky for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito, I'll respect that in exchange of a favor." He requested.

"Alright, what do you want?" Noctis asked.

"I knew you'd come around! Alright, lemme see your map," The reporter named 'Dino' inquired. Noctis did so and handed him the map he had earlier. Then, Dino circled something in the map in red, marking something of some sort.

"Marked where you need to go on your map. All you need to do is find me some rough gemstones." He pulled out and showed Noctis a red gemstone. "... like this one," He offered. "Do this and your ship'll come in. Don't and your papers will run outta town. Capisce?"

Noctis slowly nodded in agreement to the deal. Remus and his friends approached them. "You need some help there?" He granted some help.

"No, you already helped us out twice. I think we are already full of debt to you guys," Noctis responded.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Remus chuckled. "You're the prince of Lucis, anyways!"

"Well, still, we can do this by ourselves. You three can go on by yourselves, alright? Maybe we'll reunite somewhere else. Until then, we've split apart."

"... Alright, as you wish, Prince Noctis." Remus bowed a little to Noctis and reunited with his friends. "So, where can we get our gils?" Remus asked the two.

"I saw a poster earlier that said they wanted a bounty. Why don't we do that first? They were offering 1000 gils. I think Galdin was offering 100 gils for a night. Then we can sort out what we'll eat," Cloud suggested.

"You're so amazing at sorting things out, Cloud!" Remus complimented.

"O-Oh, it's nothing." Cloud scratched the back of his noggin. "Anyway, we should do the bounty now."

The trio passed the quad while waving goodbyes at them which they responded back. They walked on the bridge and towards the parking lot where the poster was. They took a closer look. "Hm, defeat a garulessa, huh? I'm sure we can handle it."

"Zack, don't take it lightly," Remus warned Zack. "They didn't put it in the bounty list for nothing."

"Oh, come on! Some people even put weak monsters on the bounty list, you know." He walked past the two and gestured for them to come. "Now, come on! The garulessa is waiting for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I know I am, and I don't really care if this story doesn't get lots of views, you know. As long as I'm contributing to the fandom, I'm okay. Even if it takes ten years for someone to find this story, then okay, I'll wait.
> 
> But if you decide to join this adventure of Noctis and his friends, I might do a sequel based on another Final Fantasy... Which Final Fantasy will it be? X, XI, XII? Or maybe even XIII? Well, you'll find out if you stay within the story!


	5. Hunting Garulessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a desperate way of earning money, the group decided to take a bounty: Hunt the Garulessa. It won't be easy as to why the bounty gives so much money. After the night of staying in Galdin Quay, a piece of bad news was waiting for them...

Walking through the green field, the grass swayed by the direction of the wind. The grass was ever so slightly gracious by its movement. 

After going through that, they found a monster similar to the one they saw in the bounty poster. The garulessa.

It has four horns, the two lower horns were big while the upper ones were small. Yet, it seems so strong by the looks of it. Its appearance is comparable to a normal hill. Its fur was color green while some parts of it don't have fur. Just plain, grey skin.

"Alright, garu, here we come!" Zack charged forward, unsheathing his sword and striking the monster in the head. It was strong, to say the least. It withstood the weight of Zack's Buster Sword.

"Let's handle this!" Remus gestured for Cloud to attack the garulessa with him. Cloud ran to the garulessa with Remus, striking the monster with his Fusion Sword, along with Remus striking with his Lightbringer Sword.

It was strong. It withstood every attack of theirs! This was gonna be tough...

**\--**--**

The other squad was going to retrieve a 'rough gemstone' as told by the reporter from Galdis. They parked just beside the road near the hills. They hopped off the vehicle and walked over the rocky arch that was just above the road.

They went through a short cave and went to the other side. What they saw was... gigantic. It was a bird the size of a ship! Fortunately, it was asleep so they only need to sneak without the risk of losing anyone in their team.

"We're gonna go around this beast?!" Prompto shouted, making Gladiolus shush him. They walked around the feathery beast, but Prompto shouted once again. "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Shush, Prompto!" Ignis yell-whispered to Prompto who immediately shut up. After going around the beast, they finally found the rough gemstone attached to a rock. They assumed this was it with its red, glowing feature.

They grabbed it with ease, going back around the bird. Finally, Prompto shut up for once in a sneak mission.

Suddenly, the bird woke up with annoyance. It promptly flew away somewhere in a place where they wouldn't see it.

"Ah, I thought we were going to die right here and then! I thought our journey was gonna end here!" Prompto sighed in relief, relieved that he wasn't going to die along the journey.

They finally got back to their car while Noctis was putting the gemstone in his pocket. They drove off towards Galdin Quay, everyone was relieved that it was finally over.

**\--**--**

"That was a tough one!" Zack rubbed his forehead due to the sweat, yet he still smiled with relief. "Alright, guys. How do we get the proof?"

"We should probably get its head or apart of its limbs," Cloud suggested with his smart brain, as always.

"You're right," Remus agreed. "We'll get the head. I hope it isn't as heavy as a truck or something!"

Cutting its head off with the Lightbringer so the other two can prevent any wear, tear, or rust forming on their swords, Remus assumed that his sword was durable since his relative once said it was made by the gods. But, he doesn't know where it naturally came from.

The three carried its head, the head weighing tons of pounds. They walked through the fields while the sun was setting. The wind was nice to the skin while the sky looked like it was painted by an artist. The blue and orange just meeting at the end of the sky.

They finally reached their motorcycles, panting and breathing so hard, gathering up their stamina. Remus volunteered to bring the head with him on the way back. The two doubted him but went with it anyway.

"Just tell us if you're getting tired and we'll replace the holder, okay?" Zack reassured. Remus slowly nodded.

They started their motorcycles and drove off. The roads were very dark and the surrounding was getting vague. This caused them to turn on their headlights to prevent any accidents from occurring.

"It's actually pretty light if I'm holding it between my lap!" Remus commented. "But it does weigh when we carry it with our bare hands."

They finally reached Galdin Quay where the bounty took place. Remus struggled to take the head off of the motorcycle. Just then, a certain car parked just beside them.

"Ya need a hand?" Gladiolus offered help to Remus who was taking the head off from the vehicle.

"No thanks." Remus struggled to smile but did so anyway. He used all of his strength to carry the monster's head, putting it above his head and crouching a bit to prepare for standing up. "GRAAAH!" He roared, standing straight while sweat was dripping off of his face. "A-Alright... let's... go, Z-Zack and... Cloud."

Zack and Cloud looked concerned but proceeded to go to the port. Arriving, they dropped the head in front of the desk. "We did the... bounty..." Remus panted.

"Wow! We didn't expect someone to actually get garulessa!" The woman employee said, shocked, but proceeded in speaking. "We'll take care of this. This is for gratitude. Because of your hard work, we'll give you a free night to stay in one of the rooms." She handed them the promised gils.

"Sweet! Thanks, lady!" Zack enthusiastically replied.

**\--**--**

Inserting the key inside the keyhole, the three walked inside the room while sighing. "That was such a day!" Cloud collapsed on the bed.

"I know!" Remus responded. Meanwhile, Zack started to do his everyday squats as a SOLDIER would do. "Doing squats again, Zack?"

"Yep, anything to keep me in shape." He panted in each squat he did. The view outside the window was beautiful. The ocean took most of the landscape, making it a beautiful scene.

Remus, remembering something, pulled out his phone and checked his messages. There was another one from Tseng.

Remus checked Tseng's message first just in case it was a piece of important information.

>Good news, Shinra Corporation has ceased to look for you. You can now go back to Midgar but be careful of any Shinra Troops. Maybe they've decided that they'll just lose more troops?

Remus smiled at the message. Finally! The corporation has given up looking for them. And besides, the whole world is a haystack while they were needles.

Why don't Aerith give us a message- Then, he realized- Oh, she doesn't have a phone. Oh, man, maybe we can give her one when we get back.

Remus jolted up from the white bed and stood up, yawning, and falling back to bed anyway.

**\--**--**

"Guys!" Cloud came back from the outside, holding a newspaper. "I've got... news," He said in a moody tone. We gathered up while he threw the newspaper on the wooden, polished table. The headline of the news shocked us.

"Insomnia... falls...?"


	6. The Fall of Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of despair when the news struck them, they tried to go back to Insomnia for further clarifications. They were devastated but Noctis persuaded that his father was still alive. Deciding it was best to turn around, they fought some of the Imperial Guards on the way. Stepping on top of the cliff overlooking the bridge and ocean, they were devastated by a caller's news...

"'After the smoke cleared and the battle ceased... the king was found... dead.' No way...! This can't be happening!" Zack broadened his eyes, doubting what was in the newspaper. "Then that means Noctis is getting hunted?"

"Most preferably." Cloud nodded. "The other three might protect them, but we have to go with them just in case."

"Well, what do we say to them? 'We saw what was in the newspaper so we'll come with you'? It sounds utterly silly and skeptical. It makes it sound like we're a part of the empire or whoever attacked Lucis."

"Well..."

**\--**--**

"We're coming with you."

"Are you for real? You're coming with us?!" Prompto said with disbelief. Noctis approached them and loomed over.

"You guys are Nifleheim spies, are you not?" He angrily clenched his fists. "Are you?!"

Zack covered his face and answered almost immediately. "We're not! We're not! We promise! Calm down!!" He backed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Y'see, Shinra is hunting us down and if we go back to Midgar, our city, there's no doubt that they're prepared for us. So we'll have to come with you for now until the heat's gone down." 

**\--**--**

The group rode through the rainy roads. Water droplets were falling on their face, finding its way down to their cheeks, but it wasn't a bother. They've been used to this.

"What do you think happened to the city?" Zack began. "I mean, if the kingdom is strong, then there would be no way the other empire would win, right?"

"Probably betrayal," Remus answered, "I've heard of people trying to sign treaties but betraying them instead, taking the crown and killing the leader."

"How do you know that?" Zack asked with curiosity.

"You'll be surprised by what you hear in the streets, Zack." Remus looked ahead. "Watch out!"

The three and the other four immediately stopped. It looks like they were doing an inspection. Yep, definitely a betrayal, alright. I wonder what they'll do?"

All of a sudden, the car turned to the left, driving offroad. "They're heading to a detour."

"Let's follow them," Cloud demanded, making the two nod in agreement. Thet drove just behind their car, slowing down at certain times so they wouldn't crash into them.

"I wonder how not a single soldier isn't noticing us in this offroad." Zack continued to drive.

They stopped at an endpoint and hopped out of their vehicles. The other four still look as sad as ever but walked even in the condition of their kingdom.

They walked through what looks like ruined buildings. Ruins, in short. The cement rectangular pillars only reached halfway while the walls looked like it was gonna collapse.

They reached the point where there were soldiers guarding the way. "Ready, Noct?" Ignis said.

"These scrap heads are gonna wish they signed that peace treaty!" Prompto commented. Noctis threw his sword on a nearby building and teleported to it, then threw his sword to a soldier, teleporting to it and potentially slicing the soldier out of the way.

The others followed suit. Prompto shot his gun, Ignis sliced them with his trusty daggers, Gladiolus smashed them with his broadsword while Zack and Cloud di the same with their Buster and Fusion Sword, and Remus sliced every soldier in his way.

They finished the first wave of soldiers. They continued on the second level of soldiers. They did the same again. Shooting, dodging, slicing, and smashing the soldiers. They finished them off and continued through the cloudy ruins.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Gladiolus grumbled.

"I can't imagine what it's like inside," Prompto commented on the huge airship that was hovering in the air. 

"Those imperial dreadnoughts..." Ignis snarled, glaring back at the dreadnoughts.

They reached a small ravine that was narrowed down by two walls of soil. There were two snipers on one of the cliffs so Noctis teleported onto it, killing the soldier off.

Meanwhile, below Noctis was the other group fighting the imperial troops. It was very similar to the Shinra Troops. Their fighting styles, their guns, the only difference is the lack of mako energy, their outfits, and the gun's bullets.

After a few fights, they finally reached the cliff overlooking Insomnia. They were shocked by the truth. The city was attacked, there were smoke everywhere they looked at. Prompto's phone immediately turned on to the news channel.

"As the ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. In the news of King Regis's death, we've also received words that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been declared dead-" The phone was shut down by Prompto.

"Keep it on," Gladiolus demanded while Prompto was panicking in turning it on. His phone fell onto the wet ground and reached for it, but Noctis stopped him.

"Don't bother!" Noctis shouted at his friend. Ignis also looked at the news on his phone while crouching and handing Prompto the phone on the ground.

The imperial dreadnoughts hovered over the group, ignoring them probably because they didn't see them. Noctis's phone vibrated so he answered. "H-Hello? Cor?" He put the phone beside his ear.

"So, you made it."

"The hell's going on?" Noctis asked, waiting for the man's reply.

"Where are you?"

"I'm outside the city with no way back in," He remarked.

"Makes sense."

"'Makes sense'? Are you serious? What about all of this makes sense?!" He shouted at Cor in the phone. "The news just declared that I'm dead--- along with my father and Luna!" His voice cracked.

"Listen, I'm heading out to Hammerhead." Noctis only replied with a short grunt. "About the king... It's true," Cor confirmed. Noctis widened his eyes and looked back at his city. Their city. "If you're looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving," He demanded.

"... Right," Noctis responded.

Ignis approached the prince slowly. "What did the marshal... have to say?"

"Said... he'd be in Hammerhead."

Then, the prince's shield approached him. "... And the king?" He asked with concern. They only looked at the city with sadness.

Just then, as Remus and Cloud were about to approach, they touched the side of their head with pain, it seems. It felt like a migraine was entering their heads. Zack noticed, so he took action immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's happening to you two?!" Zack shook their shoulders, but nothing happened.

_"For the... both... of us...?"_

_"You're gonna... You're... gonna...! Live...!"_

_"... My hopes... and dreams... they're yours now!"_

_"I'm your... living legacy..."_

_"Aaaaaaah!"_

They finally snapped and got back to reality. It felt as if it happened. It felt... realistic, somehow.

"W-We're fine. Just f-fine and dandy." Remus tried to smile, but Zack knows better than this. "W-We should get going. They're probably going to spot us if we stay here any longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been late. Well, it's because I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Final ReMIX and probably forgot about my writing schedule. Sorry, guys, but I am a bit busy in 'real-life', too. Because of this, I uploaded TWO CHAPTERS. Ain't that crazy?!
> 
> Welp, 'till next time, folks!
> 
> P.S. For those who haven't recognized my uploading patterns yet, it's one chapter after a day of uploading the last chapter. If I am late, then I'll upload two chapters, maybe three, depending on how many days I left.


	7. Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting up with Cindy, the group decided they'd split up because Noctis declared it was 'their' problem and they didn't want to put more people in danger. Remus's group agreed with hesitation and drove away with their motorcycles. While heading back to Midgar with defeat on their shoulders, they witness a good ol' friend of theirs flying in the sky. Curious of who it was, they decided to follow the friend... or foe.
> 
> It seems that the group will reunite... once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE?! I told you, **TWO** CHAPTERS a day (or night, whatever country you are on). I kept my word, I did two chapters simply because I was late on uploading yesterday. If you enjoyed this double upload, then, please... Um... I guess you could leave some kudos in this work? I mean, I don't really like asking people to put some kudos on my work, so if you only want to.
> 
> While you are at it, try and guess which ending this story will go through. Will it be a happy ending? Sad? Depressing, maybe? Or perhaps relief? The ending is still far (as far as I know it is) and maybe you can try to guess. There are no gifts or bonuses if you will guess right so this will only be a competitive game.

Meanwhile, in Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was walking the road. Two dogs immediately approached her. She crouched down at their level, taking the book off of the other dog and putting it in front of her forehead, looking sad and happy at the same time.

She looked up and saw ladies. One of them being Aurelius Stalagnus.

Lunafreya showed them what looks like the Ring of the Lucii. The two women closed their eyes in agreement while Lunafreya kept it in her hand and clenched her fist.

 _Why do I feel like... I'm missing something..._ Aurelius thought. _Or maybe... someone?_

**\--**--**

The squad was driving in their car while the trio was on their motorcycles. It felt like the rain was not gonna end soon. The rain is what Remus likes the most. He even believed that every time it rains, a person has died. It only woke him when it was only clouding forming the rain. But maybe... that could be possible, too.

After a long ride from the Insomnian border, they reached Hammerhead. They turned to the right and parked beside Cindy.

They all hopped out of their vehicles and talked to Cindy. "Hey," Gladiolus greeted.

"Glad ya'll made it." Cindy smiled. "No weather for drivin', that's for sure."

"Our thanks," Ignis said with gratitude.

"Where's Cor?" Noctis waited for the answer.

"Left to see to business, and left ya'll a message with Paw Paw," She explained.

"Yeah?" Noctis replied.

"Boss ain't sat still one second since he heard ya'll were comin'." She giggled a bit.

They finally moved on to Cid's garage where automobiles and vehicles were at. And then there's Cid who was sitting on a chair. they approached him and he started talking.

"Crystal and the king's ring--- what they been after all along..." He looked down.

"So, all talk of peace was merely a pretext," Ignis confirmed. Gladiolus crossed his arms and shook his head while the others were looking down.

"They played my father for a fool," Noctis muttered.

"Don't kid yourself," Cid talked back. "Reggie wasn't born yesterday." He grabbed his wrench from the nearby table with the newspaper below it and a picture of Regis and what seemed like Cid and their friends. "Lucis got dealt a losing hand, and your old man played it the best he could." He reminisced. "He saw this comin' a mile away and he wasn't goin' down without a fight."

Noctis looked at Cid with shock. He didn't know this, all he knew was they betrayed his father, but his father was one step ahead of the empire, but he didn't do anything but to fight back.

"In the end, though... Well, it just wasn't enough," Cid sadly said to them. "You need somethin' else, you talk to Cor." He put the wrench aside on the table on top of the newspaper and stood up. "I couldn't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago." He walked past the group. Remus, Zack, and Cloud felt empathy for them.

They all walked outside as Cid spoke. "Cor left a message for ya. Said he'll be in the tombs," He stated to them. "They're to the northwest from here, just a short ways past the outpost. Find that first." 

The trio approached, but Noctis stopped them. "I think it's enough for you guys to escort us." He looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked with confusion.

"You already saved us from the monster the other day and saved us from the SOLDIERs that you guys were talking about. You even followed us all the way to the Insomnian Border just to keep us safe. You've risked your lives and now I think it's time for you guys to rest." Noctis sighed.

"W-Well, if you insist," Cloud discoursed. "Come on, guys. Let's go back to Midgar?" He waited for their responses. The two agreed in the end and walked over to their motorcycles.

"Well, goodbye to you, Prince Noctis." Remus waved. "Maybe we'll see one another again." Remus chuckled a bit. the trio went off with their motorcycles while the quad went with to their car and proceeded to drive to the outpost.

**\--**--**

"You think they're going to be fine?" Zack asked while driving.

"They might. I mean, there is a reason they're going to the tombs," Remus answered. "Maybe get some kind of new power or something.

"Yeah, but man, I can just relate to them. Angeal... Genesis... Even Sephiroth. Angeal was a great friend. He always was..." Zack looked sad.

Without a warning, they saw some kind of person flying in the sky. He looks so similar... He has a sword with... one black wing on his back.

"I-Is that...?" Cloud looked with surprise. Just then, as if it was a coincidence, he looked down on them. They saw his face which confirmed he really was Sephiroth. He was smirking as if to mock them.

"S-Sephiroth!" Zack shouted. "Let's chase after him!" The two nodded in approval and followed Zack. They went offroad to where Sephiroth was flying to.

**\--**--**

Noctis and his friends passed through an entrance. They walked in and saw the tomb where the Cor was supposed to be waiting. They walked up the short stairs and looked at the tomb's design.

"A tomb fit for royalty," Prompto commented.

"Let's go in and find the marshal," Gladiolus demanded. Noctis opened the door and saw Cor on the other side of the room. They all entered while Ignis closed the door. The inside looks breathtaking. It's some kind of tomb for royalty. Maybe that's why the inside looks so beautiful, it's because they're supposed to be respected.

There was a statue lying in the middle of a room with a weapon, it seems. It's probably where the last king is buried.

"At last, your highness," Cor greeted.

"So, wanna tell me why I'm here?" Noctis looked at Cor. Cor put his right hand on top of the sword without touching it.

"The power of kings passed down from the old to the new through the bonding of souls." Then, he gestured his left hand to show the statue. "One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as a king."

"My duty as a king of what?" Noctis asked, making Ignis and Gladiolus look at him with such disbelief. Is he really gonna be a king? Well, if he is, then he has a lot of training to go through.

"Now is not the time to question your calling." Noctis only answered with a 'Tch'. "A king is sworn to protect his people." Cor glimpsed at Noctis.

"Yet he only chose to protect only one prince," Noctis answered back. "Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?"

"How long will you main the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you."

"'Entrusted' it to me?" He shook his head. "Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling while I left?! Why---" He grabbed the edge of the rectangular tomb then closed his eyes, trying not to cry. "Why did he lie to me...?"

**\--**--**

Remus and his friends followed the flying Sephiroth behind a mountain. It seemed too high so they went and took a detour. It seems like there's an outpost there.

"Let's leave our motorcycles here in the outpost!" Remus demanded, making them nod in approval. They hopped out of their vehicles and started hiking on the hill.

They were too busy that they didn't see Noctis and his friends' car, Regalia, parked near the outpost.

**\--**--**

"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. In that time you had left, he wanted to be your father," He answered. Noctis only responded by sulking.

"He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."

"Guess he left me no choice." Noctis finished sulking and immediately put his hand on top of the sword which responded by emitting a white-blue light and almost blinding them. It hovered onto the air while the others just looked in amusement. The sword flew straight to Noctis's torso, making the sword in his possession.

"The power of kings goes with you, your majesty," Cor added. "But I do wonder where the ex-king's weapon is." Cor rubbed his chin.

**\--**--**

They finally come across Sephiroth who was on top of the ravine. "Sephiroth!" Remus called out. "Why...?"

"Hm, strange, Jenova-related cells are running through you, Remus Stalagnus," Sephiroth smirked. "Why don't you come and rule the world with me? It seems worthless protecting people that captured and persecuted your parents."

"Don't you ever bring that up!!!" Remus unsheathed the Lightbringer from his scabbard. "GRAAAH!"

**\--**--**

"Ex-king?" Noctis made a confused look.

"I've heard of it," Ignis responded, "Your father had a brother. But he was selfish and wanted the throne for himself. He was a king for a few months but was overthrown by your father and his troops. He was banished from Insomnia and the Kingdom of Lucis. No one knows where he went. Some say he's still alive somewhere, but the truth is still unknown."

"Hm," Noctis answered.

Just then, the group heard a shout from outside. They turned around and opened the door. They walked outside and saw...

"Remus?"


	8. Demonic Blazeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to fight Sephiroth, Remus gets impaled on his Masamune. After a few minutes, he unravels a power that is bestowed to him, but how?
> 
> They travel through the short field and find a tomb, hoping to find another power. Will it be an easy find or will there be obstacles in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of late, but it's because of the WiFi. Yes, it sucks. The WiFi sucks, and my laptop is going crazy with the volume automatically going down by itself. But I still manage, I don't want to get everyone disappointed.
> 
> I think that's it, for now... See you all after a day!

They see an impaled Remus lifted up on a person's Masamune.

"Remus!!" Zack yelled in concern. "Sephiroth, let him go!"

"Why? He has cells to heal him so you needn't worry." He turned to look back at Remus. He was still holding his Lightbringer Sword.

Just then, Remus widened his eyes as if he gained some kind of power.

"What's with that look for, Remus?" Sephiroth smirked. Noctis and his friends ran towards them but were stopped when Sephiroth reached his hand out to them and activated a fire spell to warn them that this is their problem that is not to be bothered by anyone.

Blood was dripping out of Sephiroth's Masamune and is soaked onto the ground, drying up. Remus raised his sword, effectively turning it into an inverted version of the Lightbringer.

"No, that can't be...!" Cor opened his eyes in shock.

"W-What is it?" Noctis looked at Cor, pleading for an answer.

"That's... the ex-king's sword! The Demonic Blazeguard!"

Suddenly, Sephiroth was shocked and Remus held the blade of the Masamune. Remus slid himself until he slid in front of Sephiroth. "HAAAH!" He sliced Sephiroth's left cheek, making him look the other way.

Then, Sephiroth swiped the Masamune to the right where Zack and Cloud were, completely throwing Remus in that direction. He rubbed the blood that was dripping off of his cheek. "I'll come back." He grunted and showed his black singular wing and flew away from the scene.

In a sudden moment, Remus fell unconscious. Fortunately, Zack and Cloud were there to hold him.

Prompto promptly approached them and asked, "Who was that?" He made a solemn look.

"That... was Sephiroth. He's from Midgar and an ex-SOLDIER just like us... but... he suddenly betrayed us. Said he was Jenova's creation and wanted to rule the world with his mother. And Remus... He has cells almost similar cells like Jenova, but nobody knows where it really originated from. Preferably from a similar alien just like Jenova." Zack made a determined look at Remus.

"What about his injury?" Ignis crouched down to their level. "We should get some help."

"No, no. We don't need to." Cloud shook his head while the four people, along with a new one, looked at Cloud confused. "His cells can regenerate any illnesses or injuries on a person's body, but it's most effective against an illness. But his is an exception. His injuries can be healed in almost five minutes, we just have to wait."

"So, if we just wait, he can heal?" Noctis waited for confirmation just as Cloud nodded.

"Incredible..." Cor immediately looked at the two. "Oh, I'm Cor, by the way. Nice to meet you, um..." he waited for their names.

"I'm Zack and this is Cloud. But what about you guys? Shouldn't you be going on a quest?" Zack peered at them.

"How did you know we were on a quest?"

"Well, I assumed that if you go here, you'll go on a quest. But we don't know specifically where to."

"You guys should come with us," Cor suggested with a serious tone. "His weapon is unlike the others. His weapon is the Lightbringer while the other is the Demonic Blazeguard. There are five others while one weapon lies unknown. I have the additional key for the other two tombs." He handed them his other key for them to use. "You should be able to open the tomb doors. Now, let's make haste and get a move on." 

"What about-"

"I can handle it." Zack carried Remus. "We can protect him with no worries at all." Zack made a determined smile. The others looked with concern but proceeded.

"Now, let's hurry before the imperial guards find us," Cor answered.

"Let's meet again, uh, somewhere, Cloud!" Prompto waved at them as they did the same.

"Yeah, same as him." Noctis waved and hurried along with them. They ran through the ravine and ended up on some guards guarding the field.

After a while of fighting the imperial guards and their large ground vehicle, they finally reached the cave's entrance to where the tombs are supposed to be.

"Here's where we go our separate ways." He hands Noctis a key. "Take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out and lay claim to the powers they hold. You'll need it."

"And... what will you do?" Noctis asked while pocketing the key.

"Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out whatever they're planning. But you should focus on your own task at hand." He walked away from the cave. 

After a while, the trio reached the cave's entrance. They were greeted by the same quad again. "Hi, there! We finally caught up to you." Zack was holding Remus on a piggyback ride.

"This is where the other tombs are for you guys, too?" Gladiolus crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I guess it's just a coincidence." Cloud looked at Remus. "We'll wait until he recovers since we need him to get his sword power or whatever it is on the tomb."

"I'm guessing it's called 'Ex-Kings's Powers'." Prompto shrugged. "Then again, it can be called other things."

Zack put Remus in front of cement bags so he can rest. "We'll catch up."

The four nodded and started to head down the door. "Look! What is it?"

"A door. It appears to have been a shelter." Ignis informed Prompto.

"People lived here?" Prompto made a curious look.

"Those seeking refuge from war, most likely."

They stumbled upon some hallways that looked old and felt like they were gonna get crushed to death by getting trapped inside.

"Huh? What's this? Cables? Wonder where it leads." Prompto looked at the cable on the ground.

"We can follow it and see." Ignis used his pointy finger and fixed his glasses' position. There were cables all around the walls and the ground. Although it isn't much, it still intrigues them. They followed suit and followed the narrow hallway. The ceiling started to drop some dirt.

"I don't like the look of that ceiling...!" Prompto looked up and became nervous.

"Yeah," Gladiolus responded. "Long overdue for some TLC."

"Sure hope it holds up." Prompto hoped.

The walls started to become cement walls and ended up with a green door that leads to an unknown place. They opened it and when they did, they were met with a spider that was ready to attack.

They attacked, too, and gave it everything they got. It still withstood their attacks.

"This is gonna be tough."


	9. The Church of the Slums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the ex-king's power, they decided to visit Aerith which they assumed to be alone ever since four years have passed. Zack feels romantically worried, Remus feels excited, and Cloud seems confused about who "Aerith" is.
> 
> Meanwhile, the other group, Noctis's group, is trying to fend off a monster and trying to get the past king's power.

After a few minutes of resting, Remus finally decided to stand up. Zack was squatting while Cloud was lying down right next to Remus.

"You decided to finally stand up, Rem." Zack smiled, squinting his eyes a little. "We should go and get that sword of yours before Sephiroth decides to destroy it."

"Y-Yeah, alright..." He gets up with ease as if he just woke up from a hundred years of slumber, full of energy again. His wound is gone and it felt like it was nothing. Remus likes to call it 'Stalagnus Cells' rather than 'Jenova-related Cells' because Jenova reminds him of Sephiroth, and he doesn't want his anger to get to his mind.

They continued their journey to the tomb. After a while of walking through the narrow hallways, they stumble upon a huge room. There were cement sacks everywhere and leftover scraps. Cloud felt an uneasy vibe.

"I-I feel like there's a monster here..." Cloud stated.

"Oh, ease up! We're going to get through it!" Zack patted Cloud's back. Just then, a spider showed up and started attacking them. Fortunately, they dodged and none were hurt. "Let's do this!" Zack unsheathed his Buster Sword. As did Cloud and Remus, they started attacking the spider.

The spider was tougher than it looks. It was twice the size of them and can shoot webs and get them stuck to a nearby wall. "Let's do this!" Cloud shouted, alerting his friends to do a linked attack. "Grand Lion Rush!"

The three jumped towards the spider and did consecutive attacks. Zack sliced the spider every time he dashed, Cloud threw parts of his sword and Remus used his materias to attack the monster.

After a while of fighting and using materias and their weapons, they finally defeated the monster.

"That was... a tough... one..." Zack panted while spinning his Buster Sword and putting it into his magnetic scabbard.

"I guess you don't underestimate these things," Remus commented. "We should hurry."

The other two nodded and headed towards a red, marble door that made its designs seem like it's from a few centuries ago.

"Here goes nothin'." Zack sighed and inserted the key into the keyhole, effectively unlocking it and opening the door. The inside seems marvelous. There was the tomb in the middle while the structures were what they have never seen before.

"Wow..." Cloud looked around the area, appreciating the designs and everything inside the room. "I guess it isn't a tomb for nothing."

Remus glared at the sword that was being held on the lying statue in the middle of the room. It felt like he was being... drawn to it. As if he was being called out by the sword.

He automatically reached his hand out towards the sword while the other two just watched what he was doing. Remus felt like he has done this before, but where?

The sword emitted a red light, hovering over the air and launching itself onto Remus's chest and dissipated into the air. Remus felt like power has surged into him. He felt a little powerful than before.

"So, he gets the ex-king's powers?" Cloud asked with a curious look. "How does it feel?"

"It feels like I..." Remus looked at his palms. "It feels like I can destroy a whole army."

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay? We don't want our friend to go unconscious again." Zack chuckled. "It seems like this is the only tomb in this cave. The others are in other areas."

Walking back to the cave's entrance, they met Noctis and his friends. Noctis seems to be talking to someone through the phone and just ended it. "So, you guys got the ex-king's power?"

"Uh-huh." Remus nodded. "We're going back to Midgar. What about you guys?"

"We're gonna see some people and burn a base. We're heading to Monica. You guys don't push yourself too hard out there, the daemons that attack at night are very dangerous," Noctis warned.

"Alright, good luck on 'burning those bases'." Zack chuckled and walked past them while the other two followed.

They walked back to the outpost where their motorcycle was. The other four were talking to who they assume was Monica. They turned on their vehicle and went straight to the road.

It was a long ride, taking almost an hour of their time. It was almost noon but they can almost see Midgar just at the distance.

"Midgar. Home sweet home." Remus smiled. "I wonder how Aerith is doing?" Remus looked at Zack.

"She's probably getting those flowers sold out. She might end up richer than us." Zack laughed. They drove through the city's entrance and ended up in the Turk's base. They walked through the marble hallways and to Tseng's office.

"Tseng! Long time no see!" Zack waved and stopped walking.

"It's been a while." Tseng looked back from the window to us. "It's been a few days, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, gathered up an ex-king's power, protecting the prince, stuff like that." Zack scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, we don't know."

"Ex-king?" Tseng sat on his office chair. "I might need to research that. I feel like I heard it somewhere before..." He muttered the last sentence.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing. You should probably visit Aerith. She's worried about you guys," Tseng suggested they do.

"Oh, right! Cloud never met Aerith! Cloud, wanna see Aerith?" Remus straightened.

"Uh, s-sure..." He stuttered.

"Then, let's go!" Remus gestured them to follow him. They followed him out of the office and towards Sector 5 of the slums.

They reached the slums where the poor people lived. The slums of Sector 7 wasn't that great per se, but it was enough for the poor people to live in. There were houses made of roofs, merchants that sell potions and remedies, and kids running around.

They reached the church and met the relaxing sensation. It made them feel like they were protected by some kind of aura. Was it Aerith's doing or is it just the normal sensation of the place?

They approached Aerith who was taking care of the flowers. "Hey, Aerith!" Zack waved at Aerith. Aerith immediately hugged Zack who seemed to be concerned about him.

"Zack! You got me worried! I thought you were gone completely!" Aerith pouted but got over it. "Who's this new guy?"

"I-I'm Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you!" He bowed quickly.

"You don't need to be formal." Aerith giggled. "What brings you here?"

"We just thought we'd visit you," Remus explained. "How're the flowers selling?"

"They're doing just fine! Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money, right guys?" She smiled, squinting her eyes.

"That's right!" Zack beamed. The church was very peaceful and even if it isn't very functional and some of the wooden planks were destroyed, it was still home to the flowers that Aerith is growing. The daylight coming from the upper sector proves its beauty, even more, covering the white flowers with the nutrients it needed.

The church... Remus felt some kind of power in this worn-out building. It made him feel like he wanted to abandon reality and just live here forever with his friends. Talking, chatting, laughing, and such... It just felt nice. 

Aerith Gainsborough. Remus's friend and Zack's soon-to-be lover. At least that's what Remus thinks about their relationship. He always noticed that Zack and Aerith were always together. Not always, more like every time they meet.

But, that changed when Zack, Cloud, and Remus himself was experimented by that damn scientist, Professor Hojo. He was the cause of this mess they were in and Sephiroth is probably the second. It might be because Remus still believes that Sephiroth can be good. But maybe it's too late. Maybe Sephiroth is already in-depth with the whole 'taking the whole world' plan he has. But he still has hope.

He realized, 'what was that vision when we were at the cliff? Was it a memory? It seemed... realistic...' he thought. He didn't know what it was about, but he noticed Cloud also seemed like he saw it, too.

Remus walked somewhere in the church's backdoor and thought of everything that happened. Then he remembered, where did the Demonic Blazeguard even come from when he fought Sephiroth? The ex-king's? But who is the ex-king?

There was nobody around in the area, so he summoned his sword from earlier. The designs were fascinating. There were engraved letters on the blade. Not letters, actually. More like symbols. Symbols that represented letters or words, perhaps?

The pommel of the sword is triangular, making it seem effective to use as a defense. The crossguard was what intrigued Remus. It had an eye. It wasn't a living eye, though. If Remus would guess what this sword's purpose is, it would be to seek objects or people because of the man-made eye engraved on the crossguard.

The blade was interesting, too. The one side of the blade seemed to be just like your normal, everyday sword that you would use. Meanwhile, on the other side of the blade were some kind of teeth on the sword. It might be to slice more effectively, considering it is pretty sharp.

**\--**--**

Noctis and his friends, along with Cor 'the Immortal', stood in the middle of what seemed like a huge road for huge vehicles. Suddenly, a hovering car or vehicle approached the group.

"Stay right where you are!" The person inside demanded. "Well, well! If it isn't Cor the Immortal. I see you survived the Citadel. But you won't survive what I have in store for you." He jumped into what seems like a mecha-robot. "It's past time your legend to come to an end."

The hovering vehicle stopped right on the other side of the road and opened its door while the robot the person was driving prepared itself. The legs outstretched, the arms prepared its bullets, stood up straight, and dropped down to fight the group that was affiliated with Insomnia.

"It seems this will be a tough one," Noctis stated as he summoned his weapon.

"Yep, it will be." Prompto prepared his guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! It's me, back at it again with the story. Sorry if every chapter consists of only 1000 words or more, but I'm just... I dunno, lazy, I guess. I'm still trying to be positive about it, though! I'm trying very hard to come up with a plot and I actually have already planned out the sequel to this story, it's just not written YET. Oh man, I'm excited for the sequel to this which is Final Fantasy- wait! I almost said it! Oh, you pesky reader, always being pesky. Anyway, see ya'll later!


	10. Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio departs and bids their goodbyes to Aerith, while the quad defeats a mecha-robot that nearly killed them. Meanwhile, the Niflheim king seeks for the Ring of Lucii to finally reunite it with the Crystal and take control of the world.
> 
> The trio rests in a hotel on Lestallum, but who will they meet after that day...?

"Oh! Remus, I have a gift for you!" Aerith exclaimed, walking somewhere behind the long chairs of the church. Remus decided it'd be better to not ask what it is... since it's a 'gift'. And you don't ask what the gift is. It's a 'surprise'.

Aerith finally stood up and put both of her hands behind her back. The other two were watching with curiosity but chose not to interrupt. She approached Remus and held out a book. "Surprise! It's a new novel for you to read!" She smiled, squinting her eyes.

"W-Wow... Thanks, Aerith. But, aren't books... expensive?" Remus asked with concern. Books usually cost about a thousand gils, but maybe she had leftover gils in her pocket?

"I just thought of giving you a book since I had enough gils to buy one. It's a fantasy genre. I hope you like it."

Remus read the title of the book which was written in a cursive font. The book cover was color red with some flowery designs on it. The title read 'An Adventure to Beyond'. Fantasy books were always Remus's favorite. Since he was 10 years old, he always bought at least a fantasy novel to read when he was bored. He didn't like romance novels, though. He always thought it was 'too dramatic'.

"I-I... I'm so... grateful...!" Remus kept himself from crying, but couldn't prevent one tear. He wiped it a little to clean his cheek.

"No worries!" Aerith walked around the church. Remus sat down on one of the church chairs and began to read. Aerith approached Zack and apologized. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift..."

"Don't worry, Aerith," Zack reassured her with a smile. "You existing in this world is already a gift for me."

"Oh, you!" She giggled and nudged Zack while he pretended to lose balance a little bit. She began to walk again but this time, towards the flowers. She caressed the flowers with movements like the sea. Very smooth and like the flow of the water.

She noticed that Cloud was wearing a SOLDIER shirt. "You're a SOLDIER too, Cloud?" Aerith stood up straight. Cloud silently nodded.

"Yes, we were. Not until Professor Hojo experimented us."

"For _four years_." Zack scoffed.

"My, so that's where you went after all these years. You have been experimented by one of Shinra's scientists..." Aerith beamed. "Well, at least you guys are okay!"

The three were forced to smile because they didn't want Aerith to be sad, looking at their gloomy faces. They knew that what Aerith wanted for them is happiness. Aerith was like an angel to them. She always seemed holy and pure like the ocean. 95% pure and untouched. N-Not THAT kind of touch, you pesky, perverted readers.

**\--**--**

Defeating the mecha-robot, Noctis made his sword disappear and breathed in slowly. He sighed while walking on the road while the sun was setting. That was a tough battle that almost killed them.

Just then, his three other friends followed suit while still holding their weapons. Meanwhile, Ignis was driving the car but slowly to keep up with their pace.

"Ain't so bad out here once you get used to it," Gladiolus commented, walking alongside Noctis's left side.

"Still a lot we haven't seen, though." Prompto looked at both Noctis and Gladiolus.

"And a lot for us to do," Ignis added to the conversation.

"Huh, yeah!" Prompto smiled at the thought.

"Buckle up, we're just getting started." Gladiolus looked ahead of the road.

\--**--

"So, the prince has eluded death. And what of the elusive ring?" The white-haired odd man that sat on the throne spoke up.

"Lunafreya has absconded with it," One of the men, Lunafreya's brother, answered.

"Find and kill her," He demanded. "The ring is the final piece."

"We may do well to take her alive," The other man groggily said. "The Six wield power beyond our imagination. The Oracle holds the key for the King. She could unlock many secrets. Nay, High Commander?" The old man looked at Ravus Nox Fleuret. "Lord Ravus, the imperial army is now at your disposal." The old man smirked.

"A moot point while the fugitives remain at large. Me men will continue the search for the prince and the Oracle," He informed.

"So glorious... My crystal..."

**\--**--**

"Alright, Aerith. We're going back to the other kingdom or whatever that is." Remus waved at Aerith. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Remus ran back to Aerith to give her something. It was a phone. A phone he just brought earlier. "Call or message us if you need anything, alright?"

Aerith nodded in agreement and waved back. "Be safe, alright? Go on, now. I still have to sell some flowers back in the upper sector." Remus ran back again. "I forgot something!"

"W-What is it?" Aerith turned back to Remus who seemed panicked.

"I want to take a selfie with you guys!" Remus smiled while taking out his phone. The others agreed and decided to take a selfie. There were three pictures. One was a plain but peaceful image of the church where the sunlight and the flowers were the main part of the picture. The second picture was them taking a picture just beside the flowers while they were doing a peace sign. And then the last one where Remus took a picture of the entire Sector where the roof was technically a plate where people would stand on.

They smiled and waved goodbye at Aerith who was sending back goodbyes to them. They went back to the Turk's HQ where their motorcycles were at. They approached it and activated their motorcycles, driving away from Midgar and towards the Kingdom of Lucis.

The drive was quiet. It was nighttime, where daemons usually go out. Noctis and his friends are probably asleep by now, or maybe they're rushing things and want to do their mission pretty quickly which is more dangerous.

"I think... I see a tunnel, guys." Cloud pointed at a tunnel that no cars were going into. Probably because it is technically nighttime. "Should we go there?"

Remus and Zack nodded, turning their motorcycles towards the road inside the tunnel. It seems like the tunnel was some kind of a safe route because there were no daemons everywhere they looked. Maybe they just randomly spawn in the fields? They didn't know much about daemons anyway, so the only thing they know is to kill them and get a move on.

Once they were out of the tunnel, they were shocked to see what was on the other side. It seems like a city! A productive city, kind of.

They parked their motorcycles at the outlook and realized they were probably on a mountain with all the scenery and such. They decided it'd be best to find a motel to rest in. They walked around and there were all sorts of lights and other stuff in the city. There was also some kind of a night market where people buy stuff that isn't usually bought in the day.

They finally find a motel beside a building and settled to rest in the motel. Or hotel? They're the same things, right?

"Hmm... Leville. Sounds trustworthy. Let's rest!"

They walked into the building and asked the old man one room for three guys.

"That'll be 150 gil." Zack nodded and handed him the amount of cash they needed. The old man smiled before greeting us. "Please, have a nice stay." He bowed. This place has some kind of hospitality. But it doesn't top Aerith's peaceful church, though.

The old man handed them a key to their room and smiled once again. They went upstairs and opened the door of their room. They fell on the bed which was so soft and felt like heaven. It almost felt like they were drawn to them.

"Ah, the bed is so soft!" Zack commented while snuggling a pillow.

"I'm so tired..." Remus stated as he lied on top of Zack's helpless torso.

"H-Hey!! I'm getting crushed here!! Help!!"

**\--**--**

Remus woke up to the sound of shuffling. It seems like Remus's two friends were getting something in the drawer.

"What're you guys doing...?" Remus sat up while grumbling. He stretched and yawned, getting off of the bed and preparing himself.

"Just checking the place out. You never know, there might be useful things here like a materia or something like that." Zack kept checking.

"You'd think that in this kingdom, there would be materias?" Remus deadpanned at Zack.

"Hey! We could never be sure!" Zack exclaimed. The three went outside the hallways when...

"Remus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm quite late, I was... um... playing Kingdom Hearts 2.5 lately and, you know, I'm just replaying it so I can finally defeat Roxas--- A-Anyway, here's a new chapter for y'all! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. There might be even those who hate it. For those who hate it, then thanks for reading it up to this chapter!
> 
> Anyway, see y'all in the next chapter!


	11. Black Materia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of resting in the hotel of Lestallum, the trio meets up with the quad which is a coincidence. Meanwhile, an unanticipated visitor visits the king of Niflheim and demands to obtain... the Black Materia. But for them to attain it, they must find a particular temple only to be discovered by a certain Cetra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early upload! I don't know about you guys but it's 6:57 AM right now and it's a little early but I'm a morning guy. I still haven't updated my drafts though because of a FREAKING writer's block. Crazy, huh? Well, I'll just have to read more fanfictions to get some inspiration. Oh, and just to clear everything, I am not an English speaker but I do know lots of English words which is why I'm doing a story, so if there are any grammatical errors, then it's probably because I'm not an English rhetorician. 
> 
> P.S. I'm a Filipino and I use Grammarly as a sort of learning device to learn more English words
> 
> P.P.S. I'm now officially addicted to Animal Crossing Pocket Camp

"Remus!" A familiar voice had called out. They turned around when they saw the group of three. Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis. "What're you doing here??"

"Uh, resting?" Remus responded to the question. "If you guys are here and we are here, then it must be fate." Remus laughed a bit. "Wait, where's Prince Noctis?"

"Still asleep," Gladiolus said while Ignis sighed in disapproval. Then, Prompto smiled as if he thought of something.

"Why don't you guys come and see the view with us?" Prompto invited the other three. It seems like they're excited about it. The three agreed to come and walked out of the building and took their leave for the view.

**\--**--**

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" The woman named 'Iris' jumped around Noctis with an enthusiastic tone and movement.

"Morning." Noctis looked around as if to find his friends. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're out walking the Talcott. They also said that another group of three had joined them. Their names were Zack, Cloud, and Remus. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, they're those from Midgar."

"Midgar... sounds like a strange kingdom." She straightened up. "They went to see the sights. Um, we should, too!" She suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Noctis accepted. 

"Great! I'll show you around." Iris walked to the front door, waiting for Noctis.

"It seems your patience was rewarded. Enjoy your walk and please, take care," The old man greeted. The two walked outside and towards the busy streets of Lestallum.

"For our first stop, we'll check the marketplace! Follow me, right this way!" She walked through the path of Lestallum. The city was nice, considering it is on the side of a mountain. You could see almost every forest if you just looked at the outpost long enough.

**\--**--**

A man with long, silver hair flew down just in the throne room of Niflheim. The king was troubled and called for assistance.

"Guards!" He shouted as many guards pointed their guns at the man.

"You won't be needing these people," Sephiroth smirked. "I need a favor."

"Tch, guards, leave us be..." The king ordered as the guards bowed and left the throne room. "What is it you want, waltzing right into my throne room?"

"I only want a simple item." Sephiroth glared at the man. "I want the black materia."

"We don't have such things." He shook his head in disapproval.

"That's why you'll be scouting for it." Sephiroth reached out an arm. "Do that, and I'll give you your... Ring of Lucii." Sephiroth chuckled deeply. "In addition, I will kill Prince Noctis and his group of people."

The king grumbled in annoyance, but he has no option. His guards can't kill Prince Noctis and his group so all he can do is gather help from around the kingdom.

"May I know your name...?" The king of Niflheim straightened his sitting position.

"You won't be needing that. All I need is the black materia which looks like a black orb. To get it, you must kidnap Aerith Gainsborough from the church in the slums of Midgar, but don't kill her. She's the last Cetra that can find the black materia." Sephiroth smiled, closing his eyes and glaring back at the king. "I hope you've noted all of that."

"F-Fine... But you better get the Ring of Lucii or else you'll be dead by my hands." He glared at Sephiroth. He only let out a 'hmph' and smirked, flying away with his black wing.

**\--**--**

"That's the powerplant, the driving force behind Lestallum's prosperity. But get this! Only women work here. As a matter of fact, only women get the job done in this town!" Iris looked at Noctis with proud eyes.

"Tss- sounds like your kind of place," Noctis encouraged. "I can see you doing well here."

"I think so, too!" She agreed. "It's so different from home, I was surprised at first. But... I like it!" She smiled like an angel. "Alright. Next, we're going to the outlook!"

The two walked through the crowds and through the road. They eventually reached the sunny outlook of Lestallum.

"This is the outlook," Iris pointed out, "The view is amazing, don't you think?" Iris pointed at something in the distance which seemed to be Lestallum's landmark. It was a meteor that pointed its spikes high up the sky. Not much is talked about it except for its unique crystals and heat-generating surface that Lestallum uses as a source of energy.

"Y'know, Noctis, this almost feels like a date." Iris leaned against Noctis's shoulder. Noctis made light out of the subject and spoke up.

"If it is, then your brother would kick my ass," Noctis pointed out while Iris just giggled about it.

"We better keep it quiet, then." She continued to smile. "And besides, you already have Lady Lunafreya," She said, seeming like she was sad but aware that she isn't Noctis's love. She turned back around to face Noctis. "The others are probably in the hotel by now. Let's go join them."

The two got back to the fountain where Leville was nearby. Iris turned back again to Noctis and thanked him. "Haven't had fun like this for a while. Thanks, Noct."

Noctis nodded and agreed with her. "No sweat. Had fun, too."

Iris laughed in satisfaction, satisfied that she at least made the prince happy by walking around the town. "Really? I'm so happy to hear that!" She smiled, squinting her eyes. "Anyway, the thing I brought today? It's for you." She turned to the fountain. "But, it's a surprise, so you'll have to wait." She turned back at Noctis again.

**\--**--**

"Hey, look who's back!" Prompto exclaimed. Gladiolus was leaning against the doorframe, Prompto was talking to the kid, while Ignis was standing right next to Prompto. Zack and Cloud were listening while Remus was reading a book just near Gladiolus. "Kid, tell him what you said to me."

"You got it!" The kid did a thumbs up to Prompto.

"Oh, come on, now, show some respect." The old man made a disappointed look at the kid.

"Woah, no need to respect me. I'm no royalty," Prompto nervously said.

"So, there's this legend about a sword. There's also another one just beside it! Well, the other one isn't a sword, but more like a gun slash sword combined! I think it's pretty cool. Both of the weapons are supposed to be at a waterfall nearby."

"It may be one of the lost tombs..." Ignis commented.

"It seems the 'ex-king' made along with the king in the waterfall tomb, considering their coffins are right next to each other," Gladiolus added. "Check it out?"

"Sure thing. Thanks for the tip, Talcott."

"You're welcome!" The boy smiled at Noctis. 

The other three got up from the couch and followed the assembly, setting out to find the other tomb. What troubles will they encounter? Will it be just an easy 'take-it-and-go' tomb?


	12. Second Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes on to another tomb hunt behind a waterfall near Lestallum. The group defeats lots of monsters along the way, and Remus realizes that he has the power to absorb the elemental magic stones, but how?
> 
> When they arrive and get their power, Remus comes into a conclusion... but he doesn't tell anybody yet.

The group walked towards the waterfall just below the city of Lestallum. There were a few monsters along the way, but it was easy for them. I mean, they are a group of seven so it shouldn't be that hard for them.

"Hold on." Remus held his head as if he remembers something. He summoned his 'All-Seeing Sword', as he named it because of the eye.

He held it up high, pointing to the sky. "All-Seeing Eye, identify all the enemies nearby!" He pierced it to the ground, making a harmless shockwave to spread through the area. The red shockwave caught up some enemies, making the eye on the sword blink a red color. "There are enemies nearby the waterfall. Be careful."

The six nodded and the group continued onward. They saw a huge snake and some crabs near the waterfall so they prepared themselves. The gigantic cobra was about four times the size of them which is shocking. Meanwhile, the crabs were about twice their size.

Noctis threw his sword towards the cobra's head and teleported into it, slicing the cobra's head. The others, except for Prompto who was shooting the cobra's head, were striking its tail, hoping to slice it off.

After a while, they finally defeated the cobra with a few sweatdrops and potions used. The group continued to climb the side of the river and beside the waterfall.

"The legend says 'look behind the waterfall'." Prompto reminded.

"What does the waterfall say?" Ignis looked at Prompto.

"I think it says... 'Come in'." The others chuckled at the humor. Once they got inside the rocky caves, they were met by what seems like cliffs. Narrow cliffs. They had to put their backs stuck to the wall so they wouldn't fall, and it worked.

The cave was wonderful and fascinating. There were blue, sharp crystals that stuck to the ground as if holding on to dear life. It shimmered like a clear ocean and reflected itself like a mirror. There were also icicles that were all around the ceilings. Very sharp icicles. It almost seemed like if someone were to shake the cave, the icicles would fall on their heads and kill them.

Fortunately, there weren't any giants or gods that would do that, so thank the Six. Remus fell behind and observed what seems like a circle of fire rocks. It made him feel like it emanated some kind of... energy.

He felt the need to reach out to it, so he did. Zack and Cloud turned back to look at where Remus was at and, surprisingly, they called out his name. Noctis and his friends turned around also to see what Remus was doing. Noctis was about to stop him when the object made a shockwave. Remus snapped back and felt firey energy in his palm. He looked at the back and front of his palm, not believing what he just experienced.

"W-What was that about?" Remus turned to his friends.

"Strange. I thought only my family's bloodline could do that." Noctis glared at Remus's palm and observed.

"Strange, yet fascinating, indeed." Ignis rubbed his chin. Remus noticed how they were so in-depth about what he had just done, so he made them snap back to reality.

"Uh, guys? Hello?" He caught their attention. "We should get going. Time isn't gonna stop if ya'll are just gonna stare right at me and observe, come on!" Remus walked past them and gestured them to follow.

They sighed and followed suit. Remus noticed another circle of rocks, but this time, it has an ice element. He let Noctis do the bidding since he can't really use it for now. He needs to train his magic.

The group fought a few daemons and slimes, using bits and bits of potions here and there. "So, the glaive is through here?" Gladiolus said with a groggy voice.

"Most likely," Noctis responded.

"Well, let's see for ourselves," Ignis added. They continued onward to the tomb and fought more daemons. Then, they reached another cliff so they had to put their backs into it. Literally.

"Gah, I'm freezing!" Prompto commented on the cold temperature. "What I wouldn't give for a hot bowl of soup. Mmm... soup." Prompto daydreamed. "How are you three not freezing over this temperature?!" Prompto looked at the three.

"Well, we're from the countryside." Zack smiled proudly. "I'm from Gongaga."

"And we're both from Nibelheim," Remus answered.

"W-Wait, you're Niflheim spies?!" Gladiolus said in a protective way.

"Nibelheim."

"Wait, Niflheim?"

"Uh, wait, Nibelheim?"

"Insomnia!" Prompto pointed out while smiling.

"Uh, I think Niflheim and Nibelheim are two different places and kingdoms? You all misunderstood me." Remus deadpanned at them. "I meant as in Nibelheim with the B, not the one with the letter F."

"Oh, we thought you three were just spies from Niflheim." Gladiolus sighed with relief.

The group finally set foot on the wide ground and advanced. There was a huge ice wall while the tomb door was just right beside it. Suddenly, monsters appeared out of nowhere.

"Can't it ever be easy?" Gladiolus grumbled.

"Mmm, never," Noctis responded.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ignis smirked.

"Hey, I love fighting, you know?!" Zack brought out his Buster Sword from his magnetic scabbard while his other two friends did the same. Remus was the different one since he had to summon his from the air.

While the others were fighting the goblins with wings, Remus fought the other mage-like monster. He raised his sword up high and muttered, "From the All-Seeing Eye, I give you 'Paral-eye-ze!" He pierced his sword on the surface of the icy ground, the eye facing the enemy and paralyzing the monster temporarily. He attacked the monster a few times but failed in defeating it. He did damage it a little.

"Tch, you're goin' to hell." Remus reached out his hand to the mage monster. "Fused Magic... Flaraga!" Somehow, he was able to use... more like 'fuse' both Firaga and Flare, doubling its damage and completely eliminating the monster. He helped out with the others from the gremlins or goblins... whatever those things were.

They finally defeated the monsters. "The prince of pain!" Gladiolus exclaimed.

"Does this mean we can go back outside?!" Prompto excitedly hollered. "I'm dying of thirst here..."

"I'm starving to death," Noctis said back to Prompto.

"And yet we're all very much alive," Ignis replied back to both. Noctis approached the door, inserting the key to the keyhole. They all went inside to be met by two coffins in the middle of the room. Noctis walked up to the closer one while Remus walked to the other side, both reaching out their hands on top of the weapons.

The two weapons glowed blue and red, both piercing at its owner which was Noctis and Remus. Remus took a glimpse of Noctis for a second before looking away. He had come to a theory... or more like a conclusion...

Are they...

... brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, back at it again with the story. I hope ya'll are enjoying these chapters so far and I hope it isn't... TOO short, lol. Comparing other stories to mine, it seems a bit... no, a LOT shorter than most fan-fictions I see. Others have 2000 words, others have 3000, but I still try to make the plot understandable. Anyway, that's it, see ya!


	13. Ardyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading towards the overlook, they find a familiar maroon-haired man. He introduces himself as Ardyn... but they are still suspicious of his movements or motives.
> 
> Going through a road trip, they stop at a caravan and stayed their night there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again with the fan-fictions! I also may or may not make an Animal Crossing fan-fiction for ya'll, but it's for you all to decide. Also, recently, I've almost been hacked in Roblox. Yes, you heard it, hacked. If some of y'all play Roblox and see a user saying 'I'm going to use your skin texture' or something along the lines of that, then don't, please. And if you actually fall for it, then try changing your password and log out of your account for a while. I don't really use Roblox that much so... eh. Anyway, stay safe out there.
> 
> Edit: My Discord is just_some_traumatized_blonde#5298 so if you want to add friend me, then I can accept it and you can ask me all about the story and stuff like that

The group finally got back to Leville where Iris and the other two were waiting. All of a sudden, Noctis got some kind of memory... or vision, of some sort. Remus thought it was just some kind of migraine or brain problems, but he got into the conclusion that he was having a hallucination.

"Gah, not again..." Noctis snapped out of his vision and grumbled with annoyance closing his eyes to take in what he had just seen. The meteor...? He thought, What is it about?

Iris approached Noctis with a concerning tone. "What's the matter? You alright?"

Gladiolus stepped in and grabbed Noctis's back. "He'll be fine, don't worry," He said as he waves off his sister. "Well, we oughta take a closer look at this so-called 'Disc'," Gladiolus mentioned.

"Then look further than the outlook. We can use the-- um-- viewer things!" Prompto made the word up since he doesn't know what 'binoculars' are apparently.

Ignis grabbed his chin while thinking. "No substitute for being on-site, but it would be a start. Let's see what we can glean of Noct's condition," Ignis suggested as Prompto nodded. The group headed for the outlook to take a view of the meteor of Lestallum.

Once they reached the outlook, they see the, once again, the familiar man of Galdin Quay. To be honest, even Remus doesn't know who this guy is. Maroon hair, weird fashion sense, it really makes him double his guard.

"Oh, what a coincidence." He waves a hand a bit.

"I'm not so sure it is." Gladiolus crossed his arms.

"Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" He approached Noctis. The group went silent for a bit. 

Cloud whispered in Remus's ear, "He's so suspicious, yet convincing!"

"Well, we have to go on the course. We have to keep our guard up, though," Remus suggested to Cloud.

"Like this one, 'From the deep, the Archaean calls... Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The King made to kneel in pain he crawls." He walks around while talking.

"S-So how do we keep him on his feet?" Prompto curiously asked while leaning a bit forward. The maroon-haired man walked past and towards the fence wall.

"You only hear the call," He simply answered. "Visit the Archaean and hear his plea." He turns around all of a sudden. "I can take you," He offered. The group talked to each other in privacy, not knowing if this particular guy is just luring them in to betray them or just really a helping hand.

"We in?" Gladiolus claimed.

"I don't know... We take a ride...-" Prompto let Gladiolus continue the sentence.

"But watch our backs." Gladiolus finished.

"Fair enough." Ignis nodded.

"Let's do it." Noctis agreed. The other group, however, just shrugged at each other because they don't know what they are talking about. Meanwhile, the suspicious man was smiling at them with an 'innocent' look.

They advanced to the parking lot as the man spoke. "I'm not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me Ardyn. Come with me to the car park. That's where I left my automobile. She's a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she never lets me down." He continued. "So, we take two vehicles. A convoy of sorts. Shall we?"

The group reached Ardyn's car. The color of the automobile matches Ardyn's maroon hair with a white line in the middle of its body. Kinda looks like Regalia but deprecated. He did say 'she never lets me down' though.

Remus's group went for their motorcycles and started the engine. Zack started a conversation. "That's guy sounds suspicious."

"Yeah, sounds very... betraying." Remus agreed to Zack's sentence.

"Well, whoever he is, let's just stay within the line. We don't want to create a mess in our objective, don't we?"

**\--**--**

"Just to be clear, this isn't a race--- It is a chase. You are not to pass me. Lose sight of me and you'll lose your way. And no tailgating. An accident would spoil the trip," He announced to them.

"Alright, alright. Let's hit the road already." Noctis waved off.

"As you wish. Drive safely, now." He accelerated ahead of them. The three with the motorcycles were behind the Regalia while Ardyn was in front of them. 

"First, Galdin. And then Lestallum." Prompto pointed out. "What coincidence, huh?"

"Way too convenient to be a coincidence. I reckon he's following us around," Gladiolus made a conclusion.

"But to what end?" Ignis concerned. "That question bothers me deeply. And so does his origin."

"It's hard for me to picture that guy in the empire," Prompto doubted.

"But it's even harder to imagine him as a Lucian." Gladiolus looked behind to the other group. "What do you guys think, friends from Midgar?"

"Hm, he certainly doesn't look friendly but sounds friendly. I dunno, I get some goosebumps whenever I get near that guy," Cloud answered.

"Me either," Zack agreed.

"I don't know about you guys, but he's like the Sephiroth of this part of the world. Very calm yet he makes you feel like he's about to teleport in front of you and slit your throat open. He also sounds like he can hallucinate and control anyone he likes." Remus took a glimpse of Ardyn. "Yep, certainly like Sephiroth."

The ride was certainly fascinating. There were arches that curved from one cliff to another, grass that swayed by the wind, and some other natural stuff that happens every now and then. The only sound heard was the humming of the car and the wheels hitting the asphalt road.

After taking a few turns here and there, they reached t what seems like a caravan beside the road. "What say we call it a day here?" Ardyn parked his car alongside the road.

"'What say'... we continue on to Cauthess?" Gladiolus spoke back.

"The Archaean's not going anywhere," Ardyn contemplated.

"Neither are we, under your stewardship," Ignis replied. The group parked just behind Ardyn's car and got off their vehicles.

"So, we make camp! With Ardyn." Prompto deepened his voice at the last two words.

"Heh, hell no," Noctis responded.

"Hm, might as well get the tent up."

"Oh, I'm afraid I've never really been one for the outdoors. I shall foot the bill so why don't we stay at the caravan over yonder?" He pointed at the nearby caravan. Noctis nodded silently. "Now this feels like a road trip."

"Yeah, go figure."

**\--**--**

The night came and the moon loomed brightly over Eos. The group was listening to Ardyn's storytelling while he was walking back and forth. Ardyn got a notice of what book Remus was reading. Remus seemed really into the story of his book.

"Mind telling us what you're reading there? Hm?" Ardyn looked at Remus. Remus put a bookmark and closed the book, sighing as he straightened himself. He showed the cover of the book to his friends as they read it.

"'An Adventure to Beyond'. I've never heard of it." Gladiolus slumped on his chair.

"It's a fantasy novel. I love fantasy novels," Remus responded. "I don't like romance, though. I think it's too dramatic and too... deep into meanings. If you can say that."

"Agreed." Gladiolus nodded. The dinner was served which was curry and rice. Spicy meals were always Remus's favorite. Maybe that's why he has red hair?

Remus grabbed some chopsticks inside the utensil holder.

"Chopsticks?" Noctis looked at him with a concerned look. "I thought those were hard to eat with."

"You'll get used to it once you get a hold of it." Remus shrugged. "But I don't blame you if you can't do it. Locals say that it's just a 'harder way of eating' which is obviously NOT true." Remus grabbed the rice with his chopsticks and ate it with no sweat.

"Oh, uh, alright, I guess?" Noctis continued eating.

"Oh, are there any more chilis?" Remus demanded.

"Curry is already spicy!!"


	14. The Tome of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues the ride... whilst Aerith gets kidnapped.

The group drove their vehicles once again, following the suspicious Ardyn to their destination. The sun was just about to rise, meaning it was just the early morning.

"Whoever thought of tapping into the Meteor's power was a genius," Gladiolus started.

"Can you even go near that thing?" Prompto asked with concern.

"They harvest fragments found nearby... Pieces that fell off when the Meteor fell," Ignis responded, "Almost fell, I should say, for the Archaean caught it."

"And he's still there, holding the thing up," Gladiolus added.

"Guess he never misses leg day," Noctis chuckled a bit at his own joke.

"Or any day, for that matter," Prompto appended.

"It's unceasing toil and the Meteor's might form the tenets of worship for the locals of Duscae," Ignis informed.

"Make's you wonder what it's like down there at his feet."

Noctis continued driving when Ignis spoke. "So, you know, it's hot where we're going. Will the camera fare alright?" Ignis asked with solicitude.

"Hm, as long as I avoid open flames, I should be okay. I think," Prompto acknowledged.

"We don't have a spare if it breaks."

"Leave it in the car?" Noctis suggested.

"Oh, no, I'm taking it. It's not every day you get up close and personal with the Archaean. I'd kick myself if I mess the photo up." Prompto overstated.

"Spoken like a true photographer," Gladiolus commented.

"As they say, 'Better to try and fail than never to try at all'," He quoted. 

"Look at you."

"Well, they say that. Not me," Prompto validated.

"Well, you just do what you gotta."

As the group went closer to the meteor, the spikes were already exposed. Zack, Cloud, and Remus were amused by the meteor. They had never seen such a thing in their state.

"Woah, that's... a peculiar meteor." Cloud gasped in awe. "I've never seen such a thing like this."

They stopped at a wall in which the entrance was only a huge gate. It seems like there were no other ways to get in when Ardyn spoke up.

"Hello! It's me! Be so kind as to open up!" He demanded kindly as the door opened on its own.

"Woah, that worked?" Prompto straightened up.

"Probably some high technology voice-activated gate or someone recognizes Ardyn." Remus deadpanned. "I doubt he gets any male friends."

"I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren't you glad we came together?" He turned to the Lucian group. "Your audience with divinity lies ahead."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Prompto asked with a curious glance.

"I drop you at the Arcahean's open door, and with that, I bid you farewell."

The group continued onward while Ardyn just stayed there behind the wall, not interfering with the meteor, it seems.

"Sheesh, he's a mysterious one, ain't he?" Zack asked.

"He is quite the ambiguous one," Ignis responded. They ended up on a narrow road where their car isn't supposed to fit in the path.

"So, we keep going this way," Noctis said as the group got out of their vehicles.

"And we'll find out what the empire's up to," Gladiolus added. They continued forward and through the narrow road leading in some vestiges.

"These ruins..." Ignis observed the path. It seems like this path was made the same way as the other tombs. Maybe there is a tomb here somewhere?

As they were walking, there was another path down to the left side. It seems like they didn't notice it or just ignored it for some reason. Zack, Cloud, and Remus nodded at each other and went to the left cave. Noctis and the others looked behind with confusion.

"They're probably just going investigating," Prompto answered. They recapitulated.

The cave was very dark. Dark that you could barely see anything at all. Fortunately, Remus has his Lightbringer to give light to his friends. He summoned his Lightbringer Sword and raised it up high, illuminating some light.

The caves were very... natural, to say the least. They traversed through and was shocked when they found some kind of natural tomb. There was... a sword, a yellow orb in the middle of the tomb, and a tome. A tome which was held by a statue. The statue looks like it has seen better days. There were cracks, broken parts, and some rust. But it seems to be holding the heavy tome pretty well.

Remus held out his hand to the coffin first, the sword illuminating a red light and hovering over the tomb. It launched itself into Remus's chest and spun around him for a few seconds before dissipating into the air which joined Remus's other swords.

After that, he grabbed the yellow orb in the middle of the tomb. He observed it and it seems to have a wing symbol imprinted on it. "Hm... what the..." The yellow orb illuminated some yellow light and dissipated into the air while his chest was glowing for a second. He assumed he absorbed the orb. "A summon crystal, maybe? Might come in handy."

Then, he approached the statue which held the tome. He grabbed and staggered a little bit due to its weight. He opened the book and read the words written on it.

"One shall succeed, others will succumb to eternal darkness. The chosen will be the one... to comprehend... the ex-king's... powers...!" Remus's eye was suddenly filled with a yellow symbol. He saw... a vision.

"What were you thinking?!"

"H-Heh... I guess... I am not worthy..."

"Power of the Crystal... give me the strength... to save my friends..."

Remus snapped back when the ground shook and he fell at where he stood. Zack ran over to the broken floor where Remus was earlier.

"Remus!!" Zack shouted as he turned to Cloud. "Cloud, let's find a way to get there."

Cloud responded with a nod and ran towards the cave's entrance.

\--**--

At Midgar's slums, inside the church is Aerith taking care of the white, pure flowers. She was caressing them gently like an angel's touch. She looked up at the broken rooftop where the sunlight entered.

"Hm, I wonder that those three are doing right now..."

Meanwhile, Tseng was keeping a lookout on Aerith since... that's his job. Ever since he was little, he already had a crush on Aerith Gainsborough. But because of... certain boundaries, he isn't able to do those type of stuff. Instead, he is only keeping watch on her since that's the least he could do to protect her.

In a sudden moment, Tseng noticed that there were... soldiers of some kind. They had extraordinary red eyes that almost oppose Shinra SOLDIER's blue mako eyes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" He yelled at what he's assuming are soldiers of another country. A man who Tseng assumes to be the commander walked in front of the army.

"We're only here for the girl. It'd be the best choice if you just walked away and pretend that nothing ever happened here..." He smirked.

"Tch, I won't ever hand Aerith to you!" He brought out his weapon and jumped to the army while letting out a battle cry. "AHH!"

**\--**--**

Remus woke up in the middle of the darkness. Fortunately, for him, he has his sword that can illuminate light. 

"W-What was that all about? Who were those people...?" Remus rubbed his head in annoyance. "You know what? I'll just have to bust outta this cave and meet up with the others. They're probably worried by now..."

Remus summoned his newfound sword on his left hand. It seems like a lance that has some kind of clockwork in its hilt. He unsummoned the sword into the air and continued through the cave with no sense of direction.

After a while, he came across a dead end. "Gah, what now?" He looked around for some kind of exit point but none appeared in his vision. He sighed as he held up his Lightbringer and started to bash through the dead end. "Freaking... Cave... blocking... my... path!!!"

After the final word, the cave cracked open a bit. The Lightbringer illuminated white light for a bit, signaling Remus to do something first.

"Hmm... huh?" His subconscious suddenly told him to throw the sword through the crack. "'As hard as I can', it says... Alright!" He spun around, getting some kinetic energy. "Here... I... go!!" He spun enough for him to throw the sword through the crack.

Meanwhile, Noctis and Gladiolus who were apart from their friends were fighting the imperial soldiers.

"I think... that's the last of 'em..." Gladiolus panted for a bit. "Here." He lent out a hand to support Noctis who was sitting down. He received it and stood up.

"Thanks," He responded. They immediately got into a defensive stance when a sword landed nearby. "What the...?!"

Without a warning, Remus got teleported beside the sword while leaving a trace of red light behind him. "Ah, free at last..." He stretched his arms while yawning. "Oh, hey guys."

The titan that was carrying the meteor peered over the cliff and looked at Noctis, causing him to get a headache. "G-Gah...! What do you want?! W-What are you trying to tell me...?! Stop... messing with my head!" He pressed his head in annoyance. Instantaneously, the titan brought out its left fist and punched the cliff where Noctis stood. He warped into the ground when the titan's foot was lifted, launching itself down to Noctis.

"Noctis!!" Gladiolus successfully tackled Noctis to avoid getting crushed by the foot. "Are you alright?!"

"I owe you one..." Noctis stood up while Remus stood beside Gladiolus.

"This isn't gonna work out," Remus remarked, "We'll have to flee for now until we regroup."

The two nodded while running into a convenient narrow path. They ended up looking at a wall when Gladiolus lent a hand for Noctis and Remus to jump on. "Come on!" Noctis jumped on Gladiolus's hand while Remus simply high-jumped onto the high ground. Remus lent out a hand for Gladiolus to grab. He got up successfully.

Then, the titan's hand smashed the ground, causing them to jump off the ground they were standing up earlier. "Don't sit still, run!" Remus ran while Gladiolus and Noctis followed suit. The hand was getting closer to them when Gladiolus stopped it with his broadsword.

"I'll hold it off here. Get clear!" Gladiolus exclaimed.

"Gladio!" Noctis yelled.

"I can't keep this up, you two! Hurry!" He shouted as they warped to another cliff. As they did, the hand barely managed to hit them.

"Come on! We'll have to parry its attacks!" Remus demanded at the prince as he nodded. They prepared their swords and parried the hand, evading its attacks. They did this for a few minutes when they got punched off to a different ground. They eventually got regrouped with the others.

"Hey! You alright?!" Zack patted Remus's back.

"We'll have to save the conditions for later." Remus stood up. "For now, we'll have to defeat this thing!" They prepared their swords and started attacking and dodging.

Once the hand was tired of attacking, the group prepared their man-made blizzara. "The game's up." Ignis threw a blizzara grenade as the others did.

"You're out!" Prompto did the same. Zack, Cloud, and Remus nodded at each other.

"Blizzaga!" The three yelled while the four just looked at them. They reached out their hand at the titan's left hand and activated a spell. Three light-blue orbs appeared and were shot to the titan's hand. When it hit, it emerged huge ice spikes from it, cracking open and leaving the hand exposed.

After that, the group attacked at the same time at the titan's hand, cutting it and weakening the titan. Remus looked at everyone and gasped a bit. "Those ice designs look nice on you guys." He chuckled.

"You have one on your garment too, you know," Ignis talked back while fixing his eyeglasses' position.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" The ground immediately shook and the titan prepared itself once again. "I can't afford to use my stamina for this!" Remus shouted.

"What is it now?!" Noctis yelled.

"He's winding up!!" Prompto warned.

"For the big one!" Gladiolus added. Noctis crouched down and pressed his hand against his head.

"I swear to Eos, this titan has a mind-controlling power." Remus gritted his teeth. Noctis seemed to have remembered something... from the past, it seems.

"That was... Luna. You spoke with her?" He looked at the titan and stood up. "That's why... Ah!" He staggered a bit when the ground shook once again. The titan emitted a gold color, letting out a war cry. It suddenly seemed to explode energy and destroy every imperial ship that was roaming around the sky.

The group decided to flee the battle when the situation was getting worse and worse. The ground was breaking, the titan seems to be more powerful than them, and the ground was spouting lava which is dangerous.

"Tch... It doesn't get much worse than this!" Gladiolus commented. They covered their face when the wind hit the area. It was...

"An imperial ship?" Remus stated as the ship hovered over the ground and opened its back, showing... "Ardyn?!"

"Fancy meeting you here!" He crouched and stood up. "It occurs to me I've never formally introduced myself!" The group just watched at him with shock printed on their faces. "Izunia... Ardyn Izunia!" He 'formally' introduced.

"Guh!" Remus pressed his hand against his head. "Why do I feel like... I've heard that name before...?" He looked at Ardyn Izunia once more.

"Imperial Chancellor Izunia!?" Ignis clarified.

"At your service. And more importantly, to your aid." He stretches out his hands sidewards. "I guarantee your safe passage. Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there." He leaned forward. "Buried among the rubble, is it?"

"Dying here is not an option!" Ignis turned to look at Noctis. "We have no other options, Noct!"

"I know... tch..." He panted slowly.

\--**--

"I can't believe it!" Zack exclaimed. "Ardyn was an imperial chancellor all along!" Zack scratches the back of his head.

"I mean, we did kind of saw this coming, didn't we?" Cloud looked at Remus.

Remus nodded in response. "Uh-huh. Ardyn is like the Sephiroth of this part of the world. Very calm but super mysterious." Remus sighed. "Well, at least he helped us. But no doubt about it, Noctis and his friends aren't gonna cooperate with him."

They noticed the royal group followed a dog to the thin forest. "What're they up to-"

"Hello!" The group turned around to find a woman with a white dress. "I'm Aurelius Stalagnus. Nice meeting you here."

"S-Stalagnus?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Aurelius made a curious look.

"B-but... I'm also... a Stalagnus. Does this mean we're... siblings?" Remus widened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drafts only reach up to the sixteenth chapter and it feels like I'm rushing for a deadline or something. But anyway, if the situation changes, I might have to change the upload time since, you know, writer's block. I am pretty busy in the real world, but I'll try to upload as quickly as possible so I won't make you guys wait unless y'all have any time-consuming items in your houses.


	15. The Runestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes on a quest to find the three rune-stones hidden in each area. After a while of hunting for the rune-stones, Zack, Cloud, and Remus hear a piece of unfortunate news, but they still have to keep going because no further instructions or information is added... yet.
> 
> Will they be successful to activating the rune-stones and get some kind of power?

Aurelius only responded with a giggle. "I guess we are, huh. Well, the Oracle has a message to you. It is to try and protect the noble friends of Insomnia." She turns around, not looking at them. "But... you're already doing that now, so that means my message has already been sent in the beginning." She turns around a corner. "Well, my time is up. I'll see you around... Remus." She disappears immediately.

Remus tried to follow her, but it was too late. She was gone, turned into thin air, it seems. It was shocking news that she is a long lost sibling of his. He walked back to his friends who were concerned but didn't bother asking.

"So... we're siblings, huh?" He mumbled to himself. "And I thought I was an only child..."

**\--**--**

"'Scuse me, we would like to ride the Chocobos," Prompto asked quite politely while everyone was behind him.

"The Chocobos, huh? I hate to break this to ya but we can't permit the birds to leave their post. Not while the Deadeye's still about. He's an uncommonly ferocious behemoth that's taken to prowlin' these parts of late. His scent makes out birds nervous an' to prevent accidents an' tragedies, we have no choice but to suspend rentals." He observes us. "But hold on now--- ain't you the lads that've been makin' a mark? You reckon you could handle the likes of Deadeye?" He requested. 

"Uh-huh!" Remus answered. "We'll take care of it for you, mister. We'll just have to defeat it, don't we?"

"Thank you, but ya'll have to be careful now, that thing is no joke. There is a reward waitin' for ya when you defeat it, but I don't blame ya when ya'll say no to it." He walked to his caravan. Remus and the group walked away from the caravan and into the forest when Noctis spoke.

"We should head for the runestones first, then we can take care of the beast," Noctis demanded as Remus, Zack, and Cloud nodded. They came across the first runestone which, for Remus, looked like a dead tree but in a crystallized form. Noctis touched it and some kind of memory seemed to tap into his head.

He experienced that he seems to be in a wheelchair. May he have been injured, perhaps?

He woke up and saw a woman with long, black hair looking outside the window with closed eyes. The woman smiled and spoke, "Ah, the young prince is recovering well..." She stood up, her clothing making metallic sounds. She faced the young Noctis and spoke, "Gentiana, a Messenger. The prince has read of our kind?"

"O-Oh!" He sat straight. "I tried to, but I only know what Luna told me..." He looked at his notebook and back at Gentiana.

"Lady Luafreya..." She reminisced.

"Yeah! Luna-fr- Luna..." Young Noctis covered his mouth with the purple notebook.

"It is heartening to see the future King and the Oracle enjoy such familiarity..." She smiled again. "The fate of our world may depend on it..." She opened her eyes, showing her mysterious brown eyes.

Noctis snapped back into reality by himself while his friends just waited for him.

"Are you done, Prince Noctis?" Remus asked, assuming he is done with his memories.

"Back in Gentiana..." He turned at Remus. "O-Oh, sorry, we should keep going."

"Haha, it's fine. I like standing in the rain, rain is my life!" He raised both of his hands and turned to look at the exit. "Well, let's go now, shall we?"

The group ran over to the second but last runestone, but before reaching the destination, Noctis asked, "Why are you guys helping us? Surely you aren't working for Niflheim, right? What's your story?"

"Well, good question!" Zack pointed up a finger. "Well, we three are ex-SOLDIERs, and SOLDIERs do any mission they are told to do. The SOLDIERs work for the Shinra Company that uses the planet's lifestream. One problem, though..."

"What is it?" Ignis asked with curiosity.

"Shinra... has a policy where they'll eliminate anything that destroys their name. For example, if a SOLDIER is missing, they'll declare them 'dead' as in deceased and they will try and find that person if they are still alive and kill them."

"Wow... that's..." Gladiolus made a shocked expression. "... kinda harsh, doncha think?"

"Yeah, that's why we're---" Remus's phone started to vibrate. It an unknown number. He picked it up.

"Hey, you've gotta help us in the name of the Turks, man!" The caller demanded. "Oh! You still don't know me yet, huh? I'm Reno! But we should put the introductions aside, for now, the imperial army's got Aerith!"

"W-What...?! It can't be! How?!" Remus answered through the phone.

"A guy we assume to be from another kingdom or place just kidnapped Aerith. Tseng didn't make a dent in their army but fortunately, we reached Tseng before he gave up his life. He is quite the courageous man, though... Anyway, a Turk is somewhere nearby the army and is tracking them down for us, so just wait until we get some information. Reno out!" He hung up. Remus put his phone in his pocket and looked up, the rain just falling on top of his face.

"What happened?" Zack approached Remus with Cloud.

"Who called you?" Cloud asked.

"It's Reno." He looked at the two. "He said Aerith was kidnapped by the imperial army, but why? Surely they have a reason why they just swooped in and grabbed Aerith." 

"Hm, surely..." Zack hummed. "Unless... she's of important value?"

"Well, we can't just stand here guessing why they kidnapped Aerith," Cloud responded. "While they get information from the army, we'll just have to stick around the royal group for now. Sound good?"

"W- Yeah... I guess you're right." Zack sighed. The group continued their quest to wherever they were going.

After a while of walking, they finally reach the last and final runestone that lies just near the narrow dead-end. Noctis touched it and felt surging energy through him. A voice whispered in his ears, demanding what they should do next.

"Journey to Faciaugh, the eastern hollow. The seal has been lifted. Deep within the heart of rock lies the runestone, the portal to power. No other can be allowed to find it," She ordered.

"The last one's in the cave," Noctis proclaimed to them.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," Gladiolus added.

"Finally! Time to meet with the Stormsender," Prompto replied.

"You'd better look your best," Ignis responded.

As they walked back, there were guards from Niflheim who seem to be... scouting this part of the area. They hid in one of the nearby accessible cliffs just right beside the path and prepared themselves.

"I'll snipe them and then you guys attack, okay?" Remus ordered when they nodded. Remus peeked over the side and aimed his Gunblade at one of the stronger guards. Successfully, he shot the strong guard's head as the other weaker guards got alerted by the sudden noise.

Zack, Cloud, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Noctis began to fight when Remus teleported, leaving a red trace of him. He quickly changed to his Demonic Blazeguard and started to use dark magic against the imperial guards, effectively killing them.

After the elimination of the guards, Remus sighed and observed them closely. "Strange, they have red eyes... Are they being powered by some kind of energy? Like mako energy, perhaps?" Remus stood up and looked at the group.

"Mako energy sounds fitting for what powers them, but I doubt it's what they call it," Ignis responded as the soldier they were observing emitted red electricity and dissipated into the air.

Remus and the others continued onward. The rain was getting heavy and the water was trickling down their clothes.

As they were walking, a bolt of lightning hit a cave, making all of them flinch a bit.

"That was too close," Gladiolus commented.

"Which means we are close as well," Ignis added. They continued to walk towards the cave and prepared themselves.

"This is where the lightning struck," Gladiolus proclaimed.

"And we're going through here?!" Prompto made a frightened face while they walk in the dark, empty cave.

The cave was lit by flashlights coming from the group, but the fact that anything can lurk down here made them a bit uneasy.

"The surrounding is quite scary..." Remus remarked.

"As if there's danger lurking in the corner..." Ignis appended.

"Avoid any corners. Got it!" Prompto noted. They proceeded when they approached to what seems like a tight squeeze.

"A tight squeeze," Gladiolus pointed out.

"We might just barely make it through," Zack replied. They squeezed through the narrow path and ended up in another area. They walked through the caves and approached an area where only the light shines through. 

"Wow, it's like there's no rain outside," Remus said in awe while looking at the hole on the cave ceiling. 

Noctis picks up some kind of purple flower when Ignis announces out loud, "That's it!" He snaps his finger.

"What's what?" Noctis made a confused face.

"I've come up with a new recipeh!" He says with an accent.

"Huh, I could taste test for ya," Gladiolus suggested. They continued and defeated some goblins and monsters along the way.

While walking through the caves, they heard some kind of growling and muttering. Prompto and Zack flinched at how scary it was.

"D-Did you guys hear that?!" Prompto asked with fright in his words.

"It sounds like..." Zack looked around.

The growling continued and stopped when a woman's voice was heard. "... My baby..." She muttered, her voice gurgling and echoing through the caves.

"That... doesn't sound good," Cloud added.

They walked through the dark cave when they ended up somewhere on the brighter side of the cave where the light shines through the ceiling... but it doesn't mean it was always peaceful.

"Watch out! Enemies!" Ignis warned. There were some goblins and two... octopus-like beings that use dark magic.

"Lightbringer! Hope's End!" Remus yelled as Lightbringer and the Gunblade appeared from thin air. The others also brought out their weapons and attacked the goblins and the two octopus-human mages. Remus used his Lightbringer to teleport toward one of the octopus mages and used his Gunblade to shoot her in the head, but it didn't effectively do the job. "Tch, this might be harder than I think it'd be..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I've been thinking... Y'all is very quiet. I mean, you ARE technically guests so all you could leave is a kudos to me, but still, it's a bit strange to not hear anything from you guys at all. But I guess not everyone can get accounts so... I guess you can keep enjoying the story. This is my first time publishing a fan-fiction so I'm pretty nervous of how this'll turn out to be.


	16. Held Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Noctis and his friends defeat the snake-lady, namely called 'Naga', Noctis finally absorbs the final runestone, gaining the power of Ramuh, assumingly the Storm God.
> 
> Getting out of the cave, a call is heard from both Noctis and Remus's phones. They get informed that both Aerith and the Regalia are held captive under an Imperial Base. What approach will they use to rescue the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: I might delay the next chapter because my teeth hurt like a butt cheek on a stick. It feels like it's sucking my energy or something like that. Anyway, I hope you all have patience in my current state.

After defeating the two difficult-to-beat monsters, they all sighed in relief. They saw an opening in one of the cave walls and decided to head on to the next area.

"When will this ever end?" Zack asked.

"When we probably beat the Niflheim troops and overthrow them," Gladiolus answered. "Until then, we'll just have to survive until Noctis gets his powers from the kings."

"Oh, man..." Zack grunted. Subsequently, they hiked on some uphills in the cave and absorbed some power stones then ended in an open area.

"This is suspicious," Cloud commented.

"If anything, life has taught me that open areas are a bad omen when traveling... unless its a peaceful one," Remus added. 

Just as they were about to pass the area, a snake suddenly fell from the ceiling! "What the?!" Zack winced.

The snake looked so... strange. It was a female snake but not like what Remus expected. What he heard from stories were different, most of it being a half-snake-half-human... but this one's just a human head and a snake! Her eyes as white as snow, her hair going from dull cyan to completely black color, she also has some white spiky stuff pointing outwards from her hair, she has a necklace and then a small skull on her forehead... It's just so abnormal!

"See?! I told you!" Prompto proved. "There she is! That's her!" He looked at Noctis. "D-Do something, Noct!"

"Don't ask me, do it yourself!" Noctis struck back.

Just as they were arguing, the snake lady spoke out, "My... baby... Where..." She asked in a grumbling tone.

"..." Remus thought of something to say. "... W-We know where!" He stuttered, which made the snake-lady twitch her head.

"That would mean... you took him!!" She shouted as she struck at Remus's direction.

"Ugh! Whatever that is, it's disgusting!" Prompto mentioned.

"I've never expected this type of snake-lady! I thought it would be a human WITH a torso AND a snake's tail!" Remus ran around while summoning his Demonic Blazeguard and Hope's End. "Dark Flare!" He shouted as dark energy damaged her.

"Quit your crying..." Noctis says while he teleports at a nearby pillar, healing himself in the process.

Meanwhile, Gladiolus, Prompto, Cloud, Zack, Ignis, and Remus started attacking the gigantic beast. Ignis was slapped by the snake's tail and got sent flying to the cave's wall.

"Are you alright, Ignis?!" Noctis said while throwing his sword to the snake-lady and teleporting to it.

"I-I'm fine, just need a breathing room..." He panted while he leaned against the wall. After a while, he finally joined back to the battle and started piercing the dagger of his to the snake-lady.

"Chaos Drive!" Remus yelled while he pierced the Demonic Blazeguard to the ground as it emitted some kind of lightning element, paralyzing the snake-woman in the process. "Now!" He demanded. "Diving Dragonfly!"

As he shouted the words, everyone starting slicing while Prompto ran around it while shooting his gun. The snake-lady kept on wincing and flinching until they all jumped in the air with unity.

They all dived down and sliced the monster in half. They all panted and fell on the ground. "That was... amazing..." Remus stated. "The best... attack move... I've had experienced..."

"Come on, guys." Noctis stood up. "We can rest once we go to an inn... or a caravan, maybe a tent, who knows?" He continued without them.

"Wait for us!" Zack crawled and started running.

"Hey!" Prompto went along.

"These guys." Remus facepalmed while the other two just stood there speechless. They continued to the other area and saw the last runestone.

"The final runestone..." Ignis pointed out. Noctis touched the runestone and lightning suddenly started to emit.

Noctis saw some kind of memory. Was it Luna talking to Ramuh? He got back to reality when he faced them with glowing, purple eyes.

"Woah, those eyes are cool," Zack affirmed. After a while, the purple glow vanished in his eyes and turned back to his default eye color. They all started walking back to the entrance.

"This is it... The power of the Storm." Noctis looked at the palm of his right hand.

"Eh, I expected more fire and brimstone." Prompto shrugged.

"Some gods are friendlier, I guess." Gladiolus chuckled.

"Not all gods..." Noctis remembered the memory. "Poor Luna..."

"Perhaps you may console her on the way back," Ignis suggested.

"Just a boat ride away!" Prompto smiled.

"Lose the frown along the way," Gladiolus added.

"Will do." Noctis looked at Gladiolus and back to the path.

"You guys better give us some credits once we get things settled, I'm gonna be VERY tired at the end of this adventure." Remus deadpanned.

"Huh, will do." Noctis chuckled. "And besides, you guys came all the way up to here just to 'protect' us."

"Hey, we don't have anything to do back at home!" Zack frowned.

"Uh-huh, but I do wonder what Sephiroth's doing right now..." Cloud held his chin.

"Can you... perhaps accord us your history with this 'Sephiroth' guy you're discussing?" Ignis looked at them with a curious look.

"Do you have to be so... royalty even if you speak?" Remus looked at Ignis while Ignis sighed. "Oh, right... You're his advisor." He realized. "Anyway... It's a long story, really..."

"Come on, tell us! It's still a long way until we reach the entrance of the cave!" Prompto crossed his hands behind his head.

"... Fine..."

After Ignis and Prompto convinced the three to tell them about Sephiroth and their battle against him, Remus decided to go from the part when he changed his personality in the Nibelheim generator up to now. After the story, the royal group seemed to be very interested because they were asking many questions like 'Why did he change' or 'Why is he doing this to you?'

They finally reached the entrance of the cave and Prompto jumped up and down. "Wow! That's some long history of argument right there!" Prompto laughed.

"To be precise, that's some excellent story I've learned in my lifetime," Ignis clarified.

"Let's just let go of the story, I'm sure they've seen enough and we don't want to make them remember again." Gladiolus worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll remember it until the end of our time." Remus scratched the back of his head. "Now that I think about it, that will be a painful memory..."

"Hey! It isn't raining anymore!" Prompto pointed out.

"I guess Ramuh finally got sick of showers." Gladiolus looked at the sky when he pointed the giant flying ship. "Up there...! It's huge!"

"Woah..." Remus opened his mouth.

"Way bigger than the last one we saw!" Prompto winced.

"..." Remus sighed. "This really is gonna be a tiring journey."

Not a while then, Noctis and Remus's phones started ringing. Remus back away from the quad while Noctis answered his.

"Remus! We've got good news!" Reno said with an enthusiastic tone. "Well... not that it IS good news, but Aerith is in an imperial base of some sort. She's being held captive and we can't get her out of there, so we're counting on you guys to go get her... Oh! We also met some kind of female mechanic. Who was she again...?"

"Cindy?" Remus grumbled.

"Y-Yeah! Cindy! She said that she has friends called... um... uh..."

"Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis?" 

"Yeah! Those guys!"

"We're traveling with them." Remus put a hand on his waist.

"Great!" The sound started to cut off. "O-Oh, we'll need to get out of here before we get caught... We expect y'all to save her... or somethin', I don't know what you guys will do. Bye!" He hung up.

The two groups faced each other and shrugged. "Our call is about our car in an imperial base."

"Our call is that our friend is in an imperial base." Remus followed up.

"Guess that just leaves one question..." Ignis grumbled. "When are we going to get them?"

"We'd say 'now'," Said both Noctis and Remus.


	17. Base Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After retrieving the power of the thunder god, Ramuh, they witness some kind of airship hovering above. Ignis suspects that the Imperial Ship was slowed down due to the thunder god's wrath, giving them time to prepare themselves.
> 
> But time is running out, and this is their only chance to save Regalia and Remus's friend Aerith Gainsborough. What obstacle will they encounter on this infiltration?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that "Hope's End" is what Remus calls the gunblade he's using. Keep that in mind so you don't get confuzzled in the story. Also, I have to mention (for all that still hasn't noticed) that I've changed the story title. It's now called " **Crossroads | Final Fantasy VII χ XV** " (The symbol " **χ** " being an inspiration from " **Kingdom Hearts Union χ** "). I just thought I'd like to point that out just in case the work doesn't appear in your search bar.
> 
> **P.S.: _Pronunciation of χ is "cross" in this story. Yeah, yeah, it's also pronounced "chi" or whatever, but it doesn't really fit the title name now, does it?_**

"This is nothing more than conjecture, but I suspect that the ship was due to arrive far earlier," Ignis informed us while we walked through the forest.

"The thunders and storm must've slowed it down," Cloud added.

"There's a chance they intend to transport the Regalia back to Niflheim," Ignis assumed.

"We oughta thank the thunder god for buying us time," Gladiolus followed.

"But that time is running out," Prompto continued.

"Yeah, let's run it and ride off."

"Any chance our motorcycles are there too?" Zack asked while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Cindy didn't find our motorcycles so I'm guessing they must've hidden it deeper in their base or something. We just have to find it and ride off, just like Noctis stated," Remus mentioned.

Walking through the forest area, they finally reached the road. They follow it and found a trail of a red wall which they assumed to be the Imperial Base that Cindy was talking about. They entered inside, considering there was no gate anywhere nor guards, and observed the building from afar.

"Some kind of... fortress...?" Noctis presumed.

"Yeah, a port of fortress," Gladiolus confirmed, "Those walls don't look so portable, though."

"They are remnants of the Old War, and the army has availed itself of the added protection. Entry will not be easy," Ignis pointed out.

"Then we'll have to use some strategy against them, right?" Cloud thought.

"Yes, going head-on to the Imperial Base would be complete suicide without thinking of any procedures." Ignis looked around the area and pointed out the forest nearby the base. "Let's make a camp, not nearby the base. Gladiolus, you have the tents, right?"

"Yep, it's all on me." He pointed at himself.

"Great, we'll stay there for the night while thinking of the right procedure."

They all walked towards the designated area where they would camp. Remus looked around the area and it seems to be peaceful... for now, at least. Why didn't he know of this kingdom when he was just a little child? Oh, he was raised by Angeal, that's why. Angeal and Remus didn't have any blood connections, but seeing Angeal die right before Remus's eyes? Now that's traumatic, considering that he raised Remus until he grew up to be a SOLDIER.

At the moment Angeal died, Remus didn't have the knowledge to 'heal' the ill and degraded. At that time, they knew nothing of Remus's bloodline or any sort of information about Remus which is probably a good thing or else some kind of assassination group would've captured him already like how Aerith got captured, but by now, Sephiroth already knew of this power. Remus still question why Sephiroth still hasn't spread the word yet, though? 

Enough of that, they have reached their camping area. Gladiolus was preparing the tents, so Remus decided to help, being the task-addicted person that he was.

"Let me help you, big guy." Remus reached out for the tents when Gladiolus stopped him.

"No, you don't need to. Helping out must be very tiring so you just rest." Gladiolus continued on preparing.

"He's a little bit of a... 'task-addict' so letting him help out isn't really a problem for him," Zack informed Gladiolus.

"Ah, I see." He looked at Remus who was lightly kicking the ground and waiting for new tasks to do. "Come on, help me out here."

"Alright!" Remus smiled and started to help Gladiolus preparing the tents. Once that was over, he helped out on the cooking, the campfire, he almost contributed to everything.

Once everything in the camp was prepared, Ignis handed everyone some riceballs to keep them on their toes. They started to eat while Ignis walked back and forth, trying to think of a strategy to get in the base.

"So, any bright ideas, Ignis?" Prompto asked while consuming his riceball.

"A dark one, as it were. A frontal assault would leave us exposed just like how Cloud mentioned earlier..." He gazed up at the night sky. "Bue, if we mover under cover at night, we might be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed." He looked at the group.

"And until then?" 

"We learn all we can about the base's design and narrow down the Regalia's location," He added. "I'll analyze what intelligence we have available to find us a way in."

"Sounds good, Specs..." Prompto stood up. "Alright! We'll get out wheels back!"

The group trekked their way over to the imperial base and saw what seemed like the imperial army marching through the road, along with some of their imperial vehicles. They hid behind one of the small buildings and crouched down to observe their surroundings.

"Our goal is the Regalia. The last thing we want is to engage an entire garrison. Avoid detection at all costs," Ignis explained.

"In and out before it gets light, then," Gladiolus summarized.

"Indeed. Even if it means leaving the task unfinished, we leave before we overstay our welcome."

"I think it'd be a great idea to split up into two groups." Cloud managed to get their attention. "Infiltrating their base wouldn't be easy if there were many of us. You all go get your Regalia. In the meantime, we'll retrieve Aerith back."

They all nodded. The group split into two, the Royal Group (RG) and the Countryside (CSG) Group.

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

They split up from the RG and headed on to where they assume Aerith would be.

"If we were from Niflheim, where would we hide Aerith?" Zack rubbed his chin.

"Probably from that Prison-looking building right there." Remus aimed out the rectangular building. "Alright, I'll go scout out the area for our motorcycles while you guys retrieve Aerith."

Zack and Cloud nodded before Remus dashed towards a high spot.

**~??? Position~**

"This is such a bad idea..." The gun-handed man sighed. "We should just break in and kill every troop here, not sneak around!"

"That's not gonna be effective." The black-haired woman quietly observed the surroundings.

"This better be worth it."

"It will be, now come on! I think I know where Aerith might be held in." He gestured the gun-handed man to follow her. "We have to call Jesse and Wedge."

**~Royal Group's Position~**

"There's the old girl," Noctis and the group looked at their car called 'Regalia'.

"She's a real sight for sore eyes!" Prompto praised.

"And none the worse for her time in imperial hands," Ignis added.

Not long enough to retrieve the car, they hear some kind of mechanical sounds coming from...

"A magitek armor!" Gladiolus warned the others as they prepared their weapons.

"Give me a break." Noctis sighed while teleporting to the droid and attacking it. Gladiolus and Ignis melee-attacked it with their weapons while Prompto shot it with his gun.

"Let's beat 'em up!"

**~Remus's Position~**

While avoiding contact with the imperial troops, he finally found it. Their beloved motorcycles.

He approached the motorcycles that were illuminated by a streetlight, giving off an eerie vibe. "Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?" Remus carefully trod towards the motorcycles, trying not to make sounds with his footsteps.

Touching the beloved vehicle of theirs, Remus was interrupted by a sword coming right at his back. With instincts, he made the Lightbringer appear from thin air and parried the sword. It was...

"Sephiroth!" Remus widened his eyes. "But why?"

"Open your eyes, Remus. You're only a tool for your so-called 'friends'." He pulled back his long Masamune.

"If you entered in this base, you should've killed every imperial troop... Did you..." Remus glared at Sephiroth. "Did you made a deal with them?!"

"So it seems that you already figured it out." He chuckled deeply. "Come on, Remus. Join me. Join me to create a new world. We'll join the Lifestream and become a god."

"N-No! I won't do that! I won't ever do that!" He pointed his sword at Sephiroth's direction. "Ever since the Nibelheim accident, you acted oddly. Why...? Who do you want to take revenge on...?"

He smirked. "Everyone. Every human in this world is filthy and took everything from my mother... They have to repay everything they did, hence why I want you to join me and help me create a new civilization."

"I would never!" Remus went into a battle stance.

"As you wish. Then I'll take your life!" He dashed towards Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Another work is done. To be honest, I'm quite enjoying myself writing my work here (or rather in Wattpad since it's an effective way to write my work... I could also use Microsoft Word or Notepad but I don't... I just don't). Anyway, you might not notice it, but I am quite busy, so... you know, there might be a chance of me missing an upload.


	18. Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the Royal Group fighting the imperial troops while Remus was fighting Sephiroth up in the sky, Cloud and Zack are left to retrieve their motorcycles and rescue Aerith, but in the middle of doing so, they meet a familiar group.
> 
> They work together, Aerith ended up joining the newfound group just so Aerith wouldn't be kidnapped again behind their backs.
> 
> After the fight between Sephiroth and Remus, the other two comfort him from letting Sephiroth escape... But what happens to Noctis and his friends now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshdarn, do I have to study the story of the whole Final Fantasy VII. Like, seriously, I have to study the whole plot from finish to end just to build up this story. When they got to the North Crater, how Sephiroth survived from falling in the Mako Reactor, almost everything just to follow its rules! Well, I'm not complaining, I love studying stuff from my favorite games, it's just so... I don't know, surprising, I guess.

Clashing their swords like nobody was there, they backed off to get some breathing room. They once again clash their swords but this time, Remus summoned Hope's End and shot Sephiroth, but that was only a scratch for him. Sephiroth sliced Remus away from him and rubbed the part where the bullet grazed his cheek.

"Impressive... but not experienced enough." He smirked, dashing to Remus. Remus threw his Lightbringer to the night sky and teleported to it. He shot his gunblade a few times before getting back on the ground.

"Aeroga!" He yelled as the wind picked up the pace causing Sephiroth to block. This preoccupation made Remus dash towards Sephiroth and scrape his sword on his cheek again. Sephiroth was forced to dash away, making a breathing room for both of them. 

Sephiroth called out his black wing and flew up to the sky. Remus just glared at Sephiroth and remembered that he has a summon crystal.

He summoned from his heart what appears to be a summon orb. He threw the yellow summon orb upwards and sliced it in half, causing a summoning circle to appear behind him. Jumping up, as if on cue, a winged horse came out of the summon crystal making Remus ride it.

**~Royal Group's Position~**

Beating the magitek armor and all of the imperial army in the area, they all sighed in their current state.

"I guess we really DO have to avoid those things at all cost, huh?" Noctis stretched his back while the others stood from their crouching position.

"Yep!" Prompto stretched his arms. "That was a big tough armor, I've gotta say."

In the corner of their eyes, they see something zoom from the ground up to the sky. They couldn't see what it was, but it has one wing on its back.

All of a sudden, a source of light appeared out of nowhere. They couldn't see where the source was coming from, but they surely could see the light beaming from somewhere through the buildings.

"W-What is that?! Another enemy?!" Prompto flinched.

"No," Noctis answered. "It might be that someone's found one of the other group..."

Without a warning, a winged horse appeared out of nowhere, along with Remus holding his Lightbringer and Hope's End.

"R-Remus?!" Gladiolus replied at the sight.

"What the...?! You can't tell me... that the person who's flying is Sephiroth?!" Noctis gazed at the two who fought in the night skies.

"Well, at least we know a trademark of Sephiroth." Ignis fixated his glasses's position. "One wing, long white silver hair... Unquestionably, someone who not to trust." Ignis turned his back from the group. "But we shan't waste our time gazing at their fight, waiting for something to happen. We must focus our eyes on the generator. There's a chance destroying it would weaken the MTs."

"No more stealth?" Noctis looked at Ignis while Ignis nodded.

"Our cover is blown. Go to town."

"Yes, sir!" Prompto smiled while following the group.

Noctis pressed a circuit breaker which turned off the barrier, making a way to another area. They fought and fought through dozens of the army. Looting their bodies and getting potions in the process, they finally see the generator being blocked by another but stronger magitek armor. It was a yellow magitek armor and it gave off the feeling of a strong enemy.

They fought it a few times but realizes that it doesn't leave that much of a dent on the magitek armor. "This thing's serious business," replies Noctis.

"A handful indeed," added Ignis.

"What are we gonna do?!" Prompto exclaimed, shooting the imperial troops.

"Well, we keep at it, of course!" Gladiolus answered. "HAHH!"

**~Aerith's Position~**

Aerith sat on the hanging bed, thinking of how she could get out of the jail cell. Along with her is a wolf-like beast called 'Red XIII'. He's color red and his tail is caught on fire, which Aerith assume is just a normal thing for Red.

Suddenly, the jail cell opened. A familiar person hugs her on cue. "I missed you, Aerith!" said Zack who continued to hug Aerith.

"O-Oh, hi, Zack!" After saying those words, Cloud entered the room, sweatdropping. "Where's Remus?"

Zack pulled away from the hug and rubbed his chin. "Oh, that's right! He went to look for our motorcycles, but..."

"He fought... Sephiroth."

"How'd you know?" asked Zack with a confuzzled face.

"I can see the outside from here, dummy." She giggled. "His winged horse also emitted some light. I wonder what that's all about?"

"Well, what do we do now?" Zack asked again.

"I'd suggest looking for our motorcycles first. Next, if Noctis and his gang aren't outside the base by then, we'll have to go and save-"

"Cloud!" said a familiar person running through the road. Cloud almost unsheathed his Fusion Sword but let go of it when he saw the familiar face.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud was confused. Why was she, his childhood friend, in this part of the world?

"That's right! I also brought some of my friends." Tifa pointed at her group which Cloud suddenly recognizes.

They're from 'Avalanche'! Avalanche is an eco-terrorist group that seeks peace by using violence as an answer. They aren't your typical 'hold-up-some-signs-and-yell-at-the-company' type of rebels, they would blow up a nuclear reactor, even if it means saving the planet's Lifestream.

"The name's Wedge."

"I'm Jesse. Nice to meetcha!"

"I'm Barret, better stand the fuck up before I kick your ass."

"Alright! We'll take care of Aerith. You two can go get your motorcycles."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go get it." Cloud sighs as they ran towards a direction.

**~Remus and Sephiroth's Position~**

The two fought for an hour that felt like a minute. The sun was rising and they had no time to do this eternal fight, so Sephiroth went through a cloud and disappeared.

"Come back here, you-!" He chased after Sephiroth, but after realizing he wasn't up in the sky anymore, he grunted and went back to his friends which he assumes that they're probably waiting for him to come down.

Landing next to the motorcycles, he notices Zack, Cloud, and Aerith, along with four newcomers. Remus looks at the ground and back at the motorcycles. "Let's go. They're probably waiting for us. We'll wait outside, and if they haven't come yet, then we'll go look for them-"

"We'll take Aerith." The unknown black-haired woman informed Remus while he turned to look at her. "We forgot to mention, she's the last Cetra, a type of species that can track down a certain temple. We'll take care of her."

Remus closed his eyes and slowly nodded. "Do what you have to do, I guess. Do you guys agree?" Remus looked at Zack and Cloud who nodded with no regrets. "They agree, too. Just... please don't let Aerith be kidnapped again."

"Who do you think you are, assuming we can't take care of a single girl?!" The gun-handed man approached him with loud stomps. "We'll take care of her, and you don't even have to worry about it, ha!" he said in a deep voice.

"Alright, boys. Time is running out." The black-haired woman grabbed Aerith by the arm. "Good luck on your mission." They immediately ran towards an exit, disappearing from their sight.

Remus sighed while riding on his motorcycle. Zack and Cloud look at him worryingly. "Hey, Remus..." Zack started, "If you need someone to talk to, we're here, okay?"

"O-Okay... Thanks, guys." Remus smiled a bit which made the other two relax. They then drove somewhere outside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a little late, but I realized that some of you might be living in America (or somewhere there) and, well, I'm on the other part of the world. In summary, if it's sunset here, then it's sunrise there! But, then again, if I did upload early (somewhere near midday), then it would be midnight in your part. But there are still those who live near my country, so... I guess I'll have to upload at (my) nighttime.


	19. Ravus Nox Fleuret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They now defeated the super-strong magitek armor with Noctis' Ramuh summon. Nearing their car, they believe that everything was now peaceful and no one was about to interrupt, not until 'he' approaches them. After a minute or two of arguing, Ardyn stops them when they were about to fight. He says that he wants to 'help' them by delaying the army for a bit.
> 
> Meeting up with Iris Amicitia in the city of Lestallum, they're met with unfortunate news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new one-shot story in my Wattpad account. It's called "Animal Crossing x Reader | Requests Available". Check it out if you have the time to, and if you want, then you can put in some requests. It will encourage me to make more stories.

**~Royal Group's Position~**

Realizing that the magitek armor was too much for them to handle, Noctis decided to use a summon.

"Thunder God, Ramuh! Lend us your strength!" Noctis reached up to the sky as a huge figure appeared, grabbing Noctis in its left hand with a stave in its right hand. Ramuh looks very old, considering his beard reaches down to his legs. His eyes, cyan like the color of the storm.

Ramuh raised his stave, preparing to strike down onto the ground...

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

"Where the hell-" Remus felt a sudden shake on the ground. "What was that?"

The three looked at the base which seems like a huge summon, and not only that, a _god_. It was huge, almost reached a tall building. The god they were seeing slowly raised its stave. With instincts, Remus warned his two other friends.

"Get down-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the ground shook which caused them to fly off the ground and fall on their faces. "Ugh, the gods sure are destructive..."

**~Royal Group's Position~**

After that sudden rampage, Noctis grunted. "This is the power of the Six."

"Dude... that... was... hardcore!" Prompto raised his hands up.

"And it did the trick. The place is dead," added Ignis.

"Rest in peace. Come on, let's grab the Regalia and split," demanded Gladiolus who ran first for the Regalia while the others followed.

"Piece of cake, huh?" Prompto smiled.

"Hmph, this part is," Gladiolus answered.

"Inadvertent, though... it was. We dealt the empire a crushing blow today. The Marshal will be pleased to hear of this."

The group approached the car, Prompto being the last to follow. Prompto turned back and...

"Guys?" Prompto alerted his friends which they turned at the sudden call.

The person Prompto was pointing at had white hair, almost that of the color of snow. With a rapier in his hand, he also had a metal gauntlet encasing his left arm.

"Long has it been, Noctis..." he spoke in a profound tone.

"Ravus!" Noctis blenched when he realized who it was. Prompto went behind the group while Gladiolus went first, considering he is the prince's shield, after all.

"You receive the Storm's blessing," he pointed out at Noctis as he aimed his sword at Noctis' neck. "And yet, you know nothing of the consequences." Walking forward, Noctis was forced to walk backward, avoiding the point of the blade.

"Watch it-" Gladiolus approached Ravus when Ravus pointed the blade's edge at Gladiolus, making him stop.

Ignis was about to run to Ravus, but he raised his hand to Ignis, stopping him. "Be still, all of you."

"Not..." Prompto looked at their current state. "... good..."

"Heir to the crown, befitting no other." He looked at his left palm. "Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King," Ravus mocked.

"Awful high for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!" Noctis struck back.

Ravus' face clenched due to Noctis' words used to him. "I do not serve, I command!" He grabbed Noctis' neck and threw him back which caused Gladiolus to protect the prince while Prompto grabbed Noctis to keep him on balance.

"Hmph, the king's sworn shield," pointed Ravus.

"You better believe it," said Gladiolus with a conceited look.

"The weak shield protects naught." He raised his sword and attacked Gladiolus which, in instinct, caused Gladiolus to summon his broadsword and protect himself. He was going down, so he parried the sword sideward which backfired because he was punched towards the car.

"Wanna go? Let's do it." Noctis summoned all of his weapons which circled him.

"Should the chosen fall, that too is fate."

They all look at the newcomer approaching. "I'd say that's far enough." It was Ardyn Izunia, the maroon-headed guy who works for the imperial army."A hand, your Highness?" He asked.

"Not from you," he responded with a grunt.

"Oh, but I'm here to help," he said with a calm tone.

"And how is that?" complained Ignis.

"By taking the army away," he answered.

"You expect us to believe that?"

"When next time we'll meet, it'll be across the sea," he notified them. "Just so happens, we have a business of our own with the tutelary deity." He looked at Ravus at the side. "Don't we?" He then turned to look at Noctis. "Very well, your Majesty. And safe travels." He smiled as he and Ravus walked away.

"You guys... know that guy?" Prompto asked with curiosity.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae, and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya..."

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

A sigh came from Remus' mouth. "What the heck is taking them so long?" 

Just as he said those words, they see the Regalia come out of the entrance. Ignoring the broken side windows, they rode beside them.

"What took you guys so long?" Zack asked with curiosity.

"Just some meet-up with... Ravus." Noctis grunted. Seeing as how exhausted Noctis looks like, Zack and his other friends determined not to ask more questions.

**\--**--**

Parking their vehicles at the parking lot of Lestallum, they hopped out of their transports. As always, Lestallum was very active due to its population. Walking towards the hotel they stayed in a few days ago, Iris in the distance seem to be... troubled.

"Oh, Gladdy..." Iris frowned.

"What's wrong?" Gladiolus worryingly asked.

"I let you all down... I never made it to Caem," she informed them, "The empire came while you were gone..."

After that, they went to a room where Iris can safely chat with them on what happened while the group was gone.

"None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up and then... Poor Jared..." Iris lowered once again.

Gladiolus clenched his fists and looked at his friends. They all were shocked at the sudden news given to them by Iris. Speechless, Gladiolus spoke first. "W-What do you mean? What happened to Jared?"

"There was nothing we could do!" Iris teared up and shook her head. Prompto scratched his head in sadness while the others just lowered their head down in grief.

The door opened slowly, showing Talcott crying.

"Poor Talcott..." Zack whispered to Cloud and Remus, "The kid must have a special bond with Jared... Probably his grandfather."

"Uh-huh..." Remus responded while Cloud nodded.

Noctis approached the kid and crouched down to his level. "I... It's not right. We should've been here." He looked away with despair all over his face.

"I-I couldn't stop them..." Talcott continued to mourn.

"But I won't let the Empire get away with it." He looked at the boy's crying form. "They will pay for what they've done."

"I believe in you, Prince Noctis..." He looked at the prince while sobbing. 

The kid left through the hallway when Iris spoke up. "I'll take Talcott, and we're going to Caem." He looked at the group. "We... we can't just sit here and do nothing."

With one last look, the prince took a glimpse of her with despair written all over his face.

**\--Nighttime, a few days later--**

Everyone was asleep. Cloud, Zack, and Remus were in a different room since one room can't hold seven people.

Remus dreamt of something very... realistic. Isn't every dream realistic? 

Remus dreamt something strange... Somewhere... in the outside? He doesn't know what it's about, but he went with the role anyway.

The sky was dark, cloudless, and clear. Somehow, Barret and the others were beside him. And they were on some kind of... ship? A hovering ship, one would assume.

 _Where am I?_ thought Remus. _Why am I here?_

He looked around when someone finally spoke up.

"We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" The black-haired girl with a white tank-top shouted.

All of a sudden, a meteor fell from the sky. Its front was ablaze and the townsfolk was panicking. Then... it crashed, making a loud booming sound across the Earth.

Remus woke up from the dream. What was that? Some kind of imagination or some kind of warning? He sighs for he does not know.

Assuming it's just a thought created from his head, he stood up and stretched his arms. Without a warning, his phone rang. He doesn't know who it is, but he answered anyway.

"Hello? Is this Zack?" A female voice called out.

"It's his friend, actually. Who's this?" Remus walked around.

"Oh! You must be Remus! Well, this is an emergency so I suggest you all start packing up. We're going to meet you at the entrance of Midgar. See you soon!"

"Alright, then...?"

She hung up. Deciding it'd be best to be early, Remus woke up Cloud and Zack. They both groggily mumbled some stuff and cleared their minds.

"What is it...?" Zack stretched his arms while Cloud just slouched on the headrest.

"We're going to Midgar."


	20. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the city very early in the night, the others woke up in the morning wondering where they went. Some were worried, some were suspicious, but the Prince convinced them that they will be fine.
> 
> On the other part, the countryside group, along with the eco-terrorists, are fighting their way through to get a plane.

Noctis gazed beyond the balcony, looking at Lestallum's townsfolk. Gladiolus approached Noctis and went beside him.

"I can't let her go it alone after everything that went down." He leaned his arms on the fence. "It'll be a squeeze in the car, but it'll be just for a while," he reassured Noctis. Noctis nodded in agreement but realized he had to ask something, too.

"Oh, by the way, where's the other three? Zack, Cloud, and Remus?" Noctis made a curious look.

"I dunno. When we checked their room, they were gone. I suspect something might've happened to them. We don't even have their phone numbers." Gladiolus sighed. "You think they might be hiding something?"

"Well, we'll just have to go with the flow, we can't just assume quickly. Who knows, they might be on an important mission and forgot to leave a note."

"Right, right..."

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

In the distance, they see Tifa along with her friends. They were chatting not long after they notice Cloud and his friends.

The three drift their vehicles to stop in front of them and, successfully, they stopped their motorcycles.

"We're here!" Zack hopped off his motorcycle whilst removing his goggles. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Aerith just mentioned that she can communicate with the planet. Jessie, studying everything about this phenomenon, informed us that Aerith is a Cetra. Let's cut down to the chase..." Tifa rubbed her chin. "We believe that Sephiroth might be looking for the Black Materia."

"Black Materia? What's that?" Remus asked.

"So..."

Tifa explained the whole 'Black Materia' thing to all of them. She explained how it can cause huge destruction to the world by using a meteor to fall down to the planet. 

Remus has never really 'met' Tifa nor heard her in any conversations, including the one at the Nibelheim mission. At that time, Remus was doing a mission in Kalm, a small village near Midgar. He was sent to investigate a secret murder and successfully finished it with flawless plans.

A month later, he hears about the Nibelheim accident from two of his colleagues, Kunsel and Luxiere. They were both SOLDIER 2nd Class and really close friends of Zack's. Luxiere was Zack's fan, knowing what Zack's interests are and know almost everything publicly about him. Kunsel, on the other hand, is Zack's tutor. He pays attention to what Zack teaches during their missions and successfully puts those lessons in his head. He heard that Cloud and Zack went 'missing' after the incident. He suspected something...

Two years after the incident, he investigated the Nibelheim village with only Kunsel and Luxiere knowing. He traversed through the small town and headed to the mansion, not knowing there was a secret base underneath it. He goes to the library and reads the information about himself. There was a datalog of Remus' cells that can somehow heal people's degradation and illnesses but doesn't affect wounds very much. He returns, clueless of where Zack and Cloud are.

Four years after the incident, he finds out from Kunsel and Luxiere that the two SOLDIERs escaped from a laboratory in the Nibelheim village. Kunsel and Luxiere tried to stop him, but Remus smiled and reassured them that he will definitely bring them back. But... knowing that there is a policy in Shinra's rules that anyone from an incident must be killed... it breaks his heart. But he mustn't give up just because of that.

He managed to reach Zack and Cloud just in time to heal Zack's wounds and everything from there on was history.

Remus finishes his reminiscence and follows the group towards their base which was just below Shinra. Uh, in other words, where Aerith lives.

They realized in the distance, there were Shinra SOLDIERs guarding the area. The guards noticed them and prepared to fight.

"Come on, guys! Let's hurry!"

**~Royal Group's Position, hours before~**

"Shall we, then?" Ignis asked the group as they walked outside the hotel.

"Yeah, I don't wanna keep Cid and Cindy waiting. They're fixin' up the boat as we speak," Gladiolus informed.

"We ought to thank them." Ignis fixed his spectacles.

"Actually, it's Jared we oughta thank," corrected Gladiolus.

"Yeah, he really thought of everything." Prompto frowned but instantly followed the group. "What about the other three, though? I'm kinda worried about them."

"They probably hurried back to where they came from and forgot to leave us a message. Knowing their abilities and strength, I think they can handle themselves pretty well," Noctis assumed.

"Yeah! I bet they can beat an army!"

They hastened back to Iris who was standing right beside Regalia.

"Filled 'er up for ya!" Iris smiled at them.

"Thanks." Gladiolus smiled back.

"Ready to roll?" Iris asked Noctis. The prince nodded as an answer to her question. "Let's get this show on the road!"

They all climbed the Regalia, Ignis being the designated driver as always. Prompto was at the passenger seat while the other three were behind. Iris was in the middle. Gladiolus was on the right side and Noctis was on the left side.

They all closed the doors and Ignis started the car, driving away from Lestallum and onto the place they were headed.

Noticing the windshield, Noctis decided to comment at it.

"The windshield is... not in a good condition." Noctis made a worried face.

"Yeah, it's better if we hasten and fix this car up before any damage is received," Ignis replied.

After a few minutes of driving, Iris sighed, breaking the silence. "Looking at the Regalia, it really reminds me of home." She looked down.

"It sure doesn't look like any other cars you see around here." Prompto looked around the area.

"And it's a lot roomier, too! I can't imagine trying to cram five people, including Gladdy, into one of those things. Have you ever ridden one?"

"Huh, can't say we have," answered Noctis.

"There was barely any room for our luggage! Thank goodness for giving me a lift." She beamed at the act of kindness.

"Y'think the others made it to Caem safely?" Gladiolus asked.

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there," Ignis responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's raining here almost non-stop! I mean, I love it and it's because it's summer, but still! It pumps me up when it rains. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! Will the countryside group get their plane?


	21. Rufus Shinra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeating every SOLDIER in the way, they meet President Shinra's son, Rufus Shinra which, surprisingly, wants to take the Tiny Bronco for their own use. A blond joins the argument and distracts the silver-haired enough that the group defeats Shinra's Head of the Space Program.
> 
> Meanwhile, Noctis and his friends knock down a commander. Ignis kidnaps him while Noctis sets out to regroup with the others.
> 
> After a while of fighting, the Head of the Space Program tries to escape but is hit by an unsuspected truck. Taking this opportunity, they take off with the Tiny Bronco and rescues the blond with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything else to say, so I just want to add... Any opinions are welcome, negative or positive! Just don't make it _too_ negative. Well, any opinions are welcome as long as it can help me improve. I'm planning on making a 2000 or 3000 worded chapter but I'm just too lazy to do that and I don't want to keep my readers waiting, ya know? So I will just keep it on 1000 unless anyone wants to complain about that.
> 
> P.S. **Learning the plot of Final Fantasy VII is keeping me entertained in these hardened times.**

They defeat all of the guards, which was a good sign, but it looks like someone is approaching. It was...

"Rufus Shinra?!" Barret exclaims.

"Indeed, we'll be taking the Tiny Bronco. We're going after Sephiroth, but it seems like we've been going in the wrong direction... But now, we think we know where he's headed. But for that, we'll have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane."

A blond approaches from behind with an angry expression that seems like he's heard enough of the phrase. "First, the airship. Then, the rocket. And now, the Tiny Bronco!" he shouted with an angry face, "Shinra took away outer space from me, and now they're taking away the skies?!"

"Oh my..." Rufus chuckled. "It seems you've forgotten that Shinra was the one who gave you the ability to take off to the skies, hm?"

"WHAT?!" the blond yelled once again.

"Uh, excuse me..." someone whispered from behind, "This way." She gestured them inside the house. All of them walked in, besides the blond guy. The woman who took them in seems to have locked the door to prevent them from busting in through the house. "You wanted to use the Tiny Bronco, right?"

We all nodded in silence.

"I believe Palmer's going to take it. Why don't you go talk to him?" she suggested.

"Alright, thank you, lady!" Remus bid goodbye and waved. They all walked through the backdoor and, from there, they see the Tiny Bronco, ready to fly. But, there's just one problem...

"Ugh, why do I have to do this...?" the brown-shirted man made a disgusted face while doing something to the plane. "I'm the head of the Space Program..."

The group approaches Palmer. Palmer discerns them and turns around with a surprised face.

"Hm... I swear I know you..." He rubs his chin. "Ah! You're the one that they were talking about! G-G-Guards!" He yells. No one was there, so he was forced to fight all by himself.

**~Royal Group's Position~**

Noctis hid somewhere on the metal bridges of the base while his friends hid somewhere else, considering they don't have the warp skill that the prince has.

"I may have acted haste on that impudent steward back in Lestallum, but my mission remains clear," says the brutal soldier, "And I'll be damned if that mercenary gets her grubby hands on the prince before Calligor Ulldor."

Prince Noctis clenched his fists but knew he had to calm down. He crouched down to prevent being seen. He proceeded to stealth-kill every soldier up on the bridges so that his friends could pass through the hiding spots.

After a few warp-strikes and turning corners, Noctis stops at one of the bridges when the assumed commander stops in front of a gate. He spoke, turning to his soldiers.

"I'll give Highwind one last chance to respond. Stand guard here. If the commodore arrives, send her through," He ordered as the soldiers nodded at the commander.

The commander traverses through the base and turned from corner to corner. Ignis whispers from beneath the bridge, ordering the Prince to do something.

"Now's your chance, Noct. Close in from behind," he demands, "And remember; we need him alive."

"Huh. Don't worry," he responds.

Preparing his sword, he threw it towards the commander and teleported to it, successively knocking out the person alive. Ignis comes up from around the corner and approaches Noctis, along with the knocked-out commander.

"You're in line form. Keep it up," the advisor compliments.

As they took a glimpse of the knocked-out commander, an explosion set off from the distance.

"Looks like they've set to work. I'll escort him off the base. You regroup with the others," Ignis suggested.

Noctis ran away from the scene and towards the explosion. "Looks like it's time to let loose." Noctis chuckled.

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

"Heh, heh, hic!" He laughed when he looked at the Tiny Bronco which seemed to rotate by itself. Looking at it again, he ducked as the propeller flew past his head, barely hitting his skull. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he swiped it away. "You can't catch me!" He laughed again while taunting the group.

He ran away, but surprisingly, a truck from Shinra bumped into him as he flew a few meters from the battlefield.

"Ouch...?" the group said in unison.

They all finished their battle. Noticing that the plane was about to fly, Cloud and a black-haired woman with a white headband jumped on the Tiny Bronco.

"Oh no! It's gonna take off!" said the girl with a shocked expression.

"Forget it!! Get in!" Cloud shouted at the group as Tifa, Remus, Aerith, Zack, and Barret jumped on the plane without Barret and the others.

"Go without us! We still have some business to attend to. You guys go deal with that Sephiroth guy or whatever!" Wedge ran through the buildings.

The plane turned to the other direction where the blond was at.

"Let's go get Cid!" Tifa ordered. Remus, Zack, and Cloud don't know who Cid is, but they assume it's the blond guy with the goggles.

They fly over Cid as the blond ran for his life. He reached out for Cloud and Zack. Successfully, he grabbed Cloud and Zack's hand. With all their strength, they pulled Cid up on the plane and took off.

In a sudden moment, a red lion or wolf-like beast hopped along with them. "W-What the?! Ugh, forget it! We'll take this lion thing too!" Remus exclaimed.

The plane flew through the upper plate's opening and flew away successfully. But that doesn't mean they got away. The Shinra SOLDIERs noticed the plane and shot it down, successfully making the plane emit smoke from the propellers.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Remus exclaimed. 

"This is gonna be a big splash! Hold on t'your drawers and don't piss in 'em!" Cid chuckled in a deep tone.

The plane slowly flew downwards while a grey smoke trailed behind it. They were nearing the ocean and had to prepare, so they all held on the plane tightly. The plane landed decently with a medium splash along with it.

"Well, she won't fly anymore," said Cid as he checks the plane for any major damage.

"Can't we just turn this thing into a boat?" Remus thought it was a silly question, but Cid answered either way.

"Ya can do whatever ya want!" he shouted.

"Hm, Cid, what're you going to do now?" Tifa asked.

Cid turned his head towards Tifa and answered her question, "Dunno, I've had a history with Shinra and I don't care about the town either."

"How 'bout your wife? How about Shera?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Wife? Don't joke around! Even thinking about marrying her gives me the chills!" He laughed. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well..." Cloud rubbed his chin.

"We're going after a man named Sephiroth," answered Zack.

"We'll have to go after that dude from earlier someday," Remus added.

"I dunno any of that, but..." He stood up from where he was positioned and turned to the group. "What the hell?! Sign me up!"

"How 'bout it, everyone?" Cloud took a glance at everyone.

The girl with the headband looked around. "Whatever!"

"Glad to be aboard, numbskulls!" Cid smiled with a mischievous vibe.

"Numbskulls...?" Cloud deadpanned at the nickname.

"Yeah! Anyone stupid enough to go against Shinra has GOTTA be a numbskull! I like it!" Cid explained. "So, where are we headed?"

"Hm, let me see..." Aerith concentrated whilst closing her eyes. After a few minutes of pure silence, Aerith opened her eyes and said, "I can sense the energy from the... east."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Another chapter finished. I just have to remind you guys, though. It ain't a major problem, don't worry! I just had to edit something in the last chapter. Something about Cape Caem. Well, APPARENTLY, they still haven't reached Cape Caem. That will take place later, but for now, they're staying somewhere in a small town, you got that memorized? Also, remember a certain lion/wolf-like beast from the base infiltration arc? Yeah. I totally forgot about him and I am SUPER lazy in editing stuff out, so I just had to add Red in this particular chapter. Don't worry, it's all plot-filled.


	22. Ancient Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tiny Bronco floated through the deep ocean, heading towards the direction of the Ancient Temple. The Avalanche introduce themselves to Zack, Cloud, Aerith, and Remus while they did the same.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Royal Group fought an unknown lady in a base. She didn't introduce herself but only hinted out that she was a mercenary.
> 
> The Countryside Group drifted to the shore of the Ancient Temple, seemingly passing by. As they went in, 'Sephiroth' attacked them, but was defeated easily. Was that the real Sephiroth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don't worry! The Royal and Countryside Group WILL meet again, just not now. I have some things planned out and I hope you, the reader, don't get bored out because of this long but temporary separation. They will meet soon enough... and maybe the Royal Group will witness something horrible... Who knows? Only I know! Muahahaha! Well, enjoy this one!
> 
> P.S. **Expect a long chapter just after the next one. Also, I will try to make some touches of humor out of the paragraphs (some may include 4th Wall Breaks) just so you readers would be entertained.**

The Tiny Bronco floated through shallow waters and through narrow openings. The silence filled everyone with awkwardness, so Remus talked.

"I believe we've never really introduced ourselves?" Remus looked at Tifa.

"Yeah, we just... I dunno, swept in and took Aerith." She giggled. "I'm Tifa. The other girl is named Yuffie Kurasagi from Wutai."

"W-Wutai...?" Zack whispered.

"Yeah! It's my hometown!" 

"And she's also a thief." Tifa deadpanned.

"Hey! I am NOT a thief! I just use things to my advantage!" She made an angry look towards Tifa.

"Right, right. Anyway, this is Cid Highwind. He's a mechanical engineer-"

"Mechanical scientist!"

"Uh, mechanical scientist. Well, at least he 'was'."

"Ya know what? I'll just introduce myself. I'm Cid Highwind, a former mechanical scientist in Shinra Company... Not until that damn company abandoned it!" he ranted, "I could've launched my rocket back then!"

"And lastly, this is Barret Wallace, the brawn of our group."

"Better straighten yourself or else." He grumbled.

"Well, that's enough of your grumbling." Tifa nervously chuckled. "So, what're your names? And who's the lion?"

"I'm Zack Fair, this is Cloud Strife, and this is Remus Stalagnus. I don't remember being friends with a lion though..."

"Red XIII," said Aerith.

"What?" Remus looked at Aerith, along with the others.

"His name is Red XIII. He introduced himself to me a while ago before you guys even rescued me. And I'm pretty sure we forgot about him." Aerith's sweat trickled from her head.

"Hm, don't worry," the lion called Red spoke, "While you guys were fighting out there, something exploded from behind me. I realized a hole was created on the wall, so I took that opportunity to escape. I kind of followed Zack and his group towards Midgar."

"Wait, you're _that_ fast?" Cloud asked with surprise in his face, "You can catch up to us?"

"Well, not precisely. I could try and chase you guys down."

"Wait, where are our bikes?" Zack asked, looking around.

"We'll come back for it, don't worry!" Remus smiled.

**~Royal Group's Position~**

"Ha... is that it?" Noctis panted and calmed himself after destroying the base's generator.

They stopped when they noticed a woman wearing a unique armor jump from a very high tower. She spun very quickly and used her weapon to attack Noctis. Fortunately, he blocked just in time.

"Hey there, pretty boy." She smirked in a smug way. Noctis parried her away and prepared for battle. They all summoned their weapons and began to fight this new woman. She wields a heavy-looking lance while wearing a decent armor to protect her.

Soldiers also approached the scene and started to shoot them, much to their annoyance. They first avoided the woman and defeated the soldiers, but it seems like they just kept on coming, so they focused their eyes on the armored-woman.

The woman suddenly jumped up high and slammed the ground, effectively making Noctis and his friends flinch a bit which created an opening for the woman. Smirking, she dashed towards Noctis and swung her lance as Noctis, fortunately, saved himself by blocking.

After a few minutes of using elixirs and potions while fighting the strong woman, she jumped up on a building.

"Aw, is it that time already?" She panted while smiling as if to say she didn't get a scratch.

"What time?!" Noctis shouted.

"Quittin' time." She stood up. "Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could, but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me." She taunted. "Huh, we should play sometime, pretty boy," says the woman as she disappears.

"Who was she?" Noctis said aloud.

"Well, I'm still worried about Iris," commented Prompto.

"I imagine she's fine," replied Ignis.

"But we shouldn't keep her waiting," Gladiolus added.

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

"We're getting close now," responded Aerith, "I can sense it getting closer."

"Good. We should get that Black Materia quite swiftly." Remus nodded. "But before that, what should we do after we get our hands on the materia?"

"We stop Sephiroth, of course," Cloud answered.

"Well, you're right, but what happens _after_?" Remus asked once again.

"Maybe we... help Noctis and his friends in resolving their problem? I mean, we don't have anything else to do besides get Shinra, right?" Zack suggested.

"That's right, but still..." The red-head sighed. "The fact that Sephiroth is still lurking around somewhere... It's unnerving."

After a few minutes of strolling through the ocean with Tiny Bronco, an island goes in their line of sight.

"I-Is that the Temple of the Ancients?" Remus pointed towards the island with brownish-colored buildings that looked so... ancient.

"Yes!" Aerith exclaimed as she stood up, "That's it!"

"Then we're off to an adventure! Come on, guys!" Cid boosted the Tiny Bronco as they gotten closer to the island.

The Tiny Bronco touched the shore while its passengers hopped off, looking around their surroundings and being aware of any dangers. They notice some kind of gas-generated boat docked on a pier, but they didn't give it much attention.

"Looks like no one is here, especially Sephiroth. We still got time to get that materia, so let's go!" Cloud shouted at them while being the first to run toward an ancient-looking building.

"Woah..." Zack looked at its appearance. "It's the first time I've seen anything like this."

"Me either..." Remus took a breath.

Barret cut them off by yelling, "It's no time to be gazing over some buildings! We still have some materia to get!" Barret shouted at their gazing form.

"O-Oh, right! To the temple!" Zack ordered while walking towards the ancient building. Meanwhile, Remus was behind all of them and summoned his Lightbringer. He stabbed it somewhere near the border and left it there. Why, though? For what reason?

They continued through and, with a surprised face, they see a robed man standing right in front of them. Remus, who assumes that this island was only reached by a Cetra, summoned his Demonic Blazeguard.

"Who are you?!" Remus shouted at the robed man. He couldn't see his face, but he sure assumes that he isn't here for good intentions.

His suspicions were confirmed when he immediately attacks them with the fire spell. They dodge away and everyone unsheathes their weapons.

"Wanna fight?! Let's go!" Barret shoots the man. The others fought the robed man and effectively killed him. They quickly pull down his hood and...

"Is that... Sephiroth?" Zack made a confused look.

"No, I don't think it is." Remus rubbed his chin. "As far as I know, Sephiroth wouldn't die THAT easily. Back in the imperial base, we fought up in the sky, but he didn't die, as much as I remember. Even nearby the tomb, Sephiroth didn't even die at that time." Remus turns around. "So... my conclusion here is..."

He turns around once again, looking at every single one of the members.

"This one's a clone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one finished. I, the author, am also excited on what the plot is all about! What will unfold? What really is Remus' species? Why does he have cells that heals living beings? Well, find out in the future chapters, I guess. As you may have noticed, the storyline doesn't depend on the side quests but more on the main quests. And I should've done the side quests so the CSG and RG would bond together, so I might do it in the later chapters. For now, I will focus the story on the main quest, savvy?
> 
> On the side note, you CAN request some fan-fictions in the comment section. If you do, I will make another work where I write down other people's request so YOU (yes you) will see if your request has reached the list. If not, then just remind me because I can sometimes forget. I will write down what I will and what I will not do in that work.
> 
> P.S. **Be safe out there. I'm doing household chores (car washing and outdoor plant watering) and this is a very HUGE risk of me getting CoViD. And what will happen if I get it and not survive? This work will stay dead FOREVER! I'll try and keep myself safe so that you, readers, are going to enjoy this work.**
> 
> P.P.S. **If you want someone to talk to, my Discord User is "I'm_not_a_furry_BUUUUT#5298". Talk to me if you're bored because I AM TOO-**
> 
> Anyway, buh-bye!


	23. Another Relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his friends walk up to Cape Caem, meeting Cindy and Talcott along the way. Gladiolus, who has unknown reasons, splits up with the group. He said he has 'his business of his own'. They let him go, but for how long?
> 
> Meanwhile, an unknown familiar person appears in Niflheim. It seems like he knows the emperor well. Iedolas grants him a mission to escort Noctis along the ruins.
> 
> In the Ancient Temple, the group finds a time puzzle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be uploading sometime in 12:00 PST so that no one will miss it on the other side of the world once y'all wake up. Meanwhile, people on my side of the world will see eat after eating (or maybe while you're eating, I dunno). That's the announcement for now.

The disappearance of the clone startled them. It convinced them that it really is a clone. Remus was right, and they all assume that they have to fight through a bunch of weaker clones of Sephiroth. They can defeat them, but it's just super annoying.

"Another one!" Remus yelled at the party, preparing their weapons and spears. They defeat the clone very easily, but some of them were a bit annoyed. "This'll be very annoying..."

**~Royal Group's Position~**

After staying the night at a decent-sized village, the group continued towards Cape Caem where Iris and Talcott will stay. Maybe temporarily? Yeah, probably.

"So, what about the other trio? Any news about them?" Noctis looked at Ignis.

"There's still no indication or any evidence of them. Not even a particular representation of them on the news." Ignis sighed.

"What if they're working for Niflheim?" Gladiolus added.

"No, they won't do that. And besides, if they were, wouldn't they just have killed us in Lestallum while we're sleeping?" Noctis crossed his arms behind his head. "I doubt they're working for the imperial army."

"Uh, guys?" Prompto pointed at a sign. "I think we're here already."

Ignis parked the car beside the road while all of them hopped off the vehicle, closing its doors in the process. They walked through the path and found Cindy waiting for their arrival.

"What's up?" Gladiolus waved.

"Knew it was y'all! Recognize the purr of that engine anywhere." Cindy smiled.

Iris followed behind and spoke, "Thanks for the ride. It was fun." She beamed and walked away.

The group continued on to the house while chatting. "How's the boat?" Noctis asked.

"Paw-paw's tinkerin' away. Reckon he'll be tinkerin' for some time."

"Trouble at sea?" Ignis jumped in the conversation.

"See her share by the looks of it. Some parts we can fix, others need replacin'." 

"Huh, an overhaul," added Gladiolus.

"Heh, don't worry. Paw-paw ain't goin' nowhere 'till the job's done. Parts won't fetch themselves, though. Was... kinda hopin' y'all wouldn't mind helpin' out with that?"

"We're at your disposal." Ignis offered.

"To tell the truth, we already got a couple o' hands on deck. Dustin' on Monica. Those two have been real swell. Managed to gather just about everythin' we need."

"You can depend on the Crownsguard."

"Trouble is, they ain't havin' much luck in findin' a certain something by the name of 'Mythril'. Apparently, the stuff's hard to come by around these parts, leats accordin' the fella by the city."

"Talcott?" Prompto gasped. 

"You betcha! Sharp as a tack, that one. Could tell y'all 'bout the stuff'n more than I could."

"Well, we'll be sure to ask." Noctis waved it away.

They all walked through the bright path until they see the wooden, large house just by the trees. Cindy approached Noctis.

"Paw-paw's down on the dock. Now, if y'all'd excuse me, I'm gonna grab my tools and skedaddle. Got a garage to look after." She grabbed her hips and walked away.

Looking at the house, they see Talcott waving at them. "Hey! Prince Noctis! Our house is this way!" He smiled brightly like an innocent child.

They all walked towards Talcott who seems to be waiting for them. They looked at Talcott and listened.

"I think Miss Cindy might've told you already, but she needs a special kind of ore called Mythril to fix the boat. Remember the waterfall? I read in grandpa's notebook there are some ruins near the lake just north of there!" he informed them, "It said you'll find Mythril inside!"

Then, they approached Iris who was just beside the stairs.

"You know about the lake he was just talking about? I'm preeetty sure that's Vesperpool. I asked Monica to look into it and she told me that the road leading there is under imperial lockdown. You'll have to be prepared for anything. So, how's that coming along?" Iris beamed up.

"Yeah... Just... give us a second," said Gladiolus.

"Uh, okay? I'll be inside, then." She walked into the house and disappeared from their line of sight.

After a while of talking, Gladiolus explained that he has to get some business to take care of and that he needs to temporarily leave the party for now. "So yeah, gonna have to ask you to handle this boat business without me."

"Say wha?" Prompto said with a shocked expression, considering he IS technically the prince's bodyguard.

"Got some of my own business to deal with," he summarized.

"Do your thing. Not like we could stop you anyway."

"You know me too well. See ya 'round, guys." He walked away while waving.

**~Niflheim~**

"How's your sword practice going, hm?" the emperor of Niflheim, namely Iedolas Aldercapt, spoke.

"You don't need to talk about that. What do you want?" The unknown person grumbled while tapping his heavy sword on the tiled ground.

"Well, I just want you to... escort Prince Noctis for a while."

"Just that? Tch. Alright, fine. As long as there's something in it for me, then your wish is granted."

"Indeed... Romulus Stalagnus."

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

Remus looked around the area. This place must've been created centuries ago, considering the walls are pretty worn out and the ceiling looks like it was just about to fall on them.

Just then, Remus noticed another room. Not to startle them or anything, but Remus whispered to them, assuming that the place was silent enough for them to hear him.

"Hey, guys?" he spoke, successfully getting their attention, "You can go on ahead, I have... a room to explore."

"Uh, sure? Go on ahead, we won't be too far." Zack smiled.

"But don't be TOO late or else we'll leave the temple without ya!" Barret grumbled.

Remus nodded at the attitude Barret was giving him, but knowing Barret, that was just his usual 'grumpy-old-man' character.

He walked into the room and, surprisingly, it was a tomb. Not just your usual tomb, though. There was a lying statue in the middle with a weapon in its hands.

Just by entering the room, Remus can hear some kind of voice in his mind.

_Ye who shall enter must be the chosen. If he who is the chosen enters, he shall pick the Deathraze and gravely remember to become strong._

The voice stopped, and looking around the room, he notices the red orb summon just like the yellow one that he has. He picked it up from the wall and approached the tomb.

"Deathraze? Is that its name...? It looks heavy, though... How am I going to carry a broadsword?" He asked himself but he knew he had to gather the past ex-king's power and go on with his day.

He put his hand over the lying statue. Suddenly, the weapon emitted a blue light and hovered upward causing Remus to prepare himself. The weapon stabbed through Remus' chest and joined his other weapons without the Lightbringer since it is outside.

He grabbed his chest for a while, mending the sudden feeling of power. He then walked outside of the room and found the group just gazing at what seems to be another room.

He approached them quietly and saw... a Clock Room? No, more like a clock puzzle.

"I am the Time Guardian. Ye who seek the knowledge of the ancients. I control the time. Select your path."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all aren't getting bored at this separation of the group, but look! Another relative from Niflheim?! What?! Now, now, you're probably thinking, "This author just keeps on adding new unknown people that I won't even remember." And, well, you're right, I keep adding them, BUT it's all for a reason. And that reason stays later on in the chapter. 
> 
> Hold your Hol' Horses, because the action and that shabamalam will need to keep its intensity. As they say, quality over quantity... Wait, is that right? Does the saying fit? Eh, I'll leave it right here.


	24. Past Ex-Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and the group manage to solve the clock puzzle and progress through the story. Meanwhile, Noctis and his friends pass through the ruins to obtain the item named 'Mythril'. Cor Leonis, the Immortal, decided to hit the books and re-reads the past of Lucis. What he finds will be forever inscribed in his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2000 words long, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't know why, but I somehow get my energy to type by playing with my fluffy hair. Considering this, I also get my ideas, too! So, it's like killing two birds with one stone! It's probably like some Science shenanigans or something. Anyway, I just started playing Final Fantasy VII and VIII. It's a lot of fun and, well, it isn't much, but at least I'm completing Cloud's story as a whole.

"So... We'll have to do a puzzle, eh?" Remus held his hips and looked down at the dark abyss. "Wow, that's a huge fall."

"We could possibly survive that." Zack nervously chuckled while shrugging.

"All we have to do is solve this puzzle, right?" Barret asked, "Cloud, you do it!"

"A-Alright." He looked down below and to the other rooms. It seems that the clock's numbers are replaced by rooms. There are two stationary hands which represent the hour and the minute while there's one hand that moves by the second which represents... every second of the clock.

"Spin!" Cloud yelled at the Guardian of Time. The two stationary hands started to move by itself, and at a fast pace. Cloud focused on the two and spoke up, "Stop!"

The two hands slowly stopped moving and stopped at a certain point, but they assume it's still not the exit they were looking for, but maybe there's treasure here somewhere?

They walked through the clock's hand and, suddenly, the third, moving hand pushed them all off the current hand they were standing on.

They fell to what seems like another room with a chest in it.

"This aura..." Aerith whispered.

"It feels like a battle is about to go down!" Barret chuckled deeply as three monsters appeared right in front of them. "Let's go!"

**~Royal Group's Position~**

The group ran through the swamp while it's raining after defeating a magitek armor and two guards along the way. The rain drops trickled seeped through their shirt as they walked through the tranquil bayou.

"I wonder what Gladio's up to right now?" Prompto wondered.

"Meeting girls, probably," Noctis joked.

"Son of a bitch!" Prompto chuckled.

After what seemed like a few minutes of walking, they approach Ardyn who was under a ruined arch.

"Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise." Ardyn smirked.

"Ugh! Told ya he'd be waiting!"

"With my imperial friends, no less!" Ardyn added.

"Splendid."

"But fear not... I'll put in a good word," he offered. "Well, come along, then." He walked through the muddy marshes. "Don't stray too far, lest you'll get left behind. And surely you'd avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as now you're a trio. Oh dear, touchy subject?"

"One we won't discuss with you," Ignis talked back.

"Then let's discuss why you're here. Hmm... can't be archaeology. Mythril, perhaps?" He guessed right.

"This guy's reading our thoughts!" Prompto gulped.

"Mythril..." He imagined. "It's a precious resource, you see. We can't just let anyone get their hands on it."

"But you'll help us get ours on it, right?" Noctis deadpanned.

"I never said that!" Ardyn gasped in a shocked but sarcastic tone.

"Of course you didn't."

"Where is the fun in that? I thought you'd rather dig it up yourselves."

They walked through the misty swamp and through the muddy puddles. The rain splashed on their faces while the cold seeped through their bodies, but they can handle much more than that.

"Wait here- I'll be but a moment." Ardyn walked towards his imperial friends.

"A moment doing what?" Prompto asked.

"Beats me." Noctis shrugged.

"All clear! Go ahead." Ardyn gestured for the group to appear in front of them.

They walked in front and saw four people. The other two were just regular guards while the other two were unique-clothed. One was the woman they fought from the base earlier, while the other was someone they've never met before. Perhaps someone working with the imperial army?

"So, you're the 'new recruits' they sent over for 'special training'," the woman spoke, "Nice cover, runaway prince."

Noctis remained silent at the sentence she made.

"Tch, there's no need to be so silent, recruits." the unknown man spoke. He looked like he was from a war. He had a silver but not really heavy-looking armor. It looks like he can move fluidly with it. He doesn't seem to have a weapon, though.

"Let's get this show on the road."

"Uh, 'show'?" Prompto asked curiosly.

"Forgot about your 'training'?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm being paid to escort you. Just watch yourselves in there."

"I'll trust you'll be civil." Ardyn said, "Commodore Aranea Highwind and Rear Admiral Romulus Stalagnus, I leave them to you!" He shouted.

The five walked inside and through the superficial waters.

"Stalagnus?" Prompto whispered at Noctis and Ignis, falling behind their trails. "Isn't that Remus' surname?"

"Y-Yeah, I wonder if it's just a coincidence..." Noctis rubbed his chin.

"Considering how large this world is, there's a probability. But then again, we don't know his backstory."

"You're right-"

"Hey!" Romulus shouted, "Are we gonna leave you behind or what?!" said Romulus while having half-lidded eyes.

"O-Oh, right! We're coming!" Noctis shouted back. "Let's just keep this to ourselves for now, okay?"

The two nodded as they followed the other two imperial members.

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

"Ugh!!" Barret grumbled. "That key-holder is annoying me!" Barret exclaimed.

The group just recently finished the clock puzzle while getting some items in the process. Now, they're trying to trap the key-holder who locked the door for their progression.

"Go over that entrance while I hold it over here!" Zack ordered.

"Right!" Cid nodded.

The group held almost every entrance and, fortunately, they have trapped the key-holder. Now, they grabbed the key from him and went back up to where they started.

"Phew! That one's a tough guy with all his trickery." Cid sighed.

"Well, at least we can access this door now," Cloud positively said.

They all walked into the room. There were paintings all over the walls and it seems like it was created long ago when the Cetras weren't extinct.

"This is the room with the murals..." Aerith whispered.

Cloud grabbed his head for a bit and looked around. "Where are you?! Sephiroth!!" Cloud shouted while Zack and Remus concernly looked at Cloud.

They then looked forward in the hallway and noticed the ghostly-looking Sephiroth in their path.

"So cold..." He hovered in the air. "I am always by your side. Come." Then, he disappeared. They continued to walk until they reached Sephiroth again. "Splendid." He smirked. "A treasure house of knowledge." He looked at Cloud.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Cloud angrily yelled.

Sephiroth laughed and jumped up high, disappearing from their line of sight. They then continued and saw Sephiroth looking at what seems to be a meteor mural.

"Look well."

"At what?!" Cloud shouted again, annoyed by his antics.

"At that which adds to the knowledge of..."

"Sephiroth, come on!" Zack pleaded, "Let's stop this madness!"

"Hm... Zack, as always." Sephiroth chuckled. "I am becoming one with the Planet." He then laughed once again and disappeared.

They walked again through the hallway to find Sephiroth sitting down on the ground. "Mother... It's almost time... Soon, we will become one..."

Aerith approached Sephiroth. "How do you intend to become one with the Planet?"

Sephiroth then looked at Aerith. "It's simple. Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of injury." He laughed and laughed at the threat he was giving them. He then raised his Masamune and stabbed it below the ground. "... What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered!" He then grabbed his Masamune and put it on his side, followed by his afterimage. "Ha ha ha, and at the center of that injury... will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine. By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form. A new existence." He continued to laugh as he creates more and more sentence to this painful-to-read paragraph. "Melding with the Planet, I will cease to exist as I am now. Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul."

Aerith gasped at his paragraph of sentence, long enough to kill every reader who reads this. "An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet?" she murmured, "To injure... the Planet?"

"Behold that mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic... Meteor." He continued to laugh as the empty hallway was filled with chuckles.

"That'll never happen!" Cloud points at him. Sephiroth then disappears from his position and a voice entered Cloud's head.

 _Wake up!_ it shouted.

Cloud then ran up to the pedestal and back to the hallway, looking for the silver-haired man. "Where are you?! Sephiroth!!" shouted Cloud as he looked around. He then ran towards a speific mural.

"Wait! Cloud!!" Aerith shouted while Zack, Remus, Barret, Cid, and Tifa followed.

They stopped beside Cloud who was laughing at himself, making it seem like he was possessed or something.

"Hahaha, Black Materia... Hahaha, Call Meteor..."

"Cloud!" Aerith approached Cloud. "Get ahold of yourself!"

"Cloud..." The blond's head seem to be continuously unclouded by the shouts of his friends. "I'm... Cloud..." He shook his head and grabbed it. "How should I...?" He spoke to himself once again. "I remember! I remember my way!" He then walked over towards Aerith and Zack while swiping his forehead.

"... Cloud..." Zack and Aerith said in unison.

Cloud then shrug with a clueless expression. "Mm? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Aerith, Zack, and Remus all shook their head. "No, it's nothing, so don't worry about it," Zack said, "Right, Cloud! It's nothing." Zack looked at Barret who shrugged in response and went back to Cloud. "Sephiroth got away."

"Don't worry about it. I understood what he was saying." He turned to look at the mural. "So, this must be Meteor, right?"

The group then turned to look at the specific mural while Aerith nodded.

"Is it some kind of disaster?" Barret asked with curiosity. "It looks like it's gonna fall from the sky."

"That density of yours is gonna injure the Planet, Barret." Remus deadpanned at his cluelessness.

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't understand what it is!" Barret grumbled his eyes.

"This must be magic... That's what Sephiroth was saying. The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor," she began explaining, "It finds small drifting planets with its magic... and then collides with them. This Planet might get wiped out entirely-"

The ground then shook as Cloud shouted, "Sephiroth!"

A voice rang out in the entire temple. 

_Hahaha, it is not me..._

Then, a huge dragon appeared from out of nowhere and started attacking the group. 

"Gah! Where did this thing come from?!" Cid argued.

"Let's not waste time and get this over with!" Zack encouraged as the group attacked the red dragon.

**~Cor Leonis~**

Cor read the history book. It contained entirely of Lucis' past and the past kings, along with the ex-kings. Cor has got to apologize to Noctis later for not protecting the king and being there by his side, but they weren't here yet so he decided to hit the books.

He opened the book to the Page of Contents where he would know where to read. Pointing at the top one and sliding his pointy finger down, he found something to read.

"Ah, ex-kings... That would be interesting to read," says the Immortal. In all honesty, he hasn't read about the ex-king and the past's story, so it would be a little entertaining. He read the chapter and started from the beginning.

"Ever since the seventh king of Lucis, the past kings always had a younger brother. Every one of them was unique. Cyamus Lucis Caelum was the first younger brother of the King of Lucis and wanted peace. In the records, he died because of a war. The next was Fridericus Lucis Caelum who loved to collect flowers. The next younger brother was Chrysalis Lucis Caelum. Chrysalis wanted to travel and died unknowingly where. Some say he died in the Temple of the Ancients, but no one knows for sure. And the next which is named Olympio Lucis Caelum that liked to battle. He would spar every now and then. Then, Scapha Lucis Caelum was the next. He was a stern and intimidating younger brother. Adrius Lucis Caelum was next. His talent was to play a piano. The last younger brother of Lucis was Frontinus Lucis Caelum who, unlike the others, wanted power."

This part was what Cor knew in the history since he was there at the time.

"Frontinus was a greedy man who was known for trickery and deception. One day, he toppled over Regis and became the king of Lucis, not until his older brother overthrew him and regained his throne. He banished him from the lands without regret and lived peacefully ever since. Who knows where he has gone to? Well, no one does until someone reported that someone saw him living in another faraway city pretending as..."

Cor gasped at what he saw in the book. He must be dreaming, right? Maybe hallucinating? Had he drank too much caffeine? It can't be!

"... Frontinus Stalagnus."


	25. Sacrificial Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis with his friends, along with Aranea, defeats a huge Quezacotl and receives a Mythril.
> 
> Meanwhile, the other group has had some emotional problems in the temple...

**~Royal Group~**

The group defeated an impossible-to-defeat Quetzalcoatl and learned that the imperial army is using 'daemons' to power up their magitek armors which is bad news for them.

They got out of the ruins along with their 'Mythril Ore'. They were relieved that they got their hands on the rare ore but they knew it was far from over.

"Congrats. That concludes your 'training'. You've still got a whole path ahead, but don't let anyone tell you how to walk it," she encouraged while Prompto chuckled.

"You may have been hired for false pretenses, but your assistance was invaluable all the same."

"Hmph, tell me something I don't know. You can spare the pleasantries."

Meanwhile, Romulus was silent all the time, not saying a word and focusing his eyes somewhere else. Suddenly, he looked at the group and spoke up, "I have somewhere else to go. Don't bother following, it won't help you."

He walked away, leaving the group speechless.

"Was he always like that?" Prompto asked Aranea.

"He doesn't like getting emotions or compliments getting over him. But don't worry about that."

"Well, take care walking your path, Aranea," Ignis complimented.

"Oh, right. Thanks- I will. And I'll 'train' you more if our paths meet again." She turned around, walking away. "Oh, and before I forget, His Excellency instructed me to give you boys a ride back. If you need a lift, feel free to hop on."

"Well, glad that's over with." Prompto looked at the Prince.

Ignis looked at his phone and notified Noctis. "Noct, I've just recieved word from Cindy."

"And?" he demanded.

"We're to return to Lestallum. Her friend works as an engineer of the power plant. She'll take care of the mythril."

"And that'll take care of the boat problem!" added Prompto.

They approached Aranea who was standing below a ruined arch where Ardyn was standing earlier for their arrival.

"You're headed for Lestallum, right?" Aranea asked, "I'll take you there, but no further," she offered.

"Got it." Noctis nodded.

"So, ready to ship out?"

"You bet, let's fly."

"Hold on tight, boys."

"L-Look at that!" Prompto pointed at the huge, red ship right in front of them that was fourteen times larger than their size.

"A red ship," pointed Ignis.

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

The group defeated the red dragon. After the certain events, Cloud picked up a summon materia from the monster which they assume was called a Bahamut Summon. Cloud puts it in his inventory and walks toward the pedestal.

"What is this?" Cloud wondered, observing the floating item on the pedestal.

"There's something written on it..." Aerith inspected it carefully. "B. L. A. C. K... M. A. T. E. R. I. A," she spelled out.

"Black Materia!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hey! Black Materia... What should we do about it?"

"Hm..." Remus rubbed his chin, trying to think of an answer. Remus shrugged for he does not know.

"I'll try and talk to the Lifestream," suggested Aerith.

"She can do that?" Remus whispered while Tifa just nodded.

"I don't understand..." Aerith shook her head. "What? Really?!" She turned around to face the group. "They said that the temple itself is the Black Materia."

"What do they mean?" Cloud asked clueless of the hint.

"So the Cetras just built a temple made out of a materia?" Remus questioned.

"This huge temple? This huge temple IS the Black Materia?!" Zack widened his eyes. "Then no one could take it!"

"Hm, it's complicated," Aerith began explaining, "You see, this is the model of the temple. And inside it is a device which gets smaller and smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the temple becomes smaller, YOU become smaller, too! Until it fits in the palm of your hands."

"So if we solve every puzzle that the temple has to bring us..." Remus made a conclusion, "Then the temple will shrink and become the Black Materia?"

"Yes, but there's one thing..." Aerith frowned. "You can only answer the puzzles inside the temple. So anyone who solves the puzzles will become crushed by the temple."

"I see... The Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the temple easily..." Cloud muttered.

"Hm, then just leave it!" Barret suggested, "If we can't take it, then neither will Sephiroth, right?"

"No, that won't work." Remus shook his head. "If we leave it, then the Sephiroth Clones would answer the puzzles, sacrificing themselves. After that, another clone will take the Black Materia to the actual Sephiroth which will cause chaos." Remus thought of an idea that'll save the world. "Why don't... I do it?" He looked at them.

"Are you serious?!" Zack shouted, "We can't let that happen!"

"Yeah, but... it's the only way." Remus looked down on the ground.

"You're joking, right, Remus?" Cloud made a worried look.

"No... I have to." Remus clenched his fists. "Please."

"Well..." Zack frowned at the thought of Remus disappearing from their lives. "I guess this is goodbye... We can't really stop you now since you have such a stubborn head."

"Please, just... go. I'll give you ten minutes to leave..." Remus turned away and looked at the hovering item.

"Goodbye, Remus..." Cloud sadly said.

The group left the room with sad expressions. They were sad that they couldn't do anything to force his stubborn mind to not do it.

They walked on top of the clock's hands and went to the exit... They were about to leave, when...

"It's... warm," Cloud whispered. "This isn't good."

Aerith, Barret, Cid, Zack, and Tifa backstepped when they looked at what was in front of them.

"Cloud..." Aerith gasped. "... Behind you!"

"Watch out!" Zack added.

Cloud turned around and prepared his Fusion Sword.

**~Royal Group~**

"Huff, that all o' them?" Noctis said within his suit.

"Think so," said the Hunter who partner'd up with Noctis.

"Nice job, you didn't disappoint," the prince complimented.

"When have I ever?"

"Keep it up."

"Will do." He chuckled. "Now, let's scram."

The two just recently defeated the daemons inside the power plant because it was causing some minor technical difficulties. After exiting the power plant and removing their suits, the woman named Holly approached them.

"Great work in there. As promised, here's your Mythril. And thank you for your hard work," Holly appreciated.

"Sure," Noctis plainly said.

"Hey, big guy!" Prompto waved at Gladiolus.

"So the 'hunter' who went on ahead-" Ignis gets cut off.

"The one and only." Gladiolus smiled. "How've ya been, fellas?"

"Not bad!" Prompto acclaimed and observed him. "Whoa... someone did a number on you, though."

"You should see the other guy. Anyway, I'm back and better than ever."

Suddenly, Iris approached the group. "Noct? Gladdy?!" She exclaimed, surprise of their appearance, "I can't believe it!"

"Hey, thanks for lookin' out for her, Dustin," Gladiolus mentioned the person behind Iris.

"So, Gladdy, did you apologize to Noct after storming out like that?" Iris smiled.

"He... made it up to me in there." Noctis crossed his arms.

"The power plant?" she realized, "Oh, so you got your hands on some mythril. In that case, I'll hand it over to Cid. You'll want to freshen up first anyway. Meet me in Caem when you're ready."

**~Countryside Group~**

After defeating the wall monster, they broke the door and went outside. They sadly looked at the temple and reminisced the times they've spent together.

"I never knew it would come to this." Zack narrowed his eyes.

"Me either..." Aerith walked beside Zack. "I guess that's how bad he wants to save the Planet, huh?"

Meanwhile, inside the temple, Remus was there, preparing himself. He hovered his hand over to the floating item and solved one puzzle in it.

After completing it, he felt like the temple was shrinking. But, he knew what would happen, so he continued on and on until he felt like he was the same size as an insect.

He completed many puzzles and he feels like he's being crushed as if desperate for air. After the final puzzle...

... Remus fell unconscious.

He woke up, darkness surrounding him. Where was he? He doesn't know. It felt like an eternal abyss where he can fall anytime. He doesn't see where he was standing, but he can feel it.

_Wake up._

A voice whispered, the voice echoed throughout the abyss he was in.

_Don't give in._

A sudden light shone right in fron of him. He was now in a field full of flowers while a tree stood high. There was someone standing beside the tree and was wearing a white dress. She also had red hair. Is that...?

"Aurelius? Is that really you?" 

Aurelius turned to the left and slowly walked around while tapping her cheek. "That's a good question!" She turned to Remus. "Let's put it this way. It's the real me, but inside a dream." She clasped her hands together. "I'm sleeping in the real world, you see!" She giggled. "And you're unconscious, too! So it's like... we're meeting inside each other's heads since I have a Telepathic ability!"

"So this is a dream... But why are you here?" Remus looked around. "Didn't I get crushed in the temple?"

"That is quite right, but there's one thing you missed." She hovered her hand on the ground and made the Lightbringer appear.

"My sword!" Remus gasped.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "You left your sword outside the temple. Your gut feeling was correct. Now, all you've gotta do is teleport to your sword and everything will be fine!"

"Well, thanks for reminding me, but..." Remus wondered, "Where are you right now? I really want to meet you in person. I mean, we met at the caravan, but still! I want to talk to you!"

"One thing at a time, Remus... One thing at a time."

Everything disappeared when...

**~Outside the Temple~**

"So... that's the Black Materia?" Cloud looked at the hole the temple made when it disappeared. 

"We'll keep watch here," said Barret as they stood in front of the bridge.

Cloud and Zack jumped into the hole while Aerith climbed down slowly. As Aerith lost grip on the steep wall, Zack caught her with ease.

"Woah! Almost fell to your death there, Aerith." Zack smiled. He slowly let her stand up by herself and observed the Black Materia with her. "So... Remus is in there now?"

"Yeah... but as long as we have this, then Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor." He observed it carefully. "Hmm? Can you guys use it?"

"No..." Aerith shook her head. "We can't use it right now, you need great spiritual power to use it."

"You mean lots of spiritual energy?" 

"That's right." She nodded. "One person's power alone won't do it. Somewhere special. Where there's plenty of the Planet's energy..." Aerith made a realized expression. "Oh yeah! The Promised Land!" exclaimed Aerith.

"No, but..." Cloud thought.

"Sephiroth is different. He's not an ancient. He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land," she informed.

"Ah, but I have..." A voice of Sephiroth rung out the area as he appeared, "I am far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the knowledge and the wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. And soon... I will create the future."

"Sephiroth, that's nonesense!" Zack shouted.

"We won't let you do it! The future is not just yours!" Aerith yelled.

"Hahaha... I wonder...?" He laughed.

Suddenly, Cloud's thoughts were clouded by Sephiroth's illusions. He grabbed his head and kneeled down.

 _Wake up!_ Sephiroth yelled in Cloud's head.

"Sh... Shut up!" Cloud said, but he soon realized that he wasn't in his body anymore, but in a spirit state. He saw himself etherealized and glared at himself, begging for the voices to stop. "The... noise..."

Sephiroth hovered down the hole and landed perfectly in front of Cloud. "There, Cloud... Good boy," he said to the blond like a dog.

"Wa... aaa... a..." Cloud's real self whispered. Zack tried to stop him but was thrown away by Cloud with his subconscious strength.

He slowly walked towards Sephiroth and handed him the Black Materia. "No!!" shouted Aerith.

"Well done..." Sephiroth laughed as he flew away and disappeared from their line of sight.

"Hey!" Barret's deep voice called out, "What's happening?! Did someone intrude?! I'll go check!" he shouted while walking around the narrow path, looking for a person.

Meanwhile, Cloud was slowly recollecting his thoughts.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Aerith worriedly asked.

"Cloud..." Zack slowly approached the blond.

"... I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth?" Cloud shook his head. "Urrrrrgh... What have I done?!"

"... Cloud, you haven't done anything. It's not your fault." Aerith swayed her head.

"I'm... I'm...!" Cloud pushed Aerith and started attacking her. Zack saw this and quickly protected her from Cloud.

"Cloud, stop! This is not you! What happened?!" Zack exclaimed while being struck by the blond.

"Urrgh... Cloud!!" Barret jumped in the hole. "Hey, Cloud! You dumb fuck!" Barret knocked Cloud unconscious.

_Where am I...? This isn't a dream... right...?_

Cloud fell to the ground, knocked out cold by Barret. Zack sighed and carried Cloud outside of the hole and towards the bridge.

Tifa and the others approached them made a panicked expression. 

"Guys! You have to see who showed up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all noticed it, I did add a reference inside this chapter. If y'all don't know, then you have to watch Final Fantasy XIII-2 when Serah was inside the happy-fake dream. It just came into my head to make a reference of it and I was like "Yeah! I'll add that in!" It made me feel amazed.
> 
> Also, yeah. I was late on uploading because I cleaned my mom's car and I was late to wake up. I think I woke up at 9:20 AM or something. But hey, at least I still uploaded!


	26. Conflict Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wakes up from a strange dream where he met his sister, Aurelius Stalagnus. His gut feeling was right, he had to leave the Lightbringer outside the temple. But now, after sleeping for who-knows-how-many-hours, they were now in Gongaga, Zack's hometown. Suspiciously, they find out that Zack and Aerith went to the City of the Ancients.
> 
> They traverse through the province and finds the Forgotten City. They search and search every bits and corner of the houses and everything they can enter. Whilst doing that, they unravel many stories from their friend's past and become closer companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are okay and not being eaten by the Coronavirus. Look, if you're bored inside your house... well, I am too. I don't want to argue, but people in America really be protesting and having parties in beaches, like what the fu-
> 
> Well, it ain't my problem if the death-spike goes over the roof. I hope y'all viewers aren't breaking the law.

Remus opened his eyes. Was that the real Aurelius? He didn't know she was a Psychic! He didn't even know what her abilities are! Well, now that he knows that she can telepathically enter people's minds, he asked himself, _Can she do that to random people or only to people she knows?_

He didn't have time to think. He was aware that time was ticking and the longer he was to lay down on the bed, the longer the time Sephiroth has to activate Meteor. So, he sat up, grunting in the process. His friends saw it and approached him.

He looked around and saw Cloud, already awake. It seems like he was awake earlier than he was.

"Wha... What happened...?" Remus asked his friends, trying to recall what happened, "Oh...! That's right...! The Ancient Temple...!" He exclaimed.

"Well, we aren't in the Ancient Temple now... We're in Gongaga," informed Tifa, "The villagers were kind enough to let us in the village."

"Right... right... Zack's hometown..." Remus widened his eyes after. There was... someone missing. "Speaking about Zack's hometown, where's Zack?"

"He left with Aerith. We don't know where they went, though." Tifa hummed. "I wonder where they went."

"They went to... the City of the Ancients..." Cloud rubbed his head.

"Themselves?! Why would they go there?!" Barret exclaimed, "Hey, we're goin' too."

"Only the Ancients... Only Aerith can save us from Meteor..." Cloud murmured.

"Then we must go. What'll we do if something happens to Aerith and Zack? If Sephiroth finds them, then they're in trouble!" Tifa suggested.

"Sephiroth... already knows..." He grunted.

"Hey! Why're you still sittin' around?" Barret shouted.

"Let's go, Cloud."

"No." He shook his head. "I might lose it again. If Sephiroth comes near me, then I might..."

"Yeah, goddammit!" Barret yelled at Cloud, "It's because of you that Sephiroth got his hands on the Black Materia. It's your damn fault!"

"My fault...?" Cloud looked at his palms.

"I know you've got problems... Hell, we all do. But you don't even understand yourself. But you gotta understand that there ain't no gettin' off'a this train we're on 'till we get to the end of the line."

"Cloud, we came this far... Aren't you settling things with Sephiroth?" Tifa said with worried eyes.

"No... I'm afraid..." He kept shaking his head. "If this keeps up, I might go crazy! I'm afraid..."

"Goddamn jackass, that's what you are," said Barret with a deep tone, "Just think about it... How many people in this world do ya think really understand themselves? People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But... they go on living. They don't run away. That's just how it is..." Barret walked out of the stone-made house.

"Cloud... you'll come with us, right? I believe in you..." Tifa walked out after.

"Cloud..." Remus stood up and left his bed, approaching Cloud carefully. "Look, Cloud. Whatever happens, Zack and I will stop you if Sephiroth controls your mind again." He pats his shoulder while Cloud just sat there with a clouded mind.

Remus sighed at his current state. _So, he's_ that _scared from hurting Aerith, hm?_

"I just... think that Aerith and Zack are perfect together and... I don't want to take that away from them..." He shook his head slowly but you can tell his gestures that it was filled with guilt and fear. "What happens if I accidentally kill Aerith? What will happen to Zack? I'll regret ever choosing to be on Aerith's side-"

"Cloud!" Remus exclaimed, "Are you hearing yourself? You shouldn't be saying things like that. What you should do is how to prevent it from happening. Look..." Remus looked down at the floor. "We're here to guide you, Cloud. We're not just here to help you through fights, we're also here to mentally support you, okay...?"

"I... guess..." He stopped shaking his head. "Let's go save Aerith and Zack!"

"That's the spirit!"

**~Royal Group's Position~**

After getting back from the ruins, Cid was now preparing the boat. Noctis' friends hung around, chatting with each other while Noctis himself was looking at a picture of Cid with his father.

"Just something I gotta get off my chest..." Cor crossed his arms.

"What's that?" Noctis looked at Cor who seems to be deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." He then looked at Noctis sternly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the king but I wasn't strong enough to uphold it."

These words somehow made Noctis and his friends speechless. 

"Ain't nothin' nobody could've done to stop what happened," said the engineer as he walked past Noctis, looking like he just finished working on the boat.

"Yeah, I realize that."

Cid then sat on the yellow couch that was in the middle of the room. "But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side."

"... I do..." Noctis responded.

"Even if they can't solve your problems, you can't hide what's goin' on from 'em... It hurts like hell." He leaned off the couch. "Remember, those ain't your bodyguards- They're your brothers. Trust in 'em. Always." He smiled at the group.

Sighing, the Immortal didn't know how to put this out. He knew that Remus Stalagnus was Frontinus' son. Who knew if he, along with his friends, were working with the empire.

"I... I have two more things to say..." Cor closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. "Your friend... might be suspiciously working for the empire."

Noctis and his friends seem taken back by those words. Noctis spoke up, "Can you... clear it out for me...? I didn't understand... what you were..."

"They might, but I don't know the truth just yet. I'm just suspicious. I read this history book while you were gone and it stated that Frontinus Lucis Caelum was greedy for power. He was banished from Lucis and was found in another city using the name 'Frontinus Stalagnus'."

"Alright, I think I get it. We'll be careful around them from now on."

"Oh, and one last thing." Cor sighed. "I heard there was a summon crystal just in a place called 'The Forgotten City'. I don't know the name, but it's worth checking out before going to Altissia."

"Okay, so before we go to Altissia, we're supposed to get a summon from The Forgotten City and go back?" Noctis summarized.

"Precisely, yes. Are you going to accept the mission?" Cor asked.

"Hm, sure. I mean, we don't really need to hurry now, do we?" Noctis looked at his friends while they just shook their heads.

"Alright, may Lucis guide you. Here is where the location is." He handed them a map. "Just in case you get lost."

**~Countryside Group's Position~**

Using the fortunate retrieved motorcycles they have, they transported Cid, Barret, and Tifa, along with Red XIII, to the motorcycles. There were only two retrieved, however, as Zack may have taken the other one to transport Aerith to the Forgotten City.

Surprisingly, one of their motorcycles can hold up to three people. Tseng is really reliable.

After riding for what seemed like hours while the scorching sun was up high in the sky, they finally reached the Forgotten City.

"Woah..." Cid gaped his mouth open. "I have never seen anythin' like this before."

"Me either..." Tifa added.

"Well, let's not waste time and search this place out, shall we?" Remus looked at the group. "Let's split our group into two. Red XIII and Cid, you go and search the left path."

"Alrighty! Let's go, Red!" He motions the creature to follow him.

"Next, Barret and Cloud should go to the middle path. I bet that's where the juicy stuff is."

"Why us?" Cloud curiously asked, "Why you and Tifa?"

"You two need to settle things down. We don't need heated up arguments in the middle of a battle, you know. And besides, I've befriended almost every girl in my town. Not in a romantic relationship, though. Only friends since I don't want to lose my virginity."

"Fine. Move it, Cloud!" Barret gestures Cloud to follow him.

"That leaves us, Tifa. Let's search the east path." Remus pointed to the other shell-like houses down the path. Tifa nodded and went on ahead with Remus.

Barret and Cloud searched for anything useful or any clues that Aerith and Zack might've been here. Nope, nothing at all.

"Hey, Cloud." Barret continued to shuffle through the chest.

"What?" Cloud turned his head.

"Good job out there, fighting all the monsters and stuff. You know, you would be a great addition to Avalanche."

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"Is that all you've gotta say?" Barret grunted once again. He approached Cloud with loud thumps. "Look, I know you've been through things, but you better not act like a tough guy in our group! I hate those types of people!" He turns around again.

Once they were silenced again, Cloud opened his mouth, "Is it because of... Marlene?"

"What?" He snarled.

"You're risking your life for Marlene, right? And if your life is taken out, then..."

Barret sighed. "Yeah... I don't want to lose. If I were to lose, then I'll lose Marlene, too... I have to make sure that she's safe and gettin' all the education she needs."

"Look, you'll pull through. You just have to be strong for her, okay? And if you were to be in danger-"

Suddenly, a dragon-like creature appeared out of nowhere.

"W-What the?!" Barret exclaimed.

"Barret! There's no way out of this, we'll have to fight it!" Cloud gripped the handle of his sword.

"R-Right!" He pointed his arm-gun to the dragon. "Take this!"

**\--**--**

Red XIII and Cid were searching the houses for any supplies or anything to use against Sephiroth just in case he comes interrupting them.

"Your wife, Shera..." Red XIII sat down on the floor like a dog. "She's a good woman. Why not marry her?"

"I'm..." He resisted, but he knew he had to tell it to them someday, "I'm... an abusive guy to her..."

Red XIII seems to have been shocked by this. Cid? Being abusive? It might be just his character, but Red can't see Cid being abusive... excluding how he yells a lot.

"How...?" Red XIII asked, "How did you become aware of that?"

"I used to yell at her a couple o' times, forcing her to do stuff. I even called her a snail when she was fixing something in my ship." He sighed. "I became aware of being abusive when I got stuck on one of the huge metal scraps when we were trying to escape Shinra. I told her to go and leave me there, but she just wouldn't listen. She, fortunately, pried it open for me and we escaped together... That's the moment when I had to leave her so that I won't hurt her ever again."

"You know... you do need to control your yelling a bit. It's kind of... compulsive." Red chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Thanks for listening to my rantin'." He noticed how sympathetic Red's face was. "A-And get to work!! We've still got Sephiroth to deal with!"

Tifa and Cloud, however, were searching the houses in the east, too. They were quiet with no subject to pull up.

"This is very awkward..." Remus said aloud, enough for Tifa to hear.

"Yeah, it is." Tifa giggled. "I'm trying to think of a subject to bring up."

"I'll be first." Remus rubbed his chin. "How long were you and Cloud friends?"

"Hm, about three to four months. I recalled when Cloud told me about his dream of becoming a SOLDIER and proving himself. Cloud wasn't really that kind of social kid... considering how much he avoided me the first time I approached him." She smiled at the thought. "And you? What's your backstory?"

Remus frowned. He never really did have real parents. Angeal was his adoptive parent who took care of him ever since he was a baby. He remembered when he was five and Angeal looked so different than in the future.

"Angeal was... my adoptive father. Ever since I was 5, he already joined SOLDIER and protected those in need of help," Remus started, "Ever since, I swore to become a SOLDIER... just like Cloud, I guess."

"Well..." Tifa was lost in thought, trying to find the correct words to reply with. "I hope your parents are happy in the Lifestream and helping you out on your journey."

"Yeah, I hope so..." He searched the chest to find... a cyan summon orb? Oh! he remembers this summon orb! Uh... What was it called again...? Ah! Shiva! That's her name!

Remus put it in his pocket as of now.

_BAM!_

The ground shook which alerted Cloud and Tifa. They both ran outside and stopped at the crossroads, only to find Cid and Red waiting.

"Where's Cloud and Barret-"

"HAHAHA!" They all heard a familiar voice.

"Barret!" Tifa ran towards them. They looked so tired yet so energetic. They were covered in ashes which lead to them thinking they defeated a giant monster in the inner parts of the city.

"What happened to ya two?" Cid bit on his cigarette.

"We just defeated a dragon, das all!" Barret wrapped his hand around Cloud's shoulder. "Great job out there, Cloud!"

"Right!" He exclaimed.

"Weird how they can change in just one meeting..." Remus whispered in Tifa's ear while she just nodded.

"Oh!" Tifa gasped, "You guys seem tired. I found a room with beds. You all should rest over there for now just in case we have to fight again." Tifa smiled.

**\--Minutes Earlier--**

"HAAAA!" Barret shouted while shooting his bullets at the dragon. As if on cue, Cloud struck the dragon with his fusion sword. "This thing won't give up!" Barret grunted.

Just then, the dragon was about to blast Barret with a laser attack when Cloud ran in the way, protecting Barret in the process.

Cloud got hit and flew to the wall, making a shockwave.

"Cloud!" Barret turned to the fallen blond. "You little...!" Barret turned his head back to the dragon. "Limit Break, Catastrophe!" He hovered upwards and used his gun to make a laser beam. "Take this, ya piece o' shit!"

The dragon disappeared just as Cloud started to stand up.

"Ya okay, Cloud?" Barret lent his hand. "Here."

"Thanks..." Cloud squawked and held Barret's hand, standing up in the method.

"Ya didn't have to protect me like that, ya know..." Barret scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just doing a favor to Marlene." Cloud turned his face away.

"Oh well." He shrugged and surprisingly noogied Cloud's head. "C'mere!"

"HEY!!" Cloud tried to get off of him. "Let go of me!"

"Come on, have a little fun!" Barret let go of Cloud. "Let's go check on the others." He ran through the exit and disappeared from his line of sight. 

"So that's the effect of helping people..." He clenched his fists and followed Barret through the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another work is done. Looks like earphones help me type on the computer because... wow, I did work with 2000 words in just an hour. Earphones, thank you for lending me your power. Anyway, I have to go now and eat my goshdarn lunch, bye!


	27. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group proceeds below the Forgotten City, where Cloud assumes he heard a voice. Is it Aerith and Zack, or is it just an illusion?
> 
> The Lucian Adventurers manage to reach The Forgotten City and tries to search the ins and outs of the place, but it seems to be more profound within the structures, so they went deeper into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more than the Chapter's Summary, it's just that I don't know how to summarize it _without_ spoiling anything. Yes, there's more to it than what the Chapter's Summary is going to tell.

Noctis and his 'brothers' rode through the road while the sun sets on the horizon. The sky was mixed with a dark blue and orange hue which makes it beautiful for sky-gazing.

"I wonder where Remus and his friends are right now..." Prompto looked at the side.

"If we're not lucky, then they're probably negotiating with the empire," answered Gladiolus, "If we are lucky, then they are doing some missions out in some cities."

"Oh, I just hope they aren't affiliated with Niflheim." The blond put his palm on his chin, using his elbow as support.

**\--**--**

"I feel it..." Cloud whispered. Barret and the others woke up and approached Cloud who seems to be focused on something.

"Cloud, what is it?" Barret questioned.

"Aerith is here..." said Cloud to his friends, "... and so is Sephiroth."

"W-What?! Sephiroth?!" Barret exclaimed.

"But how can you tell?" Tifa disputed.

"... It's not an excuse, I can feel it in my soul."

"Then we better follow them," suggested Remus, "We don't know what might happen to them."

"... Right. Let's go get Aerith and Zack."

The group went down the house's ladder and walked outside. Unsurprisingly, it was nighttime. The moon was up high and the sky was color dark blue. The stars were sparkling like little gems.

They walked through the path when Cloud stopped at the intersecting path.

"Aerith's voice... It's coming from over there." He pointed at the northern path so they all nodded and decided to hurry up.

They walked in and saw a shell-like edifice inside with a lake in front of it. It looked very pure, but Remus didn't want to drink it either.

"I can hear it going louder... from over that shell-like structure." Cloud held his head and stood straight again.

They entered the shell and saw a staircase leading down. Seaweed-like things were surrounding it. They stepped into the glass staircase and saw that it was a long way down. They then looked up and noticed that they were... underwater? Looking down, they saw some kind of city covered by certain-shaped glass walls.

**\--**--**

Noctis and his friends stopped their car when they realize that there was no way for the car to enter. 

"Looks like the car stays here," says Gladiolus with a smug tone.

"Indeed, we have to use our feet to reach that summon orb," Ignis added.

"Alright, no complaining. We've traveled great distance before." Noctis tried to motivate them. Just earlier, they drove through a forest which was a nice, breezy ride throughout.

"Woah..." Prompto gaped his mouth open when they stopped in an intersecting path. The structure looks like those corals underwater which was stacked up to build the edifice. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Me either," Gladiolus replied.

"Well, let's hurry. We don't want to keep Cid waiting on the boat." Ignis fixed his spectacle.

They walked through the path and looked for any orb-looking object anywhere. Cor mentioned that maybe it's in the inner parts of the city, but he hasn't explored it as much.

They then entered an area and saw what seems like a shell structure with a bright light shining down on it. It looks so mystical and... mysterious. They proceeded to walk inside the giant structure...

**\--**--**

"Stay here," said the blond as he gestured them to linger in the area.

He jumped at the circular pillars and made his way up to where Aerith was praying while Zack was right beside Aerith, possibly being aware of anything that will try and kill the Cetra.

"Cloud!" Zack whisper-yelled, "Why are you guys here?"

"It's because- ah!" Cloud held his head as if he was in pain. He stepped back a little when Zack approached him. Cloud shoved Zack very strong which caused the brunet to hit the wall and made a small 'thud'. He grabbed his Fusion Sword and when he was about to attack Aerith...

"Cloud, you dumb fuck!" a familiar voice yelled.

"What are you doing, blond?!" the deep tone caused Cloud to regain more of his sanity.

"Cloud!" The two voice which he assumed was Remus and Tifa's caused him to regain all of his sanity. He sheathed back his sword and went to Zack who seemed to be hurt.

"D-Don't worry... I'm fine..." Zack slowly stood up. "W-We have... to...!" Zack gaped at the huge opening that shone light above Aerith. Oh no, it was...!

Sephiroth!

They didn't have the time to react as Sephiroth appeared with his Masamune. It wasn't a copy nor an imagination, it was him!

All so suddenly, Sephiroth's Masamune pierced Aerith's stomach. Everything had slowed down for Remus, Zack, and Cloud. This can't be happening, right? Is this reality, or simply just an illusion?

Sephiroth pulled out the huge sword and let Aerith fall to the ground. In the process, her materia that was attached to her hair fell off, and, with each drop, it made a 'ting' sound. It fell on the circular pillars, one by one... when finally, it fell into the water, never to be found again.

"Aerith!!" Zack ran up to Aerith and caught her in his hands. "Aerith..."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, "This is too far!" He frowned. "How could you..."

Sephiroth held his hands side by side and looked up with a smile. A maniac smile, at that. "Don't worry, Aerith will soon be a part of the Planet's energy. All I need to do is go North, over to 'The Promised Land'. There, I will become a being by-"

"Shut up!" Zack cut him off, "Your stupid plan doesn't mean a thing... Aerith is gone... Aerith will no longer be happy, laugh, cry... or get angry..." A tear fell from Zack's eye.

"You..." Cloud clenched his fists and glared at Sephiroth. "You bastard! You are frustrating me!"

"What, are you telling me that you have feelings now?" Sephiroth asked with a mocking face.

"Of course! What do you think I am!?"

"Hahaha..." Sephiroth chuckled. "There's no need to act as if you're sad. There's no need to act as if you're angry either. Because, Cloud, you are..." He then flew upwards toward the yellow light above and left a summon materia, summoning an unknown creature they have yet to meet.

**\--Minutes earlier--**

Noctis and his quirky friends heard some kind of noise just below the structure. What was it? It sounds like a woman's voice, but whose?

Before they checked it out, it seems like they found the thing they were looking for. A Shiva summon? This'll be helpful in their journey.

They ran down the transparent stairs and below them looked like a city of some sort. What is it? Is it some kind of hidden base? Is it already found by the imperial army?

They reached the bottom where the city was and walked through more stairs when...

"Wait, isn't that..." Ignis squinted his eyes. "Remus... Zack... and Cloud...?! Along with Aerith? What are they trying to do...?"

The group approached the other people below the stairs who seem to be only watching the other group of three. Aerith looks like she's praying, Zack and Cloud seem to be talking to each other. Not until Cloud shoved Zack toward the wall.

"No, not now..." Barret gestured Noctis when they were about to jump on one of the pillars. Cloud was about to attack Aerith but Cid straightened his angry expression.

"Cloud, you dumb fuck!"

"What're you doing, blond?!"

"Cloud!" Tifa gasped. Cloud seemed to have regained his consciousness because he sheathed his Fusion Sword on his scabbard. They paused for a bit.

Sephiroth suddenly appeared from the ceiling and pierced Aerith with his eight-feet long Masamune. He pulled it out as Aerith's frail body just fell to the ground while her materia fell on each pillar.

"Oh crap, we have to help them!" Barret suggested to Tifa.

"Sephiroth is too strong!" Tifa replied, "If anything, Cloud can probably defeat him all on his own since he's the one who knows Sephiroth longer than us."

"Gr... We have to do somethin'! We can't just sit ducks 'round here!" Cid angrily added.

Meanwhile, Noctis and his friends just watched from behind. Cloud and Zack look like they're arguing against Sephiroth. Aerith's corpse was held by Zack while Cloud provoked Sephiroth.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth flew upwards while muttering something to Cloud whilst leaving a summon materia. It was an unknown being and the group knows they had to support Cloud and Zack. Remus and Noctis's group jumped on the pillars one-by-one and finally reached Zack and Cloud.

"We're here to help!" Ignis responded as he pulled out his dagger. Everyone pulled out their weapons and attacked the unknown being.

**~Cape Caem, beside the boat~**

"Interesting... So Frontinus might've had a change of hearts, then... but why, and how?" Cor asked himself.

"Readin' those books again, marshal?" The old man, Cid, turned his head to look at Cor.

"Yes, but what's interesting is that they wanted to capture Frontinus but somehow... he doesn't remember any experiences in Lucis, nor does he know how he captured the throne."

"Well..." Cid stood up and walked around. "I heard that some say Frontinus might've tricked the guards into thinking he didn't remember anything. Others say he wasn't joking and was brainwashed by someone, but we don't know who did it."

"Brainwashed..." Cor muttered to himself, "His sibling is the king, Regis Lucis Caelum himself... but that's all there is. No one knows if he's alive or not."

"Maybe he's living somewhere far away?" Cid suggested.

"Maybe... just maybe..."

**~The Forgotten City, Underground~**

"Fira!" Noctis yelled as he shot a series of fireballs from his right hand. He then teleported to attack the vile creature.

"Do your move!" Remus looked at Noctis as he nodded. "Royal Blitz!" He commanded. Noctis did his move, Armiger, and teleported everywhere whilst attacking the creature. Then, subsequently, Gladiolus appeared out of nowhere and used his broadsword to attack a few times. Prompto then shot the creature five times while Ignis used his dagger as a way for Noctis to teleport.

Remus then nodded to Zack and Cloud. "Limit Break!" The three shone light from their bodies and effectively used their weapons rapidly to attack the summon. "Double Omnislash, Version Six!" Cloud and Remus yelled. They rapidly teleported everywhere just like Noctis did. Multiple weapons surrounded the enemy and Cloud teleported to those weapons whilst attacking the opponent. Added by Remus's EX-weapons, he also did the same as Cloud did.

After doing that, the vile creature finally dissipated and was defeated. Panting, Zack carried Aerith and took her above while his friends followed. He placed Aerith in the middle of the lake where it was deep. He let go and let a tear trickle down his face. As Aerith sunk below, Zack walked back to his friends as Cloud and Remus hugged him for comfort.

"Hey..." Barret approached and pat Zack's back. "She's in a better place now."

"Thanks..." He sniffed and wiped his tears away.

"Maybe they're not hostile like Remus's father..." Ignis suggested while his friends nodded. Noctis approached them, trying not to make anything worse.

"Hey, if you want... we'll take you to Altissia." Noctis grabbed Zack's shoulder. "I-If you want! I know you've been through stuff-"

"Sure." Zack nodded. "We'll come with you."

"Really? But..."

"There's nothing much to do anyway. Besides, if we need to defeat Sephiroth, we have to prepare." Zack made a serious face. Just like that, he was another person. "Take us to Altissia!"

The two groups agreed in going to Altissia. Even Barret, Cid, Red, and Tifa since they want to prepare for the worst. Preparing aside, Remus, Zack, and Cloud were riding their bikes while the three Avalanche members were sitting behind the motorcycles as passengers.

Noctis, along with his friends, felt sad yet confused. They're sad because Aerith died and now everyone in the group is gloomy. Yet, they were confused because they assume they were working for the imperial army, but they didn't even have a single imperial soldier. Assuming they weren't looking for actual trouble and was just trying to save the world with them, they just shrugged the question off their shoulders.

The ride was as silent like an empty desert. The only sounds heard were the car and the motorcycles. Cloud thought of what's Sephiroth doing right now, Remus thought about food, while Zack thought about Aerith. Poor Aerith... If only that wasn't her fate as a Cetra.

They finally arrived at Cape Caem and went below the small building. The elevator went down and showed Cid and Cor. Cor was reading while Cid was on the couch, chilling.

The group walked down the stairs, alerting the two people.

"Ah, there you are!" Cor said, "I must've been wrong for the accusations when I told you about the past of the EX-kings."

"What do you mean by that?" Noctis asked the marshal.

"Well, you see... there's this one part when the soldiers tried to arrest Frontinus, your uncle, but he was somehow... brainwashed. Like his memories have been wiped out and he restarted a new life in the other city."

"Well, what was the other city called?" Gladiolus question.

"... Midgar."

"The place where Angeal and I lived?" Remus held his forehead. "Now that I think about it... Angeal did say something about my father's name being Frontinus or something like that..."

"Then you must be related! You're both Stalagnus which is a rare surname, you both lived in Midgar... and you must be...! No way!" Cor gasped.

"Remus and Noctis are cousins?"


	28. Altissia, City on the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys ride on a boat towards Altissia, the City surrounded by Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are doing okay and not dying of boredom!

The ride on the boat was silent the whole time. It was shocking that Noctis and Remus, probably along with Aurelius, were long, lost relatives. It was just... too coincidental. It's like fate brought them all together. Remus could've ended in a different city or different town, maybe even headed to another country, if possible! But he ended up meeting them in this kingdom where war is occurring and they have to save both the Planet and Noctis.

Remus was still thinking of his sister, Aurelius. He assumed that Aurelius was protecting the Oracle since she sent a message directly from her. That fact relieves his nerves and reduced his stress.

As Remus looked into the ocean, another headache got into him. Remus held his head and tried not to gain too much attention. It felt like... another vision...?

It seems like someone was lying on the floor while another person was holding him in his hands. Two others were standing right beside him.

The vision ended as the headache went away in a blink of an eye. His focus wandered into a different direction. What was that just now? When they were at the cliff, he too saw a vision. He didn't want to come to a conlusion, but... is it possibly...?

Remus's focus ran back to him when Noctis spoke aloud, getting him back to his senses.

"So... We're cousins, huh?" Noctis tried to start a conversation, but it was obvious that he was also processing what they had just unraveled.

"Well, yeah. At least that's what we've concluded. We're still... not sure if it is the truth or just a false accusation."

The ride was silent. The only thing they heard was the water splashing against the boat and the boat's engine. Another thing to notice is that Cid Highwind said that he'd stay at Cape Caem. It was because Iris offered him a job. Highwind and Cid of Lucis have almost the same jobs. Coincidence? I think not!

After what seemed like fifty minutes of driving and Prompto using his phone, he got something.

"Guys, I got a signal!" informed Prompto. It looks like he got ahold of some internet connection.

 _"The government issued a statement promising that the reasons behind awakening the Hydraean would be clarified in the ceremonial address."_ stated the news reporter, _"Delivering the address will be Lady Lunafreya, who was previously reported dead. This will mark her first public appearance since the violence that befell the signing ceremony."_ The news reporter stopped talking.

"Lady Lunafreya's gonna give speech?" the blond asked for clarifications.

"Sounds like it," defined the brute.

"Lord knows- this world could use some wisdom," Cid added.

"One question." Remus got the attention of the Royalty. "Is your kingdom always like this? War and battles... or was it just when all hell broke loose? Because it sounds like the world is in hell right now."

"Well, there were battles in the past, but this feels like a Cold War." Ignis fixed his spectacles.

"Agreed," Noctis added.

"Hm, okay..."

As the boat entered the bridge, they stopped in front of an Altissian Guard. The guard hopped onto the boat and walked beside Cid who was driving the boat.

"Does this vessel have an entry permit?" he required.

"Entry permit?" Prompto asked as he sweat. They didn't expect for such a thing, Cid didn't even mention that!

"Don't worry, I got one."

Remus sighed in relief as Cid lent his entry permit over to the guard, causing the guard to nod his head.

"That's as old as they get," commented the guard. "Seems in order. You may pass."

The guard hopped off and the boat continued its way onward. The structures were beautiful that Remus can't help but gape his mouth.

"Don't let the fly get in your mouth." Gladiolus laughed while standing next to Remus.

"O-Oh, right." He closed his mouth with an embarrassed look.

"Say, what made you think to help us in our adventure, anyway?" He asked while leaning over the side of the boat.

"Oh, well... ever since the near-death situation of my friend, Zack, we were saved by Tseng's turk friends. We knew that we couldn't roam freely in Midgar so we decided to explore the outer lands, you know?"

"Almost the same as us, huh." He let out a breath. "But a bit different."

Remus knew what he meant. Dying father, assumed death... Yep, it's a bit different than what they've endured, but he can say it is kind of similar to what they did experience.

The boat rode through the water while Remus looked at the cliffs surrounding Altissia. The water that fell from the top of the cliffs were so clean and so blue that you can probably swim in it. The built-up structures and style they used look so ancient and felt like a god can live here. The seagulls flew in the skies and moved freely.

The boat finally stopped nearby a dock while the group prepared themselves. They hopped out of the vehicle and walked through the wooden bridge.

"What's next? Immigration?" Prompto claimed.

"W-What do you mean?" asked the confused Noctis, "There's more?"

They proceeded onward and stopped when a gatekeeper called them. "Sir! What is the purpose of your visit?" inquired the gatekeeper.

"Purpose? Uh..." He looked for an excuse to pass through the gate. When he gave up to look for an excuse, he let Cid do the talking. "Cid, it's all yours."

"But didn't we just...?" He looked at Noctis as he approached the gatekeeper with a deadpanned expression. "Well, we're to visit a... a joint. Maagha... Maagha's the name, yeah."

"Hm, never heard of it." The gatekeeper shook his head. "Unless you're referring to the 'alternate entry program'. In which case, you can pay the 'levy' directly to me. This amount should suffice."

"Aw, what a racket. This is your trip- you cough up the cash."

"Oh, uh-"

"I'll pay," says the red-head.

"But Remus-"

"Shush," He used his pointy finger to cover Noctis's lips. "I'm your cousin now. I'll pay for the levy."

"Fine..." He crossed his arms and pouted while Remus used his Gil to pay off the entry fee.

They walked through the gate and looked around. The buildings look so well-built. It's like it was made from a long time ago.

"Wanna check Weskham's place out?" Gladiolus looked at Noctis.

"Yeah. 'Let's all go to Maagho'!" Prompto mocked.

"Perhaps we'll even make it in time for tea," added Ignis.

"We're up for it." Zack crossed his arms while the other two nodded.

"Then we better start looking now."

The group of eight went ahead and walked through the city. The road was gushing with citizens as the air was filled with chatter. There wasn't a lot of people on the streets but it was still noisy.

As the group was walking, Prompto stopped when the group turned their heads. "We should be close to a famous photo spot. What do you say we take a picture there?"

"Uh, sure. It's not like we're in a hurry or something." Noctis turned his head to the group of three. "Are you guys okay with it?"

"We're sure as heck are ready!" Remus clenched his fists in excitement. "Let's go and check it out!"

They walked through the noisy streets and walked up the stairs. The air was clear and the atmosphere seemed to be bright.

"This way to the dress?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, same street as the estate," the other gossiped.

"It seems that we're going the right way, Noct," Ignis responded while Noctis nodded as a response.

They went on another set of stairs and, finally, they reached their picture spot.

"Take a shot from here," ordered Noctis.

"Good call." Prompto chuckled. "It's picture time!" Prompto prepared the stand and put the camera on top of the stand. It handled the camera quite lightly as the other group joined and prepared a pose. "Ready or not!" Prompto pressed a button on the camera which made it blink a few times.

Prompto ran to the side of Noctis while Remus was doing a peace sign on both Zack and Cloud's heads. Zack and Cloud both reached their arms outward while the other group was doing a formal pose.

The photo ended taking a picture as Prompto grabbed the camera and saved the photo. Remus checked it was surprised by their formality.

"You guys are that orderly in taking a picture?" He turned his head towards Noctis. He nodded as an answer. "Wow. I mean, I guess it's not a surprise from the royal group itself, but you guys need to be more relaxed. Not trying to force you to do it, though."

Noctis and Remus's friends walked through the town to try and find the dress they were looking for. After scouring for the building they were trying to locate, they finally spotted it.

"One helluva crowd..." Prompto observed on the people surrounding the white dress inside the glass chamber.

"And that's the dress," Ignis pointed out, "My word."

After looking at the dress, Cloud spoke up.

"Everyone looks so happy. And it's all because of this one dress."

"Yeah." Noctis puts his hands on his waist.

"Real glad for you... that Lady Lunafreya is safe and sound," said Prompto.

After that sentence, Remus was easily reminded of Aerith. He knew that she's dead, but deep down the Planet... she's roaming in the lifestream. It makes him happy that Aerith is safe and sound inside the Planet, but it won't be as peaceful as it is right now if Sephiroth uses the Planet's energy to become a god. 

Remus became more determined on their mission to stop Sephiroth. That is just how fast Remus can move on. But... he was still worried about his two friends, especially Zack who has spent more time with Aerith. If he can't move on, then the future battles will be more difficult than it normally would be.

"Hey..." The red-head patted Zack's shoulder. "Still sad about Aerith?"

"H-Huh?" He flinched at my words. "Oh, y-yeah... I guess... I mean, it was all so sudden that... I didn't have time to protect her. It's... all my fault..." He weeped when Remus shook his shoulders.

"Hey!" he yell-whispered, "It isn't anyone's fault. Cloud was possessed and hit you. It's Sephiroth's fault for doing that, okay? We're all trying to save the Planet and we can't afford to make one mistake, got it memorized? One wrong step and we're all doomed for eternity." Remus let out a breath. "If you want someone to talk to, I'm here... along with Cloud."

"Hey, we're here , too." Gladiolus held Zack's shoulder.

"M-Me three!" Prompto laughed.

"T-Thanks..." He smiled and wiped his tears off.

All of them walked away from the building and searched for a ride through the river, also known as a gondola. They asked for a ride to Maagho and the gondolier nodded his head. The group sat on the boat which, surprisingly, held all of them.

They stopped at a certain restaurant and hopped off the boat. A dark-toned barista greeted them from behind the counter of the exposed, water-surrounded restaurant.

"Welcome to Accordio, lads. Cid mentioned you'd be dropping in." The man smiled whilst he finished wiping the mug and put it away. "Weskham Armaugh, as you've gathered. My word, you've grown, little prince." He chuckled.

"Alright, cousin. We're going to explore this restaurant. If you need anything, you'll find us... around here somewhere, if we don't get lost." Remus gestured his friends to follow him and explore the place out.

_Calling me 'cousin' doesn't sound so... formal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like every time I publish a chapter, I rush for a deadline...


	29. Vincent Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and his friends meet an ally and stayed on a nearby hotel, meeting two familiar women that they met earlier on their journey. While Remus and his acquaintances interrogate Remus's sister, Noctis and his compatriots negotiate with Camelia, the secretary of Altissia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to spoil too much of the story. Just bits and bits of it.

"So this is your maiden visit. Enjoying it so far?" The barista crossed his arms. "You doubtless have many questions, so ask away."

Noctis tried to find a question he needed some answers on, and so he did. "This country is a part of the empire, isn't it?"

"You're wary. I understand." Weskham put his hands on his hips. "But there's no need to jump at every shadow. Just be aware that the terms of our independence grant the empire free rein to come and go as they please."

"We'll bear that in mind," Ignis noted.

"It's admittedly a one-sided arrangement. Most everything we do requires Niflheim's permission, and they wouldn't knowingly permit the Oracle to appear before the public. How our government spun that is quite a mystery."

Noctis rubbed his chin, looking for a question. "Uh, the Leviathan. Is anything changed with Leviathan?"

The barista raised an eyebrow. "For now it's business as usual at the port, but word is the government will soon open the Altar of the Tidemother."

"In preparation of the rite," added Gladiolus.

"Ah, but on the other hand, they're scrambling to stockpile emergency provisions." He crossed his arms. "This begs the question: if they're anticipating that the Hydraean will wreak havoc, why would they allow the rite to proceed?"

Weskham finished talking. it doesn't seem like Noctis has any more questions, so he decided to end the interrogation. "... We're good for now."

The barista looked at his side, noticing an old lady. "My dear Camelia, it's been a while."

"I heard about your distinguished guests." She walked beside Noctis and looked at Weskham. 

"You've got an ear for gossip."

Then, Camelia turned to look at Noctis.

**\--**--**

The other three sat on one of the chairs and relaxed themselves a bit.

"This place looks good," commented Cloud while looking around, taking in the scenery. The restaurant was surrounded by water which was kind of amazing considering they haven't seen such a thing before.

A man in red appeared with a red bandana wrapped around his head with black hair. He also has some kind of gun in his holster which made them assume it's his weapon to fight enemies. "Are you perhaps... Cloud, Remus, and Zack?"

"Y-You are..." Zack widened his eyes.

"You know him?" Remus tilted his head in confusion and curiosity.

"Well, I know his facial features, but I don't know his name. He's from the Shinra Mansion..."

"I'm Vincent Valentine," he introduced himself, "I woke up from my slumber in the Shinra Mansion."

"You're from Shinra...?" Cloud asked.

Vincent shook his head in disagreement. "No, I'm not... Well, I was. But that doesn't matter, I heard from the guards that you were out here, so I went to find you."

**\--Days earlier, at the Shinra Mansion--**

"Hm... Let me... sleep..." Vincent whispered to himself while moving. "It's all... my fault... that she..."

"Ugh, why did we have to choose guard duty here?" Vincent heard some mumbling outside the coffin. Are they people? How long has he been asleep?

"Well, the commander said so. We have to follow his orders!" Another voice had said. He listened closely until his coffin door opened. "A zombie?!"

Vincent grabbed his gun that was in his holster, effectively shooting the two guards. Assuming they were from Shinra, he knew that he had to get out of here... fast. But how? Well, all he has to do now is to sneak around and listen to gossips.

He walked outside the coffin room and hid behind one of the cave's pillars. He saw two guards again.

"Have you heard about Cloud and the Avalanche?" The guard gossiped, "I heard they were going to stop some guy named Sephiroth."

That name shook him. Sephiroth... his son? So he's still alive. He also remembered that Hojo shot him, which he needed revenge later.

He approached them and grabbed one of the guards. "Tell me, where is this Cloud you are talking about!"

"W-We don't know!"

"Ugh..." He grumbled and shot the two guards. "I have to find some answers..."

**\--Present Night--**

"So, what are you three doing out here. Relaxing?" He crossed his arms while sitting.

"No, not relaxing. We're preparing to hunt Sephiroth." Zack shook his head. "Sephiroth is too powerful. We have to at least try and stock up on some potions and elixirs."

"I see... So you're trying to protect those royalties while stocking up on some items..." He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, thinking about something... Then, he looked at them while revealing his eyes. "Take me with you."

"W-What?" Cloud straightened. "What for?"

"To take revenge on Professor Hojo and to save the world, of course. What else would I be doing?"

"A-Alright, then. Welcome to the team, I guess?" Zack nervously chuckled. "Hm, well, I guess you can just follow us in the meantime. There's nothing much to do around here anyway."

Meanwhile, Noctis just finished talking with Camelia. They mentioned about Lunafreya being safe and said that she'd meet them over at her office for some agreement.

After that was done, they gestured for their other friends to come with them. Curious about the newcomer in red, they just assumed it was another companion of theirs. They went on the boat and stopped at a nearby hotel when two familiar women greeted them.

"... Gentiana." Noctis widened his eyes in surprise.

"... Aurelius!" Remus smiled widely and ran to hug her. She gladly accepted it and hugged his brother back. "I'm glad you're safe!" He let go of the hug.

"Ahead lies a future uncertain, yet sure is the astral memory, wherein the King may walk." Gentiana gently pet Umbra the dog and stood up straight. Gentiana handed Noctis a 'Messenger's Amulet' and he accepted the gift.

"I guess we gotta go talk to Camelia."

"What other choice do we have?" Noctis looked at Prompto. "I think you guys need to stay here," suggested Noctis to his foreign friends, "We're just going to talk to Camelia, make some agreements, or something like that."

"Oh, alright, then!" Remus nodded. "Go do your royal thing... 'cousin'," Remus mocked.

"Don't call me cousin!" Noctis humorously yelled, "It's very weird and informal!"

The royal highness, along with his royal friends, proceeded to a Gondola and rode out of sight. Remus and his friends, along with Aurelius, sat down on one of the tables.

"So, how's it going, sis?" Remus clasped his hands while smiling. It was because this was his second time meeting his long-lost sibling after all of this time.

"Not much... Just protecting the Oracle and... stuff like that..." she rubbed her chin. "There's not much to do, being an adviser and such."

"Y-Y-You're... an adviser...?" Zack stuttered.

"Why, yes!" She giggled at their shock while Vincent just sat silent. "Well, let me tell you my story..."

**\--23 Years Ago--**

A little child was crying on a crib, waiting for her mother to come. But she never did. A young lady, wearing a white dress, approached the unknown, crying person.

"W-What was that...?" She whispered to herself. She treaded carefully along the tall grass, not knowing what was waiting for her.

When she finally saw what it was, she gasped at the child's current state. A baby left in a crib...? In a river...? She needed time to process what she had just witnessed but was interrupted when the sound of crying forced her to think faster.

"D'oh, alright... I'll take care of you..." She carefully carried the baby as it giggled loudly and tried to touch her face. "From now on, I'll be your... sister, alright?"

The baby giggled louder, a sign that the baby likes her role now.

"You're so... adorable..." Lunafreya curved her lips into a smile. Then, she carried her inside the castle...

**\--Present Time--**

"So, you were left alone...? In a river...?" Remus looked at her with surprise. "Strange... I also had no real parents to take care of me. I was left in Angeal's hands to be taken care of..."

"Then our parents must be either irresponsible... or we have to assume the worst." She frowned. "But... hey! We still have our lives together." She tried to sound positive.

"It's strange, though..." Remus looked at the ceiling. "Couldn't they just have given us both to Angeal? So that we would grow up together?"

"Hm..."

The other three, Vincent, Zack, and Cloud, were listening the story unfold.

"Yeah, it is kind of strange..." she muttered under her breath, "Do you also have some healing powers?"

"Yeah, but it isn't effective on major wounds. Its only purpose is for illnesses."

"But mine is effective for both!" Aurelius looked at her palms and then at her brother. 

"Healing besties!" They both said in unison.

**\--Meanwhile--**

The group got off the Gondolo while the gondolier bid his goodbye to the group of four. They all approached the giant gate which they assumed was Camelia's residency.

Before walking in, Noctis stopped them. "Guys, I have a question..."

"Yes, Noct?" Ignis turned his head as his friends did. "What is it?"

"Come here for a sec..." He gestured them to come closer. They did as told and readied for whatever he had to ask. "Do you guys remember when we met that guy in the ruins? What was his name again...?"

"Romulus Stalagnus?" Ignis implied.

"Yes! His surname is Stalagnus! And in Altissia... Aurelius is also his sibling! No doubt it isn't a coincidence that they have the same surnames!" Noctis insinuated.

"But why would Romulus be on the side of Niflheim?" Prompto asked.

"Maybe because... he was left by his parents!" Gladiolus theorized.

"Guys, let's leave this theorizing for now." Ignis sighed. "It's not good to gossip about other people's past and backstories.

**\--Restaurant--**

"Achoo!" Remus covered his nose and tried to quietly sneeze. "Is someone talking about me behind my back?"

**\--Camelia's Residency--**

"Yeah, I think it's best to not gossip... It might backfire." Noctis agreed. They all walked inside the mansion...

.

.

.

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto stood far from Noctis and Camelia which were about to negotiate.

"Thank you all for coming," started Camelia.

"Thanks for coming to greet us in person," Noctis responded in a polite tone.

"It's the least I could do for a king. Weskham didn't extend an invitation, so I decided to extend my own. Though circumstances have changed, both the king and the Oracle are finally in Altissia," she added. What?! So you're telling me that I've been describing Noctis as a prince but he's a king?! Whatever...

"You said you have Luna in your care," mentioned Noctis, "Doesn't that pose a risk for your nation?"

"Is the King concerned for our relations of the Empire?" Camelia smirked, but it easily faded away. "But it's true, the Oracle is a risk. When we are prepared to shed with, whether we do so depends on you," she answered. "Now, let me ask some questions of my own. Why does the Oracle seek to awaken the Hydraean?"

Being his truthful self, Noctis answered the question, "She wants to forge a covenant so I can receive the Leviathan's blessing."

Camelia clasped her hands together whilst giggling quietly, "The answer I wanted to hear. And yet, King or not, it can't be a simple affair for you to receive a god's blessing. Let me be frank, the potential chaos worries me. You know better than most what took place in Lucis with the Archaean. Tell me, what happened?"

Again, using his truthfulness and knowledge, he answered completely, "I met Titan, and he gave me his power."

"Just like the legends. Though the Empire doesn't like the way the story goes. Even as we speak, they mobilize their forces. It seems there's no avoiding chaos. It will most likely come to war. However, I don't care to host a battle on my soil, the gods and the empire be damned."

"Would be a disaster if a war took place in the city." Noctis held his hips.

"Indeed, we must be prepared to evacuate our citizens," she agreed.

"And that's the deal you want to make." Noctis cut to the chase while Camelia stood from her chair.

"Perceptive and direct makes things that much easier when you can dispense with the dance. Without further ado, let us talk terms." Camelia walked to the side of her desk and rested her left hand on the table. "If you wish to hold the rite, you must ensure the safety of my citizens and aid in their evacuation."

"... Alright, I'll do as you ask."

"I'm pleased to hear it. As long as the people's safety is assured, I have no qualms with your rite," she consoled, "And that is not all. Once the rite has begun, I will not be accountable for what follows. You are on your own."

"We can take care of ourselves." Noctis curled his lips to a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Thank you. I'm sorry we cannot do more. But as I'm sure you're aware, few armies can stand against the might of the Imperial Fleet. That is all for the terms. To review, you are to ensure the citizen's safety and engage the Empire. Do we have an agreement?"

Noctis agreed amicably, "Alright, let's fight together as allies."

"Allies. Such a vote of confidence." Camelia approached beside Noctis and crossed her arms in such an intimidating yet reassuring way. "Well, you can trust us to do our part and keep the Oracle safe. A final warning, though I doubt it'll come to it, my duty is to my citizens. Should any harm befall them, there will be a reckoning for both King and Oracle."

Noctis remained silent as he did not have any dialogues to choose from. Should he be making more sentences and their agreement will be banished into the depths of an endless abyss.

"You understand what I must do. I will stop at nothing to protect my people."

Noctis, again, remained silent throughout her speech.

"A difficult choice, I know, but if you try to protect everything, you'll end up protecting nothing," she quoted.

"Madam, it's time," said one of the guards.

"Assign three of your own for the evacuation effort. Whom you choose is up to you. According to our intel, the Imperial Fleet will be four warships, strong. Steel yourselves for a full-scale battle." She approached Noctis and shook his right hand. "I'm glad we could talk. We can each act in our own interest to our own benefit."

Noctis won the first secretary's unreserved trust!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally, it felt like ages. My brain was just so pumped up but my fingers weren't cooperating in typing out the sentences. Welp, at least I've finished this chapter. It's so fun writing the story! I need to think of a goodbye word...


	30. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunafreya, the Oracle of Altissia, summons the giant Hydraean and communes with her, but things don't go well between the Oracle and the Goddess of the Seas.
> 
> Meanwhile, Remus and Aurelius meet a relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just created a Discord server yesterday. Want to know more about the story? Well, you can join the server. I really do hope it works out. The last server I managed kind of died because everyone was offline.
> 
> Discord Server Link: **https://discord.gg/tH9zua3**
> 
> I really do hope you join. Just a reminder that it's only starting out, so there aren't many people in it. It's just a small gathering... or something like that. A-Anyway, joining the server will really help me out considering this is my... second time making a server (the first didn't work out because I didn't have anyone to invite).

The two women sat on the chairs. The room had white paint all over with paintings hung around the walls as decorations.

"If worse comes to worst, you can threaten to throw the trident into the sea. Then they'll listen," Camelia suggested to Lunafreya, "In the meantime, it will be well-guarded. Better than the Oracle herself."

"Understood." Lunafreya nodded. "I shall reclaim it at the altar."

"Remember, you'll be under imperial watch," she reminded her.

"Right." The woman in white nodded once again.

"Think of it as a necessary evil in order to forge the covenant." Camelia observed her wrist in the meantime and back at Lunafreya.

Lunefreya then bowed her head to gesture respect to the first secretary of Altissia. "I am in your debt." She then raised her head.

"Once it's over, you may do as you please. But you do so without our protection," Camelia informed her.

"So be it."

"You better get going." She stood from her chair and walked towards the door. "Your public is waiting for you." She then opened the door and left, closing it after herself.

The door was suddenly opened and breached in by imperial soldiers. They surrounded the woman and pointed their guns at her. After thinking for a minute, she stood up in a sudden reaction. She swayed her hand, pointing away the gun in a badass manner and walked away whilst she left the guards in a shocked state.

**\--**--**

The crowd was heavy outside the castle of Altissia, waiting for the Oracle to walk up to the pedestal. Remus was blended in the crowd whilst Zack and Cloud were hidden somewhere on top of the buildings. Noctis and his accomplices are yet to be found, but that isn't their objective.

Lady Lunafreya walked onto her pedestal and provided her speech to everyone. She clasped her hands together, preparing herself. She prayed, closing her eyes. She then dropped her arms around her waist and opened her eyes, facing the public. The other woman, Aurelius, stood beside her.

"Dear friends, I stand here before you today with little hope the words I speak... shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from our world. And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to the darkness," she spoke, "Darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis." Lunafreya frowned upon mentioning the fallen kingdom. "A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer."

"... Aerith..." Remus frowned. "If only you were here to see this..."

"Yet I beg you, do not surrended to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow." She prepared herself before talking. "On my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored."

Everyone started clapping at her encouraging words and cheered for her. Lunafreya bowed her head.

"Bless you all."

As the speech has finished, Remus's phone rang and vibrated. In a hurried manner, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

" _Remus, the flying ships are here!_ " Zack's voice was heard. " _Be careful, alright?!_ "

**\--**--**

Lunafreya stood in the center of the summoning platform while Aurelius just stood there, hiding her nervousness. Aurelius, who was Lunafreya's adoptive sister, heard stories of the Hydraean. She heard that the Hydraean is very huge with water-based magic.

" ** _What fool mortal dares break the slumber of the Tide?!_** " A voice called out in a different language that Lunafreya can understand.

Lunafreya bowed in respect, looking beyond the sea. "It is I, Lunefreya, blood of the Oracle! Goddess of the Seas, I beseech you: enter into this covenant that the King might reclaim the Stone!"

After a few seconds, a splash appeared out of nowhere. A sea dragon emerged from the splash and stood tall. Its features are ancient and looks very frightening, considering its size compared to a normal human being.

" ** _This wretched pile of bone and flesh, ignorant of that which governs All, comes to request the might of a goddess?_** "

"I do," She simply answered.

Meanwhile...

" _Remus, be careful on your way,_ " Vincent said while panting between his words, " _There're enemies here! We're hanging up now._ "

"Good luck to you too, guys!" Remus hung up and put his phone inside his pocket. Running through a tunnel that goes across a river, he approaches two guards. "Get out of my way!" He summons the All-Seeing Eye and paralyzes the soldiers, causing them to fall on the ground.

"I need to hurry..." He approached the end of the tunnel, looking from the right side to the left. "Now, where is my sister?" He ran around the buildings, looking for any signs that Aurelius was here. "And why does it have to happen in a huge city?!"

Thinking of a quick way to find his sister, he saw a vantage point on top of a building. Summoning his Lightbringer, he threw it on top of the house and teleported onto the sword's position, just like his cousin.

"Phew, that came in handy." Without thinking, he scoured the area. A clue where they might be. "Now where..."

He continued looking for Aurelius when he saw the Hydraean just a few steps away. He stumbled upon Noctis and nodded at him.

**\--**--**

" ** _What does a lowly, ephemeral speck know of All Creation?!_** " The Hydraean shouted once again in a different language, a language as ancient like it was a century old. She then swung her head like it was a hammer and swung it towards the altar, breaking pieces but not fully of it.

Lunafreya and Aurelius flinched for a second, but looked at the Hydraean straight in the eyes like it was nothing.

"I know what you must know- that the King of Kings is to drive the darkness from our star!"

In a quick moment, the sea goddess summon water spirals that attacked Lunafreya. Before that happened, Aurelius took the hit for her, but of course, it didn't work as planned. Both of them got hit and received bruises from the attack. Getting staggered, Aurelius supported Lunafreya and let her stand up. Knowing what she must do, Aurelius stood back and towards the pillar.

" ** _Blasphemous ingrates, all men, quick to forget the ages their goddess stood watch!_** "

But Lunefreya didn't stand back. Instead, she approached forward and reasoned with the huge goddess. "It is in receiving mercy that men offer praise, and in shedding grace that the gods solicit worship."

" _ **Yet this profane speck speaks her 'King' heresies before a goddess! Insufferable sacrilege!**_ "

Before Aurelius could react, the goddess lunched her head towards Lunafreya, putting the Oracle in her mouth. But that didn't stop Lunafreya as she used her power to emit a golden light, enough to prevent the Hydraean to attack her.

"Leviathan!" She yelled, staggering Leviathan with her power. "I vow the King _will_ prove himself worthy!"

" _ **If not, then the Feeding shall begin, and it shall not end until every last speck is devoured!**_ " The goddess of the seas proclaimed, shouting it at the woman. " ** _So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return..._** "

The huge sea dragon summoned a tidal wave huge enough that none shall pass. It surrounded Altissia as if to say that everyone is trapped.

"Aurelius, go find your brother," Lunafreya demanded, but the red-head sister shook her head in retaliation.

"I won't leave you behind!" She yelled, "There are too many soldiers! What if one gets to you?!" She cried.

"Don't worry about me!" She lent out a hand, gesturing her that she doesn't need to worry about Lunafreya's well-being. "What you need to worry about is your biological brother! He's your only sibling left!"

"But-!"

"I shan't hear any more reasoning!" She pitifully looked at Aurelius. "Please... do it... for me...?"

Aurelius took a second to think. Once that was done, she nodded her head in an inadequate agreement and ran away towards the crowded and ruined city. Lunafreya knew that her adopted sister could handle a few soldiers... because she taught her how to defend herself.

**\--**--**

"Noctis! We'll meet at the other end!" Remus shouted at Noctis between the noisy chaos while Noctis just nodded his head without hesitation.

Remus walked to the left side of the walkway beside the cliff. Looking down, he saw Aurelius running from some guards. He knew he had to ave his only family, he knew that... And so, he assembled a summon crystal from his heart. He jumped from the fence and sliced it with his Lightbringer. 

"Freyr! I summon thee, aid me in this journey!" He screamed out a warcry. A summoning circle appeared causing a winged horse to jumped out of it and carry Remus in its back.

Flying towards Aurelius, Remus whistled to get his sister's attention. Once he managed to get her attention, she nodded at her brother and ran the opposite way; where the soldiers were running at her. There weren't many running space. However, before she was caught, Remus caught her in his arms and carried her into Freyr's back.

"Nice job, brother!" She complimented. "Now to-"

Before she completed her sentence, a fireball hit the horse, causing them to stumble towards a building and roll over and over. Once they all stopped, they stood up and saw...

"Remus Stalagnus. How are you, dear brother?" The brunet man held his own weapon which was almost the same as Remus's Lightbringer, but more emo with little black lines coming from the handle.

"W-Who are you?! And why are you stopping us?!" Remus held his left arm, damaged from the fall they took.

"Why, your adoptive parent hasn't introduced me to you? What a shame..." He chuckled in a deep tone. "I'm your brother, Romulus Stalagnus..." He pointed his weapon at Remus. "Or should should we say, Romulus Lucis Caelum?"

"You..." Remus clenched his fist in response. "You knew?!"

"Of course I did. Being the adoptive son of Niflheim's leader has its perks." He pointed towards the imperial ships and looked back at Remus. "And I'm here to arouse you from your long slumber."

"Long slumber- What do you mean?!" Remus held his forehead. "I'm sure I'm awake. It's not like I'm in a story or something, right?"

"Silence!"

"Why not join us? We're here to help you!" Remus lent out a hand. "We're family, aren't we? Why not join us in the light?"

"No, you're the one that's in the dark. All I want is extreme peace, and you chaps are taking that away from me."

"Invading every continent is peace to you?!" Remus narrowed his eyes. "Well, that's not a surprise, isn't it?"

"That's not the point." Aurelius stumbled into the argument. "Please, let us help you..."

"If you're not gonna come with me, then might as well end your life to awaken your true self!" He dashed towards Remus, readying his sword. Before he got hit, he blocked the attack, effectively parrying it.

"Please!" Remus looked at Romulus with a pitiful act. "Let's not fight-"

"Foolishness!" He attacked his brother, but it was blocked by Remus's Lightbringer when their face was an inch apart. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. There's no such thing as sparing!" He shouted at his face, dashing away and getting a breathing room. "People only use you for their benefit. They befriend you and come closer, but to what end?" He clenched his left fist which didn't maintain his weapon. "Until they get their chance."

"That's nonsense!" Tears threatened to come off Remus's eyes when he remembered the Forgotten City, but he forced to be strong. "Aerith fought with us until the very end... She didn't betray us nor did she leave us. She wanted to save the world!"

"Didn't she leave along with Zack?" Romulus rolled his lips to a smirk. "Isn't that selfishness?"

"How do you know that?!"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, brother."

"S-She didn't want it to be too late!" He reasoned, "Sephiroth was out there, searching for the Forgotten City. If Aerith and Zack didn't go for the city, then Sephiroth would've obliterated it to pieces!"

"Hmph, reasons. That's all you can manage, but for how long?" He turned his head away from Remus. _I... need to tell you the truth... of what we really are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Have you guessed which end this will take a turn into? Well, I know I have. Also, some chapters will take quite a while to upload because of important choices just like the original Final Fantasy XV. As you all may know, the game has about three endings (that I know of), and since I'm planning to make another fan-fiction maintaining this one, I'll have to make the best choices and best ending as possible!
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Meet y'all in the next chapter!


	31. True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud meets Tifa, Barret, and Cid while encountering Sephiroth on the way. Will he be able to defeat him?
> 
> In the meantime, Romulus cuts his brother down to show him the power he never knew he held...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one joined the server which is a bit disappointing, to be honest... but hey! it's still my first time doing it, so it's not a surprise that it didn't work out. I just need to be patient and everything will turn out good. I hope y'all are enjoying the chapters!
> 
> Also, this one might be a little short... but there will be more in the later parts!

Noctis teleported to a nearby floating section of the city and prepared to throw his sword. Inhaling his breaths and focusing, he threw his sword towards the Hydraean and teleported to it, eventually attacking the goddess. 

The Hydraean roared with all of its might and attacked Noctis who blocked with his hands, trying to prepare for it. But of course, two hands can't effectively block an attack from a goddess, so Noctis took the damage and flew to a nearby flying section of Altissia, almost unconscious.

Lunafreya saw this and quickly ran, but her heels didn't support her and the Oracle fell to the floor, coughing out what seemed like her strength.

A few seconds later, a familiar person walked beside the woman. The maroon-haired Ardyn Izunia who worked for Niflheim.

"Now, about that ring..." He muttered under his breath, "On second thought, you let him have it." He crouched down and pulled out a dagger, stabbing Lunafreya in the abdomen. Lunfreya gasped while Noctis widened his eyes at what he just witnessed. "And do remind him about the Crystal." He pulled out the dagger which made the woman flinch and fully fall on the ground.

"Oh, Prince!" Ardyn called out to the almost-unconscious Noctis, "Your bride awaits!"

"I... will pass the ring... to the rightful King..." Lunafreya glared at the man. In response, Ardyn held Lunafreya's chin, forcing her to look at him. She held Ardyn's hand and gently put it down. The maroon-haired man's hand seemed to glow. "When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace."

Ardyn's mocking smile turned into a frown as he slapped Lunafreya to the ground. He immediately stood up and looked at his palm. He walked away and towards the imperial ship, but before he left, he stopped and turned his head. "How sweet... but please, Lady Lunafreya, you first." Then, he rode the ship and left Lunafreya glowering at him.

Lunafreya widened her eyes when she noticed that Noctis was in deep danger and knew that she had to help him out. Thinking of a way to help him, she quickly grabbed the trident that was in front of her and held it up high. The trident shone yellow and released light.

Receiving the power from the tomb, she sent it to Noctis who was at the cliff of death. He levitated and, in a sudden moment, he felt like he had the courage to fight again. He opened his eyes, ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Lunafreya released the trident from her hands. The trident grew blue and flew away from her while she suffered immense pain from the wound she received earlier.

Noctis absorbed the power that Lunafreya had given him, just like a second chance after death. He glared at the 3,377-foot tall beast, readying himself for the battle.

**\--**--**

Remus and Romulus's weapons clashed. Romulus used a parallel version of the Lightbringer along with a huge-looking sword with different designs that are used as blades. Meanwhile, Remus used the Lightbringer and Hope's End. His gunblade used magic as bullets, so he needn't worry about stocking up on some supplies.

Shooting his gunblade, Romulus dodged it and dashed towards Remus who blocked his sword with Lightbringer.

"Just listen to me!" Romulus stared at Remus's eyes, hoping to find some purpose in it.

"After you joined Niflheim? Never!" Remus dashed away from his brother, making a bit of a breathing room.

 _Seems like he isn't the one for communications,_ Romulus thought, _Then I shall use compulsion!_

**\--**--**

Cloud, Zack, and Vincent were busy evacuating on civilians when all of a sudden, three people jumped from the rooftop.

"Barret!" Zack exclaimed.

"Thought y'all never see us, huh?!" He grinned.

"An' I thought you guys 'ere here havin' a vacation! Guess not!" Cid chuckled.

"You're safe!" Tifa shouted while running up to Cloud and hugging him. The action was so sudden that Cloud didn't have enough time to react.

"So, you're evacuating citizens, huh?" A familiar voice had spoken.

"S..." Zack slowly pointed at one of the rooftops. "Sephiroth!" Zack looked back at his friends.

"Tch... not you again..." Cloud let go of the hug and glared at Sephiroth whilst holding his sword's handle, ready to fight.

"Indeed I am." Sephiroth exposed his right wing and slowly flew down to the ground.

"...!" Vincent widened his eyes. It was... It really was his son! But... it seems he has changed. Probably because of that damned scientist called Hojo.

"Damn you!!" Cloud unsheathes his Fusion Sword and dashes towards the silver-haired man.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, but it was too late.

"Looks like you aren't the one for talks..." Sephiroth smirked. "Then so be it."

**\--**--**

Aurelius just watched the two fight with their lives since she knows that she doesn't have any weapon to fight with.

"This is the end!" Remus shouted to his brother as he dashes towards him, but he parried and ran behind Remus.

In a swift movement, he lifted his sword. "I will unleash your true self!" He shouted at him and sliced his back, staggering him and making him fall to the ground. The huge wound on his back seems to emit a green light, but as it grows longer, it slowly turns into a darker appearance. "This is the dark secret... of our ability."

Remus seems to be in pain as he clenches his fist. It felt like his back was on fire... blue fire. It burns just like lava in a volcano. What is this sensation? It felt like he has power but in exchange for pain.

Then, everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, some of the chapters will take more days to create, so please be patient. If some didn't distribute the day it's supposed to be published, then it's probably because I'm busy doing household chores that I don't have time for the story. But I'll try to keep up with the latest ones!


	32. Wake Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelius tries to wake Remus from his eternal slumber while his real body ravages in Altissia. Altissia and Remus's lives are in Aurelius's hands. If she fails, then the rest of the world might succumb to darkness.
> 
> Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis don't know where Noctis is and assumes he's still in the altar but gets split up in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was a bit late to upload the chapter. A power outage happened where I live, so there weren't any WiFi connections anywhere. But now there is electricity and I've uploaded the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Aurelius witnessed half of Remus's body turn into darkness while his eyes turned red due to it. It was something she has never seen before. Not even in history books or those mythical stories that her adoptive sister narrated to her.

The dark version of Remus growled and roared, almost sounding like it's in pain or something. The roar rang out through the city, startling anyone in the vicinity. 

Cloud and the latter heard this and turned their heads around. They were currently fighting Sephiroth, including Vincent who agreed to repent for his sins. They attacked Sephiroth over and over, but he just won't give up!

After Sephiroth was hit for a certain amount of times, he finally kneeled.

"Tch... This is not enough to destroy you all..." he stated as he slowly flew away.

"W-What do you mean, 'not enough'?!" Cloud shouted, but it was too late because Sephiroth already took off to the skies, disappearing from their line of sight. Cloud clenched his fist but relaxed when Zack held his shoulder.

"We still have to evacuate the citizens!" Zack stated as he stared right at Cloud's eyes. "We don't have time for Sephiroth!"

"U-Uh, okay!" Cloud nodded nervously because everything was going too fast for him, and probably his friends, too!

**\--**--**

Remus's dark self enraged and started to attack buildings and imperial ships, blinded of what he was doing. Romulus just started to smirk as if he knew what would happen.

"W..." Aurelius worriedly looked at his brother. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, right!" Romulus stared at Aurelius. "You don't know of the mythology, do you?"

"What mythology...?" The red-haired woman narrowed her eyes. "There are billions of mythologies. Be more specific!"

"Hm, I'm not gonna tell ya." Romulus closed one eye.

"If you don't tell me now, then-" Aurelius was interrupted when she widened her eyes. _That's right... I can heal him! Please work..._

If you all forgotten by now, Aurelius is a psychic. She can enter people's minds, so that ability will probably be useful right now!

She concentrated and concentrated... until...!

She opened her eyes to witness that everything was peaceful. Like... some kind of dream. Then, she saw a tree where Remus and his friends were at. It's like he's undisturbed at the moment.

"Would you like to stay here... forever?" The black-haired friend of Remus suggested as Aurelius realized what would happen. He could probably forget about the real world if he agreed!

"Remus, no!!" Aurelius reached out and tried to touch Remus's shoulder, but she just phased through like a ghost.

Now everything cleared out for Aurelius. It's all up to Remus to decide whether he'll stay or leave.

"..." Remus frowned at the grass while the other 'fake' friends waited for his answer. "... No." He shook his head. "I won't stay here. This isn't the real world and none of you are!" He stood up, but then his fake friends started to turn into darkness.

"Oh no..." Aurelius gasped.

"No... please...!" Remus cried for help, "I don't want to end up dying here..." He started to fall into the darkness when...

"I got you!" Aurelius grabbed his hand and pulled him out. Successfully, Remus got out of the void and sighed.

"Aurelius...? Is that you...?" Remus asked with a little doubt.

"Yes, it's me. Your sister." She smiled in relief that he disagreed with the made-up friends.

"But... how...?" Remus massaged his head. "Why? Everything went black while I was fighting my brother..."

"You became berserk." Aurelius went straight to the point. "You started destroying buildings and ships. But I remembered that I was a psychic and tried to get you out of your fantasy. You're the one who decided to leave this world which gave me the ability to save you from despair." Aurelius patted his head like a pet. "Now, there's no time to lose. You have to come to your senses!"

"Alright!" He nodded with determination. "I just gotta wake up, right?"

Aurelius nodded with agreement. "Yes... You have to focus now..."

Remus closed his eyes, focusing on waking up. It has to be easy, it has to! He has woken up to go to school a bunch of times, maybe he can do it again! Just like waking up to school!

**\--**--**

Remus woke up and found himself flying above the ground. He was floating! Then, he fell to his demise. But just before that happens, he immediately threw his Lightbringer and teleported to a nearby building. He hit his head because of how sudden it was, but it wasn't as bad like a concussion.

But then... what he witnessed changed his life.

"You little...!" Romulus readied his weapon and looked at Aurelius. "I was this close to destroying Altissia and you ruined it!"

"Not laughing now, are you?"

"You...!" He charged his weapon at Aurelius and stabbed her right in the abdomen, making the red-headed girl gasp for air. Blood trickled down her white-colored dress as she desperately breathed for oxygen.

"No!!" Remus reached out for Aurelius, but he was too exhausted because of her berserk form earlier. "No..."

He knew she was still alive, but he knew that she was suffering with her abdomen stabbed like that. He didn't exactly know if Aurelius could heal herself just like him. Hell, there's a possibility that she doesn't even have that ability and the only ability she has is to heal others!

Remus needed to go to her, but he was too exhausted that he can't even move a muscle. Is this the aftermath of being berserk? Having infinite energy when you have that form but afterward, every energy spent on that time will be equal after that?

He wanted to move, but the only thing he could move was his fingers. Whenever he wanted to move a limb, it felt like a weight was holding him back, making him suffer. Like whenever you work too hard with your physique that your muscles start to swell or something like that.

He was interrupted when a group of six jumped on the roof they were standing on. Were that Cloud and the others? Oh, now he owes them his life. Remus doesn't really like owing someone or promising because promises have a chance to be broken... and he doesn't want that.

**\--**--**

"First was Aerith..." Cloud whispered, "And now this?!"

"What, they were just getting in my way..." Romulus let out a 'tch' and turned around to look at the group. "Looks like I have to get away-"

He was interrupted when Tifa jumped up, letting out a battle cry and landing in front of Romulus, effectively punching him in the face. Romulus might be powerful but he isn't invincible. Tifa continued to punch his face a couple of times until Barret held her forearm and pulled her back, calming Tifa down. NOW Romulus is unconscious from all of those punches.

"Shouldn't have angered Tifa..." Cid smirked at Tifa's punching power. Most of Avalanche's members know how Tifa is when she's angry, and they wouldn't want that to happen... ever.

Aurelius's stab wound starts glowing green, symbolizing that she might be healing herself.

"Wait... She's healing herself?" Zack made a confused face. 

Just then, something appeared from the sea. What was that? Some kind of god again?

**\--2 minutes earlier--**

Noctis hovered down towards the summoning pedestal slowly and blinked a blue color. He immediately fell in an unconscious state while Lunafreya crawled on the ground, approaching Noctis. She then put her forehead against his, whispering something.

"Blessed Stars of life and light..." She muttered under her breath, glowing yellow as something appeared from the sea. The Hydraean roared as Lunafreya prepared herself, putting Noctis in her arms and covering him so that the unconscious Noctis doesn't get hurt in any way possible.

The thing she summoned was the Titan from when the group was back in Lestallum's famous meteor landmark. With a closer look, the Titan had different scribbles of yellow lines along his body from top to bottom.

The Titan pulled his arm back, punching the sea and making crystallized-like objects through the water, disabling every imperial ship surrounding the Titan.

**\--**--**

Ignis ran through a tunnel. As the ground shook, he stopped and tapped his intercom. "Noct, do you read me?!" He stated in a worried tone, but no one answered him back which made him worry more.

"Do you know if he's okay?!" Prompto ran behind him.

"The trial should be over by now, right?" Gladiolus came third.

"Grr... I can't tell a bloody thing from here! Let's make for the altar," he suggested.

The ground shook once again which shocked and staggered the trio a bit. Not knowing what's happening outside due to the tunnel, they looked around with a worried expression. Just then, they saw what seemed like an imperial ship. He stared at it with shock but was quickly snapped into reality when Gladiolus shouted at him.

"Look out!" Gladiolus ran and shoved Prompto, preventing him from being hit by the ship. Meanwhile, Ignis ran the other way. But it didn't go exactly how he thought it would work out. Instead, he fell to the river, along with the other rubbles from the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this story ends, well... it's just the beginning because I will make more stories related to this one. Don't worry! This isn't the only fan-fiction I will make based on the franchise. As I said in the earlier chapters, I might do some of the other Final Fantasy games. Maybe X, XI, XII, who knows! Just base it around Dissidia Final Fantasy where all of the Final Fantasy characters just merge in together but in a slower way.


	33. Callings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up to find himself floating in the river, completely alone, and got split up with his friends. He must find a way to get to Noctis, or else they'll be gone before he knows it. This is the start... of Episode Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ignis will be short because of... certain reasons if you know all the choices in the DLC. Also, I will announce that I will be uploading every Friday and Saturday because, well, I need preparation to publish the chapters. In order to have more plot twists, lore, backstories, and choices, I'll need more time. I hope you do understand. And besides, I have household chores to complete every day, so it's not like I'm always bored in the house.
> 
> **(The story is a bit short because of late preparations.)**

Ignis woke up to an unknown noise. He felt wet everywhere. Was he at some kind of beach? The ocean, perhaps? He opened his eyes to answer his question. It all made sense now! He fell unconscious when that imperial ship crashed towards the bridge. One can only hope that Prompto and Gladiolus are alive and running.

Ignis jolted up when he saw the imperial ships hovering in the air like they used to do. From neck downwards, the water engulfed him but not fully.

"Just a touch higher..." Ignis whispered to himself. As he swam through the river filled with rubbles on the side, he saw imperial soldiers run through a bridge with their weapons. "They're here...!"

He quickly swam ashore and panted, trying to hold his breath and calming himself down. He touched his intercom, attempting to communicate with his friends. "Prompto!"

Static was heard, but after a few minutes, a voice was gathered. "Iggy! I thought you were a goner!" Prompto sighed in relief.

"Hm, it'll take more than a little seawater." He looked around, wondering where Noctis was. "I'm more worried about Noct. I'll find a way to the altar, but I need you to keep the enemy distracted."

"You got it," answered Gladiolus as the call ended.

"Gh... I need a better vantage point," he demanded himself. Walking through the path, he ducked when he saw soldiers patrolling the area. "They've got eyes everywhere!" He looked down when he knew he had to fight them. "I guess I have no choice."

He rose from his hiding place, throwing his dagger to the soldier and effectively killing him. The other soldiers were alerted, but an adviser can fight a few enemies in the way.

Grabbing his dagger from the soldier he threw it to, he used two daggers to fight the enemies. Using magic and mainly physical damage, he defeated the imperial soldiers.

"... I'm more worried about Noct, but Remus and his friends..." Ignis looked down and then back up. "I just have to trust them, that's all. They can handle themselves. I just hope they're not ambushed."

He looked at one of the soldiers who seem to have their arm decapitated while the wire was going through. He thought of an idea. He grabbed the forearm armor and attached it to his. He then looked up at the building in front of him. "This should do it."

He used the grappling hook and hooked onto one of the rooftops. He got pulled upwards and grabbed the ledge. He then climbed on top of the roof and looked beyond what is left of Altissia. The Titan was there fighting imperial ships while a beam of yellow light shone on the altar.

"Be safe..." Ignis muttered under his breath, hoping Noctis was still alive at this point.

He jumped down from the rooftop and to the ground which alerted some of the troops. They prepared to attack. "I have no time to be playing with you..." He summoned his dagger and started to attack the imperial soldiers.

After defeating the soldiers, his intercom activated. "Weskham here. The empire has the Archaean surrounded... Until he smashes their ships, that is."

"And I need to get to the altar before that happens," Ignis responded to the barista.

"You could try crossing the eastern bridge," he suggested to the adviser, "If it's still standing."

"Here's to hoping. I'm heading there now. Wish me luck." 

"Fingers crossed," added Weskham before disconnecting. Ignis called another person- the secretary of Altissia, Camelia.

"Madam Secretary, come in!" Ignis called out.

"What now?" Camelia grunted in annoyance.

"I need your help. I fear Noct is in danger," Ignis suggested for assistance.

"As is the entire city of Altissia, in case you haven't taken a look around. He and his 'girlfriend' are probably long gone."

"No! I made a promise to keep him safe- a promise I intend to keep," he squawked in response.

"How noble. I'll see what my men can do- but I _won't_ promise anything," she pointed out. Ignis sighed in relief.

He continued his way to the eastern bridge but was shocked when another imperial ship came crashing down towards Ignis. With his instincts, he jumped over and avoided the crashing ship, successfully crossing the eastern bridge. "Phew. That was a close call."

Just as he was about to come down the bridge, there was an imperial commander and the man himself, Ravus Nox Fleuret, walking down the path.

"Have you located the ring, commander? And what of Lunafreya?" He questioned.

"Both, High Commander, but our forces are unable to extract either at present," Calligo responded, "We've no way of approaching the altar so long as the Archaean stands in our way."

The two stopped while Ravus just looked at the Titan who wrecked every ship in front of him. "Hm... Even the gods are on his side..." Ravus hummed. "Neither the King nor the Oracle will escape their lives if the fighting continues." Ravus turned around to face Calligo. "Order a full retreat. I'm going in alone."

"U-Uh, b-but sir...!" Calligo reasoned, but he was met by Ravus's glaring eyes.

Ravus showed off his metal, prosthetic arm. "I assume you are familiar with how I got this arm?"

Calligo recalled when Ravus used the Ring of Lucii but instead of having power, his arm caught on fire because he wasn't the chosen. "Yes, sir..."

"Then you must also know that the Ring is worthless without one who can wield it," Ravus spatted at the commander, turning around and walking away.

"... Very well, sir." He bowed down, pretending to respect him. The ship behind Calligo opened its gates. "How dare he address me with such impudence. Has he forgotten his place entirely?!" He rose his head. "Or is he too concerned about his sister to care?" He turned around, boarding the imperial ship.

The ship flew away while Ignis exhaled a breath of relief that none of them saw him. "Time is of the essence. Which way to the altar?!" He asked himself. When he arrived at the bottom of the bridge, two imperial ships released a beast and soldiers to attack Ignis. "Gr! They just keep coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you: Every Friday and Saturday are the times I will publish the new chapters. The reason is because of household chores, gaming, and preparation. Just like what I've said in the upper note. I'm also human which means I will also be tired at certain times. However, if I don't upload at those certain times, then it's probably because the WiFi is out or the power is cut in my province. Anyhow, I think that's it for the announcements. More choices and plot twists are to come. Adieu!


	34. Boat Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis takes a boat towards the altar, but a commander stops him. It's only a matter of time before Noctis and Lunafreya get dragged into this mess, so he finishes him quite quickly. But... he gets surrounded. Fortunately, one familiar person helps him. Full of doubts with no other choices to take, he joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised (which I didn't state anyway), here's your Friday chapter. Yes, it's 1000 words, but I'm uploading every Friday AND Saturday, so you needn't worry. I do feel like the end is near for the emo group. And by that, I mean Noctis's and Cloud's group. I'm getting so excited! But for now, we're still on Episode Ignis, so you just sit tight because this is gonna be a slow burn for everyone.

After defeating every troop in his way, his intercom sounded a static. Wondering what it was, he listened closely.

"Attention all units: assemble at the docks and prepare for withdrawal immediately. We deport in three minutes," the commander behind the intercom stated.

"Wait!" Ignis sought, "I'm headed to the altar. I need a boat!"

"Have you lost your marbles?" The commander spoke in a doubting tone.

"No- but we'll lose the King if we don't act!" Ignis reasoned.

"Give him what he wants," Camelia responded.

"Understood," the commander obeyed.

"You have my thanks."

"Keep them. I'll take Gil instead," the old secretary proposed.

Just after Camelia and the commander on the docks disconnected, Prompto and Gladiolus's voice was heard.

"Iggy, do you copy?!" Prompto asked loud and clear. A few minutes passed without Ignis saying anything.

"Ain't a hard question, Iggy. Do you copy- yes or no?!" Gladiolus shouted in a hurried expression.

"Yes, I copy!" Ignis grumbled at Gladiolus's behavior.

"Then speak up next time!" Gladiolus sighed. "Look: I'm just as worried as you are, but we can't go losing our heads! If we wanna save Noct, we've gotta keep it together."

"Yes... I suppose you're right," agreed the adviser.

"We'll keep moving. Hang in there, Iggy!" Prompto added.

"I will... Thanks."

Just then, more troops came in and tried to attack Ignis. He grumbled in response, but who is he to argue? They are troops who were ordered by their commander, after all. But this isn't the time for that!

Ignis used his dagger to kill every one of them and sliced through, making way for him. Also using magic like ice and fire, he eliminated every troop.

"Hah... That was exhausting. But it won't stop me from getting to Noct!" Ignis exclaimed and started to run towards the docks.

Once he arrived at the docks, the commander spoke to him. "There you are! Ready to ship out?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered, "You'd best get the civilians out of here while there's still time."

"Listen," he gained his attention, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course!" Ignis acknowledged once again.

"Well, just make sure you come back alive- both of you." He put his hands on his waist. Ignis nodded and ran towards the military patrol boat. He boarded and activated the boat. 

Just as he was about to move, the Titan who was busy fighting the imperial ships roared with a demonic cry. Ignis got more anxious when he heard it. "Hang on, Noct... I'm on my way."

He accelerated the boat, water splashing everywhere he went. He turned a few rights before seeing a large opening. "I should be able to get to the altar this way-" Before he continued, a broken ship exploded right next to him which caused Ignis to flinch a bit. Luckily, the boat wasn't affected bu it.

The beam of light was right in front of him, but he needed to ride the boat further to ever reach the altar. Accelerating faster than ever, he saw the Titan punching a few ships, some heading near Ignis's path. "Is he protecting the altar?"

The Titan, meanwhile, ripped a huge ship's engine away, causing it to crash downwards. He was lucky that it didn't crash down on him and broke the boat apart. Missiles headed everywhere, along with ships. Nearing the Titan and the altar, he almost reached it when a missile struck right in front of him, making a huge splash and blinding his path.

Along with that, another imperial ship crashed down towards Ignis which made him fall off the boat. Ignis, however, knew how to swim, so he rose from the depths of the water and panted. He saw an imperial ship hovering down in front of him. The gate opened, showing a piece of robot-like machinery.

"Well, well, look who it is!" The voice boomed throughout the area, "What could one of His Majesty's royal retainers be doing here of all places?" Calligo the commander glared daggers at Ignis.

He swam through the water while bullets flew past him. They were trying to shoot Ignis! "Bloody hell..." Ignis snarled.

"I must thank you for your visit to Fort Vaullerey. Do allow me to express my gratitude!" He bellowed.

The boat was near, but the bullets were going nearer. "This bodes ill," stated Ignis. He climbed on top of the boat and shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Hehehe, surrender now, and I'll ensure your end is as painless as possible!" Calligo suggested to the adviser.

"Hmph, never!" Ignis glared at the ship, activating his boat and accelerating it. The bullets put no harm to the boat nor Ignis whatsoever.

Just then, the robot inside the ship jumped down to the water and used its propeller to accelerate. "Hm, then you leave me no choice."

"Here they come...!" Ignis muttered under his breath as missiles flew past and near him.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Calligo proudly affirmed. When they reached a narrow river, the robot jumped up towards a broken bridge and jumped towards another bridge, following Ignis's boat. "They say, 'One good turn deserves another'. And I believe I owe you quite the 'turn'. Once you're out of the way, the Ring of Lucii shall be mine!"

The missiles flew past the boat, but one hit it and caused the boat to fly over to the city and make Ignis fly out of the vehicle. Luckily, he didn't get any concussion or any of the sort.

Ignis rose while his intercom made static noises. He was forced to throw it away just as he scowled down at Calligo. "I'm afraid not. It will never be yours, I'll make sure of it!"

Calligo attacked Ignis with his robotic machine and used missiles against him. "You shall rue the day you defied the Niflheim Empire!" He shouted at the one wearing glasses. Other troops joined the battle and started attacking Ignis which forced him to engage them, too.

Ignis attacked the robot's legs which weakened it, but it seems like it's far from breaking down. "Go on, beg for your life! Just like that pathetic old servant did back in Lestallum!"

"Enough!" Ignis shouted back. Ignis knew that Calligo was just trying to break his spirit, and he made sure he never will break his psyche because Noctis's life is on the line, and he can't just give up now.

"I must get my hands on the Ring before that impudent outside Ravus beats me to it!" Calligo bellowed. Ah, so Calligo despises Ravus and will betray him? Ignis could use this to his advantage. Or maybe Ravus had already set his plan on betraying the empire, considering he did order a full retreat. "You're certainly putting up a good fight."

Ignis continued attacking the legs of the robot, trampling over the dead soldiers in his way. After slicing and piercing the legs of the machine, it finally gave in and fell to the ground. Ignis backed off and watched as it exploded right in front of his eyes.

He saw Calligo limp his way far from the robot, but before the commander did so, a sword had pierced his chest. But it wasn't just any type of ordinary sword... it was a rapier! Ignis saw a man with a white sleeve stab the commander, slicing him one more time before letting him fall on the ground. Could it be...?

The white-clothed man finally exposed himself as... "Ravus," Ignis muttered under his breath.


	35. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two stern men join up and fight their way through the magitek armors and imperial troops. They succeed after a long hour or two of running and working their way through the many enemies that the empire has brought them. But once they arrive at the altar, is the Oracle and King still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Ever since I've changed my schedule to upload only at Fridays and Saturdays, I've had a good breath. It's like a weight has been lifted from my body. I don't even know what I'm talking about, I'm just trying to give y'all a talk. Stay safe, keep sanitizing, and remember that y'all are doing this for your fictional characters, y'hear?

The white-clothed man named Ravus Nox Fleuret approached Ignis Scientia, making the brown-haired anxious. Considering the approaching troops, it made him even more nervous. When a troop was about to do a sneak attack, Ravus ran towards Ignis. The brown-haired flinched and used his forearms in an attempt to protect himself. But what Ravus did next shocked him.

He killed the troop...? So he might be right about him betraying the empire after all. "I've no quarrel with you, boy." He murmured in a low tone. "Join me. I can secure a way to the King and the Oracle," he offered.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Ignis turned his orbs at the man behind him.

"Have you any other options?" He spat back at the spectacle-wearing man.

"... I suppose you're right..." He straightened his stance, just as he threw a dagger to one of the soldiers, efficiently killing it.

"Then it's settled." They then prepared for battle.

They used their weapons to attack the troops. The only things that were heard in the area was the clunking of metal coming from the soldier's armors and the use of magic used by Ignis, along with his dagger. There was also the sound of clashing swords and use of guns as they fought, but none seemed to affect the two experienced fighters.

"We need to be quick," Ignis stated.

"You needn't remind me," the other answered.

Fighting every single soldier, they finally succeeded in eliminating them. However, they were only halfway through their journey towards the altar.

"You might be of use after all. Follow me- if you're ready," he demanded at Ignis. That struck Ignis as he grabbed any materials in the area as he possibly could. Weapons, defense, materials, anything that would prove useful in the future path. Ignis then joined Ravus on top of the stairs. "Alright, get ready."

They ran through a building which seemed to cover them in the meantime. This was just a breathing room for the two who continued to run.

The two saw what seemed like... "Magitek armor."

"Indeed," added Ravus to Ignis's statement. Ignis was about to engage to a fight when Ravus called out to Ignis. "You needn't waste any time." Ignis turned around and crouched right next to Ravus who also crouched down right next to the railing. "I've ordered a full retreat. They'll be gone soon enough."

"Hm, very well." This was Ignis's chance to ask Ravus questions this time. "Why turn against the empire? And why now?" He interrogated.

"My sister's life is at stake. Is that not reason enough?" He spat sharp words, sharp like a knife, towards Ignis. Jeez, he didn't need to speak like that. "The paths we tread may differ, but the blood coursing through our veins is one. So, too, is our calling. I must protect her..."

Ignis then asked about Noctis, his King. "... Is it safe to assume this means that you'll lend Noct a hand?"

"Don't be asinine," Ravus said as quick as ever. "Our interests may have aligned in this moment, but I have not allied myself with _him_ ," said Ravus, yet again, with toxic words.

Ignis looked closely at Ravus's left arm. It looks like a piece of metal attached to his torso. "Hm, I have doubts you were born with a prosthetic."

"You doubts are correct," he answered, "I once believed that it was I who was destined to dispel the darkness." He looked at his prosthetic hand and clenched it. "This is proof I was wrong."

Just then, the magitek armor went inside an imperial ship, closing the doors and giving them a safe path in front of them. The ship hovered away, not knowing Ignis and Ravus were there.

"The empire is after the Ring of Lucii. If the ring falls into the wrong hands, I fear there's little hope for either of them." Ravus stood up and walked past Ignis.

Ignis stood up and followed Ravus on the way down. "Then we must hurry."

They stepped down the stairs and saw another magitek armor which they responded and crouched to hide from it. "We haven't much time," added Ravus.

"I'm aware," returned Ignis.

"Tread quietly," Ravus demanded.

"I know," Ignis clarified. They crouched behind vending stands, rubbles, and pieces of buildings that were there to help them sneak towards the magitek armor. They neared it and, with their fortune, the robot didn't turn around.

With their success, they ran towards the legs of the magitek armor. "Keep up."

"Right," acknowledged Ignis. The brown-haired man used his daggers to slice the leg off of the robot, causing it to fall for a bit. Ignis backed off as Ravus jumped towards the magitek armor that was flailing around, trying to balance itself. Then, Ravus used his rapier to pierce the robot's arm, completely eliminating it. Ravus jumped away from the eliminated magitek armor and dramatically landed behind Ignis.

"Do you really have to do that? Landing ever-so gracefully?" Ignis turned his head to look at the silver-haired man.

"Don't question my way, spectacles." Ravus glared at Ignis.

They continued their way towards more magitek armors. This time, there were two robots in their way, but that wasn't even a challenge for the stern duo. "Ready?"

"Did you really have to ask?" Ravus replied. "Let's make this quick."

"Gladly."

The two prepared their attack. Ignis sliced the left leg while Ravus did the other, making it fall down on its knees. Ravus jumped up on the machine and pierced his rapier inside the robot, killing it imminently. What he didn't expect was the robot on top of the roof, ready to use its drill weapons. Ignis ran in front of Ravus, throwing a metal javelin towards the magitek armor.

The armor was successfully killed in action and fell on its legs. The two jumped off of the robot they were standing on and sheathed their weapons. "Don't get in my way."

"So long as you stay out of mine," sassed Ignis. The duo walked on some kind of broken bridge connected to a broken building with an opening to the wall.

"Tell me: do you truly believe that Noctis is the one True King?" Ravus questioned the other.

"I _believe_ it goes without saying," he explained back.

"Yet when the flames of war enshrouded Tenebrae, his father spared us nary a second thought. No 'savior king' could possibly be born of such cowardice."

"To aid the King is the Oracle's calling, is it not? Or have you simply forgotten the pledge sworn by your forebears?" Ignis talked back.

"I have not forgotten- nor have I forgiven." The two looked at the platform running with soldiers. "I grow tired of this," Ravus complained.

"Then let's end it."

The two fought the incoming soldiers and sliced them up like sushi. The robots fell and emitted red electricity along with some black smoke coming out of their frames. Strange, when someone dies, they don't usually _emit_ black smoke and red lightning.

The last soldier fell down, only for another to almost sneak attack Ravus. "Watch out!" yelled Ignis as he threw a dagger at the soldier. "That was close."

"I don't simply need your help." Ravus grit his teeth.

"Oh really? Me killing the soldier first says otherwise." Ignis smirked at his sassiness.

"Just...! Let's just move on. I doubt that the King and the Oracle are holding to their dear lives." He walked away immediately. "If Noctis is the True King, he still has much to prove." He stopped pacing. "The darkness will not wait for his ascent. It will consume our star and all upon it."

"I know..." Ignis looked at Ravus. "He may not yet grasp the gravity of his calling, but once he does, he will rise to the occasion and fulfill his destiny!"

"One can only hope you're right..." Ravus looked down at the floor. Ignis can see through him like a transparent glass. He was worried for his sister and the whole world. That's out of character. Ignis didn't think that he'd be like this, but then again, humans can be such a mystery.

They approached the altar which was now pretty dark after the disappearance of the beaming, yellow light.

"Noct!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to say, really. There aren't that much of an announcement except to eat, bathe, play, and sleep. Excluding that, there isn't much going on in my part. I hope you all are okay, sanitizing yourselves, and not going to parties, beach parties, or whatever other people are doing. Just stay in your house or be dead lol


	36. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Remus both see a prophecy... more like fate in their perspective. Remus sees an inevitable end to one's life as he sacrifices himself to the whole world or everyone will be happy and live normally, whilst Ignis sees only one future, one hope to suffice every sacrificed soul in the battles. Which one will prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... I think my school's about to start the first day and I'm just... I just have mixed emotions right now. Sure, I may have missed my friends and the store owners that sell amazing foods, but then again, there are homework, tests, and projects that I need to be working on in the weekdays. So if that'll ever happen, assume that the chapters will take longer to upload.

"Lunafreya!" exclaimed Ravus in a worried tone. Poor man, worrying about his sister all the time.

Ravus went on ahead and ran towards the King and the Oracle whilst Ignis looked behind the rubble, seeing a white-furred dog that seemed to be weak. The dog fell on the ground with little strength as Ignis approached the animal.

"Are you her dog?" Ignis crouched down to look at it more clearly. The dog suddenly emanated a yellow light, probably from magic. The light was so bright that Ignis had to cover his eyes. He then saw a vision. A vision of who-knows-what.

"A power greater than even that of the Six," a low-toned voice spoke, "purifying all by the Light of the Crystal and the glaives of rulers past."

Ignis then saw a man with a small beard summoning his weapon from thin air, along with the rest of the other weapons he has onto the ground. Was that Noctis? No, that can't be right.

"Only at the throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of a life: his own..." The unknown voice continued, "The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Ursurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all. Now enter into Reflection, that the Light of Providence shine within."

Ignis then snapped himself out of the vision. He shook his head, wondering whether the vision was real or not. Whether it was Noctis or a future King, he does not know the answers to everything. He looked down at his palm and whispered to himself. "What did I just see? A vision of what's to come?"

He then remembered about Noctis and Lunafreya, so he stood up and looked at the altar. He then ran towards it and saw a light beaming from the two corpses. "Nooooct!" He exclaimed wile stopping right in front of them.

At this view, Lunafreya is seen touching Noctis's shoulder. Lunafreya's hand is what seems to be the source of light. Did Lunafreya just... heal Noctis?

"No..." Ravus muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Ignis to hear. The rain hit hard on their aspects, just like reality hitting them in the faces. Ravus then slowly walked in front of the two. "First, the Lucians stole from me my mother..." He grips his rapier and unsheathes it. "And now they make a sacrifice of my sister!"

He raises his blade upwards, only for Ignis to hold his arm. Ravus tried to swing it, but Ignis only summoned his dagger and deflected it. "Get... out of my... way...!" Ravus glared daggers at Ignis's own orbs.

Ignis was obviously being overpowered by Ravus, but he couldn't just let him kill his own friend. "What are you... doing?!"

"What I should have done long ago: ridding us of this menace!" Ravus spat out of his mouth.

Ignis tried to push Ravus away, but Ravus just shoved him backwards, completely overpowering his partner. Ignis stood up again and ran towards the silver-haired man, pushing him backwards. They both stumble and fall, rolling away from the altar. 

The two stood up. Ravus, having already unsheathed his rapier, filled it with electric magic. The sword emitted purple lightning and it was obviously dangerous to touch. Ignis summoned his daggers onto his palms again and deflected some of Ravus's attacks, most being dodging it.

With a final swing, Ignis deflected it, glaring down to Ravus's soul. "Come to your senses, man!" Ignis made Ravus dash away and the two continued to use their weapons again. There were only clashing of swords and electricity in the area. With their luck, there weren't any troops around so no one disturbed their fighting.

Finally, Ignis kicked Ravus in the abdomen, pushing him away and giving them a breathing room.

They then prepared to fight. Ignis didn't want this, but it's his only choice. "I understand the pain you must be feeling, but Noct isn't the one who did this to her!" Ignis reasoned with Ravus as he attacked and deflected some of Ravus's attacks.

"Oh yes, he is!" Then, within a sudden moment, the silver-haired man used his left palm to transmit electric magic and steered it at Ignis. Of course, Ignis eluded it but not entirely. He was hit a few times, pain billowing down his body, but he had to man up.

Hitting, clashing, and dodging, the actions repeated over and over until Ignis finally thought of a new reason to give Ravus, assuming he'd stop the duel... or conflict, rather. "Lady Lunafreya came to her King's aid in his time of need! She was fulfilling her destiny!"

"Don't try to justify this! She didn't need to die!" He let out a battle cry and punched the ground, making an area of electricity. But it didn't last long as it faded away. Using this advantage, Ignis rolled over to Ravus and clashed with his daggers.

He used his fists as fire emitters and punched Ravus a few times. Ravus flinched a little but stood his ground. Then, they clashed their weapons again. "Noct didn't choose to become King, his ascension was ordained by the Crystal! It wasn't mere happenstance!" Ignis reasoned once again, but Ravus was too blinded by guilt and anger.

"Then it was a mistake- one that must be corrected!" The silver-haired rapier user countered. Even if his facts are false, he still couldn't believe about his sister's death.

"You of all people must understand how Noct feels: bereft of both parents and forced to carry on despite losing those you love. You both feel that pain!"

"I feel nothing!"

The two continued to fight for what seemed like hours and hours. The clanking and clashing of Ravus's rapier and Ignis's daggers filled the quiet area. The area didn't seem to have any soldiers or commanders around which meant Ravus really did order a full retreat.

Finally, Ravus got staggered and Ignis used his dagger to stab Ravus's prosthetic arm. Ignis, along with Ravus, kneeled down to the ground with little breath whilst the rain was hitting their frame. Ravus pulled out his prosthetic arm from the dagger and walked behind Ignis and facing the altar. Ignis panted and looked at Ravus who didn't seem to bother him.

"I always knew..." Ravus limped towards the platform. "... that you would face your fate without fear, fulfill your duty without regret..." He looked at the King and the Oracle lying down with pity and sadness in his eyes. "But... part of me always hoped..." He kneeled in front of his sister. "... that I might see you happy one day. Your burdens lifted, free to live and loveas you please..." He grit his teeth and brushed Lunafreya's hair out of the way. "You would have made a beautiful bride..." He then put Lunafreya in his arms as the woman began to glow. "Even in death, the Oracle does not rest. Only once the darkness is dispelled is her calling _truly_ fulfilled."

Ignis noticed the blue light surrounding them and looked at the side. Was that Lunafreya's soul?

"And, as in life, I know she will confront that challenge with a smile on her face..." Ravus looked at Lunafreya's spirit that seemed to be smiling like she didn't regret anything in life. Then she began to hover away from the altar. "Oh, sister... Please don't go..." Ravus stood up and reached out for Lunafreya's spirit, hoping to catch her, but he didn't and her spirit faded away. He kneeled down once again. "Please don't leave me..." Ravus cried and sobbed. He almost punched the ground, but was left with regret and sadness that he didn't have the strength to do it.

**\--**--**

Ignis was eyeing Noctis for his safety. His mind was clouded with many questions and possibilities but was disturbed when a certain someone called out his name.

"Iggy!" Gladiolus called.

Ignis turned around, surprised by him. "Gladio! Are you alright? Where's Prompto?" He questioned. Weird. Prompto was supposed to be by Gladiolus's side, right?

Gladiolus noticed Ravus sulking at the side of the altar. His lips curled into a smirk and approached the silver-haired man. "Well, well. What have we here?" He then summoned his broadsword and attacked Ravus, but Ravus's instincts moved faster than his and deflected his attack.

"You..." Ravus said in a low expression. "Ardyn...!"

"Oh dear..." He backed away from Ravus. "Was I that transparent?" He then showed himself as Ardyn Izunia. Soldiers ran behind Ardyn and started capturing the two, especially Ignis. Ignis was hit by a gun to his back and is apprehended. Ignis glared at Ardyn's maroon eyes.

"The game's up, my boy." He smirked down at Ignis and kicked his face.

After a few minutes, he came back to his senses and saw Ardyn right next to him, crouched down with a dagger in his hands. "Com, now. Why not follow your liege's lead and stop resisting?"

"... Never!" Ignis shouted as Ardyn shook his dagger up and down his palm.

"You risked your life and limb to safeguard the 'King of Kings', only to witness him fall so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed." He stood up and walked towards the unconscious brunet. He crouched down next to Noctis. "Oh, what good is a world that only ever let's you down? Why not end it all right here?" He turned his head towards Ignis's direction.

"No...!" Ignis widened his orbs. "You can't!" He then struggled to move but it was worthless because of the two soldiers holding him back. "Noooooct!"

Ignis was about to lose hope when a dagger was thrown just beside Ardyn. It was Ravus's doing.

"My, you two certainly have become fast friends." He shoved Noctis away and dropped his dagger right onto his waist. Ignis noticed that Noctis dropped the Ring of Lucii.

Ardyn dropped his hat and grabbed it from the floor, only to put it on a soldier's head and patted it. He then raised his right hand, exposing dark magic and using it to Ravus, effectively pushing him away. Ravus became unconscious as Ignis widened his eyes.

"Permit me to make a suggestion. Rather than follow his flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me?" He lent out a hand. "What do you say?"

"I... I..." Ignis stuttered while thinking of a choice. Would he really join this madman named Ardyn or will he fight back to protect his King? The thoughts ran about his head while looking at Noctis's current condition.

**\--**--**

Romulus was lying unconscious on top of the roof whilst Remus was staring at the sky. Many thoughts ran through his mind. What could Noctis and his friends be up to right now? Are they safe? Is Sephiroth somewhere lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time?

He sighed with exhaustion when...

"Gah!" He covered his eyes in agony. It felt like a surge of pain just running through his orbs. The others were startled by this sudden gesture and was more worried when Remus exposed his eyes. It's that symbol again. The group looked closely at Remus's eye and saw what seemed like a shape of different lines. They can't describe it but it's very symmetrical. It doesn't have any curved lines and has very sharp edges. 

In the meantime, Remus was experiencing another vision. Just like at the cliff near Insomnia. He was now seeing two visions. The two were split apart and seemed like the complete polar opposite of each other. One seems to be a very satisfying conclusion whilst the other... isn't.

He then saw Ignis in his vision, ready to fight Ardyn. One vision where he's at the altar and one where he's at a different place. And it seems like... his eyes are faded?

He didn't get much time examining the visions because it all disappeared in thin air. 

After the visions, he turned his head towards the altar. They were quite far from the altar, considering they were on one of the hill-ridden houses. He saw that Ignis was apprehended by two soldiers while Ardyn was crouched right next to him. They were quite far, sure, but it didn't mean that he couldn't see them.

"What's happenin'?!" Barret exclaimed. "Answer me!"

"He seems to be... experiencing something different than us..." Cloud whispered under his breath.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Barret shouted at Cloud again.

"He's seeing something that we don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust. Lunafreya is dead, Noctis is in a near-death situation, and Ignis has two choices. Either to use the Ring of Lucii or join Ardyn. Welp, stick around to find out.


	37. Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vision had ended, causing Remus to go unconscious. He wakes up the next day and someone gives him a particular gift from an unknown person. Who gave it? They don't know. But Remus somehow feels like it's an important part of their journey.
> 
> They ride on a train, only for Gladiolus and Noctis to argue which ended terribly. Meanwhile, an old lady drops a piece of paper, sending Remus a message to meet the person in a secluded place, including his friends. What's the matter now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, no house chores today, and the school I'm studying on just announced that we're probably going to be doing online classes _(yes, yes, lucky me for having no online classes in the earlier months, blah blah)_. But it is August now, so I bet they're gonna do at least something about the school year. I doubt they're just going to stand idle while scientists and doctors try to find a cure for CoViD-19 or whatever. Chances are, they're probably going to officially do online classes.
> 
> _  
> **(I miss the school cafeteria...)**  
> _

The symbol on his eye disappears and it looks like he's back in reality again, but something was wrong. It's as if his attitude has changed in a matter of seconds. What did he see? Was it major? Or was it just someone messing with them? The last question didn't appear to have a high chance of happening, considering the city's current state right now. And if someone did do it, then why? For their purposes? Entertainment? Well, it isn't very funny.

"I dunno what's happenin' here, but whatever it is, then we'll have to cope with it for now!" Barret announced to the rest, making them nod at him.

After that sudden breakdown, they notice that Remus was reaching out to the altar, but became unconscious after he did. They wondered why he would do that. Was the altar part of his sudden stoppage? They had to ask him after this war is done.

Meanwhile, in Remus's mind, he was sitting under the brown and green tree in the middle of a field. Suddenly, a woman appeared right next to him. It was his sister, Aurelius. Her red, long hair swayed by the wind's direction as she sat right next to Remus.

"Don't tell me..." Remus almost teared up but was interrupted by an angelic giggle.

"Silly, I'm not dead yet..." She looked down with pity. "But... whatever my fate is, if I die or live, promise me that you won't cry?" She looked at Remus with an adequate expression.

"... Why?" Remus looked at Aurelius's orbs and back to the green field.

"Because... I don't want anyone to be sad during my departure... Especially my long lost brother." She looked down at the soft, green grass that surrounded them. "If you'll be sad during my passing, then I'll be sad, too. It won't end well if you spiral into depression and lock yourself in your room all day."

"I-I won't do that! That's ridiculous!" Remus blurted.

"Then promise me, whatever happens, you won't cry... Alright?"

"I promise..."

**\--**--**

Remus gasped and woke up, only to find himself on top of a red bed. What happened? He was sure he was in Altissia fighting his brother.

No one was in the room. Wait... He fought his evil brother, lost control... and... That's right! A vision. A vision of two possibilities. One where everyone lives and one where someone has to sacrifice themselves to save the world.

Remus wondered why he can... see the future. Why does he have this? Is this one of the Stalagnus's 'hidden ability' as Romulus stated? Then he probably had to ask him the next time they meet.

Speaking of which, where is he? He remembers that when he stabbed Aurelius in the abdomen, Cloud's group, along with the other Barret's friends, apprehended Romulus. So, where is he?

His thoughts were hindered when the door creaked open showing...

"Tifa?" He noticed that she had some bits of bandages attached to her arms. "You're... hurt."

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about that. It's just a small... conclusion in the middle of fighting, you know." She looked like she was holding something. "Besides that, someone gave you this." She held out a golden necklace. Tifa approached Remus and placed it on the table for him to interact with. "I don't know who he was, but he sure did look like he was desperate in giving it to you."

"What about my sister? A-And Romulus?" Remus looked at Tifa with a worried look, but her expression looked bright as if nothing ever happened. 

"They're both fine. They're both unconscious as of now, but Aurelius has major injuries compared to Romulus. Although, they seem to be doing just fine. No need to worry." She turned around, about to leave. "I am kind of sad for Noctis, though."

"Why?" Remus curiously asked the woman.

"Don't you remember? Because of the summoning, Lunafreya has passed away, considering she was stabbed by a dagger."

"Oh..." He looked down. "Well, you can go now. I'll be... here."

Tifa nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Remus took the necklace that was lying right beside him on the table. He inspected it and it was like nothing he has ever seen before. It was made out of gold, that's for sure. The pendant looks overawing... menacing, almost. It had the shape of a lion with an opened mouth. Inside of the mouth was a red crystal. Touching it, he felt like there was a suppressed magic inside of it.

He then wore the necklace and felt powerful, but not as much. He asked himself who the giver was. Tifa never described the person, so now he was curious.

**\--**--**

Noctis, Remus, and the others were currently on the train. Aurelius was now conscious and looking outside the window while Romulus is still unconscious at the moment. Aurelius, Romulus, and Remus were in the same car as Noctis and his friends while Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Zack, and Barret were in a different one so the Stalagnus siblings could 'have their moment'.

Romulus woke up silently and looked around. Looks like everything was fine and dandy until Remus spoke. "Woke up already?"

"I expected that you tied me up, considering what I did in Altissia... and to Aurelius..." He let in a breath of exhaustion.

"Even if you were evil... I'd still trust you."

"Why?" angrily asked Romulus, "Even if I stabbed our sister, tore Altissia down to pieces, and even tried to emerge the inner you..." He looked down at the floor. "Why trust me?"

"I just... I just feel it in my gut, okay-"

"The hell's wrong with you?" They noticed Gladiolus talking to Noctis... but not in a peaceful manner. It's as if he was angry about something.

"What?" They heard Noctis behind their booth.

"We're not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it," he angrily responded.

"I _am_ over it. I'm here, aren't I?" Noctis stood up and glared daggers at Gladiolus. Then, to their surprise, Gladiolus grabbed Noctis's shirt.

"Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you."

"Let go of me." He growled at his bodyguard. However, Gladiolus disobeyed and kept the argument on.

"How's that ring fit ya? You'd rather carry it around than wear it?" Gladiolus glared blades at Noctis. "She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself."

"You don't think I know that?!"

"You don't! Ignis took one for you, and what?!"

"Enough, Gladio!" Ignis intervened without standing up from his seat.

"You think you're a king, but you're a coward," Gladiolus continued, neglecting Ignis's order.

"Shut up!"

"Don't do this-!" Prompto tried to split them away, but was overpowered by the brute's strength and got shoved away towards one of the booths. Fortunately, it was vacant, so no one was dragged into their mess.

"I get it, alright?!" Noctis's eyes threatened to cry, but he forced it to stay back. "I get it!" He then shoved Gladiolus, although not as much like Prompto got shoved, it was enough space for the both of them.

"Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!" He shouted back.

Noctis couldn't take Gladiolus's hurtful words as he left and walked away. Remus was getting exhausted by their argument and Romulus was getting irritated as well. But they couldn't do anything about it. It was some kind of royal talk, and they knew nothing about kings or queens except that they rule kingdoms so they just sat down onto their seats, mouth shut. Aurelius, however, didn't seem to budge. It was like she was having an out-of-world experience whilst looking outside the window.

"Noct!" Prompto called out.

"Leave him." Gladiolus turned his back and walked through the train.

Noctis sat on another booth, trying to calm himself. He looked at his left palm to see the Ring of Lucii which Lunafreya, his bride, gave him. He then clenched it with his pure strength and almost sobbed his eyes out, but it's like it has dried out so he couldn't cry.

Meanwhile, Remus had calmed down just like the intensity has. What's wrong with them, anyway? It's like Gladiolus doesn't know what mourning is and Noctis can't get a hold of himself.

"That's... what I'm talking about..." Aurelius spoke but kept on looking outside the dashing trees. "I know... Becoming sad is a part of who we are, and we can't stop but cry on our loved one's dead body, but sadness may lead to redemption... or despair."

"W-What do you mean, sis?" Remus gestured his eyes in confusion.

"The redemption I'm talking about is when you recover from the loss of a loved one, but the despair I'm talking about is... spiraling into pure oblivion, where friends and relatives may stray far from you," she explained clearly, "Just like how Gladiolus and Noctis fought. If that were to happen more than once, then I believe hope isn't to be expected..."

The train ride was silent all the way. No one was talking nor arguing, so that's a plus. The trees outside the windows were moving so fast, it determines the speed of the train. They just hope there is no ambush waiting for them.

Suddenly, an old woman drops a paper from her back pocket. Remus turns to pick it up and, without realizing it, he already read what it said.

_Meet me somewhere quiet. Bring your friends along... I'll have to explain things to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's that much to say except stay safe inside your houses. Also, my laptop is going bonkers on the volume. It's automatically going all the way down without my consent. It causes the letters in my story to get jumbled up and mix, some words missing a few letters. It might be the keyboard, I'm not sure, because I literally disabled the sounds for now and the keyboard is still confuzzled. Well, I guess I'll give it a rest until it calms down.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go now. I just had a "Writer's Energy" writing all of these sentences lmao.


	38. Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continued on foot to find one of the tombs hidden around the mines, but of course, it wasn't going to be that easy for them. There are going to be enemies and ambushes that are going to get in their way. They're still confused as to whom wrote the letter to Remus. Romulus, however, seems to have calmed down a bit. He doesn't squirm or tried to escape in the past few minutes, so that's a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the upload date is delayed for quite a bit, I just had to help my mom with the household chores. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Oh, and don't forget to read the endnote, there's a serious announcement that I made... or you can just skip it and wait for the next chapter for who-knows-how-long.

There was nothing much to do in the train except gazing out the window and looking at the trees that passed by hastily. Remus stood from his seat to follow Noctis. It wouldn't hurt to comfort your long lost cousin, right?

Remus observed the train while walking. It was nothing they have ever seen before. The train in Midgar was different than this one, but every kingdom has its perks.

As he walked through the many cars of the train, he stumbled upon a cafeteria. Surprisingly, their technology and funding are so great that they build an actual cafeteria inside a train. In Midgar, you only have seats, nothing more.

After walking for about a minute and a half, observing the train and all of that, he notices Noctis leaning on a fence that leads to the outside. The glass was covering the side so the wind wouldn't bother the passengers.

Remus approached his cousin and smiled. "Rough day, huh?" He started.

"Yep..." Noctis answered back, "Gladiolus doesn't like me being sad, I guess..."

"Well, I understand him, for one. Seeing that you're the 'King' and you need to save the world, you have to be mentally and physically prepared for anything that comes your way."

"And what does that mean?" Noctis turned his head to look at Remus.

"What I mean is that your enemy might use your information against you." He sees Noctis's expression grow into confusion. "For example, you're fighting Ardyn. What will happen if he suddenly brings up Lunafreya, using her death as leverage? Then you'd probably doubt yourself and let him win."

"..." Noctis didn't answer. He seemed speechless by his cousin's sudden lecture. He didn't think that his kin would be this wise. Now that he thinks about it, if his father was Noctis's uncle, then who's his mother?

He didn't bother to question when the train had stopped. They stepped outside, along with the group. Honestly, Remus didn't even know what their mission is, but he has no choice other than to follow his cousin.

Suddenly, his phone rings. Who's calling now? He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the name pop up on the screen. It was Cid.

He picked it up and put his phone beside his right ear. "Hello? Cid?"

"Hey, bud! How's the journey been for ya?!" He shouted through the phone. Of course, he was this loud. No one's ever louder than Cid Highwind himself. He almost flinched at the sudden outburst of Cid.

"W-We're fine. We're currently on a train station in the middle of... nowhere, I guess. There's sand everywhere, barely any trees, it's like a wasteland but brighter." He sighed. Is he calling just because he wants to know if they're doing alright? No, there has to be a reason. "Cid, why did you call me? I'm sure you didn't get me to pick up your call just for you to ask our current situation."

"O-Oh, right. Before I forget... Me and my friend here, Cid, are working on new inventions! Like weapons and stuff like that! If you ever meet us, don't be shy to ask us about those, alright?!" He shouted once again. "Cid out!"

"Bye..." He exhaustively sighed and hung up. "Why must he have to yell all the time? He's gonna make me deaf with all his blabbering..." He added after. He and Noctis waited for the others to come out of the train. They were either finishing their chatting or preparing for the next step to success.

One by one, they all came out. From Cloud to Tifa, from Gladiolus to Romulus, each one unboarded the train with ease and joined the group. Remus hoped that they won't have to split up again like last time. Who knows if Ardyn is gonna be in their way this time. Knowing him, he'll probably interfere with their plans.

After everyone had joined up, Remus spoke. "All right, is everyone here? I hope no one got left behind..." They all looked at each other, checking once again if someone is left on the train.

"It seems that everyone has caught up with us," stated Zack as he looked at Remus.

"Good. Now, Noctis, lead the way." Remus turned to face his cousin as he walked towards the elevator whilst the group followed him. Remus noticed that Gladiolus was scoffing all the time, probably because of how heated his and Noctis's argument was earlier. He needs to convince them to work together or else they'll just be an added weight in the future battles, dragging everyone in their heated quarrel. Romulus walked beside Remus and Aurelius because, well, it seems reasonable.

The elevator went down underground. The only sound was the elevator's metal scraping all over the sides. The elevator ended up in a mineshaft of some sort. Remus didn't like this ominous vibe coming from the area, but if this is what they have to go through, then he'll have to punch his gut and fight.

Before they proceeded, Remus gestured them to wait before anything else happens. "Let me check if there are some monsters around the area. While I'm doing that, prepare your gears, potions, elixirs, anything for any future battles."

"Why do we have to wait?! We can just swoop down an' kill all o' the monsters!" Barret growled at Remus, but he answered with only a sigh.

"It isn't a request, Barret, it's an order." He put his right hand on his hip, waiting for them to respond. Barret and the others checked everything in their inventory. Bullets, swords, potions, it seems like everything was okay at the moment.

Meanwhile, Remus summoned his All-Seeing Sword and stabbed it into the ground. A red aura surrounded him which made everyone feel a sinister vibe from it, but they're probably just used to the 'red-is-evil' phrase... except for Vincent, that is.

He closed his eyes, checking every nook and cranny of the area. Yep, there seem to be monsters roaming around the lower levels. There are Guarangatches swimming around a pool of water. Those are the enemies... for now, at least.

Remus opened his eyes and made his sword disappear in thin air, leaving red particles to hover away like feathers. "Several Guarangatches are swimming around the area. I expect you're all prepared because we're running on time here."

The group headed further down deeper into the mine, seeing different kinds of ores and rocks that made it a unique cave. As they headed further and further down the cave, they heard splashing sounds which, according to Remus, are probably those monsters he was talking about.

The splashing sounds grew louder as they descended deeper into the mines. Needless to say, when they turned a corner, they saw the monsters... and there were several of them. But counting the group's numbers, they'll probably just beat them in one swoop.

"Alright! Here we go!" Barret exclaimed as he prepared his... 'hand-gun'. The group started to use their weapons. Vincent and Prompto with their handguns, Barret with his machine-hand-gun, Zack, Gladiolus, and Cloud with their broadswords, Romulus, Noctis, and Remus with their summoned weapons, Aurelius with her staff, and last but not least, Tifa with her gloves.

Each got their enemy, punching, and however, they do the job. They punched, sliced, and shot their way through the monsters, effectively eliminating them. The lifeless Guarangatches slowly sunk below the lake without a breath. Remus sighed in exhaustion, but he knew that this is only the beginning of the quest. There were many more to go rather than just slicing the guts of a Guarangatch.

After the battle, Noctis turned his head towards Ignis. "Hey, uh, you should hang back..." Noctis muttered under his breath.

"Was I in the way?" Ignis responds.

"No, you weren't... It's just..." Noctis didn't know how to put it. If Ignis was going to keep fighting, then he'll just put himself in danger.

"Aurelius, I've never seen you fight before!" Remus widened his eyes.

"Uh, yeah... I use magic. Light magic, to be exact," she explained.

"That solves a lot... and makes me less worried."

The group continued onward. The air grew heavy as they became hostile to anything that would move. The mine gave an ominous vibe that shuddered their backs as they tread further into the nature-grown works.

"What are we here for again?" Romulus asked with a dying curiosity.

"We're here for the Royal Arms," Noctis answered.

"Oooh, I hope mine's in there, too." Remus smiled.

"Whoa, careful there, Ignis!" Prompto lent a hand when Ignis almost fell while climbing a gigantic root.

"Right... Sorry..." He muttered. They continued walking until they saw some kind of machine blocking their path. 

"They _parked_ here?" Gladiolus narrowed his eyes.

"Wish we could write 'em a ticket," Prompto added. They inspected the machine with a closer look. Cloud commented first.

"Nothing but a giant roadblock," said Cloud.

"Huh, ironic for a vehicle." Barret crossed his arms.

"If we get its motor running, perhaps we could move it out of the way," Ignis suggested.

"How can you tell what's in front of us?" Vincent turned his head to Ignis.

"Just a hunch, I guess." He shrugged with no clue. They backtracked and saw some kind of building that was super rusty, a bit tilted to the right, and looked like it was about to fall apart. However, it was their only chance of proceeding through. If not, then they'll need to find another way.

"Looks promising!" Prompto commented.

"Is it operational?" Ignis cross-examined.

"We'll hope it does," Remus responded.

Noctis climbed up the stairs while the others got left behind and waited for him to press a button.

"So, what happened to... who was that guy again? The tiger?" Gladiolus mentioned.

"Red XIII?" Cloud cleared out.

"Yeah, Red. Whatever happened to him?"

"Hm, said he was going to do something somewhere else. He didn't want it to be mentioned so I guess it's classified information," Tifa returned.

Suddenly, the pipes that went through a building emitted black smoke but stopped after a few seconds of operating. Prompto's face went from joyful to shock when it stopped. "Hey, why're we stopping?"

"Uh, I'm not..." Noctis put his hands on his hips.

"Wait, let's see here..." He grabbed a manual. "'In case of power failure, use backup generators.' There's a key in the shed!" Prompto mentioned.

"Well, then. What're we waitin' for?" Gladiolus crossed his arms.

"Actually, we're going to wait right here..." Remus suggested whilst his friends just looked at him with a curious expression. "It's not that we're scared, it's just because... what if we get ambushed, you know? We wouldn't want that to happen unless one of you guys wants to blow up the roadblock along with the whole cave."

"Sure, you can just stay here and wait until we retrieve the key and power up the generator," Ignis informed them. "Let's go."

Noctis and his friends went towards the shed while Remus's group just waited around the short stairs.

"This is boring..." Barret commented, "I wan' some real action! Use these guns for real!"

"You did earlier..." Remus deadpanned at Barret.

"No, I mean like actual enemies like the imperial soldiers or whatever they call 'em!" Barret shouted and stood up. "COME AND GET SOME BULLETS!!!"

"Hey! You're gonna attract more monsters! Quiet down!" Tifa shushed, but it was too late. More enemies came, but this time, it wasn't some kind of monster in your local area... It was...

"Shinra SOLDIERS!" Cloud and Zack unsheathed their swords.

"But... why? How did they-"

"No time for wonderin' why, Tifa! Come on!" Barret smiled as he prepared his bucketload of a gun. "This is gonna be fun!"

Romulus just rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no chapter for tomorrow because my computer is going haywire right now. The volume is automatically going down and the keyboards are just... bonkers. Well, I guess I'll have to announce that I'll only upload chapters on Saturdays. One reason is that school is starting for me, and I'll need to be more focused on my 'academics'. The second reason is... well, my computer going haywire. I think that's all the announcements, for now.


	39. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old woman visits the group, mentioning that she has to tell them of a past's tale. It was about Remus... specifically his ability. While Noctis and his friends solve the machinery, Remus and the latter listens to the old woman. What they hear next is... almost unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm super late in uploading the chapter. You see... (beware, people with a phobia of insects)
> 
> A bug entered my ear. Yes, it is not your business to know, but I do need to inform you just in case you're starting to wonder if I'm relaxing on purpose. And on a Saturday morning! I had to go to the doctor with my mom so that the professional could remove it. I'll just say it wasn't a pleasant experience... I don't know if some of you did experience the same thing I did, though.
> 
> I don't want to sound like I'm overreacting, but jeez, I think I may be traumatized...

After the battle, some of the enemies fled back where they came from. Everyone was tired and decided to rest for a bit.

"What was that? Why were they here?" Tifa began to ask questions, "H-How did they know?"

"They probably knew where and which tombs we would go to next..." Remus grabbed his chin. " It's possible, but I'm no mind-reader."

All of a sudden, a voice came calling out for them. They prepared their weapons, not until they saw who it was. An old lady? What's an old lady doing out here?

"Now, now, no need to be hostile," said the lady.

"But this is a dangerous area! You might-" Barret was cut off.

"Get in danger? Well, I wouldn't have come here if I didn't know how to protect myself, right?" Answered the lady, "There is something I need to explain... About Remus's ability... To see the future..."

\--**--

Noctis and his friends continued onward. The area looks so dead yet so alive. As if the plants were about to grab one of them, but not at the same time.

The murky water made Noctis flinch, but he knew that he needed to do this. Besides, if he showed how disgusted he is right now he'll be seen as 'the choosy hero'.

"You think they'll be alright?" Prompto asked out of the blue.

"I think they can handle a few monsters, if there are," Ignis answered, "They've been through worse, I assume."

"Right, right..."

Then, they saw more monsters in the way. But these ones were different. In terms of abilities and looks yes the enemies earlier were different from these ones, but they still weren't difficult to defeat.

After the fight, they continued to walk. They passed by some old rusty crane that they weren't gonna use later... they assumed. Then Noctis noticed that, while climbing the not-very-steep mountain, Ignis was getting left behind, so he was forced to wait a bit longer.

"Don't push yourself, Ignis," Gladiolus said while he walked beside him.

The hill got steeper and steeper until they've reached the top which was crawling with four-legged monsters. They prepared their weapons and started to attack them. They're not as difficult as they looked, considering they only needed a few slices and hits to cut them down.

After the last monster fell down and died, along with the others, Noctis continued towards the shed.

"These tombs are always in the darndest places..." Prompto commented.

"Good to know you're taking this seriously."

"Found it," Noctis announced to his friends, as he picked the key.

"Good."

"That takes care of the key!" Prompto exclaimed.

"And the generators?" Ignis asked.

"Apparently, they're back by the control panel," Prompto informed the adviser.

"Then let's go," The prince lead.

They walked further and further into the swampy field as they defeated more monsters in the way. Then, a larger enemy blocked their path. Of course, they wouldn't be able to get the generator if they can't defeat this monster.

"We can't use the generator with this guy in the way," He informed the others.

"Then well just get rid of it!" Prompto yelled, "We can defeat it, right?"

**\--**--**

"Your ability to see the visions you were seeing earlier is a great power, but it also means sacrifice..." The old woman frowned upon the thought.

"What do you mean?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Sacrifice? Power? What has he gotten himself into?

"To understand it further, I must remind you of the Legend of Xeta, the Goddess of Fate and Time..."

She started to tell the tale of a goddess who can change prophecies and time itself. Reverse, stop, or forward, the goddess is one of the most powerful yet wisest of them all. She leads a Planet named 'Brithexia'. It was a Planet of harmony and peace... or so it seemed. She was also joined by other gods, but almost all of them had unknown names because the tale only mentioned 'other gods'. Maybe there were other books mentioning them?

Further on, Xeta was the most powerful goddess. Well, at least on Brithexia, she is. Everyone worshipped her like everyone worshipped the other gods and goddesses. One day, a tragedy happened...

**\--Brithexia, unknown date--**

"Olivarius, it's dangerous! You don't know what they'll do to you!" A man with a beard pulled his daughter's right forearm. "It's too... risky..."

"I have to do it, father." She turned her head with a sympathetic look and looked towards her father. "They're after me... I don't have much time... Please... Let me go..."

"If that's the case..." The man put his free hand in his pocket and pulled out an amulet. "Take this... It's an amulet of great power called Amulet of Mara... If the time is right, use it." 

"Thanks... dad..." She kissed her dad's forehead and began to run away from her home.

She finally arrived at the pod that she made herself while the lunatics were blinded by worships and prayers. She wore the amulet and took some kind of blue material before heading in. She put the blue material in one of the slots of the pod and it suddenly powered up. It must be the gas.

"I hope this is all worth it... Xeta, please guide me..."

Before the pod took off, some of the cultists were trying to destroy the pod, prying their way into it. But it was too strong for them. It was too durable. A tear came out of the woman's eye as she closed her red-filled pupils and, after that, the pod was off the planet...

**\--Present time--**

"Wait, but what does the woman have to do with me?" Remus pointed at himself. Sure, he gets the fact that his eye is supposed to be the 'Eye of Xeta' and stuff like that, but why was the woman mentioned tons of times?

"Because, Remus," she closed her eyes and opened them again, looking at Remus's red orbs, "That woman... is your mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Remus's mom is finally uncovered! She's from a different Planet called Brithexia! Unbelievable. Actually, I've planned everything ever since this chapter, I just need to put it in a sentence... and reach the deadlines, you know. I still don't have online class, though. Probably next week, but it depends on the teachers, I guess. Well, it's a good thing! I can still write and write to my heart's content.
> 
> One last thing before I go, my laptop's keyboards aren't working properly. It's like lagging or something. I'll try my best to write as much as I can! 
> 
> Wow, being busy sure is fun, I'll give it that.


	40. Enter, Malboro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going further in the swampy cave, they fight a monster thrice the size of them with a stinky breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I was just trying to get Noctis's LD weapon in FF Opera Omnia. That game literally just wastes my time by farming, but it's a good time waster. I still didn't get Noctis's LD though, and the deadline for the event is, like, September 21st.

"Y-You're kidding... right? It's too coincidental!" Remus denied, "My mom's a human! Angeal said so!"

"Words can be deceiving, Remus. Words are like clay. They can be reshaped into whatever you like. Angeal... The reason he lied was that you were too young to understand the words he would've spoken. Yes, he was involved in this kind of thing, but he didn't want you to be involved just yet. He thought it was still too early..." The old woman frowned. "Me, Angeal, and your parents were close friends. I protected your mom until... well, you three were born."

"What happened when I was born? Why was I separated from my siblings?" Remus asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Some people knew of your mom- or rather, Olivarius's ability to see the future. They reported this to the Shinra Company, and so they began to march towards where they lived. Of course, I couldn't let that happen. But at that time, you three were being born, so when you came to this world, there wasn't any time left. The company of Shinra was already at the door, so your parents decided to split up the three of you to prevent them from finding their children. Of course, I ran away because they told me to, and when the time comes, Olivarius said that I'll find you three one day."

"How do we know you aren't lying and just making this up, lady?" Barret furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"I have her journal... right here in my pocket," she answered, "But the only thing here is the goddess called Xeta, a bit of her story, and how she came here on the Planet. That's it, no more." Before Romulus could ask a question, someone looked around and saw the other group- Noctis's group.

"Hey, guys! It's Noctis! They're back!" Tifa waved at the lads.

"We should probably try the machine now." Aurelius nodded and pulled a lever down which caused smoke to emit through the pipes. They suddenly hear some machinery being operated somewhere far.

"I think it worked," Aurelius announced. Noctis and his friends caught up with them and nodded at the others, gesturing them to move forward. He was about to question who the old lady was, but he thought that questions could come later. For now, they had to hurry before any enemies appear out of nowhere.

"Let us make haste," Ignis added. The group hastily moved through the area, not getting any breaks. Before they continued, however, Gladiolus called out for Noctis.

"Hold up," called out Gladiolus as Noctis stopped running, "You sure you're ready for this? You got what it takes?" Noctis spun around and looked at his bodyguard.

"To do what?" Gladiolus started to approach Noctis and stopped.

"To face your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength. Got a long road ahead." Gladiolus crossed his arms. "Can you see this through? To the end?" Noctis showed some resolve and answered,

"Can and will. Whether I like it or not, I've got a duty to fulfill- as a king." Gladiolus uncrossed his hands and spoke,

"You're damn right, you do. Then that means you'd better start taking this seriously." He pointed at Noctis's forehead and walked past him.

They continued moving forward and stumbled upon more enemies. They attacked first and sliced through the enemies, although there were quite plenty of them. It took a while to defeat most of them, but one monster got through their defences and ran towards the old lady to attack her.

"Lady!" Gladiolus yelled to warn her, but she just smirked at the attempt of the monster. The old woman summoned what seemed to be a staff and held it with both of her hands.

"Take this!" She let out a war cry as the staff's top end glowed and almost blinded everyone. When the light was gone, the only thing left to see was the monster, dead on the ground. "See? I can take care of myself. Though this old body of mine isn't what it's supposed to be anymore." She chuckled at the self-insult. They continued on and on until they reached a huge swamp-like area and went underneath an overgrown tree. The branches seem to be overgrowing on top of the tomb's door. There was also...

"Eggs?" Remus checked it out while the others stayed outside the tree. He poked it and, obviously, it was blocking the way.

"Oh, please, brother," Romulus spoke, "Don't poke it, you're gonna regret doing that later-" Then, he stopped talking...

"What, cat got your tongue?" Remus laughed while still checking the things blocking their way. "R-Remus, you might want to... uh..."

"Wait, don't tell me..." Remus stood up. "There's a giant monster right behind me?"

"Uh-huh," his brother answered.

"That's thrice the size of me that's hostile?"

"Possibly."

"Bring it." He summoned his Lightbringer and threw it towards the entrance and teleported to it.

"A Malboro?!"

"You've seen this before?!" Prompto shouted.

"Yes! Be careful of its breath, it-!" Before he could warn Prompto, the Malboro's breath already got to him. "-stinks..."

"Bleurgh!" Prompto almost vomitted, but tried to stand and fight. "T-That... stinks!!" He exclaimed as he unsheathed his guns.

"Get up!" Gladiolus encouraged. Everyone got ready for a fight, but after a few swings of their blades and weapons, it seemed to be useless because it kept healing itself.

"Ignis!" Remus shouted while everyone else were busy defending themselves. Remus raised his hand and let out a fire to emit through it. Ignis nodded at the command and pulled out a fire grenade. Ignis and Remus jumped up high together and used fire-based weapons, throwing it to the Malboro's mouth. It seemed to be weakened by it.

"We got it! Now's your chance!" Ignis yelled which they only nodded as a response. They charged at the plant monster, using their weapons at its face. Finally, it let out a final roar and sunk below the swamp.

"Ugh, finally! I was getting sick of that smell!" Prompto covered his nose. Just then, Remus got startled and kneeled on the ground whilst looking upwards. It's that thing again, on his eye. After a few minutes of Remus doing the same thing, he seemed to have been pulled to reality... but something's wrong.

"W-Who are you people?"

"Y-You're kidding... right? It's too coincidental!" Remus denied, "My mom's a human! Angeal said so!"

"Words can be deceiving, Remus. Words are like clay. They can be reshaped into whatever you like. Angeal... The reason he lied was that you were too young to understand the words he would've spoken. Yes, he was involved in this kind of thing, but he didn't want you to be involved just yet. He thought it was still too early..." The old woman frowned. "Me, Angeal, and your parents were close friends. I protected your mom until... well, you three were born."

"What happened when I was born? Why was I separated from my siblings?" Remus asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Some people knew of your mom- or rather, Olivarius's ability to see the future. They reported this to the Shinra Company, and so they began to march towards where they lived. Of course, I couldn't let that happen. But at that time, you three were being born, so when you came to this world, there wasn't any time left. The company of Shinra was already at the door, so your parents decided to split up the three of you to prevent them from finding their children. Of course, I ran away because they told me to, and when the time comes, Olivarius said that I'll find you three one day."

"How do we know you aren't lying and just making this up, lady?" Barret furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"I have her journal... right here in my pocket," she answered, "But the only thing here is the goddess called Xeta, a bit of her story, and how she came here on the Planet. That's it, no more."

Before Romulus could ask a question, someone looked around and saw the other group- Noctis's group.

"Hey, guys! It's Noctis! They're back!" Tifa waved at the lads. "We should probably try the machine now."

Aurelius nodded and pulled a lever down which caused smoke to emit through the pipes. They suddenly hear some machinery being operated somewhere far. "I think it worked," Aurelius announced.

Noctis and his friends caught up with them and nodded at the others, gesturing them to move forward. He was about to question who the old lady was, but he thought that questions could come later. For now, they had to hurry before any enemies appear out of nowhere.

"Let us make haste," Ignis added. The group hastily moved through the area, not getting any breaks. Before they continued, however, Gladiolus called out for Noctis.

"Hold up," called out Gladiolus as Noctis stopped running, "You sure you're ready for this? You got what it takes?"

Noctis spun around and looked at his bodyguard. "To do what?"

Gladiolus started to approach Noctis and stopped. "To face your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength. Got a long road ahead." Gladiolus crossed his arms. "Can you see this through? To the end?"

Noctis showed some resolve and answered, "Can and will. Whether I like it or not, I've got a duty to fulfill- as a king."

Gladiolus uncrossed his hands and spoke, "You're damn right, you do. Then that means you'd better start taking this seriously." He pointed at Noctis's forehead and walked past him.

They continued moving forward and stumbled upon more enemies. They attacked first and sliced through the enemies, although there were quite plenty of them. It took a while to defeat most of them, but one monster got through their defences and ran towards the old lady to attack her.

"Lady!" Gladiolus yelled to warn her, but she just smirked at the attempt of the monster.

The old woman summoned what seemed to be a staff and held it with both of her hands. "Take this!" She let out a war cry as the staff's top end glowed and almost blinded everyone. When the light was gone, the only thing left to see was the monster, dead on the ground. "See? I can take care of myself. Though this old body of mine isn't what it's supposed to be anymore." She chuckled at the self-insult.

They continued on and on until they reached a huge swamp-like area and went underneath an overgrown tree. The branches seem to be overgrowing on top of the tomb's door. There was also...

"Eggs?" Remus checked it out while the others stayed outside the tree. He poked it and, obviously, it was blocking the way.

"Oh, please, brother," Romulus spoke, "Don't poke it, you're gonna regret doing that later-" Then, he stopped talking...

"What, cat got your tongue?" Remus laughed while still checking the things blocking their way.

"R-Remus, you might want to... uh..."

"Wait, don't tell me..." Remus stood up. "There's a giant monster right behind me?"

"Uh-huh," his brother answered.

"That's thrice the size of me that's hostile?"

"Possibly."

"Bring it." He summoned his Lightbringer and threw it towards the entrance and teleported to it. "A Malboro?!"

"You've seen this before?!" Prompto shouted.

"Yes! Be careful of its breath, it-!" Before he could warn Prompto, the Malboro's breath already got to him. "-stinks..."

"Bleurgh!" Prompto almost vomitted, but tried to stand and fight. "T-That... stinks!!" He exclaimed as he unsheathed his guns.

"Get up!" Gladiolus encouraged. 

Everyone got ready for a fight, but after a few swings of their blades and weapons, it seemed to be useless because it kept healing itself.

"Ignis!" Remus shouted while everyone else were busy defending themselves. Remus raised his hand and let out a fire to emit through it. Ignis nodded at the command and pulled out a fire grenade.

Ignis and Remus jumped up high together and used fire-based weapons, throwing it to the Malboro's mouth. It seemed to be weakened by it.

"We got it! Now's your chance!" Ignis yelled which they only nodded as a response. They charged at the plant monster, using their weapons at its face. Finally, it let out a final roar and sunk below the swamp.

"Ugh, finally! I was getting sick of that smell!" Prompto covered his nose.

Just then, Remus got startled and kneeled on the ground whilst looking upwards. It's that thing again, on his eye. After a few minutes of Remus doing the same thing, he seemed to have been pulled to reality... but something's wrong.

"W-Who are you people?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing on mobile isn't that bad. The keyboard is what frustrates me the most. It just puts up random words and I need to manually correct it.


	41. Secrets of Great Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus forgets his friends for a second and snaps back to reality. The old lady tells him the secret of this uncontrollable power. He felt the need to back out of the mission, but after all this journey... he couldn't say that he wanted to, so he kept going, but kept the secret.
> 
> They reach the train, but someone's stalking them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I just had to organize a few things here and there because school is open now... well, for me. So I will most definitely be busy, especially with past bullies, but I can deal with them through the internet. I just dealt with one today! Hahaha! Just remember, if you're being bullied, online or in real life, don't give a crap then! Just be chill, don't show any weaknesses, and just go on with your day. If they do go physical on you, don't be afraid of telling adults. Yeah, you are going to be named a "snitch" or whatever, but it's better to be safe than sorry, amirite?

"W-We're your friends! What are you talking about?" Zack stuttered with nervousness as Remus slowly stood up.

"Oh, right... You're right, I remember. Maybe I've been through many experiences that I'm starting to forget, or maybe I'm just getting old?" He chuckled, he was the worst liar among them. "Let's just get this sword already so we can move to the next station."

Remus and Noctis walked inside the tomb as the water rippled at each step they took. The water inside almost reached up to their knees. This tomb has not been taken care of for years. They're fortunate that the tomb hasn't collapsed yet.

Searching around the area, Remus saw a weapon which was held by a statue. Specifically a sickle which was held by a chain attached to a golden orb.

Remus reached out for the weapon as it emitted light by itself. It hovered on the air and, suddenly, it thrusted down to Remus's chest, making him flinch a little.

Meanwhile, Noctis did the same, but with a different weapon. Noctis's weapon was a katana. It thrusted towards his chest as he felt more powerful.

They both left the gloomy area and joined im with the others, but as they were about to leave, Ignis interrupted them.

"A moment?" Ignis stopped which caused the whole group to stop as well.

"I may need to talk to Remus, too." The old woman gestured Remus to talk with her... in private.

The two sat on one of the gigantic roots of the tree, using her staff as her support.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"... I need to... tell you something. About what happened back there. When you almost forgot your friends..." She closed her eyes and opened it again. "It's the drawback of your ability to see the future."

Remus sat silent while the old woman explained. The red-head expected this, so he had to listen.

"As you may know, the person who is gifted of Xeta's power of the future can descend it to their heir. Your mother... she had three powers. The sight of the future, the feet of endurance, and the hands of healing. The power split in to three when she gave birth to the three of you, and yours is the only one I know as of this moment." She ceased talking to catch her breath. "If I'm going straightforward with you... then the power you have... it'll eventually lead to amnesia."

"A-Amnesia?" Remus stuttered while trying to process it through his head. Amnesia? So... he'll eventually forget his friends?

"That is correct. But your mother didn't get to use it too much. She died before forgetting everyone she knew. That's how she saved you and your siblings." It looked like a tear was in her eyes, but she fought the urge to cry. "I didn't have the time to explain nor ask it to you, but... are you willing to proceed? Do you think it's worth the sacrifice?"

Remus's gloomy expression quickly turned into a determined one as he faced the old lady. "Of course I'll continue! I didn't get this far just to give up because of some sacrifice I have to make."

"Heh, just like your father. Stubborn as ever... but very determined." She smiled at Remus.

"What is your name, anyway?"

**\--**--**

"Is everything okay?" Gladiolus stated.

"It bloody well isn't. And I won't suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer," sternly said Ignis. Prompto opened his mouth, only to close it again due to lack of words. "Let's be frank. My vision hasn't improved, and it probably never will. Yet in spite of this, I would remain with you all... 'till the very end."

Gladiolus looked around and then at Ignis. "I'm sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life or death."

Prompto then jumped in the conversation. "But we'll be there!"

"It's not about us looking out for him!" Exclaimed Gladiolus.

"Well, then he should be free to choose." Prompto glared.

"There's more to it than just what he wants!"

"I know full well!" Ignis interrupted. Zack and the others wanted to jump in and talk it out with them, but they had no chance on getting in. It'd probably make it worse, so they just decided to talk to them when they're back on the train. "I won't ask you to slow down. If I can't keep up, I will bow out."

"Huh." Gladiolus groaned. "What says 'His Majesty'?" He expressed with sarcasm.

Noctis remained silent, lacking words to pick.

"Noct, you are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." He then approached Gladiolus. "Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he's ready." Prompto agreed by nodding his head at Gladiolus.

Gladiolus looked around with defeat on his face. Then, he turned around from his friends. "Have it your way. We're still take a big risk. We better all be ready." He then walked away as Prompto followed him.

Remus, along with the old lady, walked back to the group. His gut tells him that they got into an argument, especially while looking at Noctis's unsure expression. He approached him, knowing little to none with comforting other people. His guts told him to pat his back, so he did.

"Hey, don't feel so down. We're going to get through this together, okay?" Remus stated with reassurance. He was relieved when the response he got from Noctis was a smile.

Returning from their field trip, they got to the train station with no harm on the way back. The group hopped off the elevator as Noctis opened his mouth to talk.

"Mind if we stop at Tenebrae?" He asked.

"Might as well hop off," Zack said with an optimistic tone, "What's the harm with that?"

"Well, if it helps him move on..." Gladiolus added.

They all approached the train master as he spoke. "Ready to get on?"

"Let's roll," answered Noctis.

"Then the train will be running in a few minutes."

The group all approached Ignis together and spoke out some supportive words.

"Hey, we're here for you," Noctis began.

"Yeah, let us help you!" Prompto added.

"Don't worry about us. As long as we're here, we're glad to help-"

"Hold up!!" They heard someone yell at the top of their lungs. "Guys!"

"Wait, is that...?"

They can recognize that ninja anywhere. With that green bandanna and mischievous face, no doubt it's...

"Yuffie!" Tifa shouted. Yuffie then stopped when she reached them.

"But how?" Cloud asked, "I thought you were back home."

"The other guys told me where you were going. I didn't exactly have a good start in finding you guys, but when I got the hint, I started running! Haha!"

"But this is a dangerous trip! You shouldn't have!" Zack intervened.

"And let you all get the treasures? No way! I'm coming with you!" Yuffie pouted. Tifa gave all of them the look of agreement. Tifa, along with Barret, knew how she was like when she's travelling with them, especially if treasure is on the sentence.

"Alright, fine... but please, keep your hands to yourself when needed," Tifa scolded, "And don't hog other people's belongings now."

"Alright, let's go!!" Yuffie dashed along the train.

"Wait up!" Barret yelled.

But little do they know, someone was watching them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya on the next chapter!!


	42. Surprise Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rides the train and onwards another destination, but a surprise ambush awaits them. Amidst the chaos and things of the sort, a familiar man with brunette, long hair saves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, who could this character be? He's a familiar character with long, black hair! Can you guess before you reach the end of this chapter?

The three siblings sat on the same booth just across Noctis's and Ignis's booth. The king and adviser were just commenting on some random things so they paid no attention to it.

Then, Gladiolus came to the same car as theirs. It was quite a relief when the king and guard were able to talk to each other again, but something caught their ear.

They weren't sure what it was all about, but they heard something about 'longer nights' and 'daemons'. Remus already knows what these so-called daemons are, but he hasn't actually gotten any closer look at them. Maybe they're like hellhounds or something?

He decided to ask the two if they knew what the daemons looked like. And besides, they're the ones who knew this side of the world anyways.

"What does the daemons look like? And more so, where do they come from?" Remus whispered, specifically looking at his brother.

"W-What? Don't look at me! Your sister might know more about it!" He scoffed and looked away. Remus then looked at his sister, Aurelius.

"How do I explain this..." She wondered, "Daemons have different appearances. Skeletons, bombs, Iron Giants, and many more. They came from... well, people. They get infected and become daemons. We believe that they're immortal as we do not have any proof that they reproduce. They're stronger than those you fight at daytime."

"Woah... so they're much of a challenge, huh?" He clenched his fists and looked at it with sparkling eyes. "Maybe I can defeat them, too!"

"Don't be a fool," his brother started, "Daemons are ten times more powerful than you'll ever be."

"Don't exaggerate. They're just three times stronger, not ten. Get your facts right," Aurelius scolded.

"How was I supposed to know?" He then looked away.

Aurelius sighed at his brother's lack of knowledge. "Expected from a man that goes head-on in the battle."

Remus then looked at the window at Noctis's side. He noticed something strange. "The cloud formation is really extraordinary today, huh?" He commented. "I'm just gonna... go to sleep."

"But you just woke up." Romulus looked back at his brother.

"Look, I can sleep... whenever I want... okay?" 

Then, he fell into a deep slumber...

Just then, he jolted upwards and opened his eyes. Where was he? Realizing that he was in the middle of nowhere, specifically white surroundings, he yelled out from his lungs, "Hey! Is anyone there?!"

None responded back. He walked a few steps forward when a voice boomed through the area. "Remus... So, you're the one they call Remus?"

There were only three things that could've happened while he was sleeping. Either he's kidnapped, talking to a god, or Aurelius was talking to him. Aurelius was out of the question because if she was talking to him, then he'd appear on the fields, not in the middle of a white background. If he was kidnapped, then he'd be in a metal prison, not a one-way... wall, or something.

"Are you a god?" He immediately assumed. 

The voice giggled. Shortly after, it answered, "Why, your intelligence amuses me. Yes, I'm the God of Fate and Time. You may know me as Xeta."

"B-But why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the other Planet?" He asked with a small confusion in his face.

"Well, supposedly, but... I couldn't just let go of the person I gave my parts to. If I did, then it'd be a waste of body parts." She ceased to talk like she just caught her breath. "I've called you here because you're important. Your mother, or rather, Olivarius gave you my Eye of Fate. She gave your sister the Hands of Time, and your brother, the Body of Durability. With these three parts of power, you could use it to travel through time."

"..." Remus was speechless at this sudden announcement. "... There's a twist, isn't it?"

"Yes... Unfortunately, if you travel through time, there will be side effects. The race of the humans can't properly control these powers, so only I choose those worthy of it. I chose Olivarius because I knew she had the sheer determination and will to do it, along with a durable vessel. But she got banned from her Planet and... you know the rest."

"What happened? Why did she leave her Planet?" He asked with curious orbs.

"That's for you to find out with your siblings. Find the truth, and your mind shall clear from the fog of mysteries from the past." A moment of silence filled the area, but soon enough, she spoke once more. "The time is running out. Wake up and seek the truth, Remus!"

Remus knew this was bound to happen eventually. He didn't have any more questions so he let the whiteness of the area surround his body... until...

"Wake! Up!" Aurelius shook Remus's shoulders. He jolted up once again and heard glass shattering. Everything was a blurry memory, but once he got into his senses, everything just pieced together. They're being ambushed!

"Where's brother?" Remus immediately asked.

"He's gone! He joined the empire again!" Aurelius panted. "Fortunately, he didn't try to get me or else I would've slapped his face. Come on, let's get out of here! And fast!" She commanded Remus as he was getting up. "Run to the other side of the-"

Before she finished her sentence, a magitek soldier crashed through a window behind them, making them run for their lives. The train was long and so was their running, but once they got to the cafeteria, someone pulled them from under the counter.

Remus was about to protest but he shushed him with his finger.

Everything happened too fast. When he faced the person that saved them...

"Tseng?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone wondering, yes, I'm fine. No viruses here in our part of the country. Well, there ARE people with Corona, but no one is near enough to infect us, which is great. I currently don't have any mental illness or depression as of now so everything is fine and dandy. The fact that people are still reading this is a relief! Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it! Stay safe, everybody!


	43. Old SOLDIER Friends!... And Ardyn... Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng, a friend of the trio, saves them on the brink of time. They chatter but it's interrupted by more troops. They head-on and meet Noctis and Prompto, but they still have to fight more magitek troops and armors. Noctis and Remus deal with the hovering ships, but Remus saves Luxiere just as the ship crashed into the ground, but a surprise awaits them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this, I just want you all to know that there is a missed chapter, and I am truly sorry because at the time, my mind was just... bonkers. If you want to read how Remus suddenly got his teleporting powers, it's at chapter 14, after Aerith gets kidnapped.

"What are you doing here?!" Remus whisper-yelled, but Tseng immediately shushed him as the door to the cafeteria opened. Sounds of running and metal clanking are heard but after another sound of a door appeared, those sounds were gone, giving the trio time to talk.

"You know this man?" Aurelius pointed at Tseng who seemed to be unharmed nor injured.

"Yeah. He's my... friend that works in Midgar... which is our hometown," Remus simply stated.

"I own the Turks Organization which works for Shinra, but..." He let out a hard sigh.

"What do you mean, 'but'?"

"We were supposed to obey their orders, but when we overheard them talking about how they already made an alliance to the imperial army, we had to turn our backs on them. We knew that the empire was a bad omen, and we needed to do the best choice." He then turned to look at Remus. "And besides, I couldn't just turn to the enemies' side and turn my back on you."

The sentences he just said brightened Remus's eyes. Wow, he has never seen Tseng become such a caring friend in his entire lifetime!

"A-Anyway, we should get moving. If we wait any longer, the soldiers are going to trap us and there'll be no other way to go." He started to walk towards the opposite way of where they came from. After going through a few cars, they approach a few SOLDIERS, ones that are from the Shinra Company. They point their guns at them, but Remus's reflexes summoned his Lightbringer and threw it at the group of SOLDIERs, teleporting to them and killing the troops.

After taking a few steps, the ground shook and passengers started to evacuate from their destination.

"What's happening?!" Tseng exclaimed as he let the passengers evacuate to safety.

"They might be using some kind of explosive weapon or something!" Aurelius suggested. However, they're still unsure of what that was. Explosion, bombs, whatever it is, they need to put an end to it.

"Come on! There might be more-"

"Remus?" A voice whispered through the halls. "Remus!"

Looking closer at the person, Remus expected it to be Zack or Cloud, but it was just another SOLDIER. They prepared their weapons when he stopped running towards them.

"Woah! Don't you remember me?" He pointed at himself, desperate to try and make him remember. "I'm your friend, Kunsel!" He mentioned. Now he remembers! Kunsel, his friend that wanted Zack as his tutor but ended up being friends with the country trio. He still remembers those days when they were training.

"Kunsel!" They ran to give each other a hug, missing one another for about 4 years. "We'll talk later. Can you lend us your hand?" Remus tried to recruit.

"Of course! Anything for a friend!" He nodded. Remus felt a determined aura coming from him.

"You seem determined. That's good because we're going to use that in battle! Let's go!"

"Aye aye!" He nodded and followed the red-head while Aurelius and Tseng followed behind Kunsel.

"Where's Luxiere? Is he also on the train somewhere?" Remus said between pants and breath.

"Luxiere? You mean Zack's fanboy?" Kunsel asked as Remus nodded, "I don't know exactly... We were separated into different units. There's a chance we or Zack might meet him on the other end. Let's just wait how this'll turn out."

Remus nodded but another yell was heard behind them. "Noctis-!" They were cut off when an explosion happened right beside them. Fortunately, no one was injured or hurt. "Damn, so they're self-destructing..." He muttered under his breath.

"Well then, we just have to defeat those magitek warriors to prevent them from turning the train into pieces of scrap metal!" Kunsel yelled, "Let's go!" He then jumped through the recent hole in the wall.

"That's definitely Zack's student, alright..." Remus chuckled while everyone followed behind the SOLDIER. They were almost confused about why a SOLDIER from the other side would lend them a hand. They expect some kind of explanation from them later... 

All of them pulled out their weapons and started hacking and slashing. Kunsel and Prompto, with their firepower, shot every enemy in the vicinity while Noctis and Remus teleported everywhere to avoid bullets. Aurelius used her shield magic and waited for anyone who needed healing later on while shooting white magic at the soldiers. 

"Looks like they pulled out the big guns!!" Prompto pointed at a tank which surprised everyone.

"Kunsel! Prompto!" Remus looked at both. "Stay here and fend off the other soldiers. Noctis and I can handle the tanks!" He then looked at his sister. "Sis, go and support our friends if need be. Try and fend off the soldiers too, alright?"

Aurelius nodded and reloaded her shield. Noctis and Remus teleported towards the tank and saw exposed wiring. They assume it's a major part of the destructive vehicle, so they sliced it with their swords, making it emit electricity and stop it fully.

Turning around, they saw the train leaving already while Aurelius was just about to get pulled up. "Come on, we're leaving!" Prompto gestured the two to hurry up and ride the train. The king and the sibling nodded and used their swords to teleport on top of the train. Prompto and the latter joined them and started to attack the left-over soldiers.

"Looks like we're still not done..." Kunsel slowly shook his head and pointed at the magitek ships hovering above. "Look!"

"We'll deal with them. Go protect yourselves!" Noctis demanded. They all nodded as the two teleported on each of the ships.

Remus saw that there were magitek troops guarding the area. No surprise there. He sliced and diced them until they malfunctioned and eventually died out. Remus, being his destructive self, used one of the turrets in the ship and shot one of the ships down.

A SOLDIER came and looked outside when...

"Remus...?" He whispered, but not enough for him to be heard. He decided to yell when one of the engines of the ship just blew up. "Remus!"

"Huh?" He turned around, about to teleport. "Luxiere?" He knew in his gut that it was Luxiere because if it wasn't him, the SOLDIER would've tried to shoot him. "Hang on! I'll get you out of there!"

He teleported right next to Luxiere and almost fell off the ship when Luxiere pulled him back to the ship. "How're we going to get on the train now?" He asked Remus as they were about to go down.

Remus suddenly had an idea. "I have a plan, but it'll be risky!" He looked at Luxiere with determined eyes. "We just have to wait..."

When the ship was about to crash right next to the train, Remus shouted, "Jump!!" The two did so and barely got on but what they arrived to just shocked them. It was Ardyn holding Prompto hostage while the others were afraid to use their weapons because Ardyn might kill Prompto on the spot. Prompto held his hand half-way up while Aryn was holding Prompto's own gun.

"Prompto!" Noctis teleported right next to Ardyn, but unfortunately, as he tried to throw the gun off of Ardyn's hand, he threw Prompto off the train instead. What a consequence, Noctis. What a consequence.

"Prompto!!" Kunsel yelled as Luxiere and Kunsel ran to grab him. They did grab him successfully, but because the car roof was curved, they slid and fell off.

"Kunsel!! Luxiere!!" Remus reached out for them, but they were long gone.

"What a sweet reunion cut short." Ardyn gave a small smile before knocking Remus out. He blacked out and, before he completely slept, he saw him knocking out the rest of the group.

"Ugh..."

**\--**--**

Remus slowly pried his eyes open just as everyone was awake. Noctis woke up at the same time and stood up. His legs were weak, but he needed to stand up so he can move.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault that... Prompto..." Aurelius frowned but was patted on her back by Noctis.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back... He should come back..." Noctis turned away from her. Then, he called someone on his phone, presumably his friends. "Ignis, we got to stop the train... We just lost Prompto!"

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. Stopping the train and trying to find our Chocoboy would cost many passengers' lives in danger. We must drop all of the passengers at Tenebrae first."

"What about..." His voice weakened as he tried to mention Prompto. "What about Prompto?"

"Considering the chancellor's movement, he's probably no longer we left him. If possible, he'll probably contact us in need of help. Until then, we must take these passengers to safety." He ceased talking but requests one last thing. "Can you make your way over here? Gladio and the others are here with me."

"Is everyone there safe, at least?" Noctis worriedly asked.

"Yes, we are. What about Remus and the group?" Ignis queried.

"They're all fine... except two newcomers are lost, along with Prompto. I'll try to make my way there. Be back in a few." He hung up the phone and gestured the others to come with him. They all nodded and started following him.

A few monsters appeared in front of them, forcing the party to use their weapons and fight the remaining monsters on the train.

"If this day couldn't get any worse..." Remus sighed while he summoned his Lightbringer and Hope's End.

Before the monsters went close-ranged, Remus shot them with his gunblade. He killed some of them, but not all. When they got close, he used his Lightbringer to slice and dice them, which worked wonders.

"What in the world...?" Noctis whispered, but loud enough for all his friends to hear. On the ceiling of the tunnel, there were crab-like creatures but their legs were very reddish and curved which made it seem like they stored blood in their limbs.

"Those look... disgusting," Remus commented, "I'm sure I won't want to touch them... at all..."

The tunnel ended and they appeared surrounded by an open area. The crab-like creatures already dropped in front of the train and started to approach them when they notice a familiar creature.

"It's the God of the Sea... or something!" Remus was shocked.

"Uh, you mean Leviathan?" Aurelius corrected.

"Yeah, that!"

"Hang on!!" Noctis warned as he grabs the train's roof rail. The others did the same and, just as the enemies were getting closer, the Leviathan knocked all of them off, along with the other goblins. Transparent whirlpools appeared out of nowhere and started creating huge winds. Fortunately, it didn't knock the train off. They just hope the passengers are still alive in the midst of this chaos.

They then see Tenebrae with scorching fire in the distance. Was Tenebrae being attacked already...?

**\--**--**

The exhausted and injured passengers laid down on the ground, checking the other's safety in the process. Many worried expressions and voices whispered through the area. Meanwhile, Noctis, Remus, and the group rested.

Someone appeared behind them which made Gladiolus uncross his hands.

"Well, look who's here."

"Aranea..." The prince grumbled.


	44. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at Tenebrae, but Remus and his group decide to stay for a while to wait for Barret and the other two. While waiting, Zack remembers the death of his loved one and starts to cry. Remus and Cloud comfort him, and Barret and the group finally arrives. After that, they meet two familiar members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was a bit late... It's, uh... I don't know how to say this, but one of my close friends just died. In context, yesterday at night, a storm brewed near, and it was very strong indeed that the power went out. My friend, along with his brothers, was swimming along the beach. At the time, I was at my house. Then, the unexpected happened... He, along with his brothers, was struck by lightning. One lived, but the others died, including my close classmate. Yes, he was my classmate and close friend. May he rest in peace. It's just... too sudden. I need some time to recover.

"Guess we oughta thank you for this mess?" Noctis scoffed away from Aranea, pointing out the smoke coming out of the buildings.

"More to it than meets the eye," she responded calmly, "You wanna know who to thank? Follow me," she then ordered and walked through the crowd of injured people.

Noctis stood up and muttered, "Can't wait to hear this."

"We'll stay here. Barret might come for us. We'll catch up," Remus considered as Noctis nodded and followed Aranea, along with Noctis's friends.

Zack looked down while Cloud was comforting and patting him in the back.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked curiously.

"The train ride might've reminded him of Aerith... Now he's depressed that he couldn't show her this part of the country." Cloud looked at Remus with a sympathetic expression.

"Hey, calm down... I'm sure Aerith is happy being in the lifestream." Remus started comforting Zack, but he still looked like he was about to cry.

"But it's my fault that she... she..." Zack immediately put his palms on his face. "... she died."

Remus didn't know what to do in this situation. He didn't even know how to comfort someone, but he tried because he can't afford one of his friends going down the path of the abyss. "Hey! Are you hearing yourself right now?" Remus put on a sympathetic look. "Look, I know it's sad that Aerith's gone, but if she's looking at you right now, she'll be sad, too. So why don't you turn that frown upside down and save the world for Aerith?"

Zack sniffled before standing up. "Y-You're right. If Aerith is seeing me right now, she'll be sad. I need to save the world for Aerith!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice is heard. "It's us!"

Barret, Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie appeared from the train and approached the other three. Remus gasped and ran towards them. "You're all okay!!"

"Of course! We were in the back of the train fendin' off those wretched monsters!" He held up his gun, scaring a few people. "But they were no match for us!"

"That's good to hear! We're glad you're alright." Remus smiled.

"Anyway, where's Noctis? I haven't seen him after the ambush," Tifa mentioned, looking around, trying to find Noctis and his friends.

"Oh, he went to talk with Aranea with his friends... Aranea is a mercenary, long story short," he explained simply.

"Then why don't we follow them? I'm sure there'll be treas- I mean, uh, we can find out what they're doing! Yeah, that!" Yuffie exclaimed. Being a known woman throughout the Avalanche, they can easily tell that Yuffie always wants to find treasures and materia.

"Sure, we can't accomplish anything here anyway," Cloud mentioned. 

They then walked over a bridge which connected to another land. To be honest, they weren't fond of Tenebrae. This place looked like a messed up place that was the result of an earthquake.

There, they saw Noctis and his friends talking to Aranea with four other men.

"This is Biggs and Wedge... The other two are-"

"Biggs! Wedge!!" Yuffie yelled as she ran towards the two.

"Tifa!" The two exclaimed as they hugged her with relief. "We thought we'd never see you guys again!"

"Hehe! Treasure's what I'm good at!"

"How did you guys reach this place anyway?" Barret asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, we met Aranea after exploring a cave. Turns out she is- or _was_ a worker of Niflheim, but now she's just... well, in the search and rescue business...?" Biggs tried to explain. "She said that she can be trusted, so we did. And besides, we had no choice. The cave was about to crush us into pancakes."

"Yep, they owe their lives... to me," Aranea stated, "But now that we've cleared that out, we should handle how we're going to put the passengers to safety. Biggs and Wedge, could you do that?" Then, Biggs and Wedge from Midgar looked at Aranea. "I meant _my_ coworkers, not you two." She then turned to look at the two. "You two have to drive a train to Gralea."

"That all?" Biggs crossed his arms.

"Well, who would you have me to ask?"

"You got us there."

"We'll do it," Wedge added.

"Hey, really appreciate you going out of your way," Gladiolus thanked.

"Yeah, no sweat," Aranea answered.

While Noctis talked to Biggs and Wedge, Remus took his time to wander around with Cloud and Zack, being aware to not venture too far from the party. Remus felt like this place has a powerful aura surrounding it. Maybe just his imagination, though.

Just as he thought of that, his head started to ring, deafening his ears. He held onto his forehead and crouched in pain.

"Hey! Remus!" Zack yelled as the blond and the brunet tried to do something about it, but they were pretty clueless about what's happening to their red-haired friend.

Just then, at the last minute, he heard a strange noise. As if a gear stopped moving in a clock. And that's when it happened.

He stood up, the headache was gone almost instantly. He then noticed Cloud, Zack, and... himself? He looked around and saw that... time was stopped.

"Remus..." A feminine voice called out. "Right here..."

He tried to look for the source of the voice, and there she was. She was wearing a dress while a clock was floating behind her. The clock's hands weren't moving, as if time really had stopped. Everything was motionless and even the littlest of bugs wasn't moving.

"This is... my humanoid form. I am Xeta, the Goddess of Fate and Time itself."

"Then why... when Aerith was killed, why didn't you... try to change things...?" Remus saddened.

"I am technically the Goddess of Time itself, but messing reality by controlling time would give horrible consequences to everyone. The most little inconvenience would be some annoying paradoxes... and the worst... resetting the timeline."

"Oh..." Remus didn't know why he first asked that. Of course, he knew about the consequences of controlling time, it's just that he didn't want to see one of his friends being let down by a traumatic event. "Well, why are you here?"

"I was going to tell you that your brother, Romulus, has been corrupted by the imperial army, especially their leader. He used lies and deceit to control him, and now it is your time to do what is right," Xeta informed him.

Then, Remus remembered something. "What about Sephiroth?! Where is he?"

"I don't... exactly know where he is, but he is regenerating power... somewhere, but all I know is that it will take a long time for him to do that, so there's still time. Remus... you must correct the corruption."

"I will... Don't worry." Remus nodded in affirmation. "I think it'd be best if, you know, everything would go back to normal now?"

"Oh, right... I lost my sense of time. I am hoping that you will purify his corrupted heart..." She turned away and started to disappear. "... And find out the truth of the past."

"The truth of the past...? Wait!" Before he can ask about it, he was already being pulled towards his body, as if a soul is reuniting with its vessel.

There and then, time continued to move. "Hey!" Zack waved his right hand in front of Remus's face. "You alright? Another migraine?"

"I'm... I'm fine."


	45. Old Maria from House Fleuret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting an old woman in another part of Tenebrae, she's relieved that the ring is in safe hands- on Noctis's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another chapter bites the dust. Even if I feel like this story is somehow 'rushed' or 'very plain', I still will continue it because... well, there's nothing much to do at home so I can just imagine Final Fantasy Fans just bored in their houses without any fanfictions to read. So here y'all go!

Walking on top of a bridge and to another part of an island, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus left Barret and the others to talk to Aranea. Interviewing them or something... probably. They just hope they don't cause another mass destruction all over the citizens.

They then see an old woman beside a lamp on top of a rusty rack. She was the only visible person as everything around them is very dark. When she notices Noctis, she approaches him like a long-lost nephew.

"My word... Is that you, Prince Noctis?" She reaches out for him.

"Uh, yeah... Have we?" He answered like he had trouble socializing with strangers.

"Oh, blessed by the Stars. Just look at what a fine, young man you've grown into!" She complimented while smiling, observing Noctis as if she'd missed him. "I am Maria," she introduced, "a retainer in service to House Fleuret. I doubt you'll remember me after these long years."

"I, uh... can't say I have." Noctis scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. Who I am is of little import- in light of what I wish to discuss." She ceased talking and took a deep breath. "Lady Lunafreya risked everything to spirit the Ring of Lucii away from the Citadel. Did she deliver it to you?"

"Yeah..." Noctis nodded as an answer.

"Stars above! My fears have been assuaged. Lord Ravus, too, will be overjoyed to hear this news." Her eyes narrowed, filled with joy and relief.

"'Ravus, too'?" The brunet asked. Maria then looked down at the ground.

* * *

_Lunafreya was sitting on her seat, lost in thought. Not until a cold, metal gauntlet touched her shoulder. It was Ravus with a sympathetic look. Lunafreya looked like she was in pain... or struggling, even. Opening her clenched fist was the Ring of Lucii._

_"I beg of you... please, see the ring to Noctis on my behalf," she demanded her brother, "Already, my flesh has begun to fail me."_

_"No, I cannot accept it." Ravus turned his head to look at his sister. "By your hand, it must be done. To deliver the ring and inspire the king is your calling. You mustn't fail."_

_"But..." She turned her eyes to the ground. "I lack the strength to go on."_

_Ravus, with a caring expression, approached Lunafreya and crouched in front of her, carefully grabbing her hands. "Find it, Lunafreya. You have the will." Lunafreya then faced Ravus directly. "Go to Noctis. Show him the truth of your heart." He gently pushed her hands towards her chest._

* * *

"I understand you will go hence to the imperial capital."

"Yeah."

"Lord Ravus has King Regis's glaive in his safekeeping, and it was his wish to return it to you, my Prince. Though I imagine it will not be easy for you to find each other."

Noctis faced Maria. "I'll get it from him... somehow."

Maria bowed down. "I pray it shall be so."

Noctis and his friends walked over the bridge again and called out for Zack and the party. "Hey, Remus! We're leaving!" Noctis shouted as Remus stood up from a crouched position.

"R-Right...!" He tried to shout but seemed to struggle. "Coming!"

Remus, Zack, and Cloud, along with Barret's party, followed Noctis towards the train. It was pretty dark outside, making it seem very dangerous for any travelers to explore any place at this point. There were guards that were marching and keeping a lookout on Tenebrae.

Before they reached the train, a small, short-haired girl with a small flower pin on her hair approached and interrupted them. "Prince Noctis! Were... Were you excited to marry Lady Lunafreya?" She mentioned. "Because she was REALLY excited to marry you! She looked so happy the day her dress arrived! She really loved you, Prince Noctis," the girl encouraged.

"I..." Noctis was speechless at this sudden interruption but smiled anyway. "Thank you." He crouched down to the girl's level.

* * *

_"At first, the father had mourned the fate of his chosen son." Gentiana stopped pacing in front of the window as Lunafreya just watched her. "Yet in Tenebrae, the two found solace. It was not the Oracle who assuaged their fears. But the girl... she holds... the true power." She faced Lunafreya with closed eyes as if she was blind._

_Lunafreya shook her head while looking at the ground. "I have little to offer a king, other than the voice afforded the Oracle. Nevertheless..." She faced away from Gentiana and started pacing back and forth. "And I'm afraid he might find this foolish." She turned to look at the dress suited on a mannequin. The dress looked... amazing. Its color was as white as a cloud, the waist-line was perfect, and the bottom part stretched out as long as it could, appearing puffy._

_"But..." Lunafreya continued, "... to be together with Noctis again, even if only for a short while... It... would mean the world to me." She clasped her hands together like she's praying, then faced Gentiana with a smile. "I do not seek to guide him, merely to stand beside him."_

_Gentiana then nodded in approval._

* * *

"Lady Lunafreya... worried she was burdening you with the wedding. That's not true, is it?" She leaned her face closer to Noctis.

"No, not at all..." He answered which caused the girl to lean back again. 

Noctis gestured to his friends to keep going towards the train. All of them nodded in understanding and continued their way towards Biggs and Wedge, the two train drivers. While walking, they heard people talking about how the world will end.

"How in the world could something like this happen?"

"Perhaps this is the way it ends..." The other responded negatively.

They reached the train where train drivers Biggs and Wedge were waiting outside. "Ready to depart. Just swapped out the damaged cars for some new ones," they informed them, "Give us a holler when you're ready, then."

"Actually, I think we'd like to help with them," interrupted Avalanche members Biggs and Wedge. "Even if we're fit for fighting, someone also needs more firepower in the driver's seat, just in case, right? We never know what might happen," added Biggs.

"Hm..." Barret grumbled, lost in thought. "I... I guess you two could join them, but I'll get your sorry-ass in the afterlife if y'all die, got it?!"

"Right!" They answered seriously and followed train conductors Biggs and Wedge.

"Ah..." Remus sighed. "Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing physically and mentally fine, guys! Don't worry about me not uploading any more fanfictions. I... I- I can't say it... GAH! I promise I will finish this part of the story! Oooh, did I say 'First part'? Hmmm~ Whoops, my bad.
> 
> Also, I created a new original fantasy story in Wattpad! Whoa! 
> 
> **_Link:_** https://www.wattpad.com/961655944-knights-of-zephyrus-the-beginning-book-1-chapter-i
> 
> Read it if you wanna read it. Maybe put some **constructive criticism**! Too short? Too _'undescriptive'_? I'll try my best to improve the story. Including this fanfiction!
> 
> Here hoping that it'll become popular.


	46. Give Me A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the old lady once again, she gives Remus a bracelet out of the ordinary and states that it is for him to remember his parents. He smiles and waves goodbye, along with the injured citizens. But soon enough, they come to a sudden stop when enemies start surrounding them, waiting for the group to leave the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one yet again, and it's because of school, imma be straight, it's school. School is kind of limiting me to write less than more, and I hope you all understand and deciding it is for the best, I chose to get more resting days than uploading days. This means that I may or may not upload weekly, and I will have a messed-up uploading schedule. But I WILL try to upload if I have the time to finish it, and I think you all can wait, considering December is literally right there. Like, right there around two corners, unless school continues it through December- oh hecks nah I'm leaving if they do that. I'm deadass leaving.

“Wait!” an elderly voice exclaimed in a hurry. Turning back, it was the grandma from the mines! How could they forget her? “Before you go…” She handed Remus a bracelet. “Your mother... asked me to give you this so that you'll remember your parents.”

“Oh…” He hung his head. The bracelet was made out of pure leather with different colors and patterns like cultural articles of clothing. “Well, thanks, granny-”

“Please... call me Fischel.”

“Thank you, Fischel, for getting us through the mines before,” he thanked, “Stay safe out there.” He turned around and headed inside the train, waving goodbye at the elder woman.

As the train moved away from Tenebrae, Remus realized that he needed to get back to his friends and catch up to what's happening. He found them in the cafeteria and sat on one of the barstools. “Hey, guys.”

“Oh, we were just talking about what had happened to Barrett and his friends when the ambush happened,” informed Zack.

“Well, when the attack happened, we had to get grandma-”

“Her name's Fischel,” Remus corrected.

“Yes, Fischel, to safety. But then, Vincent and Tseng... we don't know where they went. After the attack, we got split up,” Tifa frowned.

“Maybe they’re still on the train somewhere...?” Cloud pointed out.

“Why don't we try and find them?” Yuffie suggested, “Maybe we'll even find some treasures in this train...!” She grinned with childish intent.

“Oh, cut it, treasure hoarder.” Tifa rolled her eyes. “I'm not sure if we should split up. Last time, that might've ended well, but I'm not sure about this time.”

“Let's work together rather than covering more ground. Let's head to the back of the train first, then check up on the front. Does that sound okay?” Remus put forward, “That way when the imperial army will ambush us, we'll have no problem in defeating them. Well, at least their minor soldiers.”

“That sounds good! Let's do it.” Zack nodded in addition.

They started walking to the back of the train while the outside was zooming towards the back, barely getting recognized. Eventually, they reach Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus. Approaching Noctis, he tried to comfort him about his lost friend because he looked down at the moment, and he didn’t want anyone to get killed because of a lost friend.

“Hey,” he started to comfort, obviously gesturing to Zack and the others to go on without him, “Everything will be alright, Noct. You just have to believe in Prompto. See, even Luxiere and Kunsel were lost in the fight, but I know they’re out there.”

Noctis only let out a sigh, but eventually smiled at the confrontation. “Thanks… cousin.” He then faced his cousin and towards the window.

“Psh, no problem,” he waved off as he ran towards where he could assume his friends were at, but before he could leave the car, the train went to a sudden halt and the speakers blared voices.

“Attention, eh!” The stern voice could only mean one of the people who are conductors. “You may have noticed that we came to a sudden stop. As for the cause… Outside, ya think?” He asked, hoping for an answer.

“We’ll check it out,” Noctis stated through the communication box

“Oh well…”

“And make it quick, please!” Wedge’s childish voice added.

“Oh, shut your mouth, Wedge!” Biggs's serious voice vocalized, “Get to the defenses… or something!” He demanded.

“Alright, alright! Going to do it now…” They could hear Wedge grumble something inaudible, but they shrug it off and headed outside.

“Hey, ya comin’?” Noctis turned behind him to see Remus looking through the glass attached to the door, waiting for his friends.

“I-I’ll be there in a sec!” He responded, “It’s just my friends, I hope they haven’t run into monsters… Actually, I’m going to check in on them!”

“Alright, be safe!” Noctis then left the train, leaving Remus to go to the back-end of the train. He could only hope that they were safe or, at best, still alive fending off a strong monster.

His wish was granted as he saw through the window that his friends were fighting small monsters that seemed to irritate them off, especially Barrett.

“Ugh! These minglings just won’t stop!” Barrett continuously used his hand-attached-gun to shoot at the crawling monsters approaching them.

“Guys!” Remus waved as he summoned his Lightbringer and slashed a few of the monsters, killing a minority of them. “I’ll help.”

“You better help, because I am tired of these little creatures!” He raged, “GYAH!!” He then punched a monster with his left bare hand.

Summoning Hope’s End in his left hand while unsummoning the Lightbringer and summoning Demonic Blazeguard, Remus used magic to replace them as bullets for unlimited ammo for his gunblade while slashing through enemies with his Demonic Blazeguard, save for the darkness effect that the monsters get.

“Thundaga!” Remus yelled as a bolt of huge lightning burst from out of the empty sky and burned almost all of the enemies around, all it takes is…

“Firaga!” Cloud lent out his hand, emitting flames from his right hands and burning down the enemies that were left. “Huh, that seemed to effectively work…” he muttered under his breath.

“Come on, you guys!” Tifa exclaimed, “There might be more around here in this area!”

“Ugh, I h-hate this… I-It’s so c-c-cold…” Yuffie grabbed her forearms and began to shiver. “H-How are you t-three not affected b-by this weather-r?”

“Came from the countryside, had snow most of the time, no biggies,” Zack proudly states, but was interrupted when-

“Guys!” Tifa’s voice boomed throughout the area, shaking the guys off. “Look!”

They all work their way through the icy path but come to a sudden halt… when they see a giant armored daemon ready to beat the hell out of them.

“Give me a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, I won't upload as much, but I won't let it rot for a month. I'm not uploading after a month, I will upload when I can, and it will be sooner or later. If you have any complaints, make a constructive criticism in the comment section. And if you enjoyed the chapters so far, then... the kudos button is right there... if you want to- you know what, press the button. Yeah, I'm not asking, I'm demanding. Jk jk, for real though, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters. See you all!


	47. The Glacian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeating the armored daemon with their group attack, they headed inside, but Remus suspected that someone was on the right side of the train. Barrett and the group understood and left Zack and Cloud with him to investigate, only to find Sephiroth. He explains his plans but Aerith interrupts, stating that he was only getting inside their heads.
> 
> Meanwhile, Noctis meets Ardyn, mocking him in a way that he would get provoked, but Gentiana intervenes and freezes Ardyn— or Ardyn's illusion. She gives him the trident that Luna used, then gives him a memory of some sort.

While the group went in and hit the armored daemon from different spots, Remus saw an ice vein where he could draw the ice element. “Nice.”

He ran over to it, ignoring the smashing and clanking sounds right beside him. He started to reach his hand, receiving a cold element from the vein itself. The vein got depleted, but he felt a surge of ice magic from deep within him.

“Time to mix some elements!” He shouted. Remus furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating through his brain. On one hand, he had his fire drawn out while on the other, he had the ice element. Effectively mixing it, he put it together and he got… “Water.” Mixing water and fire, he then got… “STEAAAAM!”

He put both of his hands together, shooting a steam beam to the daemon. It must've been an effective way of blinding it because it covered its eyes for a moment.

“Now’s your chance!” Remus yelled, ordering the others to attack all-out. With all the others, he joined in the fight, summoning his Lightbringer and Demonic Blazeguard. “HYAAAH! Diving Dragonfly!”

Slashing through the armored daemon, it fell to the ground with a loud ‘thud’, dissipating into thin dust, and without a trace, it disappeared.

“I need to get used to mixing these elements…” He clenched his palms over and over again, making sure he could feel his fists again.

“Are you sure there aren’t any libraries or books you can read so you know more about this ‘element mixing’ thing?” His friend, Zack, held his waists.

“Let us get inside the train first, then we’ll speak to Noctis about this… element mixing power I have. Not sure, but let’s get going anyway,” he demanded. 

They all nodded at his demand and headed inside the train. While heading back, the party went to the left side of the train.

“Hold on. I feel like there’s something there…” Remus looked around the car on the right. “Zack, Cloud, could you please come with me?”

“Sure thing!” Cloud perked up as he followed Zack and Remus.

“If you take too long, we’ll be running straight for ya!” Barrett shouted as the door closed on them.

It was silent… too silent for their taste. “It’s very… quiet in here. Do you guys think that there may be someone on this train with us?”

“I hope it’s Vincent or Tseng. We haven’t seen them since—” Zack stopped talking when…

“Ah, there you three are…” The familiar long, silver-haired man had spoken up, “I would’ve wondered what had happened to you.”

“Sephiroth!” Zack exclaimed while taking a step forward, “How… How could you?! Stabbing Aerith like that… and controlling Cloud…” Zack clenched his fists and Remus could sense it was anger that was in his head.

“But don’t worry, you’ll soon be with her. You just have to accept that I’ll be the God to rule this world and reshape it into something new. A Planet where… no humans can meddle with nature itself. I will use Meteor, and then I’ll—!”

He was cut off when he turned into a bunch of green orbs, Aerith appearing right behind him. “Don’t be afraid, it’s me… although in lifestream form.” She giggled like an angel. “Sephiroth was trying to get into your heads again.”

“Aerith…!” Zack teared up, his tears crawling down to his cheeks and falling to his chin. “But you’re…”

“I know, I’m supposed to be dead… but I still haven’t done one thing for Remus… or his parents, to be specific.”

“W-What…?” Remus said with a shocked tone. One thing for his parents? Did Aerith meet his parents? Could she possibly…

“If you want to know, you’ll have to delve into the past and know the truth. That’s when your eyes will begin to clear.”

“Aerith, please, tell me…! Everyone has been telling me ‘past this, past that’, but they haven’t told me the truth yet! Who were my parents, how did they meet… who were their acquaintances?"

“Hehe… patience, friend. It’ll all be cleared out… but first, you have to get your brother back. He’s been… controlled by the imperials, and you should move, or else… something worse is gonna happen.”

Remus could only think of other possibilities. If he didn’t get his brother back on time, maybe he’ll make it harder for Remus to defeat Sephiroth… That’s just one of the possibilities.

“Aerith, wait—”

Before Zack could speak up, Aerith kissed Zack, but not in a passionate way, more in a quick motion.

“I can’t stay for long. This form is only for a few minutes, and then after that, I’ll be with the lifestream— helping you, too, of course!”

Zack was still speechless by her actions. “O-Oh, well… in that case, you should help the lifestream. I-I think they may be calling now…”

“Hehe, right, Zack. And Cloud… please take care of Tifa.”

“W-What? Who said that I have a crush on her?!” Cloud became flustered and blushed all-too-quickly.

“Hm, you did just now.” She smiled very delicately. “And Remus… this is for you.”

Aerith handed out what seemed to be a sword with angelic and demonic features such as the half-angel-half-demon wings on the handle and the scythe-like shape in the middle of the blade.

“... Thank you, Aerith. You’ve been a great help to us.”

“No problem. I must go now,” she stated while waving and turning into green orbs of life, “Goodbye, everyone…”

They were very exhausted, and the dreamy orbs of green life didn’t help. Instead, it made them more sleepy. They then blacked out… It felt dreamy somehow...

* * *

Noctis went to the left side of the train, but he didn’t see his friends nor his cousin’s friends. “Where are they…?”

He opened the door, only to face a very windy car. The icy wind blew against where he was going to go as if preventing him from entering any further. He covered his face in an attempt to block the wind.

In the distance, he could see Ardyn, standing very still as if the wind didn’t have any effect on him. “Stop!” Noctis begged, “Stop, dammit!” He continued to approach his arch-nemesis. “Where is he?! Where… is Prompto?!”

“Oh, there you are!” Ardyn faced Noctis’s direction. “I’m… worried about your friends. They’ve fallen, and they can’t get up,” he mocked, “Why not lend them a hand?”

Ice particles started to appear on Noctis’s shirt, as well as his cheeks. It felt very cold, and he could only wish to stand beside a warm fire. He wanted to see his friends, but where are they?

Just then, Ardyn held onto one of the seats and showed Ignis and Gladiolus, obviously unconscious right in front of him. “A coldness that can only be hers.”

Noctis then gave up and kneeled on one knee, trying to regain his balance, but the coldness of the strong wind prevented him from doing so. In an instant, he could see a familiar silhouette in the next car, standing still. Ardyn faced the person and widened his eyes as if surprised by their appearance.

As she appeared closer, Noctis could recognize her outfit and face— it was Gentiana. She was approaching closer and closer to Noctis. “Ah, the face you wore the day you—”

Ardyn was interrupted when Gentiana touched her lips and tapped Ardyn’s own, freezing him in a swift motion. She stopped right in front of Noctis and spoke, “Let it now be done as promised to the Oracle.” She suddenly floated upwards, hair turning white as is her clothing.

Everything went white for one second, and then everything cleared out. The breeze had stopped and Gentiana had transformed into a different body.

“Gentiana— it’s you… You’re the Glacian…!” Noctis claimed as Gentiana— or should I say, the Glacian, floated with shining blue skin.

“O King of Kings… restore Light unto the world.” She held out her hands and, at her palms appeared a trident. A familiar trident, to be precise. It was the trident that Lunafreya used.

Noctis reached out for the weapon and when he touched the handle, everything went white again, and… he saw a vision. A vision that shows… Luna?

_ “Sister, cease this madness,” the voice of Ravus growled as he approached his sister closer. “That boy will never be King.” _

_ “Noctis is chosen, it is ordained,” she stated, tilting her head a bit towards her brother. “You of all people should know.” _

_ “I know that you are throwing your life away!” _

_ “That may be!” She wholly faced him as the wind blew some of the petals of the blue flowers around them. “But… it is my choice.” Her eyebrows furrowed into sadness as she slowly looked up. “If only… If only I could hear his voice once more…” She sobbed. “If only we could laugh together as we did as children…” _

_ She clasped her hands together, sobbing her voice out as eyes teared down from her eyes, drowning her with sadness. _

Noctis snapped out of the long trance. Was that a memory? Whatever it was, it told him that Luna truly cared for Noctis and the world. But now, he’s on the train. In one of the cars filled with ice and snow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! Sorry, I didn't get to upload last week, it was just that it was my younger sister's birthday yesterday. Yes, her birthday is on November 1st. I first thought it was unluckiness but I'm beginning to think that it isn't even though it's Halloween. Anyway, enough of this rambling, have a good week!


	48. The Return of Vincent, Tseng, and... Rufus?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio wakes up, wondering if seeing Aerith was real or not. But it was completely interrupted when Vincent, Tseng, and Rufus arrives. The trio is baffled but they let him explain how his father became insane, collaborating with the empire... but did he use only his own firepower, or did he combine an opposing organization?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, guys! Please understand, I have many assignments that were rotting and I had to complete all of it or else my mom would be furious at me. She doesn't like me being too lazy and not doing my assignments. But anyway, I haven't forgotten, don't worry. I always think about this story and how you guys _(or some of you guys)_ are waiting and rotting in your bedrooms. There are thousands of fanfictions on this site but if you truly are loyal from the beginning, then thank you and I appreciate that you're reading this. It's my job to keep you all entertained and if I'm doing a bad job at it, I'll try harder and harder.

“Oi, Remus,” a voice called out, “Wake up.”

“Huh?” He groaned in annoyance. He was still half-asleep and he didn’t know who was calling him from his deep slumber. He decided to force himself to open his eyes and clear his line of sight. Wait… he can’t be… “You… You’re…!”

“That’s right. It’s me, Vincent. And I’m with your friend, Tseng… and unfortunately, Rufus Shinra is here to accompany us.”

“Rufus…? I…” It was all happening too fast. The last time they were awake, Aerith was there, and she pecked Zack in the lips. Then they blacked out… Was it really her? He didn’t have any proof… unless…

He reached out his hands and forced a certain sword to be summoned in his clenched palm. Subconsciously, the voice in his head told him the name of the weapon.

“New Dawn!” He yelled out, and surprisingly, it appeared from thin air. “It… It really did happen…”

Cloud and Zack then began to wake up, and realizing that Rufus was in the car with them, they immediately acted up, but Vincent gestured to them to lower their weapons.

“B-But he’s the son of the President of Shinra! Why could we possibly trust him?!”

“Just let him explain, Zack. he has his reasons.” Tseng then sat down on one of the comfy chairs while Vincent and Rufus sat across Tseng. Seeing that their chairs were full, they had to sit on the other side which wasn’t that far from them.

Rufus sighed, trying to get words out of his mouth. “Where should I start… Ah, yes. While I was walking around the building alone, I noticed that my father had been… up to something. As if he had something big to prepare. I had to know what it was, and so I snuck into his office, but it wasn’t that easy.”

“What do you mean ‘It wasn’t easy’? You’re the son of President Shinra, the guards should allow you into the office.” Zack let out a confused face.

“That’s the thing. Ever since he acted strangely, he had been tightening the security around the whole area, even his office. Even I can’t get into his office anymore without me grabbing permission from him. So I decided to call for some… backup.”

“Backup…? No…” Cloud gaped his mouth open. “You didn’t…”

“Yes, I did call for Avalanche… and possibly… the Turks to work together.”

“Really? The two organizations are now working together to break down what’s happening with President Shinra?” Zack raised one of his eyebrows.

“Yes. Fortunately, I got them to sit down and talk for a moment.”

* * *

**_A few days ago..._ **

“No! We won’t work with you nor with the son of the president of Shinra! Not while I’m here!” Shears, one of the leaders of Avalanche, crossed his arms and scoffed, glaring at the Turks with dagger-sharp eyes.

“Watch your mouth, young man. You might regret it later,” another voice spoke. It was Rude, Reno’s close partner.

“And besides, why would we work with a bunch of terrorists?” Cissnei glared back right at the Avalanche group. “You talk about how you’re ‘preserving the life of the Planet’ when you’re making it worse by blowing up pieces of machinery!”

Elfe jumped in and spat, “At least we’re not slaves to an organization that is trying to kill the Planet.”

“Everyone!”

Every person in the vicinity quieted down and faced Rufus with his signature white outfit.

“We won’t be able to progress if we keep fighting. Let me explain.” He coughed for a bit so he could speak fluently. “What I am trying to propose is for the two big organizations to work together. This is for the best of us because I only found out that my father is working with the imperials from the other part of the Planet!”

“And why should we care about these ‘imperials’ and your father?” Fuhito demanded for the answer.

“That’s because the imperials are also trying to destroy one of the cities’ crystals!”

“Crystals?” One of the Avalanche members asked, “What is that?”

“A crystal, at least in their belief, is what keeps the Planet ongoing, keeping nature alive and well. It is practically their god in physical form, but the imperials are trying to take over it so they could gain unlimited power, which is what you don’t want, right?”

The Avalanche and Turks members nodded at his question. “But how do you know this?”

“I informed him…” Who exposed himself in the middle of the crowd was Domino, a rich partner of President Shinra but also wants to take him down. “Let’s get down to business. Rufus and I want you two to collaborate and find out what the Shinra Company is up to.”

“And what would we gain after that?” One of the Avalanche members asked loudly.

“Who knows? Maybe saving the world from the grasp of President Shinra. As long as we stop what they’re planning, then we’re all in good condition. No need to fight between two organizations when the true enemy is the Shinra Company and the empire, correct?”

“We guess so…” One of the members nodded slowly but surely.

* * *

_**Present Time...** _

“Really? That’s how it went?” Zack asked, still doubting the story but he eventually shrugged it off. “How’d the heist go?”

“My father was at a meeting with the imperial leader, Aldercapt, along with his other members. That was our chance. We all made the guards fall asleep with a special sleeping bomb. The door was locked but fortunately, there was a lock picker in one of Avalanche’s team. We snuck in and…” He ceased talking, as if he didn’t want to say anything about what he read or saw.

“What? What is it?” Remus raised an eyebrow, wondering what could Rufus possibly have seen to the point that he ceases explaining halfway.

“I—It’s…” He held his forehead with his right hand. “My father has completely gone insane. He wants to use the crystal’s power to upgrade the SOLDIERs. He made an alliance with the imperials to join forces and… I’m afraid they’re probably planning something right now.”

“Well, where are the Avalanche and Turks members?” Vincent mumbled under his scarf yet enough for them to hear it.

“They’re currently hiding in Lestallum, I believe the locals say.”

“Lestallum?!” Remus exclaimed, “But that’s where… That’s where the kid we met lives…”

“We’ll carry on later. For now, we have to meet Noctis and inform him of this newfound threat.”

“How do you know who Noctis is?”

“Heh, I have some… external information that I secretly own.” he chuckled as if it was a joke.

“Government and their secrets, always hiding it. Why is it always the higher-ups?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, I have a semestral break! It means that I have no class for a week and I have the time to maybe create a new chapter. Please, if you are very curious as to what may have happened to AVALANCHE and the Turks, stay tuned. If you want to know more about the story, then follow me on my Instagram "indefinite_soul2" or on my Discord "IndefiniteSoul#5298". I will start posting on Instagram because why the heck not? I will show maybe some teasers or maybe if you want to give me constructive criticism, then DM me, though not too much, haha.


	49. The Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They realize that Aurelius was nowhere to be seen. Listening to his guts, Remus assumed it was his brother, Romulus. What was he planning now? Was he using their sister as leverage? The imperial army surely had corrupted him truly, but that didn't mean he was going to give up— wait, why did the train stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I've been gone for a long time, and for good reasons! Well, one reason, but anyway, I've been working on another _original_ story, okay? I'm using my bilingualism ability as a hobby. I want to be a very famous writer, but it seems to be very hard... of course, that is a part of the process.
> 
> **https://www.wattpad.com/985927550-knights-of-zephyrus-the-beginning-book-1-prologue**

A few minutes have passed after Remus met their two missing friends and the embodiment of sassiness and sarcasm. They all were sitting down in the cafeteria, explaining what happened ever since they split up.

“So Aerith showed herself and gave me a weapon,” Remus stated, leaving out the part where she kissed Zack on the lips, “and then gave me this weapon…” He held out his arm and there, it appeared the sword. “I call it the ‘New Dawn’.”

“Not bad for a name,” Gladiolus commented.

“I know. Anyway, Tseng, Vincent, and unexpectedly Rufus eventually came and woke us up from our slumber, so there’s that.”

“Who’s Rufus?” Ignis raised an eyebrow.

“A very sarcastic man.”

“Egoistic.”

“And very sassy in a way,” Remus ended.

“Hey, stop introducing me like that to your friends.” He sighed in annoyance. “Anyway, I’m Rufus Shinra, son of the president of Shinra. And I am trying to overthrow him because apparently, he’s collaborating with the imperial army to use the crystal’s power.”

Noctis and his friends widened their eyes, both in curiosity and anger. “Tch… Of course, they’d have to reach for help.” Noctis clenched his hands in addition to his statement.

“Now we have three things to take care of: Ardyn, the imperial army, and Shinra.” Gladiolus scoffed in annoyance.

“Well, all hope isn’t lost. We have two opposing teams now working together to take down Shinra, or even the imperial army, down.” Rufus looked down on the table. “Let’s just hope everything goes in order.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“We should be drawing very close to Gralea,” Ignis announced.

“Yeah,” Noctis responded.

“I can’t imagine what it’ll be like,” Gladiolus added.

“Swarming with daemons, probably,” Zack answered.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Once we arrive, we’ll make for the Keep.”

“The Keep?” Barret questioned. Of course, Remus’s group wouldn’t know what it was since they weren’t from this part of the world.

“Zegnaulus. An imperial megafortress said to be impregnable.”

“Wait…” Remus looked around, as if to be finding something… or someone, in his case. “Has anyone seen Aurelius?”

Everyone panicked mentally and started looking around. No sign of Remus’s sister anywhere. 

“Oh no, whatever happened to her?” Tifa looked very worried like a very protective sister. “Don’t tell me, was she kidnapped during our fight outside the train?”

“It might be possible.” Tseng then rubbed his chin in thought. “Rufus, Vincent, and I saw a shadow of two from afar and thought it might’ve been our imagination. Their silhouettes were the only things we could see. And even then, we couldn’t possibly chase them because they were too far away from the train, and we didn’t want to leave you guys defenseless.” He reasoned with the very disturbed brother.

“Tch… Romulus… what have you been planning now?” Remus clenched his fists in anger.

“I’m sure that they aren’t going to execute your sister just yet. Probably a deal with something.” Cloud shrugged in cluelessness.

“We should focus on getting to Gralea for now. We don’t want any anxiousness or disturbances while fighting. That would lead us to our doom, presumably.”

“You’re…” Remus thought about it for a moment. If Romulus wanted to kidnap Aurelius, then it would be for a reason, right? A very important reason, that is. It’s probably mostly for bargaining. They’re going to use her as leverage. “You’re right. I should’nt… I shouldn’t worry about her for now. And besides, they’ll probably be in Gralea or wherever that is, right?”

“It’s likely to happen, but it isn’t a guaranteed possibility.”

Silence filled the car once again. Not until Yuffie asked a question full of curiosity.

“So, why are we going to ‘Gralea’, anyway?”

“To purge the daemons with the Crystal.”

“Are we going to buy that theory, though?” Gladiolus crossed his arms and leaned towards the cafeteria counter.

“The proof is in the purging, but it does stand to reason,” Ignis explained, “We’ve observed that as the nights have grown longer, the daemon hordes have grown stronger. If they are in fact averse to the Crystal’s light, it could save not only Lucis, but the world.”

“We’ll find out once we take it back,” Noctis replied.

The room fell silent again as if something was keeping them from talking. Zack would’ve lightened up the mood and talked if it wasn’t for the train stopping. Dangit, Zack had a good joke to tell!

“What the hell?” Gladiolus perked up from his leaning position.

“What is it?” Ignis asked, being blind and not seeing anything with his eyes.

“My guess? Something to sidetrack us.”

Everyone got up and started walking to the drivers’ direction. They entered the car halfway before the glass cracked.

“What’s happening now?” Ignis annoyedly growled.

“The city’s trying to keep us in… with daemons!” Biggs explained.

“Whoa, whoa!” Cloud paced from left to right, getting a clear view of the yellow-eyed daemons. They looked like small goblins that are very pale on the skin.

“Gotta run! Don’t worry about us!” The familiar Wedge from Remus’s city exclaimed before cutting from the comms.

The daemons broke through the glass. Strange enough, Noctis and Remus tried to summon their swords but it didn’t work.

“What’s wrong?!” Gladiolus gritted his teeth.

“Something’s not right… I feel like our weapons are jammed!” Remus clenched his fists, not getting a slight aura from it. “We  _ really  _ have to run!”

“Get back!” Zack pulled his weapon, along with Cloud, and slashed the daemon away.

“Zack! Cloud! You can’t fend them off by yourselves! We need to run!” Remus exclaimed at them which they nodded to.

They sheathed their swords and started to run the other way as more daemons spread from behind them. It was like a zombie apocalypse on a train. They were swarming and they were pretty much defenseless without their weapons. Sure, Remus’s allies could use their weapons, but they couldn’t just split up.

“RUUUUUN!” Zack ran as fast as he could. Everyone was catching up while the daemons crawled from the floor.

“To the freight car!” Ignis ordered. Ignis had a hard time to navigate through the area, so Zack carried him to his back. “Whoa, thanks.”

“Thank me later. We got to get to the freight car!”

They tried to outrun the daemons, but they seemed like they didn’t even need air to move around and sprint. It’s like their energy was dark energy.

They finally arrived at the freight car which was in the very back of the train. They locked the door to prevent them from getting inside, though their protection was getting very obviously loose when the door became a bit bent.

The three saw that their motorcycles were retrieved in one piece.

“How did they retrieve our— you know what, no more questions. Yuffie, get in here!” Remus shouted as Yuffie nodded and hopped on the vehicle, as well as Tifa was behind Cloud and Barret was behind Zack. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus also hopped into their Regalia.

The back door opened and they all backed up. Once they got enough room to drive, they pressed their gas pedals and accelerated very fast.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to prioritize this and my other story, so you all can sit back tight and tidy, okay?


	50. Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group makes it through the tunnel, but Noctis and the others get split up by a train whilst walking through the bridge, all the while Regalia and the motorcycles were unusable. Remus, Tifa, and Yuffie tries to climb over the train, The boys were forced to make a different route, while Noctis is also forced to use the Ring of Lucii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, y'all. I've just been busy these past weeks because of school, but hey! December Break is in, starting after I posted this chapter for all of you guys to enjoy. Though I do have two assignments to finish. Hang in there, okay? Also, check out my Wattpad story, Knights of Zephyrus, if you haven't already.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/252024295-knights-of-zephyrus-the-beginning-book-1
> 
> Yes, I made a different account because I'm aspiring to become a Wattpad Star. And if I succeed, maybe I'll grow the fanbase over the years. Who knows, maybe I will succeed in achieving my dream to be a writer.

“Come on! We have to get out of here before—”

“Threat upgraded,” a robotic voice said, “Activating level four security measures. Sealing all gates.”

That sentence made Remus’s spine shiver in fear. What if they never get out because they’re trapped? What if…

_ This isn’t the time to be scared, Remus! _ He thought to himself,  _ We need to get out of here or lose all hope! _

“Put the pedal to the metal!” Gladiolus demanded.

“That’s the idea!” Noctis answered.

“Don’t crash!” He added.

“Well, thanks for the tip.”

The train zoomed past them and when they arrived at the front of the train, they saw that the front part was emitting gray smoke. They became worried about what might’ve happened to them, but they didn’t have the time to do so right now.

“Where are we now?!” Ignis yelled.

“We’re in the tunnel— on the train tracks!” Cloud responded.

“Don’t slow down or they’ll catch us up!”

“Going as fast as we can!”

The longer they went through, the more Remus became nervous. There were barrels and burning train cars that were thrashed around the train tracks and, fortunately, the path was wide enough for even the Regalia to go through. If there were not enough space, they would’ve gone on foot and they would’ve been trapped here for who knows how long.

It was obvious: the daemons had already made their way through this tunnel which is why there were destroyed cars everywhere. The question is: are there survivors?

They reached the part where the train tracks overlooked the city. They were on some kind of bridge, and there were more destroyed cars than before. Then, missiles happened to hit beside them.

“What was that?!” Ignis yelled in confusion.

“They’re trying to blow us off the tracks!”

“One clean hit and it’s over,” Gladiolus mentioned. “Hope you guys aren’t having any troubles behind us.”

“We’re just fine!” Zack responded with a thumbs up.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Barret exclaimed behind Zack. “If I die here, I’ll make sure to blow your head off in the afterlife!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll be more careful!”

The missiles continued to hit their surroundings but didn’t get a clean hit on any of the vehicles which is fortunate.

“One thing to run into another.”

“The Regalia can take the punishment. Just focus on your driving!” Ignis breathed heavily in nervousness.

“You can do it, girl. You can get through this!” Noctis gritted his teeth while his hands were tightly holding the steering wheel.

Afterwards, the missiles were hitting the front of the Regalia. Too close for comfort.

“It’s closing. Floor it!”

“Come on, old girl…!” Noctis floored the accelerator pedal and barely made it through the gate. As for the motorcycle trio, they also barely made it, but the sudden stop threw them off the motorcycles and rolled on the floor.

“That’s all she’s got,” Gladiolus commented.

“It’ll do. But we have to go and help Remus. I think they’ve been thrown off their bikes!”

Noctis immediately opened the car door and looked at the knocked out Remus and approached him. He woke Remus and helped him stand up.

“Ugh… Did we make it?” Remus touched his forehead in addition.

“Yes… Yes, we did.”

Gladiolus tried to help the others while Ignis waited for them, being blind and all. They eventually got up and checked one another if anyone was left behind. Fortunately, no one did. They only hoped that their friends from the train made it out alive, even with all the daemons roaming around the tunnel.

“Nighttime… Isn’t this the time when all the daemons come out?” Remus asked for confirmation.

“Yep. We better be careful, or else we might get mauled alive by any one of them.”

Noctis looked back at the Regalia which was busted and out of order. He remembered those times when his younger self would hug his dad and greeted him a ‘hello’. But now, the event is nothing but a memory.

“Dad… Thanks for everything.”

Noctis took the lead while Zack and Cloud were leading Ignis with them. Barrett and the others were looking around as if they had been living under a rock since the technology seemed so different from back in Midgar. This one had so many skyscrapers like crazy.

“Are we really going to march in the capital empty-handed?” Gladiolus asked while they walked.

“And with no assurances the Crystal can beat back the daemon hordes,” added Ignis.

“I guess we’ll find out the hard way,” Barret responded, “No turning back now, right?”

There were a lot of destroyed cars on the bridge and some seemed to even be on the verge of falling on top of them or falling down through the earth below.

“This thing could come down at any time,” Gladiolus mentioned.

“Well, let’s be quick, then.” Tifa stated.

Noctis ran ahead. He became startled when the train fell behind him, blocking the path of his other friends. Thankfully, no one got crushed to death by it. It would be an unfortunate event if that happened.

“Everyone!” Noctis yelled. But he didn’t get a chance to hear them when a spawn of daemons appeared out of nowhere.

“Ah, look at you. All by your lonesome,” a voice had spoken through his head… or through the city radios. It was very confusing for Noctis.

“You again… You know, for an imperial chancellor, you are one sick of a bitch,” he retaliated, “The hell do you want?”

He hadn’t heard from him again, but what is troubling him right now are the merciless daemons. He ran through a lot of railroad cars and dodged many daemons, some managing to hit him in the process.

Finally, he had rested in one of the warehouses and sat down. He looked at his palm and saw the Ring of Lucii.

_ If I’m powerless right now… then I should use this… right? _ he thought while looking at it.

He put the ring in front of his ring finger, but he seems to be hesitating. He then pushed himself to wear it, then he did. Pain surged through his body for a moment whilst he yelled, but he got used to it without any side effects.

**\--**--**

Remus hears Noctis’s voice through the air as his ears vibrate with Noctis’s yell.

“I have to get to him!”

“But we can’t!” Zack exclaimed, “This huge train is blocking our path.”

Remus gasped at the thought. He looked back at the falled train and it seemed to be…

“Climbable.”

“What?” Gladiolus queried.

“This train… I can climb this train. I just have to be careful.”

“Alright, but be wary of daemons. They can spawn almost anywhere,” Ignis warned.

“Sure will, cap’n.” Remus did a salute to Ignis. “Yuffie, Tifa, can you two also climb this thing?”

“I guess we can try. We  _ are  _ Avalanche members, after all.” Tifa looked at Yuffie. “Alright, we’re in. Barret, Zack, and Cloud. You two be careful, especially you two, Gladio and Iggy.”

“Hey, when did we permit you to say our names like that—”

“It builds character. Don’t worry.” She winked at Cloud before climbing the train with Yuffie.

Remus was already on the top of the train and looked through the road. It was swarming with daemons. “Alright, you five. Go and try to make a way offroad. Be careful of daemons.”

“Roger that.”

They then disappeared from sight all the while the two girls were climbing the train very cautiously. Tifa made it but Yuffie…

“Yuffie, don’t step on the—!”

Yuffie accidentally stepped on a window and got her thigh bloodied up.

“Yuffie!” Tifa gasped and helped her get up. It didn’t seem like a deep wound, but it also doesn’t seem like she’ll be able to walk nor run for days. “You should’ve been more careful.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry if I’m a burden. Well, the past is past and we should get moving. Noctis won’t come closer if we dilly-daddle.”

“I just hope he’s okay…” Remus looked to the warehouse in the distance. “What could he be up to now?”


	51. Separated Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Valentine, Tseng, and Rufus stated that they will split up... or is that how Remus remembers it? Is it his mind tricking him again? Or is it something else that is being tampered with? He shrugged it off as his mind being buggy... for now.
> 
> Vincent, Tseng, and Rufus eventually got to Gralea, the city that has been overrun by daemons. Vincent, who was in his bat form, planned to head over to Remus and his friends while Rufus and Tseng headed over to Zack and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, school's almost back on and I still have a few assignments to finish. Might not be able to get back on for a few days. Oh well, at least I got a chapter added in. Late New Year, haha!

Remus, Tifa, and Yuffie all made it through the hordes of daemons by sneaking on top of the trains and carefully hopping on another whenever they needed to.

“Uh…” Remus looked around but… no sign of who he was looking for. “Where’s Tseng and Rufus? Did they get left behind?!” He whisper-yelled at the two girls, his heart racing with nervousness.

“Huh? Didn’t they tell us that they were going to split up?” Yuffie raised an eyebrow. “They specifically said, before we were leaving the train, ‘You go on ahead! We’re going to find a different route!’” Yuffie added in her statement.

“I don’t…” Remus grabbed his head and tried to remember, but no trace of memory of them doing so. But, could it possibly…?

“Let’s go. We don’t want to keep our Prince of Lucis waiting over there now, do we—”

Suddenly, a distant yell came and alerted them.

“Sounds like Noctis’s voice!”

“Then there’s no time to lose. We need to get to him now!”

**\--**--**

“Goddamnit all…” Rufus grit his teeth, crawling through an air duct along with Tseng and Vincent Valentine. “Why did we have to go through the hard path anyway? We could’ve just let them being us with their motorcycle.

“Oh, quit your babbling. I’m sure we can find a way out of here. This aperture might lead us to the outside which would be very nice.”

“And it’s pretty dark when we entered the tunnel. Gotta love the darkness,” commented Vincent.

“At least we told them. Now they’ll have to wait for us.” Rufus looked attempted to look behind him but only got a glimpse of Tseng’s face. The flashlight that Rufus was holding helped them navigate through the area.

“Just move, please. I don’t want to look at such a horrendous view here.” Tseng sighed.

“Haha, very funny.”

They continued moving until they saw what seemed like a way out. An exit from the ventilation shaft.

They hurried their crawling and made it in front of the exit, but the lids of the exit vent were screwed shut. Rufus had another plan, though.

He immediately turned around and prepared to kick it down.

“Are you sure this would work, sir?” Tseng raised an eyebrow at what Rufus was doing. “Not to mention your scrawny body.”

“Whatever. If you both want, you could help me out with your other foot so we can get out of this closed space. I’m getting kind of… heated in here.”

They eventually got into a kicking position and kicked down the screwed vent and exited quite immediately. They seem to have ended up outside with daemons crawling everywhere. And at the distance…

“Is that a city?” Tseng whispered.

“Seems like it. Almost gives me a feeling that I’m going back to Midgar.”

“The daemons are approaching. We better sneak past them for now. We don’t know how strong they are,” Tseng suggested as they both crouched and moved away from the area and towards the city-like sector.

While heading over there, Tseng checked his phone. Unfortunately, the signal is dead. They can’t call Remus nor his friends anymore. This was… certainly convenient.

“Signal’s dead. No way to call ‘em now. We just have to keep on moving.”

The three snuck past the daemons and, after a long sneaking around and rolling through bushes, they finally arrived at the wall of the city.

“This is cool and all, but how are we supposed to get in the actual city?” Rufus raised an eyebrow with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, I have just the gadget for this. It’s called a ‘grappling hook’.”

“I know what it’s called, you buffoon. Let’s just get this over with.”

“I can transform into a humanoid bat and fly up there,” Vincent mentioned.

“Well, at least you have some sort of transformation powers.”

Rufus grumbled in annoyance as Tseng shot the grappling hook towards the top of the wall all the while Vincent transformed into a humanoid bat with pinking wings. Tseng grabbed Rufus’s waist and sent themselves flying. They landed on top of the wall and looked around the area. No signs of living things… Well, except for the daemons that were roaming around.

“Over there! I can see… Remus’s friends. Is that… Zack?” Vincent pointed in Zack’s direction.

“And over there… It’s Remus!” Rufus then pointed on top of the trains.

“So. Who’s going to whom?”

“I’ll go with Remus. You two go with Zack,” Vincent suggested while getting ready to fly again.

“What? That’s unfair. You guys can have all the magic you want but we only have physical attributes?” Rufus complained, but Vincent glared at him. Tseng added a statement.

“Well, whatever is in wherever those three are going, I’m sure it’s going to be much worse than those puny-looking daemons… and we don’t want those. I think we better leave that to Vincent who can literally transform.” Tseng prepared his grappling hook, ready to fire.

“Ugh, whatever. Just bring us to those damn ex-Shinra members. We’re losing time.” Rufus crossed his hands and let Tseng grab his waist.

“Good luck on both of you.” Vincent waved goodbye before flying off in Remus’s direction. 

Remus, who turned around, furrowed his eyebrows and let go of Yuffie, going into a fighting stance. “Is that another daemon?!”

The humanoid bat landed in front of them and shook its head, waving its hand as if it didn’t want to fight. “I’m Vincent Valentine. Don’t fret.”

“Vincent? And when did you get the power to transform?”

“I’ll explain later. For now, we’ll have to get inside the city. Feel like flying?”

“You bet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, forgot about Red XIII! Well, I'll go and fix that on the next chapter... I guess. I really forget about a lot of characters. Sorry about that! There's just too many characters to control.


	52. Lend Me A Hand, Red XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis, lost, is traversing his way through the buildings and using many control panels and generators to progress while he hopes for his friends, especially Prompto, to be in good condition. He can't wait either because he may get swarmed by a horde of daemons, so he has to keep going. Only the Crystal knows what is going to happen.
> 
> Just then, he meets Red XIII out of nowhere and the red animal decides to help the royal bloodline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Happy Valentine's, everyone! I hope you guys are doing okay. Of course, I haven't been doing well in terms of story-making but that's because I'm prioritizing my other story, Knights of Zephyrus. Have fun on your Valentines' Day!

“The time has come…” Noctis muttered as he looked directly at a daemon goblin that just fell in front of him. “How did they get in here?”

He used the ability called ‘Death’ and pointed it at his enemy. A beam of light came between them, along with blue orbs going towards Noctis, and started sucking the life force of the enemy slowly until the daemon goblin evaporated into nothingness.

“This’ll be very useful… I wonder what abilities this ring has left.”

Noctis continued onwards and saw some kind of structure that was active and was connected to the ship above. Is it even a ship? Well, it  _ is _ floating in the sky, but it might be just a part of the city.

“It looks connected below. Might be my ticket to the top,” he explained to himself.

He walked through the walkway when another daemon appeared in front of him. It irritated him, not only because of how many there were but because of how long Death takes to gain effect on the enemies, especially if he meets a stronger opponent.

He used Death again and eventually managed to kill the vile beast. He saw some kind of generator to his left. The light was red, so if he pulled the switch…

He was right. The light next to the door glowed green as well as the light on the generator.  _ I should be more careful _ , he thought,  _ I might accidentally trap my friends or cause an explosion if I keep on using switches… _

  
  


He walked a long way, turning left and right, defeating daemons on the way, and finally reaching the door. He pressed the button that had a green light above it and caused the door to open.

“Nice,” he smirked to himself with pride.

He entered the area and saw a generator below a beam of light. He walked over to it and activated that same generator.

Going back from the path he went through, he went through a set of hallways with a single daemon patrolling it. He easily beat the enemy with his ring and extracted more energy from it.

“If only any of Zack or Remus’s friends were here to help me with their non-magic weapons… This ring is good enough, I guess.”

Then he walked up a rusty, metal staircase and found himself in front a bunch of control systems. But the thing that caught his eyes was the metal board stuck on the wall with green and red lights scattered around it. Based on his intelligence, the green lights must be the unlocked doors and the red lights are the locked ones.

He then looked at the control panel and got a little confused on how to work it out. He wasn’t a hacker… nor was he an expert on technical machinery. Maybe one of Remus or Zack’s friends know how to operate it. But he has no time to wait for them. He needs to get through this area.

So he started tapping the buttons in a random manner and… well, it worked. The red lights blinked and turned into a green color.

“Lucky guess. I may call myself an expert in mechanical systems.” He breathed through his nose and smiled at his progress. But there’s still more to be done, so he moved on from his work.

“Not you guys again…”

Two more daemons appeared right in front of him just as he stepped down the stairs. 

“I guess I have to…”

He activated a move that caused him to emit some kind of holy light. He dodged the two daemon’s attack, smiting both with holy magic and killing them.

After going through a set of hallways and stairs while using Holy to dodge the annoying gremlins, he finally noticed it was too quiet. There weren’t any signs of normal human beings anywhere and it was just…

“Dead quiet. Where’d everyone go?” he commented. Then he entered another area but the door behind him closed automatically. “No way to turn back now.”

He approached the elevator in front of him when the doors opened, exposing three daemons. It was very irritating that there were this many daemons to fight. He’d rather fight a huge but individual daemon rather than small yet many daemons.

He activated Holy and started smiting the gremlins with holy magic. One by one, they were killed after a few smites. Then after everything has cleared up, he entered the elevator and pressed a button going down.

After a moment, the elevator doors opened and he walked out of it. “Too quiet for comfort…”

“How does it feel to be powerless?” Ardyn questioned, “You cannot protect your friends if you cannot protect yourself.”

Ardyn startled Noctis. Who would’ve thought that Ardyn was a telekinetic person? Then again, this  _ was  _ a fantasy game. No surprises there.

“Ugh…” He felt his headache. It doesn’t seem to be Ardyn’s doing… it’s just because Ardyn was there that causes his head to ache. “Get out of my head, you mind tricker.” He then ran through the hallway in a hurried manner. “Gotta find them fast… Wherever they are.”

“Can’t you simply taste the air of foreboding?” Ardyn then let out a chuckle.

Turning a corner, he got a glimpse of Ardyn walking through a door and reviving a rogue axeman.

“Rogue Axemen now…?!” he grits his teeth,  _ I can kill them with my ring, but that would be too hard to even do. Think, Noctis, think! _

Then, he saw some kind of gap that was merged into the wall which he could fit in.

_ I might be able to hide from them if I’m lucky enough for them not to see me. _

He quickly hid in one of the gaps and waited for the axeman to go by.

“Must be tiring, having to run all the time. That magic is a royal disappointment.”

_ I’ll show you who’s a disappointment, just you wait! _

He then walked through the hallways without being seen by the axeman.

“Something’s different about them. Something… off,” he mentions.

He walks through the hallway and sees a door but was grabbed by another axeman from the side. Fortunately, the axeman was behind bars so Noctis quickly pulled from its grasp and left it there.

He approaches the door and observes it. “Huh, takes a special key…”

“Hey! The royalty of Lucii or whatever…!”

He heard this voice and quickly turned around only to be met by…

_ I swear to the Crystal, if this is another one of Ardyn’s tricks, then… _

But it wasn’t. It was Red XIII who was there, standing in a calm tone. His face was unfazed as if he was looking at a stone.

“I may be able to help you progress… and maybe we can get your blond friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I just found Housamo again and I'm truly in its fandom now, don't @ me._


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The painful truth, the realization, and deceiving illusions. Ardyn is getting into the royal prince's head but Noct is having none of it, so he tries to ignore it as best as he could while Red is aiding him in his journey. Remus, however, gets another _vision_ in which he ceases actions for a second. Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie comes along with a horrible conclusion about the... "familiar" daemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you guys. I just have been busy lately. I hope y'all enjoyed my oneshot of Genshin Impact, though.

Remus ran while Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent were behind him. It felt very quiet. Too quiet for comfort. Well, maybe because Noctis has already been here and defeated all of the enemies. Yes, they saw many bodies of daemons evaporating into thin air.

“Noctis has to be around here somewhere, right?” Remus asked.

“Of course he is. Well, probably.” Tifa shrugged at her assumption. “Let’s just hope we meet again in one peace.”

“Do you still have your weapons jammed?” Yuffie glanced over her shoulder and towards Remus while being supported by Tifa because of her injured state.

Remus tried to summon his swords but none came out. “Nope. Nothing at all.”

“T… Then… let me give you… one of my materias.” She searched around her inventory and, to Remus’s surprise, she gave him a Fire Materia. “Take care of it, though!” she yelled, “If you lose it, you’ll have to work with me on treasure hunting for a month!”

“A-Alright.” Remus scratched his head while laughing sheepishly.

Remus suddenly got an idea. If he could heal Zack, couldn’t he heal anyone else?

He reached out for Yuffie’s injured leg and a green glow suddenly emitted from it.

“H-Hey! What’re you… Oh, that feels so…”

She felt relaxed all of a sudden and felt the need to let go of Tifa’s grasp.

“What’s happening?” Tifa asked, “Are you healing her?”

“Yep.”

The injury started to close but the pain obviously won’t go away unless Yuffie rests.

“After this, you should go for the sidelines. The pain won’t go away if you keep on walking and doing your dodge moves like a ninja.” Remus puts his arms on his waists.

“Are you kidding? And you’re all going to take all the treasures for yourselves?! Absolutely not. I’m going to fight with you guys.” She pouted in an angry manner.

Remus chuckled self-consciously and moved on with the rest of the team. Of course, Yuffie is very stubborn when it comes to treasures and materias. So Vincent, Tifa, and Remus just have to babysit her for the rest of the trip until they meet up with the other groups again.

“That healing ability…” Vincent muttered but enough for them to hear. “It’s almost… recognizable from somewhere.”

All of a sudden, a daemon drops down from out of nowhere and growls at them like the beast that it is. However… the daemon’s armor is a tad bit… familiar. Especially the helmet!

“Is that…?” Tifa scrunched up her eyebrows.

Remus and Vincent immediately lunch towards the daemon and temporarily puts the daemon down. They had to make a confirmation, they  _ had _ to so that they can see if it’s just their imagination or if it really is what they think it is.

“No… This…” Tifa backed up a bit. “That’s one of Shinra’s SOLDIERs, isn’t it?”

“The armor certainly looks very similar— I mean, it IS the armor that the Shinra SOLDIERs wear,” added Yuffie.

Remus suddenly felt ill and predicted that he couldn’t apprehend the daemon anymore. Then… he saw a vision. A vision of a man probably in his fifties. He was holding… a sword? The sword seemed to have ornamental designs on it. But what bothered Remus the most is how the man just suddenly becomes… lifeless.

Before he could see any further, he snaps into reality and realizes that he was currently apprehending a daemon. Just as he ceased his strength, the daemon growled in anger and pushed them away. Leaving Tifa no choice, she punched the daemon, staggering it for a while until Tifa lands another blow on its face. It falls down on the ground as Tifa repeatedly kicks the daemon, particles going in every direction.

When she had finished her job, she ran back to Remus who was still rubbing his head in pain.

“Hey! What was that? It looked like you spaced out a bit…” Tifa pats his shoulder while Vincent helps Yuffie get back on her feet.

“Strange… The symbol on your eye just earlier… It looked familiar,” mutters Vincent. “Moving on, we should chase after Noctis. I have a feeling that we’re getting close.”

“R-Right…”

Remus felt the need to pretend that he was okay but in reality, he had a moment of forgetfulness. At a split second, he didn’t know who these people were until after the side effects had gone.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

**NOCTIS**

I was still aware of any of Ardyn’s tricks, but Red XIII looked very much real and not just a trick to lure me into a trap. But there’s still a question wandering inside my head.

I decided to break the silence that is between us. “So… when did you get here? Where are the others?”

“The others? Oh, I decided it’d be best if I went into Gralea first. I used my speedy legs to run towards the exit before it closed. So I wandered around the city while waiting for you guys. But there were just too many daemons so I couldn’t keep my ground.” Red growled. “There are so many similar faces… but I can’t get a grasp of it.”

“Meaning…?” I asked with a long tone.

“The armor of the daemons. They look similar…”

“Now that I think about it,” I rubbed my chin in deep thought, “They  _ do _ look similar to—” I gasped in realization. “SOLDIERs.”

“SOLDIERs?” My partner asked.

“The daemons had the same armor as those… Shinra, was it? Shinra SOLDIERs, I think, was what Remus called them.”

“If they were SOLDIERs, then Shinra must’ve gotten here before us… but what are their plans? And how did they turn into these… things?” Red XIII questioned, “There are still a lot of holes in this, but I’m sure we can find out what had happened later on. For now, let’s just get the hell out of this maze and meet up with the others.”

“Right, right…” I whispered.

We opened a door that leads to a room. I looked around along with Red and found…

“A keycard. This should open the door, right?” I looked at Red who nodded in response.

We were then startled when some kind of noise appeared from behind us. It’s one of those daemons!

“We have to get out of here or else we’ll be chopped up into pieces!” I informed.

“No shit, Sherlock. I’ll distract the daemon and you open the gate. I’ll come by later.” He furrowed his eyes and lunched towards the daemon, biting its misty hand.

“Alright! Thanks,” I mumbled before heading out.

I ran left and right, trying to find the right exit. Many doors, yet none leads to the way I want to go. Not until I turned a corner and found it—the gate.

I ran up to it and I could still hear the struggling noises that the daemon and Red XIII make. I pulled out my keycard and swiped it down the card swiper which opened the gate. I just hope that my friend gets here in time or he’ll be trapped here along with those daemons.

I decided to shout to signal Red. “Red!!! The gate is open!”

The struggling noises stop as I suddenly hear running sounds. I stood there, waiting for Red to come by until he did. The daemon was right behind him, charging its axe.

“Come on! Hurry!”

The door started to close and before it did, Red and I jumped through just on time. The door closed on the daemon and locked it in. The door made scraping and banging sounds, but we decided to not bother with it anymore.

“That was… intense.” I panted.

“Right.”

_ “It’s coming along swimmingly, isn’t it?” _ A voice chuckled. It irritated me to the brim but… I didn’t want my emotions to get over me.

_ Cool it, Noct. He’s just trying to get in your head. _

Red and I opened the door which led to the inner part of the building.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”


End file.
